You Have My Whole Heart
by Alexandria M
Summary: *PREQUEL TO RACE AGAINST TIME AND OUR PERFECTION* You know how Roman and Tayla Reigns ended up but how did they begin? How did Roman meet Tayla was it love at first sight or did it take a little extra work?
1. Crash Into Me

***Here is the first chapter of the prequel to RAce against Time and Our Perfection.***

***Please Enjoy***

Summer had just begun in Pensacola, Florida. The sun was shining and the sky was as blue as it could get with the perfect white clouds. Tayla Rodriguez and her friend Isabelle were driving home from the gym. Tayla had the windows rolled down and the music turned up in the car blasting the latest Justin Timberlake song as she drove toward the intersection. Tayla and Isabelle were too busy talking and not paying attention to the road in front of them. Roman Reigns was driving toward the same intersection on his way to his friend's house a few blocks away. Roman too had his music blaring and was talking on his cell phone as he approached the intersection. Tayla stopped at the stop sign as Roman approached the intersection. Tayla expected him to stop and pulled out into the middle of the intersection. **SCREECH! BANG! ** Roman tried to slam on his brakes but it was too late he had crashed into the passenger's side of Tayla's car where Isabelle was sitting. "Damn it," he said to himself.

"What the hell!" yelled Tayla. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Isabelle as she rolled her neck around. It had already started to hurt from the crash but other than that she was fine. Roman motioned to them to pull out of the intersection so that they could exchange insurance information. "Look at this guy," said Isabelle. "He wants you to pull up onto that street," she said pointing to the street in front of them.

Tayla pulled off onto the side of the road in the quiet neighborhood just past the stop sign. Roman turned onto the street and pulled in front of Tayla. Tayla put her car in park and turned it off as Roman did the same with his car. "My parents are going to kill me," she said as she opened her car door. Her parents had just bought her the 2003 Honda Civic as her graduation gift. She got out of the car and walked over to the passenger's side and looked at the damage from Roman's car. There was a big dent in the side of her car. "Yep," she said as Isabelle rolled down her window, "I am dead. Can you hand me my insurance information?" she asked. Isabelle reached into her glove compartment and pulled out all of Tayla's insurance information. "Thanks," said Tayla as she took it from her. "Is he going to get out of the car or what? This is his fault."

"I don't know," said Isabelle looking at Roman's Ford Explorer parked in front of them. She saw the door open and said, "the door is open."

Tayla stepped off the sidewalk and approached Roman. "Don't you know what a stop sign is?" she yelled as Roman stepped out of the car as she walked closer to him. "It usually means you…" she stopped what she was saying when she got a look at Roman. He was gorgeous. He had on a white wife beater, his tan skin glistened in the sun and there was sweat glistening from his freshly buzzed hair. The sweat on his muscles was glistening in the sunlight. Roman came closer to her as he held his own insurance information in his hand. Tayla looked into his blue-green eyes as he stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he said flashing her a smile. "I'm sorry. I was on my phone and I wasn't paying attention. I am so sorry."

"Well," said Tayla snapping out of her thoughts. "You should watch where you're going. I mean you ran a stop sign. You could have killed us. Would that have been worth it?"

"No," he said. "I told you I was sorry. Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance or anything?"

"No," she said. "And my friend is okay too."

"Okay good," he said as he waved at Isabelle. She waved back. "You were blasting that Justin Timberlake music pretty loud."

"I'm surprised you heard it over your Chingy," she said.

Roman laughed and said, "Sorry."

"Well, I need your information," she said. She was demanding and Roman liked that. Not too many girls he knew were as assertive as Tayla. Roman handed it to her as she handed him hers. "Roman," she said.

"Tayla," he said, "that's a different name. It's pretty."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. She could feel her face turning red. He was so gorgeous and that voice; that deep voice, gave her butterflies as he spoke to her. They gave each other their phone numbers just in case something went wrong with their insurance. Tayla and Roman gave their insurance information back to each other. "Well, next time watch where you're going and watch for stop signs," said Tayla with a smile.

"I will," he said with a smile. "You have a good day."

"You too," she said with a smile before he walked away. Tayla watched him walk to his car before he got in he waved at her. She waved back before she walked to her car. She got into her car as Roman pulled off. "That wasn't so bad but his insurance bill is about to go through the roof but how hot was he?" she asked.

"Pretty hot," said Isabelle. "He was hot."

"Tell me about it," said Tayla as she put the car in drive. "But I will probably never see him again. I just want him to pay for my car and we'll be all good but Is, he was so gorgeous and his voice. His voice gave me butterflies and his eyes," she said as she drove off, "those eyes were so beautiful. They were like a blue green color and those muscles. He was like a Greek God."

"You're crazy," said Isabelle as they laughed together. "You should have asked him out."

"Yeah no," she said. "I would never be his type anyway."

"You never know," said Isabelle.

Tayla and Isabelle pulled into her parents' driveway. They walked into Tayla's house. "Mom, Dad," said Tayla as she laid her keys down on the table by the front door. "I'm home."

"How was the gym?" asked her dad.

"Fine," she said. "Um, where's mom. I have to tell you something."

"In the living room," he said as they walked to the living room. "What did you do?"

"It's not so much what I did but what someone else did," she said as they went into the living room. "Hey, Mom, how are you doing today?" asked Tayla as she felt her heart start to race and her palms start to sweat. She was scared of her dad but she was more scared of her mom and was petrified to tell her that she had been in a car accident.

"I'm good," said her mom Tianna. "What happened, Tayla?" she asked as she pulled her dark brown hair into a ponytail to face Tayla and Isabelle. Tayla stood silently not sure if she was ready to tell her. "Tayla," her mom said with the usual mother tone.

"On our way home I was in a car accident," she said.

"What?" asked her father Miguel, "did you say a car accident?"

"Yes," she said as she looked at the angry looks on her parents' faces.

"It wasn't her fault," said Isabelle.

"WE just bought you that car," said Tianna. "And now you go out and wreck it?"

"Technically it wasn't my fault. It was the guy that hit me so HE was the one that wrecked my car. I didn't."

"This is your second car accident in 4 months," said Miguel. "Do you need to go back to driving school? Do you think I enjoy my insurance going up because you can't drive?"

"I told you it wasn't my fault," said Tayla. "He didn't stop at the stop sign and hit me as I went through. It was him it wasn't me. I know how to drive. I'm just not good at it."

"At least you're honest about that," said Tianna, "so did you get all his information?"

"Yes," said Tayla, "and the police didn't come."

"You should always have the police come at an accident in case his insurance company tries to fight it," said Miguel. "And you gave him your information?"

"Yes," said Tayla.

"Okay," said Miguel, "if he ran the stop sign he is at fault but the police should have still been called so that there is proof of that."

"I know," she said. "But he was hot."

"Tayla, you have no time for guys," said Tianna. "You have college in a couple months. Focus on that don't worry about anyone being hot. You have more to worry about than that besides if this guy can't even stop at a stop sign he's not very bright. You knew what a stop sign was at 2."

"Okay," said Tayla as she rolled her eyes. "We're going upstairs now."

"Tayla, don't give me the attitude."

"Whatever," she said as her and Isabelle went upstairs. "My mom is ridiculous. The reason I never had a boyfriend in high school because I was too young and needed to focus. Any time I mention that a guy is good looking or cute she always tells me to focus on school or something else. I swear she wants me to be alone the rest of my life."

"That's what moms do," said Isabelle as she laid down on Tayla's bed.

"Get off of there with your sweaty body," she said.

"Okay," said Isabelle as she got up and walked over to Tayla's desk chair and sat down. "So how is your mom going to handle you going away for college? She isn't going to be able to control."

"I know," said Tayla, "I can't wait till I get out of here."

"I don't blame you," she said, "so are you coming with me to Lucas' party tomorrow night?"

"I don't know if I can escape Tianna jail," she said. "I should be there. What are we doing again?"

"It is a beach party. There is going to be a bond fire, drinking and some other stuff. There will also be a lot of cute guys there for you, Tay. You have to go."

"I'll try," she said, "I will just tell my mom I'm going to the movies or something. I don't know but I'll be there."

"Good," she said. "I think you should call that guy and invite him."

"Yeah because that doesn't sound crazy at all and his name is Roman."

"Ooh you know his name."

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "I won't forget it. It's cute."

"You're in love."

"I am not," said Tayla with a smile but Roman had definitely gotten to her.

Meanwhile Roman was at his friend Lucas' house hanging out getting ready to go to the gym. "What happened to your car?" asked Lucas.

"I got in a car accident on my way here," he said, "I ran a stop sign."

"Nice move, Bro," he said, "nice move."

"I know and the girl was so pissed about it. I apologized but she was still upset."

"I would be too if you hit my car because you weren't paying attention."

"I know I fucked up," he said. "But Lucas this girl was so hot. She was absolutely beautiful. She has this long curly brown hair, the prettiest dark brown eyes and her body was perfect. She wasn't too skinny but she wasn't too big either she was in the middle and it was perfect. She had a pretty name too, Tayla. I love it."

"Well, did you ask her out?" he asked.

"No," said Roman. "She was already pissed with me for hitting her car besides there is no way she is into me. She didn't seem interested."

"No shit because you just hit her car she wasn't exactly going to make out with you for that."

"I know but still," he said.

"You need a girlfriend," said Lucas. "You should have asked her out."

"No," said Roman. "I wouldn't do that."

"You should have," said Lucas. "Your dad is going to kill you for that you know that right?"

"Yeah," he said, "but it's not a big deal. He'll just pay it off."

"You rely on your dad's money too much. You're lucky. My dad would make me pay for it."

"I know," said Roman with a smile.

"So did you get her phone number?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah," said Roman. "Why?"

"Call her and invite her to my party tomorrow night," he said.

"I'm not calling her. That's going to make me look like a stalker besides I wouldn't invite a girl like that to one of your crazy parties. The cops will show up or something crazy will happen."

"It's a beach party with a bond fire nothing will happen. Invite her," he said.

"Yeah your parties always get out of hand," said Roman, "I'll pass. Are there going to be a lot of girls at your party tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Maybe I'll meet someone there then. I won't bug Tayla. I'll just let it go," said Roman, "but I just can't get her out of my mind."

***A/N: So what did you think? Is it a keeper? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	2. You Again

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. And thank-you for all of those that favorited and followed the story. It is greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!***

Tayla and Isabelle arrived at Lucas' beach party a little later than they planned. They had to fight with Tayla's mom to get out of the house. Tayla looked around and everything already looked wild. The sun was starting to set over the ocean and there was a small chill in the air. There were groups of people drinking out of red solo cups, playing drinking games, a game of volleyball was going on and the bond fire had been burning. There were tons of guys running around without their shirts on and girls wearing their bikini tops with shorts. "I think I may not be dressed right," said Tayla talking about her white halter dress she was wearing. She never thought to put on her bikini.

"You're fine," said Isabelle, "if you need a suit I have one for you in the car. I mean if you plan to get in the water."

"I don't," said Tayla. "How do you know this Lucas guy anyway?" she asked as they walked on the sand to join the others. The sand was getting into Tayla's flip flops.

"I don't know. I just met him at the club," said Isabelle. "We have gone out a few times but nothing more."

"So you just met this guy in some club?" asked Tayla.

"Yeah. Not a big deal. He's cool," said Isabelle as Lucas walked over to them. "Hey, Baby," she said with a smile.

"Hey, Izzy," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Thanks for inviting me," said Isabelle. "I brought a friend. I hope you don't mind."

"No that's cool," he said, "the more the merrier. I'm Lucas," he said extending his hand out to Tayla.

"I'm Tayla," she said with a smile as she shook his hand.

"Tayla?" he asked with a smile. "That's different."

"Thanks; I think," she said.

"Well, you two go get comfortable get yourself a drink, play some games, get some food, have fun," said Lucas. "And I'll catch up to you later," he said to Isabelle before he kissed her cheek before he walked away to talk to the other guests.

"Isn't he awesome?" asked Isabelle.

"If you're into players," said Tayla with a smile.

"Whatever," said Isabelle, "Let's go," she said pulling Tayla with her to get a drink. Tayla walked with her as she pulled her by the arm. They walked over to get their red solo cup of beer and then walked around. They were talking to some guys, well, Isabelle was talking to guys Tayla had no interest. None of the guys there were her type. They all seemed to be the type of guy that only wanted to get laid that night and never call you again. She wasn't into that.

Tayla got bored watching Isabelle flirt with what seemed like 30 different guys and just wanted to go do something else. "I'm going to go see if I can play volleyball," said Tayla. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay," said Isabelle. "Be careful."

"Okay," said Tayla as she walked away. She walked over to the volleyball game that was going on. She loved volleyball it was the only sport that she played in high school or the only sport her mom would let her play. She definitely had the long legs to play it. "Can I join in?" she asked the crowd.

"Sure," said a guy with chin length brown hair. "You can be on our team. What's your name?"

"Tayla," she said.

"Okay, Tayla," he said, "I'm Steve. Jump right on in."

"Thanks," said Tayla as she jumped into the rotation and played the game. Steve was impressed with the way she played. She helped them win the game but only because she was one of the best volleyball players Pensacola had ever seen.

"So do you want anything to drink?" asked Steve as the game had finished and him and Tayla were walking away.

"Sure," she said as they walked to get a drink. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he said as he grabbed her another cup of beer and handed it to her. "You're really good at volleyball."

"Thanks," she said as they walked away.

"You're welcome. Do you play regularly?" he asked.

"I played in high school. I would like to play in college too but I don't think I can. I'll be too busy working toward medical school."

"Oh you're going to be a doctor," he said, "so you're smart too as well as beautiful."

"Thanks," she said as she blushed.

"So I have some Blaze out in my car. Do you want to go party there? This party kind of sucks," he asked.

"Yeah not really into drugs," said Tayla. "I'm fine partying right here."

"Are you sure? We could get to know each other a little better if you want."

"I'm all right," said Tayla. "Have a good evening," she said before she walked away. She was not into any of that stuff. If she was going to be with a guy it was going to be with a guy that she loved and would hopefully one day marry. She wasn't the type of girl to just hook up with a random stranger or do drugs with a random stranger or do drugs period.

Tayla walked off to find Isabelle but she had to go through a huge crowd of people that were standing by the bond fire or playing a game of beer pong. She was walking when someone bumped into her causing her to spill her beer on her dress. "Shit," she said knowing that if she went home smelling of alcohol she would never be allowed out of the house until she left for college.

"I am so sorry," said a familiar voice to her. He turned around and it was Roman. "You," he said.

"It's you again," said Tayla.

"I have got to stop running into you like this. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said wiping off her dress. "I just spilled my beer. My mom is going to kill me."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Do you want another drink?"

"No," she said, "I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said. "So what are you doing here?"

"It is my friend Lucas' party. It kind of sucked till I ran into you," he said, "I am sorry about yesterday."

"No big deal," she said.

"What are you doing here? Are you one of Lucas' 'friends'?" he asked.

"No my friend Isabelle brought me. She thought I needed to get out of the house and meet someone but this is not my type of party. I don't know anyone and she's too busy off flirting with every guy she sees."

"Not my type of party either," he said as they walked off together. "But you know me so it's cool now."

"No I just know your name is Roman. I don't know you."

"You can get to know me," he said. "If you want to."

"If you're trying to get laid it isn't going to happen. I'm not like that," she said.

Roman laughed and said, "good to know. A girl with morals, that's highly unusual these days. Most of the girls here are here to hook up with some guy or to get high. That's pretty much how all of Lucas' parties are. I just come to support him."

"I know some guy just asked me if I wanted to get high with him. I respectfully declined."

"Good choice," he said with a smile as they walked. It was silent for a couple minutes before Roman said, "I have an extra shirt and a pair of shorts in my car if you want to put those on so you don't smell like beer."

"I couldn't wear your clothes," she said.

"I don't mind," he said. "If you want to wear them you can."

"Sure," she said.

"All right," he said, "follow me." Tayla and Roman walked up the beach and walked to his car. Tayla stood by Roman's car as he got into the trunk of his car and pulled out t-shirt and a pair of his shorts for her. "They may be a little big but it should do," he said as he handed them to her.

"Thanks," she said looking around for a place to change into them. She couldn't locate a spot so she shrugged her shoulders and slipped his grey football t-shirt on over her dress and slipped her dress off. She stepped into his black basketball shorts before she handed him her dress. She didn't know what else to do with it. "I'll come back for it."

"Okay," he said as he threw it in his trunk. "So do you want to go talk by the ocean or something? We could go get something to eat somewhere if you want to."

"I probably shouldn't leave," said Tayla. "We can go talk by the ocean if you want to." Her heart was racing as she talked to him and her stomach was filled with butterflies. Either he was really into her or he was putting on a show either way Tayla didn't care at that point. The party became more fun when she ran into him.

"Okay," he said with a smile as they walked back to the beach. They walked past the party and sat down on the sand in front of the ocean. The sun had set and the moon was in the sky as small waves crashed down. The air had become cooler than when Tayla first arrived. "I love the ocean," said Roman.

"Me too," she said. "It's so beautiful."

"It is," he said as they sat there together. He was feeling something inside that he had never felt before. He wanted to know Tayla. He wanted to know everything about her. "So this party isn't really your cup of tea is it?"

"No," she said, "the only thing I really enjoyed was playing volleyball."

"You like volleyball?"

"I love it. I played in high school," she said.

"That's cool."

"What about you? Do you play any sports?"

"Football," he said, "you know how it is here in Pensacola football is everything. I'm going to Georgia Tech on a scholarship to play football."

"That's cool," she said.

"What about you? Are you in college or high school what?"

"I just graduated from high school a few weeks ago. I'm going to Penn State in the fall on an academic scholarship."

"That's awesome," he said. "What are you going to major in?"

"Premedical," she answered.

"So you're going to be a doctor?"

"Yes but I want to focus on pediatrics."

"You like kids?" he asked.

"I love kids," she said. "Kids are awesome. I thought about being a teacher but I like the idea of being a doctor more."

"Kids are pretty cool. One day I'm going to have kids but not till after I finish school and get married to the right woman but that's not for a while."

"That's my plan too," she said with a smile. She had never heard a guy Roman's age talking about having kids or marriage. He was so much different than any guy she had met. He was special.

"If you don't mind me asking what is your nationality? You are really beautiful and I just can't figure out what you are?" he asked her.

"Half Puerto Rican and half Hawaiian," she said, "what about you?"

"Samoan," he said.

"That's pretty cool," she said with a smile as she shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Just a little," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him to keep her warm. Tayla felt her heart begin to race as she felt his strong hand on her shoulder and his muscular arm around her. "You don't mind do you?"

"No," she said. "So do you always come to these wild parties?"

"Yeah," he said, "they are wild and over the top. Lucas probably has a party three times a month and he gets these losers to come here. I guarantee the cops will show up before it's over. There is always someone that does something stupid. I don't know why I waste my time coming anymore. Although tonight has been one of the best because I'm actually having fun."

"You're having fun just sitting here?"

"Sitting here with you," he said as a group of people ran, screamed and jumped into the ocean. "Idiots," he said, "let's go jump in an ocean while we're drunk. People don't think."

"I know," she said as her stomach was filled with flutters. "It's funny," she said.

"What?"

"Isabelle told me to call you to invite you to this party," she said, "and then I ran into you."

"Want to hear something even funnier?"

"Yeah."

"Lucas told me to call you and invite you and once again I ran into you. Talk about the strangest fate in the world but it is a good fate."

"I know right," she said with a smile as she moved closer to Roman. "I kind of liked the way it worked out."

"Me too," he said with a smile as he looked at her in her dark brown eyes. She looked into his blue green eyes and before she knew it his lips were on hers.

They shared a passionate kiss that felt like it lasted for hours. Her stomach fluttered as she kissed him passionately. Roman ran one hand through her curly brown hair as he held her shoulder with the other. Tayla ran her hands over his bare back as they continued to kiss. The world around them had disappeared. The cool air blowing on them, the sounds of the waves crashing down around them but the sounds of the party had disappeared along with the world. It felt like it was just the two of them on that beach together. Their kiss was cut short by the words; "Police! No body move!"

"Shit," said Roman as they broke their kiss. "Let's go," he said as he stood up while the police were starting to arrest people at the party. Tayla took his hand and stood up.

They started to walk off when a police officer yelled to them, "you two stop!"

"Run!" said Roman as he held her hand as they ran along the ocean before running up the beach. The police officer followed after them but stopped once they got off the beach. Tayla and Roman stopped to catch their breath and then laughed with one another. "I'm going to take you home. This party is pretty much over," he said.

"Okay," she said not worrying about Isabelle. Isabelle was smart she would find a way to get out of getting in trouble.

Roman walked Tayla to his car and helped her into the passenger's seat before he walked around to the driver's side. He put on his seatbelt and started the car. He drove off with Tayla. He reached over and took her hand as he drove. "So where am I going?" he asked.

"Ashwood Drive," she answered.

"Really?" he asked. "I live 3 blocks from there."

"Well, I'm going to Isabelle's house," she said, "I really live on Canby Street."

"Oh that's even closer," he said with a smile as he drove her to Isabelle's house not removing his hand from hers. "I didn't want you to get in trouble."

"Thanks," she said as they pulled up in front of Isabelle's house. "I think my parents would kill me if I got arrested."

"Mine too," he said. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," she said with a smile as she looked at him. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Want to do it again? Like go out on a date; a real date?" he asked.

"Sure," she said as she saw Isabelle pull up behind them. "I would like that a lot."

"Me too," he said, "I'll call you. I have your number and we'll set something up."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Good night."

"Good night," he said with a smile before he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Their kiss was broken when Isabelle knocked on Tayla's window. Roman laughed and said, "goodnight, Tayla."

"Good night, Roman," she said as she opened her door. "My dress."

"I'll take care of it and get it back to you."

"Okay," she said, "thank-you." She shut the door after she climbed out. She waved at him before he drove off. It had been the best night of her life.

"Where did you go?" asked Isabelle, "I thought you were arrested."

"No," she said with a smile. "I was falling in love."

"What?" asked Isabelle as they walked up her front steps.

"I was falling in love. I ran into Roman," she said, "He is the most amazing guy ever!"

"Wow," she said as she opened the door. "That's so weird."

"Yeah and he's really good friends with Lucas," said Tayla. "I never thought I would see him again."

"But you did and that's awesome. And where's your dress? And are those his clothes? Did you lose your virginity tonight? If so I want details."

"No," she said, "And he has my dress. I spilled beer on it when he bumped into me so he gave me a pair of his clothes to wear."

"So sweet," said Isabelle as she stumbled up the stairs. "I drank too much tonight and those guys were heinous."

"You were flirting with them," said Tayla as she walked up the stairs to Isabelle's room. It was typical Isabelle always drinking too much and being flirtatious. Tayla was the one to keep her in line from doing stupid stuff.

"I know," she said. "I'm glad you saw Roman tonight."

"Me too," she said with a smile as she still had butterflies in her stomach.

Meanwhile Roman arrived at Lucas' house to make sure he didn't go to jail. He walked up to the porch and into the front door. "Lucas," he said.

"In the living room," he said.

Roman walked into the living room and Lucas was in there with two girls. "Sorry," he said, "I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I didn't know you had company."

"No it's okay," he said, "this is Bella," he said pointing to one of the girls sitting on the couch. "Her and Carrie came to party with us. Are you down? And where did you go?"

"I was having fun with Tayla," he said with a smile. "And I think I'm just going to go home but you guys have fun," said Roman as he smiled thinking about Tayla. She was one of a kind. He couldn't wait to call her. She had already stolen his heart.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	3. Wild Child

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. And thank-you to those that have favorited and alerted the story as well as me as an author.**

Roman walked downstairs to the kitchen at almost noon. He had a bit of a hangover but not too big that he had a headache or felt sick. He walked over to the refrigerator to get out the milk. He began to drink from the carton as his father came into the kitchen. "Roman," said Sika, "other people drink from that. Use a cup."

Roman stopped drinking and said, "It's almost empty," before he went back to drinking the cold milk from the carton.

"Ew," said his sister Sam as she walked into the kitchen. "That's gross," she said as she got into the fridge to make herself a sandwich.

"Whatever," said Roman as he continued to drink the milk as he sat up on the counter in just his basketball shorts. "I have some laundry for mom to do."

"Do your own laundry," said Sam. "I mean you are 18 years old don't you think it's time to do your own laundry?"

"I could but I have to wash a dress. I don't want to ruin it," he said.

"Why do you have a dress?" asked Sika.

"It belongs to a girl I met the other day," he said.

"I'm not even going to ask," said Sika, "but you got in late last night. Where were you?"

"I was hanging out with Lucas."

"Lucas is a loser," said Sam, "when are you going to stop hanging out with that clown? All he does is throw parties, do drugs and has sex with any female he sees. He's trashy."

"He may be but he's my best friend," said Roman.

"I agree with your sister," said Sika, "I think you should stop hanging out with Lucas. He is not a good person to be around. He's going to get you into trouble and then you're going to lose your scholarship to school. Is that what you want?"

"No, Papa," he said. "I don't. I won't get into trouble."

"You never know and speaking of trouble let's discuss the car accident the other day. You wrecked a brand new car."

"I know," said Roman.

"Well, how are you going to pay for the girl's car and your car? The insurance is going to go up big time."

"You can't just pay for the repairs?' asked Roman as his sister laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"No reason," said Sam as she continued to make her sandwich.

"She's laughing because I'm not paying for anything. YOU are paying for everything. You will pay the higher rates for insurance and you can pay to have the cars repaired. You wrecked the car you pay for it."

"But how am I supposed to do that? I don't have a job."

"You're going to get a job and make the money to pay for the repairs," said Sika. "You're 18 now, Roman, it's time to be a grown up. I'm not always going to be here to pay for you when you get into trouble. You need to take responsibility for your actions and do what you need to in order to pay off your mistakes. I'm not going to baby you anymore."

"Papa, I have to get a job?" he asked as if it was a foreign concept. "A job doing what?"

"I don't know serving drinks at McDonald's or working at store; something, Roman you need to be responsible."

"Papa, that's crazy."

"What's crazy is you think I should pay for your accident when it wasn't even me. That's crazy. You know money is a funny thing. It's not always guaranteed to last. Money can disappear as quickly as the sun sets. It isn't guaranteed to last forever. You need to know what it's like to work and earn YOUR own money. What are you going to do when you get married? Are you just going to depend on me to support you? You are 18 right now it is your turn to support yourself that means grocery shopping, laundry, paying for anything you need it's your job now. You are a grown up. It's time to be a grown up. Get a job, Roman."

"Okay," he said, "I'll get a job but I want to take a girl out on a date tonight. Do you have any money I can borrow?"

"Roman," he said.

"Please, Papa, this is the last time I promise."

"Okay," he said as he pulled out his wallet. "This is the last time," he said as he handed him a $100 bill.

"Thanks," said Roman with a smile as he put the money in his pocket. He jumped off the counter and threw the empty milk carton into the trashcan before he went back upstairs to take a shower.

Tayla walked into the front door of her house quietly wearing a pair of Isabelle's clothes that she borrowed. She was trying to avoid her mom and dad but they caught her as soon as she walked in the door. "How was the movie, Tayla?" asked her mom.

"It was good," she said. "It was really good."

"What movie did you go to see?"

"2 Fast 2 Furious," she answered.

"Really?"

"Really," said Tayla. "It was a good movie. I love Vin Diesel."

"Let me see your ticket stub," she said.

"What?" asked Tayla.

"Your ticket stub let me see it," she said.

"Why?" asked Tayla as she started to panic. She didn't have a ticket stub because she didn't go to the movies she had the best night at a party with Roman.

"Because I know you didn't go to the movies last night. You know how I know?"

"What?" asked Tayla.

"I said I know you didn't go to the movies last night. I know because your father and I were there and we didn't see you so where were you?"

"So you guys are following me now and stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you I am just making sure you're telling me the truth, Tayla, which obviously you weren't. Where were you?"

"I went to a party with Isabelle," she said honestly, "and I had a good time; I had the best night of my life."

"Of course Isabelle would be the reason for you to lie to me. That girl is nothing but trouble. I wish you wouldn't hang out with her. She's making you do things you shouldn't be doing."

"I am almost 18 years old. I can do what I want. You are not in charge of me anymore. If I want to go to a party I'm going to go to a party. You can't stop me." Tayla said courageously. This was the first bout of wild child she had ever shown to her mom but it was all true she was almost 18 and felt she could do what she wanted to do.

"You live in MY house and you will follow MY rules. You don't need to go to parties where there are drugs and alcohol. The last thing you need to do right now is have sex and get pregnant. You have your whole life planned out don't let Isabelle ruin it for you. She may have ruined her life; don't let her ruin yours," she said.

"But I am still almost 18 and I can do what I want. I don't have to drink or do drugs. I don't even need to have sex but I want to be young and have fun. I don't want to always spend my time studying and all the things you want me to do. I want to be me and I want to enjoy a summer of freedom before I have to go to college. I want to be a normal 18 year old, go to parties, have a boyfriend and all that stuff. I have been a good child all these years for you. I have never brought home anything lower than an A on my report cards and I never gave you a reason to doubt me. You did a good job raising me so I know the choices to make and not make. I just want to have fun."

"You don't have to hang out at parties to have fun," she said. "Tayla, I am your mother. I know what's best for you."

"NO I know what's best for me," said Tayla. "And I wouldn't have to lie to you if you would just understand that I want to have fun."

"Tayla, you are supposed to respect me. I am your mom. You don't disrespect me like this."

"No, Mom, you don't disrespect me," she said as she stormed upstairs to her room and slammed the door. She was so tired of her mom always telling her what to do. Her mom controlled every aspect of her life. She was surprised she let her dress herself in the morning. She hated it. She couldn't wait to go to Pennsylvania for college. She would be 16 hours away from home and could do whatever she wanted without her mom telling her what to do. She wasn't a little girl anymore and she wasn't going to let her mom tell her what to do anymore whether she was in her house or not. Tayla started to clean up her room as her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up not recognizing the number but deep down she knew it was Roman. She could feel it through the butterflies in her stomach. "Hello," she said as she answered the phone.

"Hey," said Roman. "What are you up to?"

"Cleaning," she said, "What about you?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about you," he said, "I really did have a good time last night."

"Me too," she said as she smiled to herself. Just hearing his voice put her in a better mood.

"Good," he said, "so what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Would you like to go out and do something?" he asked as he lay on his bed.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

"Do you like seafood?"

"I love seafood," she said.

"Well, do you want to go out for some seafood and then maybe go play a game of mini golf or something? It's up to you. I'm down for anything."

"That sounds good," said Tayla with a smile. "I would like that."

"Okay," he said as he smiled to himself. "How does 6 sound for me to pick you up?"

"That's fine," she said as she felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay I will see you at 6. I just need your address."

"7555 Canby Street," she said.

"I will see you at 6."

"See you at 6, Bye," she said.

"Bye," he said before he hung up the phone. Tayla was ecstatic. She couldn't wait for 6 to get there so she could see Roman again. She spent the majority of the afternoon picking out what she was going to wear.

A little before 6 the doorbell rang and Tayla's heart raced as she hurried downstairs in her blue and white striped dress, her curly hair pulled up into ponytail while she wore white flip flops. "Where are you going?" asked her mom.

"I have a date," she said as she opened the door.

"A what?"

"A date," she said with a smile as she saw Roman standing there in front of her. He looked so cute in his red polo and his white and red plaid shorts. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hi," he said smiling back at her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said, "Mom, I'll be back later. Bye," she said as she walked out on the porch with Roman.

"You're not going to introduce me to your mom?" he asked with a smile as they walked to his car.

"No," she said. "it's not the time for that."

"Okay," he said as he opened her car door for her. He shut the door once she was in the car and rounded over to the driver's side. He got in and started the car. He backed out of the driveway and headed to a seafood restaurant in the area.

When they got to the restaurant Roman was such a gentleman. He opened her car door, opened the door for her and pulled out her chair when they sat down at the table. He was impressive not many guys their age would be such gentlemen. He was definitely raised the right way. They both ordered garlic crab legs, Cajun shrimp and corn on the cob. It was a favorite meal for both of them. "So other than football what do you do for fun?"

"I like to read and watch movies. I like to party too and play some other sports. What about you?"

"I don't even know what fun is," she said, "but I like to hang out with friends when I get the chance."

"Why don't you know what fun is?" he asked as he ate some shrimp.

"It's my mom. You just wouldn't understand."

"I see," he said, "I will teach you what fun is."

"Good," she said with a smile. "So what do you read? Like what books?"

"I knew what you meant. I like reading classic literature and I like to read mystery books. Do you read?"

"Yeah," she said, "I like classic literature too and anything romance."

"Oh one of those girls?" he asked flashing her a smile.

"I am a girl that's all about romance," she said giving him a shy smile.

"I see," he said. "I can be romantic sometimes but not all the time."

"That's really cool," she said.

"So do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"No," she said, "I'm an only child. It really sucks because I never really had anyone to play with when I was little. I always wanted to have a brother or sister but I never did."

"Oh," he said, "I have a brother and a sister," he said, "and lots of cousins. I have a really big family."

"Big families are cool."

"I'm glad you think so," he said.

"I wish I had a big family but I don't," she said. "One day I hope to."

"Maybe one day you will. So movies; do you watch movies?"

"Of course," she said, "I love to watch movies."

"What kind of movies do you watch?"

"Action movies, comedies," she said.

"Cool. I love action movies and comedies. We'll have to have a movie night some time."

"That would be cool," she said. "So what do your parents do?"

Roman sighed and said, "well, my mom is a stay at home mom and my dad he is a retired wrestler but he now trains people to be wrestlers."

"Like high school wrestlers?"

"No like WWE wrestlers. He was part of a tag team with my uncle: The Wild Samoans."

"Never heard of them but I'm not into watching WWE."

"I didn't think that you were but it was worth a shot. I still watch it. I love it."

"I will check it out some day."

"You should it's pretty cool."

"I will."

"What about your parents what do they do?" He asked.

"My dad is a lawyer and my mom is a doctor," she said. "She's a cardiologist."

"Cool," he said, "so your family has money too."

"Yeah but my parents are all about me earning my own money."

"Mine too," he said. "I have to get a job."

"I have one," she said. "Are you looking for a job?"

"Yeah," he said, "where do you work?"

"Right now I work at a gym," she said.

"You work at a gym?"

"Yeah," she said, "I love it and I get a free membership."

"That's pretty cool. Are you hiring?"

"Yeah," she said, "I can tell my boss about you and possibly get you a job there if you want one."

"I do," he said, "thanks."

"You're welcome," she said smiling at him. It would be awesome if he did work at the gym with her. That would mean she could see him more and talk to him more. She was pretty sure she had fallen in love with the guy that crashed into her a couple days before.

After dinner Roman and Tayla went to play a game of mini-golf. It was done in the cool of the night under a clear sky where they could see the stars so clearly. "So do you watch any sports?" he asked as they played.

"Football," she said. "And sometimes baseball other than that no. What about you?"

"Football of course," he said, "And basketball."

"Cool," she said as she hit the golf ball. "Who is your favorite football team?"

"49ers, Baby," he said with a smile. "What about you?"

"New Orleans Saints," she said.

"Boo," he said as he took his turn to hit the ball making a hole in one. "Saints aren't anybody."

"And the 49ers are?"

"They are the best team in the world," he said, "you'll see."

"Uh huh. I beg to differ," she replied as they moved to the next hole. "Saints are the best."

"That's what you think," he said, "the 49ers would own them in a game."

"Yeah right," she said.

"We will see this season when they play one another. We'll see who is the most dominant team."

"Yeah we'll see the Saints take over," she said with a laugh.

"You have a great laugh," he said with a smile. He could listen to her laugh all day. He could talk to her all day. She was definitely the girl that was made for him. She liked to read, she liked sports and they had so much in common. She was definitely someone he wanted to hang out with.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he said, "after this do you want to go out to the club or something else?"

"I can't," she said.

"Your mom?" he asked.

"No I'm not 18 yet," she said.

"Wait, you're not 18? How old are you?"

"I'm only 17," she said, "I'll be 18 soon though."

"Okay. I was scared. I didn't' want to get in trouble or anything. When are you going to be 18?"

"Next month," she said.

"Oh that's not bad. You're a baby," he said.

"I guess," she said. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," he said. "It's not like you're 15 or 16. You're almost 18 so it's not a big deal."

"Okay," she said with a smile.

"I know this may be the worst time to ask this but do you have a boyfriend?"

"You just NOW decide to ask me that?"

"Yeah," he said. "I didn't hear you ask if I had a girlfriend."

"Do you?"

"No," he said, "I'm single."

"Okay," she said, "Me too."

"Perfect," he said. "I wouldn't want to piss off any boyfriend."

"And I wouldn't want to piss off any girlfriend," she said with a smiled as she looked at him in the eyes. He smiled back at her before he leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

When they had finished their game Roman took her home so that she wouldn't get in trouble with her parents. He walked her to the front door as he held her hand. "I had another good night with you. I want to do it again. Are you up for another date?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Anytime."

"Awesome," he said. "I will call you tomorrow. Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," she said before she kissed his lips softly.

Their kiss was cut short by her dad opening the door. "Tayla," he said clearing his throat.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," said Tayla with a smile.

"Talk to you tomorrow," he said smiling back at her before he walked off her porch.

Tayla walked into the door and her father shut it behind her. "So you're dating now?"

"I guess so," she said as she walked toward the stairs.

"Don't you think you should have gotten my permission first?"

"Don't need to," she said, "I'm almost 18. I'll do what I want."

"When did you become a wild child?" he asked.

"When I realized I deserved my independence. Goodnight," she said as she went up to her room. She shut the door behind her when she got into her room. She was so in love with Roman there was no doubt. She couldn't wait to talk to him the next day and any day after that.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	4. Best Day of His Life

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much and thank-you for favoriting and alerting this story.***

Roman and Tayla had been hanging out for the last few weeks with one another. They were pretty much inseparable. Every weekend they found stuff to do together whether it was going to the movies, going to the beach, out to eat or just hanging out with one another. If they could they would have spent every waking moment together. They even worked out at the gym together as well as working together at the gym since Tayla managed to get her boss to hire Roman. And when they weren't together they were talking on their phones all the time. They had fallen head over heels for one another it was obvious to everyone that knew them but they were not an actual couple. They were just enjoying each other's company. Roman and Tayla were working at the gym folding towels when Roman said, "so what are you doing this weekend?"

"Not much," she said, "what about you?"

"Lucas invited me to his annual 4th of July party. Do you want to come with me?"

"Isabelle asked me if I wanted to go to that and I told her I didn't because I don't like going to his parties."

"This one is one of the better parties. It's not as bad as his other parties. I actually like going to this party."

"What all is going to happen?" she asked.

"It's at his house and he'll have his pool open, there will be grilling, games, drinking and then fireworks. It's actually a really great firework display. It's fun. We don't have to stay long we can just go to make an appearance and then hang out afterward and do our own thing."

"Fine," she said, "I will go but I don't want to be there long."

"We won't be," he said with a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said smiling back. She loved his smile.

"So someone has a birthday coming up," he said as he folded a towel. "And that someone is you."

"Yeah," she said, "the big 18."

"What are you doing for your birthday?" he asked.

"I don't know probably the usual family dinner and cake with the family."

"No party?"

"No," she said. "I haven't had a party since I was 16."

"Oh," he said, "I was wondering if you wanted to take a day trip to Orlando or something. You know we could go to Disneyworld or Seaworld maybe Discovery Cove. I don't know whatever you want to do but I do want to do something for your birthday. What do you say?"

"A trip to Orlando sounds nice. I would love to go to Discovery Cove. That sounds like fun."

"Okay," he said with a smile. "I'll make the plans. I want you to do something fun on your birthday."

"I want to do something fun," she said.

"You will," he said with a smile. "You will have the best birthday ever I will make sure of it."

"Thanks," she said. Roman was too sweet to her. She wasn't sure what was going on between them and she didn't care but she liked it. She liked being able to talk to him about anything and being able to hang out with him. He wasn't a bad guy he was probably one of the best guys she had ever met. She considered herself lucky for the last few weeks to be able to enjoy his company.

That weekend Tayla and Roman arrived at Lucas' house for his 4th of July party. Tayla really wasn't looking forward to it but she went because Roman wanted to. The truth is she didn't like Lucas she thought he was a jerk but he was Roman's best friend so she tolerated him. Tayla walked in wearing a red halter top and a pair of blue shorts with white flip flops while Roman wore blue shorts and a red polo to match Tayla in the America theme. They walked in holding hands and walked out to the backyard where the party was already happening. "Look who decided to show up," said Lucas. "Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you in 5 years."

"I have been busy," he said as he hugged Lucas. Just hearing Lucas talk got on Tayla's nerves. "Lucas, this is Tayla. Tayla this is Lucas."

"We've met," said Lucas. "How are you, Tayla?"

"Good. How about you?"

"I'm good," he said, "so you two make yourself comfortable and have fun. Thanks for coming. There are beers in the cooler help yourself."

"Thanks," said Roman as they walked away. "I promise we won't be here long," he said knowing Tayla was annoyed.

"Okay," she said as they walked over to the cooler.

"Do you want a beer?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. "Thanks," she said as he handed her one. They walked over and took a seat at a table as Isabelle came over to them. "Hey," said Tayla.

"I see how it is," said Isabelle, "I ask you to come to the party with me and you can't but you can come with him."

"Trust me I don't want to be here," said Tayla, "I'm only here because Roman wanted to come we're not staying long."

"That's pretty fucked up, Tayla," she said and Tayla knew she had been drinking. "You have been with this guy for a few weeks and blowing me off every weekend."

"I'm not blowing you off," said Tayla, "I just wanted to hang out with Roman and I have been working extra shifts at the gym because I need money for school."

"Whatever, Tayla," she said, "you don't like me anymore."

"Relax," said Roman, "Tayla has been busy lately."

"She hasn't been too busy for you," said Isabelle with jealousy in her voice.

"Why don't you sit down with us?" asked Tayla, "instead of being jealous. You can hang out with us."

"I don't' want to hang out with you now. You showed that you don't like me enough to be my friend."

"I am your friend," said Tayla, "I'm just not sure where all this is coming from. So what I don't spend every waking moment with you but that doesn't mean I'm not your friend."

"I get it," said Isabelle. "You think you're too good to hang out with me because you're going to college and I'm not. You think that because you graduated at the top of our class that you're better than me and that you're smarter than me. I'm not dumb, Tayla."

"I never said you were nor did I ever say I was better than you. I think you need to stop drinking."

"No," said Isabelle, "you don't get to tell me what to do."

"I'm not. I just think you have had too much to drink and you're angry about nothing."

"Tay," said Roman, "do you want to leave? Because this harassment isn't worth it."

"Yeah," said Tayla, "I think that would be the best."

"Okay," he said as they stood up.

"So now you're both too good to be here," said Isabelle as Lucas walked over. "No one wants you here anyway. You can leave."

"What is going on?" asked Lucas.

"Your girlfriend is starting with Tayla," said Roman. "We didn't do anything she came over and started with us."

"They think they are too good for us," said Isabelle.

"No one said that," said Roman as he stood up for Tayla although he knew he probably didn't need to because she looked like she was ready to go off any second. Tayla was quiet but she was capable of defending herself if she needed to.

"Then why are you leaving so soon?" asked Lucas.

"Because Tayla doesn't want to be harassed," said Roman. "That's why."

"So send the whore home and you stay," said Lucas. "She doesn't need to be here."

"She's not a whore," said Roman, "but we are leaving. Have a good day. Let's go, Tayla," he said as they started to walk away to be followed by Lucas and Isabelle.

"She's got you pussy whipped," said Lucas with a laugh.

"She can't have him pussy whipped," said Isabelle, "she's a virgin. She doesn't have sex. She's a loser."

"Yep," said Tayla, "I'm the loser yet you're the one whoring around. How many guys have you slept with that are at this party?"

"Don't be mad at me because I'm not a virgin. I can't help that guys want me," said Isabelle. "You're a loser, Tayla. No one wants you. Roman doesn't even like you. He probably thinks you're a loser too."

"Don't put words in my mouth," said Roman. "Tay, don't fight back let's just go."

"Yeah get out of here," said Lucas. "Roman, you can stay, Tayla can leave."

"No," said Roman. "If Tayla can't stay I'm not staying. Have fun," said Roman as he took Tayla's hand as they walked out of Lucas' yard. Hearing Tayla was a virgin was news to him. He wasn't sure if it was true or not. It didn't matter to him. He liked Tayla and he wasn't going to let someone like Isabelle or Lucas ruin it. They got back to Roman's car and were sitting in his car. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine."

"Isabelle was rude."

"I know," said Tayla. "You probably think I am some kind of freak don't you?"

"Why would I think you were a freak?" he asked as he started the car. "I like you, Tayla, I could care less what that drunk whore thinks and what Lucas thinks. They are jealous of what we have. I don't care."

"So you don't care that I am a virgin?" asked Tayla thinking that would turn Roman away from her.

"So you really are a virgin?" he asked as they drove down the street.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm a big loser huh?"

"No," he said, "You're not a loser. Being a virgin isn't a big deal. Being a virgin shows you care enough about yourself to not just give it away to anyone. I don't care that you're a virgin if anything I think it is pretty awesome."

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah not too many girls are these days. In the last few weeks have I ever initiated or hinted that I wanted to have sex with you, Tayla?"

"No," she said.

"Exactly," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because 1 we aren't ready, 2 we just met and 3 I want to get to know who you are and know you before I get to know you intimately. I am enjoying what we have right now. I like hanging out with you and being with you. I don't want sex to ruin anything."

"Are you a virgin?" she asked.

"No," he said, "I'm not. I wish I could be but I made dumb choices and did it because it was the cool thing to do. I wish I hadn't but I did. Now I just take my time and don't rush into anything. I am not going to pressure you into anything, Tay. I will respect whatever your wishes are whether it be to lose your virginity down the road or whether you want to wait till you're married. I will respect you and what you want. Whenever you're ready, you're ready. It is your call. And I don't think you're a loser because of your choice if anything it makes me like you more so don't worry about it."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"So we have the whole afternoon ahead of us. What do you want to do?"

"Beach," she said, "I really want to go to the beach."

"All right," he said with a smile as he took her hand and drove them to the beach.

Tayla and Roman spent some time at the beach. They started off by laying on the beach and enjoying the sun shining on them and working on their tans even though both of them didn't really need to work on their tan as they already had the beautiful natural tan. When things got too hot Roman and Tayla went into the ocean to cool off. The water was beautiful. It was clear blue as it hit their feet. Roman took Tayla's hand and they walked further into the ocean. As the cool waves hit them they started to cool off and lost the burn they had felt from the sun. It was refreshing. Roman started to splash Tayla with the water and she splashed him back. They both laughed as they had fun. Roman's eyes matched the ocean as he looked into her eyes. "I'm so sorry about that party. I should have never made you go."

"It's fine. I'm having more fun now. It's not a big deal. NO more parties though."

"No more of Lucas' parties," he said. "I don't care though. I would rather spend a billion days with you than go to a party. I have a lot more fun with you anyway."

"Same here," she said with a smile. "Your eyes are amazing. They match the ocean."

"Thanks," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips before he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they shared a passionate kiss in the ocean.

When the sun had set and the cool of the summer night off the ocean set in Roman and Tayla sat on the beach eating frozen yogurt as the waves crashed around them before the 4th of July fireworks started. "Tayla," said Roman as he stopped eating his yogurt.

"Yes," she said looking at him.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," she said.

"I have been thinking about this for a couple weeks now. We have spent so much time together in the last few weeks and I am enjoying every minute of it. These have been the best weeks of my life. I want to keep doing this stuff. So I guess what I am trying to ask is if you want to be my girlfriend?"

Tayla's heart skipped a beat and a smile came across her face. "I would like that a lot."

"Me too," he said with a smile. "You're absolutely beautiful not just on the outside but the inside too. I want so much more than just a few dates here and there. I want to be in a relationship with you. I know you're going to Penn State for college and I'm going to Georgia Tech but I know that we can make it work. It will be tough but I think we can do the long distance thing during the school year and spend holidays and the summer off together. So are you okay with being my girlfriend?"

"Roman, I would love to be your girlfriend," she said with a smile.

"I might be the luckiest guy alive right now to have you for a girlfriend."

"And I might be the luckiest girl to have you for a boyfriend," she said with a smile.

"My parents are having a family barbeque next weekend I was wondering if you would want to go?" he asked.

"You want me to go to a family event?" she asked.

"Yeah why not? I want my family to meet you. It's fun. I just hope you are ready to meet a lot of people and ready to be around my big family."

"Okay," she said. "I'll go."

"Good," he said with a smile. "I can't wait for them to meet you."

"I can't wait to meet them," she said even though she was nervous about meeting his family. Her life had just changed completely in a matter of minutes. She had her first boyfriend and everything felt different but it was a good different.

"Good," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're beautiful."

"You are too," she said with a smile before she kissed his lips. The fireworks started to pop in the air. Roman held Tayla close as they watched the firework display. This was so far the best night of his life.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	5. Welcome to my family

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. **

Tayla was finishing up getting ready to go to Roman's house for his family BBQ when her mom and dad came and knocked on her door. "Come in," she said as she finished straightening her hair. She saw her parents walk in as she turned off the straightener and unplugged it. "What's up?" she asked as she wore white shorts, a white cami with a blue and white plaid shirt over it.

"We wanted to talk to you about something," said Tianna. "Sit down," she said as they sat down on her bed. Tayla took a seat at her desk.

"What is going on? I have to go to Roman's house for a barbeque," she said.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about," said Miguel. "You have been spending a lot of time with this Roman boy and we don't really like it."

"Not this again," she said. "I don't' know what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that you are spending too much time focusing on Roman than what you should be focusing on," said Tianna. "I think that it's time to stop seeing this boy and focus on school. You leave in a month. It is time to start focusing on that, Tayla. Your summer fling is over."

"No it's not and it isn't a fling. He is my boyfriend."

"Tayla, you have no time for a boyfriend and how is that going to work if you're in PA and he's wherever he is going to be?"

"We can make it work," said Tayla, "we already talked about it. He's going to be in school in Georgia and I'm going to be in school in PA. We are going to spend time together on holidays and spend the summer together. In between we're going to talk on the phone. We have it all under control."

"And how do you plan to focus on school and be in a relationship?" asked her father. "Your number one focus should be school not Roman. I think it's time to end this relationship."

"Mom and Dad, I know that you're worried about school and Roman but I'm not ending anything sorry. I like Roman, I like him a lot and I'm not going to just walk away because you want me to. I can juggle school and a relationship."

"It's too much work and you have to maintain your grades so you can get accepted into medical school. School needs all your focus," said Tianna. "Your best interest is to break up with Roman and what if you get pregnant before you finish school? Then what? You're going to be screwed."

"Why do you always have to assume I'm having sex or going to have sex? If it eases your mind any I am a virgin and I plan to be a virgin for a while. I know you care and you're looking out for me but please just let me live my life. I am going to be 18 in a couple weeks. You can't tell me what to do forever."

"We know," said Miguel, "but you are our little girl and this is your life. You have your entire life planned out. Don't ruin it for some boy."

"He's not just some boy," said Tayla, "but I do want to ask you for permission for something."

"What?" asked Miguel.

"He wants to take me to Orlando for my birthday in a couple weeks. I really want to go so can I?"

"No," said Miguel. "Absolutely not; not going to happen, Tayla. You are not going to go away with some boy for the weekend. That's not going to happen."

"You know what. I don't need your permission. I'll be 18 I'll just go anyway. You can say no but I'm going to do it because I want to."

"No," said Miguel, "you won't. I am still your father and I will tell you what you can and can't do until you don't live in my house."

"Then maybe I should move out," she said.

"With the job you have at the gym?" asked Tianna. "There is no way you could pay for an apartment with that small amount of money you make."

"Then stop trying to control me and I want Roman to come to dinner with us and have cake with us on my birthday. You should meet him."

"We don't want to meet him," said Miguel.

"Well, isn't it pathetic that today he is allowing me to meet his family but you two won't meet him for my birthday? I can't have this conversation with you but I will tell you this; Roman will go out to dinner with us on my birthday or I won't go."

"Tayla, honey," said Tianna, "if you want Roman to come to dinner with us fine. He can come to dinner with us and celebrate with us. And if you want to go to Orlando with him that's fine," she said as Miguel looked at his wife.

"What?" he asked.

"Miguel, Tayla is 18 let her make her choices. We can't tell her what to do anymore if we do she might rebel more and we'll lose her," she whispered. "I know what I'm doing."

"He can? And I can?" asked Tayla with excitement. "Thank-you!" She jumped up and hugged both of her parents. "I'm leaving now. I'll be back later. Bye," she said before she left her room and went downstairs. She grabbed her car keys and then left to go to Roman's house. She was nervous the whole time she drove to his house.

Tayla was even more nervous when she pulled up in front of Roman's house and saw all the cars. Roman was sitting out on the porch waiting for her. He stood up in his khaki shorts and white t-shirt with a smile on his face and walked over to her as she walked to the end of the walkway. "Hey, Tay," he said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and greeted her with a kiss. "What took so long?"

"My parents were having a talk with me about my future but I got it all straightened out," she said as she took his hand interlocking their fingers.

"Well, you look beautiful," he said, "and you straightened your hair. I love it."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "By the way you're coming out to eat with us on my birthday and I can go to Orlando with you."

"Great," he said with a smile, "so I get to meet your parents?"

"Yeah," she said as they walked to his backyard. "I apologize in advance."

"It's okay," he said with a laugh. He had heard stories about her parents and how controlling they were. He was nervous about meeting them but was anxious at the same time to see if they were really as bad as she said. "So I'm just warning you there are a lot of people here," he said before he went to open the gate.

"Okay," she said nervously.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Don't be they are going to love you," he said as he opened the gate. He led her into his backyard. Tayla was surprised to see all the people that were in his backyard. There were children running around, playing in his pool, there were men; large men sitting at tables eating and talking and there were women talking. The backyard smelled so good with the aroma of chicken and burgers on the grill. Tayla looked around and there was a table with macaroni salad, pasta salad, potato salad, lots of fruits, vegetables and lots of other foods. She was not expecting all this. The entire backyard was full of his Samoan family. "Do you want eat or meet some people first?" he asked.

"I should meet some people first," she said.

"Okay," he said as he took her over to a man and woman sitting on lawn chairs. "Papa, Mom, this is my girlfriend, Tayla," he said with a proud smile. "Tayla, this is my mom Joanne and my Dad Sika."

"Nice to meet you," said Joanne as she put her hand out for Tayla to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," said Tayla with a smile.

"So this is the girl that has been taking up all your time?" asked Sika as he stood up. "You are very beautiful," he said, "you make my son very happy. It's nice to meet you," he said before he hugged her.

She hugged him back and said, "nice to meet you too." His father was very friendly and welcoming. She liked him already. He reminded her of Roman a little bit.

"Are you hungry?" asked Joanne. "There is plenty of food here. Help yourself."

"Thank-you," said Tayla.

"Do you want something, Babe?" asked Roman.

"Sure," she said, "Can I have some chicken, Potato salad and some fruit with a water?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "I'll be right back. Have a seat."

"Okay," she said as she took a seat with his parents as he went to get them their food.

"So Roman has told us a lot about you," said Joanne. "I hear you're going to school in PA?"

"Yes," she said, "Penn State."

"That's pretty cool," said Joanne. "We have family up in Allentown, PA."

"That's cool," said Tayla with a smile.

"So what are you studying?"

"Pre-med," she said, 'and then I'm going to medical school."

"Ooh a doctor," said his mom. "That's impressive. Roman is going for management."

"Yeah. I want to be a pediatrician."

"That's a lot of schooling," said Sika.

"I know but I'm ready for it," she said as Roman came back with their food. "Thanks," she said as he handed her a plate of food before he took a seat next to her. "Your mom just told me you're taking management?"

"Yeah," he said as his sister Sam came over to them. "Tayla, this is my sister, Sam."

"Hi," said Sam. "You're the Tayla Roman is always talking about. It's good to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she said with a smile.

Her and Roman continued to talk with his parents for a while and she was enjoying it. She loved his parents they were so nice and friendly. They were a lot different than her parents. She couldn't see her parents being this nice to Roman when he would meet them in a couple weeks. When they were finished eating Roman and Tayla got up to throw away their trash and walked around so Roman could introduce him to some more of his family. He wasn't lying when he said he had a big family. There were so many uncles and cousins and nieces and nephews. Tayla couldn't keep track. They were all nice for the most part including his brother. They both looked alike. He was a wrestler in the WWE but was only home for the weekend before he had to hit the road again so Tayla was glad she got to meet him before he left. Tayla and Roman were just standing there when a little girl ran up to him and said, "Uncle Roman, you're it!"

"What?" asked Roman.

"You're it," said the little girl with a big smile on her face. Tayla thought she was absolutely adorable. She had her short dark brown hair in pigtails with pink bows. She had on the cutest pink dress with matching flip flops. She couldn't have been older than 4 years old.

"I'm going to get you," said Roman as he ran after her. The little girl screamed as Roman chased her. The other kids all started to laugh and scream as he chased after them too.

"He likes kids," said his sister Sam. "He likes them a lot."

"I see," said Tayla as she watched Roman with the kids. He was having fun with them. He looked so cute playing tag with a group of kids that were 3-7 years old. "I like kids too."

"Good," said Sam. "You know he really likes you. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

"I really like him," said Tayla with a smile as she watched him scoop up the little girl in the pink dress and spin her around. "I like him a lot."

Roman ran over with the little girl and said, "tag her, Nala!"

Tayla felt her little hand on her shoulder and heard her little voice, "tag you're it!"

"What? I'm it?" asked Tayla with a smile. She joined in the game of tag as she chased after Roman and the kids. It was a lot of fun for her. She felt like she fit in perfectly.

"All right," said Roman, "we're done."

"Aw," said the little girl. "Play with us some more."

"We will later, I promise."

"Okay," she said as she looked at Tayla. "What's your name?"

"My name is Tayla," she answered. "What's your name?"

"Nala," she said with a smile. She was too cute for words.

"This is Sam's little girl," said Roman. "My favorite niece in the whole world!" He said as he picked her up and kissed her cheek before he put her down. "We'll be back okay, Nala?"

"Okay," she said before she ran off.

"She's adorable," said Tayla as Roman took her hand.

"She is," said Roman, "I love her. I have something for you."

"Okay," she said as they walked toward his house. They walked into the sliding glass door and through the kitchen. Tayla looked at the pictures of Roman, his brother and sister when they were younger. Roman was such a cute little kid. Roman took her upstairs. "Where are we going?"

"To my room," he said as they walked down the hall toward his bedroom. He shut the door behind them when they entered his bedroom. "This is my bedroom," he said with a smile.

Tayla looked around and surprisingly it was organized and very clean. He had trophies from football on his dresser and posters on his wall. It was the typical teenage boy's bedroom. He had pictures of him and Tayla in his room though. Even she didn't have pictures of them in her room. It was a nice gesture. "It's very clean."

"Today," he said with a smile as he walked over to his dresser to get something out. He pulled out something white and handed it to her. "Here is your dress. I finally washed it."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I didn't think I was ever getting it back."

"If I remember correctly I don't remember getting my shorts and t-shirt back," he said with a smile.

She smiled back and said, "well, I kind of like to sleep in them because I miss you at night."

"I miss you too," he said, "you can keep them. I don't care it's not a big deal."

"Thanks," she said as she sat down on his bed. "Your family is nice."

"They like you," he said, "My mom and papa especially like you and I think Nala may like you too."

"Good," said Tayla with a smile as Roman sat down next to her. "Thanks for inviting me. I'm having a lot of fun."

"Me too," he said with a smile.

"You really like kids don't you?"

"I love them," he said, "and I saw that you do too."

"I do," she said. "And your family is huge."

"I told you. I really like your hair like that," he said as he played with her straight hair. "You really look like a Hawaiian girl with your hair like that. I love it."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"I booked our trip to Orlando but how would you feel about staying in Orlando for the night and heading home the next day?"

"I wouldn't care," said Tayla, "why?"

"Because I have a whole day planned out and it ends kind of late so I think it would be better to stay in Orlando and drive back the next day."

"I'm okay with that."

"Will your parents be?" he asked. He was concerned with what her parents thought. He wanted them to think highly of him since he was their daughter's boyfriend and wanted to make a good impression on them so that if it came down to marriage they would accept him wanting to be her husband.

"I don't care," she said, "probably not but I'll be 18 it's not a big deal."

"I don't want them to hate me, Tay."

"It's going to take a while for them to warm up to you," she said.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Yeah it's not," she said, "they want one thing for me and that is me becoming a doctor. They don't like me being distracted which I'm not but they think you're a distraction."

"So I have a lot of sucking up to do?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"You're worth it," he said with a smile. "you are worth it all," he said before he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "All right," he said, "I think we should get back to the party. I promised a little girl we would play with her."

"Yeah," said Tayla as she stood up. They both felt the passion between them and decided to stop the kiss before anything else happened before they were ready for it. The more time she spent with Roman the more Tayla fell in love with him and the more attracted to him she became and the same could be said for Roman about Tayla.

***A/N: What did you think? Please review. Roman is going to have so much fun meeting Tayla's parents right? And he has a great birthday planned for her. **


	6. Birthday Love

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

***I am pretty sure this was one of my favorite chapters I have written so far. I hope that you like it.* **

Roman walked up to Tayla's porch nervously; his palms were sweating, his heart beating faster than it did before a big game and his stomach filled with what he believed to be butterflies. To say that he was scared to meet her parents was an understatement. He had heard a lot of things about them from Tayla some of them good but most of them bad. He knew already that they didn't approve of their relationship and wanted it to end as soon as possible so she could go become a doctor and marry another doctor or whatever they wanted from their only child but tonight was his chance to make a good impression on them and make them change their mind about his relationship with Tayla. He loved her and there was no way he was ready to let her go. His hand shook as he reached to ring the doorbell. He waited a few minutes until Tayla opened the door with a smile on her face, her normally curly hair straightened and pulled into a side ponytail wearing a teal tank dress that fell to above her knee. It took his breath away. "Hi," she said smiling even bigger admiring Roman in his black suit with a white button down shirt and conveniently a teal tie matching Tayla's dress. You had to love him for wearing such a suit in the nearly 100 plus degree July Pensacola weather.

"Hi," he said smiling back at her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you," she said, "you look amazing." She invited him in.

He nervously stepped into her house to his memory this was the first time he had actually been in her house since they started dating. Her parents came to the foyer of their home. "These are for you," he said handing Tayla a bouquet of blooming orange roses.

"They're beautiful," she said with a smile.

"And these are for you, Ms. Rodriguez," he said handing her a bouquet of purple roses.

"Thank-you," she said with a quick smile.

"Mama, this is Roman. Roman this is my mom, Tianna," said Tayla introducing them.

"Ms. Rodriguez is fine," she said as she nodded at Roman ignoring his hand in front of her to shake.

He pulled his hand back and said, "it's nice to meet you." It was going to be harder than he thought.

"And Dad this Roman, Roman this is my dad Miguel," she said introducing them.

"Hello," said Miguel he was more welcoming than Tianna in his exchange with Roman. "Nice to meet you," he said extending his hand shaking it with a grip to let Roman know who was really in charge here.

"Nice to meet you too," said Roman with a smile as he got the hint from Miguel.

"We should be going," said Miguel. "I don't like to be late." Tayla's mom walked alongside with her husband to their car as Roman and Tayla walked to her car to drive to the steakhouse they were having dinner at.

Tayla could tell Roman was nervous as they got into her car. "Don't be scared," she said with a smile, "take them in stride and be strong. And just relax if they see you're scared they are going to eat you alive. Don't give them the pleasure."

"Okay," he said, "so have your other boyfriends been through this?"

"Well," said Tayla, "I never actually had a boyfriend. I was never allowed."

"So I'm the first victim?"

"Pretty much," she said, "but if you just relax you will be fine and if not it's going to be like shark week."

"Great," he said as Tayla took his hand as she drove to the restaurant.

When they arrived at the restaurant Roman was on watch by both Miguel and Tianna. They watched as he held the door open for Tayla and watched as he pulled her chair out for her before sitting down. The waiter came over to take their drink orders while they looked over their menu for food to order. Miguel and Tianna each ordered wine while Tayla settled for a water and Roman followed suit because he was way too nervous to drink or eat. The table was silent as the waiter came with their drinks before taking their orders. Everyone ordered steak but with different sides. As they waited for their food Miguel was ready to question Roman. "So how long has this relationship really been going on?" he asked burning a hole through Roman.

"About a month," said Roman before taking a drink of his water to wet his throat.

"Interesting and you're the boy that crashed into my daughter's car?"

"Yes, Sir," said Roman. "I'm sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry your insurance company paid for it," he said. He took a drink of his wine before he put his glass down and said, "so Tayla tells me you're a football player and going to college to play football?"

"Yes, sir," he said with a small smile to hide his nervousness.

"I'm not a football guy," he said.

"Oh," said Roman realizing then there was probably nothing they had in common except their love for Tayla.

"What are your plans after college?" asked Tianna.

"I hope to make it to the NFL," said Roman.

"The NFL isn't guaranteed and if you do what if you get injured causing early retirement? Then what?" asked Miguel.

"I am majoring in business," said Roman, "so if the NFL doesn't work out I will have my business degree."

"A business man huh?" asked Miguel but he was not impressed.

"Yes," said Roman.

"Interesting," said Miguel. "You know Tayla is going to be a pediatric surgeon."

"No," said Tayla, "not a surgeon; a pediatrician at a practice. I don't want to be in a hospital setting nor do I want to operate on children."

"We'll discuss that later," said Tianna.

"There is nothing to discuss it's what I want."

"So what do your parents do?" asked Tianna ignoring her daughter.

"Well, my dad is a retired wrestler and my mom is a stay at home mother."

"A stay at home mother?" she asked, "in this day in age we need less stay at home mothers and more women in the work field. We have been oppressed for years. If Tayla ever said she wanted to be a stay at home mom I would do everything to discourage that choice. It's only fair after what women have fought for. Although Tayla will probably have one child being a doctor is hard work."

"I don't want to discuss having children," said Tayla. "When the time comes I will discuss how many I want and when. You don't' get to make that choice."

Ignoring Tayla again Tianna went on conversing with Roman. "So what is your religion?"

"I am baptized catholic," he answered.

"So are we. Do you practice the catholic faith or no?" asked Miguel.

"I go on Christmas and Easter," he said. Wrong answer for Tayla's dad. "But I don't go every week."

"Tayla doesn't practice it either. We would like her to get back into church."

"I don't want to," said Tayla, "you have your beliefs and I have mine. I don't' have to go to church to practice religion and make it into Heaven. I can do it from home it's about relationship not church going. I pray and read my bible that's enough."

"And if you have children would you raise them in church?" her mother asked Roman.

"That would be a discussion for me and my wife at the time," he said looking at Tayla.

"Interesting," said Miguel. "I'm not going to lie. I do not like this relationship at all. I don't like my daughter getting involved with a football player or even being in a relationship when she should be focused on her future and on school. However whatever it is about you makes her happy. She really likes you and I want her to be happy," he said. "She is my only daughter and if you hurt her or break her heart I do have a gun." Roman laughed uncomfortably hoping he was joking, "I'm not kidding, Roman." Roman cleared his throat. "She is my little girl and I love her more than life itself if you do one thing to hurt her we're going to have a date of our own. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir," he said.

"Good," said Miguel, "although I don't like it I give you permission to continue seeing my daughter." As if Roman really needed permission to date Tayla and that Tayla really needed her dad to tell her she could date him. Roman was pretty sure that the wild child Tayla was she would have been with him regardless and it was written all over her face. "And I understand you're taking my daughter away tomorrow for her birthday and keeping her overnight in a hotel?"

"Yes, Sir," he said as he took Tayla's hand under the table. "I have plans for us for the weekend in Orlando."

"I don't want any hanky panky," he said.

"Define hanky panky," said Tayla with a daring tone. She knew what her father was talking about she just wanted him to specify it so she could go against every word he said.

"Tayla, you know what I'm talking about. I don't want you two having sex." Tayla smiled inside at her father taking the bait. "I don't want any physical activities going on between you two oral, anal or whatever you kids are doing these days I don't want any of it. Tayla has her life planned out the last thing she needs is to get pregnant and have a baby to ruin everything she worked for. Do you understand both of you?"

"I suppose," said Tayla as Roman squeezed her hand under the table. He didn't find it to be a joking matter.

"I understand, Sir," said Roman as their food arrived.

"Good," he said. "So if you think about violating my daughter in any way remember this face because I will track you down."

"Okay," said Roman.

The rest of the dinner was done a bit more peacefully but Roman knew that Tayla's parents were not a fan of him at all especially her mom. He knew that she hated him with a passion. There was no way around it either and she made it as clear as day. "Sorry about that," said Tayla as she drove them back to her house.

"It's fine. It was brutal but I'm a big boy I can handle it. Happy Birthday," he said as they pulled into her driveway.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. When they got out of the car Roman was ready to go home. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"At 7 am," he said with a smile. "Goodnight, Tay. I would kiss you but…" Tayla kissed his lips stopping him from talking before he said he couldn't because of her parents. Tayla could have cared less and knew that her parents were watching from the window. Tayla finally broke the kiss as Roman smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said with a smile as she watched him get into his car and drive away.

Roman had planned Tayla's birthday trip perfectly and he was excited to actually get time to be alone with her outside of Pensacola. He took her to Discovery Cove like she had asked so she knew that much but the rest was all a surprise for her. As soon as they had arrived he took her to feed exotic birds that only one would find in rainforests. Tayla felt like it was Beauty and the Beast; not that Roman was a beast in anyway, in the scene where the Beast and Belle were feeding the birds outside in the snow storm but instead her and Roman were feeding birds that were exotic in the hot Florida summer with no snow around. A blue bird flew over to Tayla and landed on her arm. It startled her at first and then she laughed as it ate from her hand. Roman smiled as he watched her interact with the bird. There was something he had never known about Tayla and that was she was very nurturing and she loved birds and all types of animals. He was used to seeing Tayla in a different light a partier, a beach bunny but never a nurturing woman that loved birds. It was a surprise to him. He watched Tayla as a yellow bird landed on his head causing him to freak out a little. Tayla looked at him and laughed. "It's okay. It's not going to hurt you. He just wants to eat." There was just something so beautiful in the way Tayla was looking at him. He knew in that moment he loved her more than he ever had.

After their adventure feeding the birds Roman took her snorkeling with tropical fish and stingrays. They put on their gear and walked into the water with an instructor. Roman and Tayla took hands before they went under the water to see the fish and stingrays. It was so magical for them. They would tap each other and point at the fish surrounding them as they swam through the waters but Tayla was most impressed by the stingrays. They were absolutely beautiful in her eyes. This was something she had never done before but had read about it. The fish were beautiful and the most beautiful part of it all was that she got to enjoy it with Roman. They followed their snorkeling adventure with lunch and then went swimming with dolphins. Tayla nor Roman had ever swam with dolphins in their lives. Tayla was so excited. She loved dolphins they were so beautiful. One of the most beautiful creatures in the world. She remembered days of watching dolphins jumping out of the ocean while she sat on the beach early in the morning and seeing them at Seaworld but she never had an up close and personal encounter with a dolphin.

Roman and Tayla were in the water when two dolphins appeared in front of them. "They're beautiful," said Tayla with a smile. She reached her hand out to touch the dolphin front of her. The instructor told them things to do so that the dolphins did it with them. When they waved the dolphins waved, if they turned the dolphins turned and they learned motions that would make the dolphins jump. It was amazing. Roman had never saw Tayla smile so much. She was definitely in her zone. The instructor told Tayla that the dolphins like to be kissed so she kissed each of them and they kissed her back on the cheek. Roman smiled as he had a picture taken of Tayla with the dolphins. This was followed by the dolphins pushing Tayla through the water and then Roman as well. He loved it and he loved it even more when he saw how much fun Tayla was having. Roman had someone take their picture together with the dolphins so that they would never forget this day.

Later that evening Roman and Tayla had showered at their hotel before going out to eat dinner. He took her out for a lobster dinner and he felt it was a bit morbid given they just spent the day enjoying the ocean life but he wanted a special dinner for her birthday one they could both enjoy. He had ordered a private table for them and had three men playing violins as they ate in the cooler night of summer. "I had a lot of fun today," said Tayla with a smile. "It was absolutely amazing."

"Good. I had a great time too. I loved seeing you so happy."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said. "Happy Birthday, Baby."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "But how did you afford this?"

"I may have taken some money from my account. I only use it for special occasions and emergencies."

"Oh," she said, "I would have settled for something a little more simple." She felt bad that he had to take money from his account that he would probably need for school for her.

"It's not an issue my dad is a wrestler remember? I have a pretty large account it's not a big deal."

"Okay," she said but she still felt bad.

"You looked like you really enjoyed the dolphins today," he said changing the subject. He hated talking about his money.

"I did. I love dolphins," she said, "I wanted to be a marine biologist but," she said with disappointment, "my parents want me to be a doctor."

"But it's YOUR life," he said, "you can do what you want with it."

"My parents don't' believe that. They feel they have every right to tell me what to do including my choice of jobs. I want to be a doctor but I would love to work with dolphins and all those sea creatures. I wasn't lying when I said I loved the ocean. I love it and everything inside of it."

"Then do what you love, Tayla."

"I wish it were that simple," she said. "I wish it were that simple. I'm just glad they are letting us still see each other."

"Would you care if they weren't?" he asked.

"No," she said, "I wouldn't care. Would you?"

"No," he said with a smile making her feel better. "I have something for you," he said.

"Okay," said Tayla as she watched Roman pull a wrapped box out of his pocket.

"Happy Birthday, Baby," he said with a smile as he handed it to her.

"Thank-you," she said taking the box. She knew it was a necklace by the shape of the box. She opened it exposing a Tiffany's box. Her stomach fluttering. Tiffany's was expensive which meant he spent a lot more than she liked on her for her birthday. The trip would have sufficed. She opened the box to see a diamond heart necklace. It brought tears to her eyes it was so beautiful. "Roman, you didn't need to do this."

"I did," he said with a smile as he got up to put it on for her. "You deserve it."

"Thank-you," she said as Roman sat down across from her again. "I love it."

"It looks beautiful on you," he said with a smile. "You're beautiful."

"Thank-you," her cheeks turned red.

"You're welcome. Tayla, I have been wanting to say this to you for a while but I haven't really had the courage to say it but I am ready to now." Roman felt his heart start to race as Tayla felt the familiar flutters in her stomach as she looked at Roman's blue eyes. They were usually a blue green but usually turned blue when he was passionate about something. "I love you, Tayla and the last month with you has been the best month of my life. I wish we were going to college together because I am dreading the thought of being away from you for two semesters but it is what it is. I wish I had met you sooner so I could have gone to Penn State with you but I have to settle with the phone calls. I love you, Tayla."

Tayla smiled as her heart raced she had wanted to hear those three words for a long time and had wanted to say them herself. "I love you too, Roman," she said with a smile. "We're going to be just fine for the two semesters but I'm going to hate being away from you but I will be watching every game you play and rooting for you."

"Even against your Nittany Lions?" he asked with a smile.

"Want to hear a secret?" she asked.

"What?"

"I'm not that big of a Penn State football fan. I prefer Georgia Tech," she said giving him a wink. He smiled at her and he was absolutely breathtaking.

"That's my girl," he said before he leaned in and kissed her lips passionately.

Later that night they were back in their hotel spending time alone. The words of her father played in Tayla's mind as well as Roman's as they lay in the bed together. Roman had the TV playing "The Newlyweds" on MTV with Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey. Tayla didn't want to break it to him that she hated that show but she appeased him before she said, "I don't want to watch TV anymore."

"Then what do you want to do?" he asked sitting up as she sat up with him. "Want to play a game or something? Talk?"

"No," she said, "I want to do this," she said as she leaned in and kissed his lips with more passion than they had ever felt before since they started dating.

Roman kissed her back pushing the remote control off the bed. He moved his hands up to her head and ran his fingers through her hair. Tayla's hands found his hair that he was starting to let grow and rubbed her hands through it. Roman broke their kiss and started to kiss her neck softly; laying small kisses on her neck. She moaned out in pleasure. He removed the covers from them and kissed her again but more passionately as his hands wandered over her body. Tayla placed her hands on his bare chest feeling every muscle he had before Roman laid her down. His body on top of hers as their kiss became even more passionate. Roman suddenly stopped catching his breath. "Tayla," he breathed, "as much as I want this to happen it can't. Not tonight," he said as he rolled off of her and sat up next to her.

She felt offended and sat up next to him. "Why? I love you. I want to do this."

"Do you want to do it because you want to or to spite your father?" She thought about it and didn't answer. "I'm not going to have sex with you because you want to spite your father. I won't do it. I can't do it. I want you to truly really want it. I can't take your virginity out of spite for your father."

"But I want to," she said.

"I'm not saying we're going to break up but hypothetically," he said, "If I took your virginity tonight and one day you look back at tonight would you regret it?"

"I don't know," she said. She wasn't sure. She probably wouldn't but she wasn't sure.

"Exactly. I want your first time and our first time together to be special, Tayla. I don't just want to take it because you want to spite your father. I have made the mistake before of having sex with someone because I thought it was cool and I regret that choice every day. I wish I had waited but I didn't. I will not let you regret your first time. When you're ready it will happen. You'll just feel it."

"Have you ever felt when it was right?" she asked.

"Not yet," he said, "although I feel we are getting pretty close. I would love nothing more than to make love to you but we are not ready. When the time is right we'll both feel it. Tonight is not the night. When I brought you here this was not my intention and I am not going to go against my intentions"

"Then what were your intentions?" she asked, "because a man doesn't just get a hotel room with their girlfriend and not expect to have sex."

"See you can't even call it making love you're not ready," he said, "and my intentions are pure. I just want to spend the night with you. I want to just enjoy your birthday no love making. Just holding you and feeling you nothing more."

"You truly are a gentleman aren't you?" she asked.

"I try to be," he said. "Don't be upset with me."

"I'm not," she said. "Just confused."

"You have nothing to be confused about. It's okay when the time is right it will happen. Tonight is not that night besides I'm not even prepared. I don't have protection and I don't believe you're on the pill."

"You can pull out," she said.

"Tayla, do you know how many times people have said that and a baby came months later? I don't' think so. I have college and I am no where near ready to be a father and what would you do if you got pregnant?"

"I don't know," she said thinking about it. It was then that she realized that Roman was right. They were not ready at all. Tonight was definitely not the night. "I guess you're right."

"I am," he said, "but I still love you."

"I love you too," she said before she kissed his lips softly. "Thank-you."

"For?" he asked as they laid down together and he wrapped his arms around her pulling him closer to him. It felt like home to both of them.

"Being an awesome boyfriend. Most guys probably would have just taken the sex."

"I'm not like most guys," he said with a smile before he kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Baby."

"Goodnight," she said as she laid her head on his chest and that's how they stayed all night long holding each other.

The next morning Tayla woke up noticing Roman was gone but he appeared surprising her with breakfast. He brought her waffles with cream and fruit on it with scrambled eggs and a couple pieces of bacon with a glass of orange juice on the tray. Tayla was impressed. "Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Good morning, Baby," she said smiling at him. He was absolutely adorable and gorgeous. She was in love.

"I brought you breakfast."

"Thank-you," she said, "it looks so good. Where is yours?" she asked as she started to eat.

"I ate already," he said.

"Oh," she said. "Thank-you for my birthday weekend. This has been the best birthday I ever had."

"You're welcome. 18 is a big birthday. This means you are an adult and can do what you want," he said with a smile. "I love you," he said once more.

"I love you too," she said with a smile.

***A/N: So what did you think? PLease review and thank-you for reading. **


	7. The Next Step

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated***

A few days after Tayla's and Roman's wonderful trip to Orlando Tayla arrived home from her gynecologist's office because Roman had talked her into going on the pill so that when the time came she was ready and there would be no worries of her getting pregnant by him before either of them were ready. She was comfortable with the decision they had made. She pulled into her driveway and saw her ex best friend Isabelle sitting on her porch. "Isabelle," she said as she got out of the car. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize," she said as she stood up. "I was a bitch to you at Lucas' cookout and I shouldn't have been. You didn't deserve that and I'm sorry."

"Okay," said Tayla but she wasn't really worried about it anymore. It was water under the bridge for her. She did miss Isabelle though because they had been best friends since 3rd grade there was a void in Tayla's life without her. "It was harsh but I'm over it."

"I am truly sorry," she said, "I was drunk and I do stupid stuff when I'm drunk."

"Then maybe you should get help for your drinking problem, Is, I don't say that to be rude but the truth is you have an alcohol problem. You just don't know when to stop drinking."

"I know," she said, "but I am getting help. I have been going to meetings. I am trying to change my life. You know no more parties, apply at a community college and make something of myself."

"That's good for you," said Tayla, "I'm actually only here for a few minutes because I have to go to Roman's house. Can we talk later?"

"I wanted to tell you something," said Isabelle, "it will only take a couple minutes. Do you have time for that?"

"Sure," said Tayla. She could see that something was wrong with Isabelle so she wasn't going to dismiss her. "What's up?"

"I'm pregnant," said Isabelle. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" asked Tayla.

"I'm pregnant," she said again with tears in her eyes.

"Are you keeping it?"

"Yes," she said, "I made that decision. My mom and dad kicked me out because of it so I found an apartment but it's really pricey."

"Oh," said Tayla. "Is it Lucas' baby?"

"I don't know. There were a lot of guys," she said, "so it can be anyone's. I made a stupid move but I'm going to fix it; fix myself." Her confession made Tayla happier about her choice of being a virgin and the choice of taking birth control before something like that would happen to her; an unplanned pregnancy not having to guess at the father though. "I was wondering if you wanted to move in with us?"

"Isabelle," said Tayla, "I'm leaving in a few weeks to go to PA. I won't be able to."

"I thought that maybe you could apply to college here and move in with me. You know help me with the baby."

"Isabelle, I don't want to sound rude but I have worked my ass off to get into Penn State I'm not going to give it up to help you raise a child that isn't mine. I am purposely taking birth control so that I don't have to raise a child yet."

"I just thought," she said.

"I know," said Tayla, "but it's not going to work." She felt bad when she saw the sadness on Isabelle's face. She wanted to help her but her own dreams were too important to her to walk away from to help her best friend raise her child. It was silent for a minute before Tayla said, "Is, maybe I can pay half the rent while I'm at school and then when I'm home for the summer I could live there with you until I go back to school."

"Really?" asked Isabelle.

"Really," said Tayla, "and I would be getting out of school shortly after you have the baby so I would be there to help the first couple months. I mean if that's okay with you." Tayla just didn't want to spend another summer at her parents' house so this was her out.

"I'm okay with it," she said, "and holidays you could stay at the apartment too."

"Yeah," said Tayla with a smile. "But can we take a rain check on this and all the details? I am already running late to go to Roman's."

"Yeah," she said, "Thanks, Tay. And Roman is more than welcomed to stay there too."

"Okay," said Tayla with a smile although the thought of living with Roman so soon excited her it still felt too soon. "I will talk to him and then get back to you."

"All right," said Isabelle, "Have a good day."

"You too," said Tayla before she walked into her house. She took her birth control pills upstairs and put them in her bathroom near her toothbrush so that she would remember to take them every morning at the same time and then she changed into a cami and a pair of shorts before she went to Roman's house.

Roman was babysitting his niece Alana and was just about to make her some lunch when the doorbell rang. Roman turned and walked to the door while Alana sat in the living room watching The Backyardigans. Roman smiled when he saw Tayla standing on the porch. "Hey, Babe," he said greeting her with a kiss.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"How was your doctor's appointment? Everything okay?"

"It was invasive," she said, "but it was good and everything is fine." Roman let her into the house. She had been to his house more than he had been to hers. It was more comfortable for them to be at his house than hers because his parents were cool and most of the time they were hardly ever home but when they were they were very welcoming to Tayla including her in dinner and family time. She loved it. She actually felt like part of his family and she was getting to know them and she really liked them especially his niece and his sister. His sister was starting to become one of her best friends.

"Did you get the pill?" he asked as they were met in the hallway by Alana.

"Yes," said Tayla with a smile. "I start it on Sunday."

"Good," he said, "just don't forget to take it."

"I won't," she said as she looked down at Alana. "Hi, Alana," she said with a smile.

"Aunt Tayla," she said wrapping her hands around her. Alana had started to call Tayla her aunt a couple weeks ago; Tayla didn't mind it though. She loved Alana. "I'm glad you are here!"

"Me too," she said with a smile before Alana took her into the living room where most of her Barbie dolls were on the floor and her coloring books and crayons sprawled out on the coffee table with the TV blaring her Nick Jr. show. "Wow, it looks like you and Uncle Roman are having fun."

"We are," she said with a smile. "He played Barbies with me."

"Did he?" asked Tayla as she looked at Roman. Roman shrugged his shoulders with a smile. The thought of him playing with Barbies made her weak. Only a real man would play dolls with their niece.

"Yes!" she said with a big smile.

"Well, I'm going to go make you lunch. Do you want anything, Tayla?"

"No thank-you," she said as she sat down on the floor around the coffee table to color with Alana while Roman went into the kitchen to make grilled cheese sandwiches for them.

During lunch Alana, Tayla and Roman sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen Tayla watched as Roman ate 3 grilled cheese sandwiches. He had a huge appetite he was definitely a football player. "What?" asked Roman as he looked at Tayla with ketchup on the side of his mouth.

"Nothing," she said with a smile, "you do have a little something right here though," she said as she wiped the ketchup away with a napkin.

He looked at her and smiled that was the first time Tayla had ever done that. It surprised him but he liked it. They were gazing into each other's eyes as Alana took a sip of her strawberry milk watching them. "Uncle Roman," she said with her brown eyes sparkling.

"Yes, Alana?" he asked snapping out of thought and breaking their gaze.

"Do you love Aunt Tayla?"

"I do," said Roman with a smile. "I love her a lot."

"Me too," she said with a smile before blowing bubbles into her milk. "Uncle Roman taught me that but my mama told me it's rude. I think it's fun."

"It is fun," said Tayla with a smile as she blew bubbles into her own milk through her straw making Alana laugh. Roman loved how they interacted with each other. It was another thing he added to the list of things he loved about her. Roman joined in and Alana went wild with laughter after Roman taught her a new trick; using straws to make walrus teeth. Tayla shook her head but couldn't help but laugh too. Roman was a goofball but he was a sexy goofball.

"Look!" said Alana as she did it too. "I'm a walrus! Arf Arf Afr," she said making the sounds a walrus makes. Tayla shook her head with a smile.

"I'm sure your Mama is going to love that trick," said Tayla.

"Me too," said Alana as she giggled. "I'm done," she announced as she jumped off the chair to put her plate in the sink and put her cup in the sink.

"Okay," said Roman. "What do you want to do now?"

"Barbie dolls!" she said with her famous sparkle in her eyes and her smile. They went hand in hand.

"Really? Again?"

"Yes, again," she said nodding her head giving him a look that made Tayla burst out laughing.

"Go ahead," said Tayla, "I want to see this."

Roman took Tayla's hand and took Alana's with the other as they walked into the living room. They took a seat on the floor and Alana handed out the Barbie dolls. "Uncle Roman, you can be Sasha," she said handing him a Bratz doll. "And Aunt Tayla, you can be Yazmin," she said handing her the other Bratz doll. "She's my favorite! She's pretty like you," she said as she picked up another Bratz doll for herself. "I am Chloe."

"I thought I was Yazmin?" asked Roman.

"That's when it was you. Aunt Tayla is my favorite," she said with a smile. "So she's Yazmin."

"I see how it is," said Roman as Alana handed out shoes and dresses for the dolls. Roman took the doll and walked it over to Yazmin. "Hey Girl! Do you want to go shopping? I saw the coolest dress at the mall," he said in a girly voice as he made the doll whip her hair.

Tayla kept a straight face as she said, "that would be awesome! Chloe do you want to go too?"

"Duh!" said Alana as they all walked the dolls pretending to go to the store to buy dresses and shoes.

"Girl," said Roman, "look at this dress. Isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah," said Alana. "It's the bestest dress ever! Get it, Girl."

"And when Dylan sees me in this dress he is going to fall in love with me."

"What? Dylan is Yazmin's boyfriend," said Alana as Chloe. "Yazmin."

"Dylan and I broke up," said Tayla.

"Oh," said Alana as if she understood the concept but she obviously understood the boyfriend girlfriend thing. She was too cute. Tayla watched Alana and Roman play dolls. Roman was pretty good at it. She then imagined her life with Roman in the future. What kind of father would he be to their children? And what would they look like? Tayla had so much hope that one day she would marry Roman and they would have children together but the burning question was what would they look like and would Roman be as awesome with them as he was with his niece. Would they even get married? It was like Alana was reading Tayla's mind when she put the doll down and said, "Uncle Roman?"

"Yes?" asked Roman as he too laid his doll down.

"Are you going to marry Aunt Tayla?" she asked looking at him with her dark brown eyes burning with the need to know the answer.

Roman cleared his throat and was startled by her question. He felt like she was reading his mind as Roman had just been thinking about what kind of life him and Tayla would have if they were married. It crossed his mind a lot but for now things were not even close to them getting married or him even asking. "Someday," he said and Tayla found herself in shock.

"What?" asked Tayla.

"Don't act like you haven't thought about it," he said. "Someday you will be my wife just not any time soon." This excited Tayla on the inside. She didn't realize they were THIS serious but it was promising.

"Good," said Alana, "because I like her a lot!"

"Me too," said Roman with a smile. "Guess what time it is."

"What time?"

"Nap time," he said.

"No," she protested. "I don't need a nap."

"But your Mama wants you to take a nap," said Roman, "and I have to make you take a nap so come on. Let's go. I'll lay you down for a nap in Papa's room."

"No," she said, "I want Aunt Tayla to lay me down for a nap."

"Okay," said Roman, "Tay."

"All right," said Tayla putting her doll down. She picked Alana up and carried her upstairs to Roman's parents' room. She knew her way around the house well. She put Alana down on the bed and said, "have a good nap."

"Thank-you," said Alana. "Can I have a hug and a kiss?"

"Sure," said Tayla as she walked over and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now take a nap."

"Okay," said Alana as she closed her eyes. Tayla walked to the door but was stopped by Alana saying, "Aunt Tayla?"

"Yes, Alana?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile before she walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

She walked downstairs to the living room to see Roman cleaning up. She joined in to help him. "Is she asleep?"

"She's getting there," said Tayla. "I love her. She is the sweetest and most adorable little girl ever. I love helping you babysit."

"I love watching you with her," said Roman.

"I love watching you with her too," she said as she picked up the crayons. "She really loves you."

"She loves you more," said Roman, "I'm old news to her."

"I don't think that's true."

"It is," he said, "but it's okay as long as it is you that she loves more."

"Do you ever think about having kids?" asked Tayla although she already knew the answer.

"Yes," he said, "someday just like someday we're going to be married you will also be the mother of our children. Was your mom serious about you only having one child?"

"She thinks she is," said Tayla, "but it's my choice right?"

"Right," he said with a smile.

"So," said Tayla, "guess who was at my house when I got home after my appointment."

"Who?"

"Isabelle."

Roman let out a sigh and said, "was she giving you trouble again?"

"Of course not. She was apologizing. She said it was because she was drunk. I told her to get help."

"Yeah she's a mess," said Roman. "She needs help."

"I know and she is getting help."

"That's good," he said.

"She's pregnant."

"Good for her. Is it Lucas'?"

"She doesn't know she said there were so many guys," said Tayla.

"Pathetic," said Roman. "See people just treat sex like it's a game to play with everyone. Sex is something special at least it should be between two people that truly love each other. It shouldn't be used to have a good time with everyone and their mom. I'm glad you're one of the few women in this town that doesn't believe in giving it up to every guy that you meet because if you did I probably wouldn't love you as much."

"I'm not like that at all," said Tayla. "I could never."

"Good," he said. "I like girls that hold high standards and respect themselves. What is she doing with the kid?"

"Keeping it," said Tayla, "that's the funny thing she wants me to move in with her and help her raise it. I told her I couldn't because of school but I would probably live there in the summer. I told her I would pay rent during the school year and on holidays and break stay there."

"Big mistake," he said, "why would you want to do that?"

"She is my best friend, Roman"

"Why? You two are so different."

"I know but there is history between us. WE have been best friends since 3rd grade."

"But why so long? I don't see you two hanging in the same crowd in middle school and high school."

"We did actually," said Tayla, "but that's not the point. I know stuff about her past. She is pretty screwed up from that so that's probably the reason she is the way she is now."

"Tell me," said Roman. "I want to know why she is like this and how you can be friends with her."

"Roman, I can't," she said, "Isabelle made me promise not to tell anyone."

"I'm your boyfriend. You can trust me. I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise."

Tayla thought about it. Roman was her boyfriend and she should be able to tell him anything. "All right but you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"Promise," he said.

"When she was a little girl her dad walked out on her and her mom so they moved here to Pensacola when Isabelle was 5 years old. Her mom met this guy in a bar. They fell in love and ended up getting married. When Isabelle was 9 she would come to school with bruises on her arms and legs. She never wanted to talk about it except to me. She would get beat up by her stepdad every day. Any wrong movement she made she would be hit she didn't even have to do anything to be hit. He did it just because he felt like it. Her stepdad was a scary man. I hated playing at her house. He was just creepy weird you know? I always felt uncomfortable around him. And a couple years later I found out why I was so creeped out by him; he would sneak into Isabelle's room at night every night and have sex with her. She told me she would scream and her mom knew about it but never did anything to help her because she was afraid of him. It got worse the older Isabelle got. He started raping her whenever he wanted to day or night. When she was 13 she got pregnant. It was BIG news to her mom so she said and was shocked when Child Protection Services as well as the police showed up at their door to arrest her stepdad. Her mom pretended to not know anything about what was going on. She said she had no idea. Of course she got away with knowing about all the pain and hurt her husband put her daughter through but she played the police good. He got put into jail for 5 years and he JUST got out; when she started drinking badly. She drinks to forget and drink away the pain. She has sex with everyone because she feels like that's all she's worth. She's not a bad person, Roman. She is just screwed up. I mean don't you see why? Her mom let the guy that raped her every day and every night and beat her up move back in like nothing ever happened. She got pregnant and now her mom kicked her out and she asked if I would move in with her. I am going to and she wants you to too."

Roman sat there not knowing what to say. He felt bad for Isabelle REALLY bad for her and he felt bad for the way he felt about her. "Wait, what? Her mom just let that guy get away with molesting her child and beating her and then let him move back in after he gets out of jail. That's fucked up."

"Yeah I know," said Tayla. "That's why Isabelle is always away from home. She drinks to forget."

"Did her step dad ever touch you?"

"Hell no when your dad is Miguel Rodriguez no one messes with you. My dad would have buried him alive."

"Yeah I get that. I have to remember his face if I ever violate you."

"Yeah," she said, "but he can be sweet."

"So what happened to the kid she got pregnant with at 13?"

"She gave it up for adoption."

"Oh," he said, "now let's talk about the moving in with her. Are you asking me to move in with you next summer?"

"I think so," said Tayla, "do you want to?"

"Hell yeah," he said, "but I want to see this place first before I commit. I was going to talk to you about possibly moving in together next summer but I didn't think we would be able to do it for just the summer but this works if the apartment is decent."

"We can check it out," said Tayla, "and decide then."

"Sounds good to me," he said with a smile. "You are trying to get out of your parents' house aren't you?"

"Of course. I am ready for freedom!"

"I bet," he said before he kissed her lips softly.

***a/n: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading***


	8. Love Isn't Something You Find

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

***WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT****

***DONE IN TAYLA'S POINT OF VIEW****

"What road is this apartment on?" asked Roman as I look at myself in the mirror as I put on mascara. He came way earlier to pick me up than he was supposed to so I didn't get time to put on my make up so I was trying to get it on before we arrived at the apartment to look at it. "Tay," he said, "you look fine. You don't need make up."

"I always wear make-up when I go out in public," I respond as I close up my mascara.

"Well, can you at least pay attention to where we are going? What road is this place on?"

"Oh Isabelle said Grayson Road apartment building 403 apartment A," I answered as I put my make-up away. "It should be the next turn."

"Right or left?"

"Right," I said.

"Okay," he said approaching the intersection. He turned on his signal and turned right onto Grayson Road.

We drove until we found the apartment complex and turned into it driving until I saw Isabelle standing outside by her car. "There's Is," I said pointing to her. Roman pulled into the parking space next to her as she waved at us. Roman turned the car off and we got out. It wasn't too bad of a neighborhood and the building didn't look too shabby. It wasn't what we were used to living in but it was decent. Roman took my hand as we walked to the door. "Hey, Is."

"Hi," said Isabelle. "How are you two?"

"Good," I replied. "You?"

"Sick as a dog," she said, "morning sickness is a killer."

"I bet," I responded as we walked into the building. It had the usual apartment building smell. It was clean and there were mail boxes at the bottom of the stairs. We walked to apartment A and Isabelle opened the door. We walked in and the apartment was bigger than I had expected.

Isabelle gave us a tour of the apartment. She showed us the small kitchen that didn't' have a dishwasher or garbage disposal. It was connected to the living room which was pretty big. The window faced the next building so it wasn't really a good view but it would do. The floor was carpeted an ugly green color that almost reminded me of puke. She took us down the hall to the bathroom which was really small with only a shower no bath. We then walked to the two bedrooms. She showed us her bedroom first. It was pretty roomy and she deserved it since she would have a baby in there with her. The closet was a walk in closet and the floor was wooden. I wished the living room would have had a wooden floor too because the carpet was hideous. She then took us down to the room we would be staying in. It wasn't as big but it was big enough for a bed, a dresser and maybe something else. I liked it and the closet was big between my wardrobe and Roman's wardrobe; he had a lot of clothes for a guy, we would fill it up. I looked at Roman as he looked around the room. He didn't look impressed at all. "I don't know, Tay," he said. "I'm not sure this is for us."

"It is something we can afford," I reminded him. "We're college students on a budget. We can afford THIS."

"We could afford living at home too," he said, "or living at my parents' house."

"I don't want to live at your parents' house. I want to live without any parents. I mean if you don't like this apartment you don't have to live here but I will and you can come over whenever you want."

"BUT I want to live with you over the summer and be with you as much as I can."

"Then I guess you're moving in here with me," I said with a smile. "I mean how much is the rent?" I asked.

"$1200," said Isabelle, "$400 a month from each of us plus going thirds on utilities."

"See?" I said to Roman, "it's not that bad it's not great but it's not bad either. Please, Baby?"

"Fine," he said. "We'll move in with you."

"Thank-you," said Isabelle with a smile.

"You're welcome," I said smiling back at her. I didn't care where I lived as long as I was out of my parents' house and with Roman. I loved that man and I was more than ready to live with him. It would be an experience. "Thanks, Ro."

"You're welcome," he said flashing me a smile. "You're worth it."

"I love you," I said with a smile.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed my lips softly. His lips were absolutely amazing. They always had the smell of cherry chapstick and were so soft. And they were so perfect probably my favorite part of him.

Roman and I were heading back to my house after we were done looking at the apartment. He was going to help me pack up my stuff since I was leaving in a couple days to go to PA. I didn't want to think about it because it only meant that our days of spending almost every waking minute together was coming to an end until the next summer. I knew it was going to be tough but I knew we would be able to survive; hopefully. "This is going to suck," I said.

"You leaving to go to PA and me going to Georgia?"

"Yeah," I said. "I already miss you."

"Same here," he said taking my hand in his. "I got my football schedule."

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"And we play Penn State in October," he said with a smile, "and it's at Beaver Stadium so I'll be in PA and hopefully we can hang out then. I think it is October 17th."

"That would be awesome. And I will definitely be at the game to cheer you on."

"Even though you should be loyal to Penn State?"

"Yeah but I told you I like Georgia Tech more."

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because my boyfriend plays for Georgia Tech. I have to support you," I said with a smile. "I'm your biggest fan which means I'm Georgia Tech's biggest fan."

"You're my biggest fan huh?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile as he pulled into my driveway.

When we got into the house he said, "so your parents are gone for the night?" He asked as he shut the door behind him as he came into my house. This was the first time he had actually been in my house and in my house without my parents at that.

"Yeah," I said, "they went to Tampa for the night to see some show. They won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm surprised they left you home alone," he said.

"I am home alone a lot but not all night," I said. "So do you want to take a tour of the house or no?"

"Yeah," he said. "I have never actually been anywhere other than your foyer. I would love to get a tour."

"Okay," I said with a smile as I took his hand. I walked him through the house starting with the kitchen followed by the dining room. I showed him my dad's office and my mom's office. I took him through the living room and he stopped to look at the pictures on the wall and on the mantle. "Don't make fun of me," I said as I saw him smile at the picture of me in 1st grade when I didn't have any teeth. I had lost my two front teeth shortly before the picture was taken.

"I'm not. It's cute. You're cute," he said with a smile. "A little Tayla. And look how long your hair was," he said talking of another picture from when we travelled to Hawaii to visit my mom's family when I was 10. My hair was down to the back of my knees. "You look like a Hawaiian Princess."

"Thanks," I said as I felt my cheeks burn. I knew I was blushing and I loved that he could make me blush. He may have been the only person to complete that task. "My mom wouldn't let me cut my hair until I was 13 by the time I cut it it was down to the bottom of my calves. I don't think I would ever let it grow that long again."

"Why?" he asked. "I love your hair."

"When you let your hair grow I'll let my hair grow," I said with a smile. He had recently gotten his hair cut to look presentable for college. "In fact I am getting it cut soon."

"How short?"

"Probably to my shoulders," I said. "Not too short."

"Okay," he said, "I love your hair."

"Thanks," I said, "so let's continue the tour."

"All right," he said as I took him upstairs. I showed him my parents' bedroom, the guest bedroom and then the final spot was my bedroom. I lead him into my room and shut the door behind us. He had never been in my bedroom before. "It's pink," he said with a smile. "I didn't know you liked pink."

"I don't," I said, "my mom does. She made me have a pink room and would never let me change it. It's sickening. If I ever have a daughter I will never shove the color pink down her throat." I watched him walk around my room looking at my awards for academic excellence and perfect attendance. I watched him look at my bulletin board of pictures of me with my friends mainly pictures of myself and Isabelle. He walked around and looked at my dresser. I was so glad I had cleaned it up because earlier it was a complete mess. He then walked over to my bed. A smile grew on his face when he saw the lime green poster board with tons of pictures of us together. They were all taken over the summer. There were some of us together and some of just Roman. "Do you like it?" I asked.

"I love it," he said with a smile. "and that quote 'Love isn't something you find Love is something that finds you'" he read making my stomach flutter to hear him say those words in his deep voice made me get butterflies. "It is so true especially about us," he said before he walked over to me and lifted my chin so I was looking into his blue/green eyes and leaned down to kiss my lips softly. "Who would have thought that a little car accident would have led to this? It was definitely fate, meant to be."

"Meant to be," I said with a smile. "So are you ready to pack?"

"Yeah," he said, "we should get started since you haven't yet."

"I know I know," I said, "I've been pre-occupied with my hot boyfriend."

"Excuses excuses," he said with a smile before he kissed me once again with his perfect lips.

We spent the rest of the afternoon packing up my clothes and packing up most of the stuff I was taking to school with me. By the time we were finished the room seemed pretty bare all my pictures gone and packed, my dressers cleared off and my desk cleared. All that remained were my academic certificates, a couple outfits to get me through the next couple days and my bed with my sheets. We were hungry and exhausted so we ordered Chinese food and sat down to have the movie night we had been talking about since the beginning of summer. We never really got to have one but that night was the special night we had chosen. We sat and watched Spiderman and then followed it up with Orange County one of my favorite movies. We laughed the entire way through it. There was just something about Jack Black that made me laugh and he was too funny in that movie. I loved it. After Orange County we watched another movie. I chose A Walk To Remember just because I love it so much their love story was incredible. It was sad but I love the movie.

During the movie Roman wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest to watch the movie. I could feel his chin on the top of my head and then I felt his lips on the top of my head gently kiss me. I smiled at how romantic it all felt. I looked up at him and I saw it in his eyes; the look of passion. I just felt something so strong that pulled me to kiss his lips passionately, urgently. I had never felt such passion in my life as he laid me down on the couch as we continued to share this electrifying kiss. He broke it long enough to remove his white wife beater before he leaned down and kissed me again. I wasn't sure what was about to happen but I knew where it was headed. I stopped him and said, "I will be back. I have to go to the bathroom." He sighed as he removed himself from on top of me. I walked up the stairs to my bathroom hoping he would follow me upstairs. I was in the bathroom pulling my hair up into a messy bun when Roman appeared in the mirror behind me, shirtless and as hot as ever. It took my breath away. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid soft kisses on my neck. He was so sexy in that moment. "Roman," I breathed "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make love to you," he said his breath hot in my ear and the words so passionate that my legs got weak and my stomach fluttered. I could feel his heavy breathing on my neck as he looked at us in the mirror. "You are so beautiful," he said. I turned to face him and pressed my lips on his as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands wandered my body as he kissed me back. He reached his hand up my shirt and felt my breasts. I moaned with pleasure. He removed my grey shirt followed by my pink cami exposing my upper body. He smiled as he massaged my breasts as he kissed me passionately. I ran my fingers down his back and slid my hands down the back of his shorts. Roman was not lying when he said that when the time came I would feel it. I felt it. I felt it strongly. He picked me up and carried me to my bed. He laid me down gently before he covered my body with his. He continued to kiss me and the kisses down my neck as he gently bit and sucked my neck. I moaned out in pleasure. I did the same to him as his body was on top of mine. He stood up and removed his black basketball shorts before he kissed me again. "Beautiful," he said as he placed his hands on my stomach. "I've wanted to do this for so long, Tayla but it was NEVER right. Now it is. I want you so bad. I need you so bad." The words so sexy and I wanted him too.

"I want you too," I said through my breaths as I felt his lips on my stomach.

He unbuttoned my white shorts before he removed them throwing them to the floor. He then removed my white lace thong I had been wearing throwing it to the floor. He stood up only to remove his boxers. He stood in front of me and he was truly built like a Greek God. His muscles, his abs, his whole body and it was mine to have. He laid his body on top of me and I could feel his erection between my legs. He kissed my lips again as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"I'm sure," I breathed. "I am sure. Make love to me," I said.

He smiled at me before he gently spread my legs. "Have you been taking your pill?"

"Yes," I said not being able to wait any longer.

"Do you want me to wear a condom still?"

"No," I said. "I trust you."

"Okay," he said with a smile. He slowly and gently started to enter me. "If it hurts let me know I will stop."

"Roman," I breathed, "please."

"Okay," he said as he entered me slowly. It hurt like hell as I felt him inside of me. I almost wanted to cry but I didn't. He began to move slowly; very slowly, every movement hurt and I could feel his large erection tearing me as he moved. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I said as he moved within me.

He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me as he moved in and out slowly. He was making a rhythm that I started to follow. He was taking his time going so slow that it wouldn't hurt as much. I was grateful for that but as we moved together the pain turned into pleasure. I moaned out as it started to feel better and stopped hurting as much. He was grunting with each movement he made. The passion grew stronger, the pain more pleasurable and I felt myself quiver. I reached my climax just as Roman had reached his. He called out my name as he released himself inside of me, "TAYLA!" His body collapsed on top of mine, his heart beating fast, both of us sweaty and myself in pain. "I love you, Baby Girl."

"I love you too," I said as I kissed his lips.

He slowly removed himself from me and I winced a little in pain. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," I said with a smile as I watched him stand up. "That was amazing."

"It was beautiful," he said with a smile. I took in the view of his body. I wanted it again. I needed it again. "What?" he asked.

"I want you again," I said boldly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," I said with a smile. "Please." He smiled at me again and got back into my bed with me. He kissed my lips again and we were soon making love again and for a third time after that each time becoming more pleasurable and less painful. I couldn't believe it. I had lost my virginity and it was with the man I loved more than anything. It was then that I knew he was forever going to be a part of my life no matter what happened between us he would always be my first and I was hoping my last as well.

After the third time we made love we cleaned up the mess we had made and we showered together. It was so intimate and we had taken the next step in our relationship. We were on a whole new level. It was such a special night. It was late by the time we finally got to bed but we fell asleep together in my bed, my head on his chest, my leg wrapped around him as he held me close enough that I could feel his breathing.

Later that morning closer to the afternoon I woke up to find Roman missing. I was scared he had left. I got out of bed feeling the pain from the night before but it was totally worth it. I put on a pair of shorts and slipped on a t-shirt. I walked downstairs to find Roman in the kitchen making us brunch. He looked so sexy standing over the stove in just his basketball shorts. "Good morning," I said with a smile.

"Morning," he said smiling back. "How are you?"

"Sore but good," I responded. "Last night was the best night of my life."

"Mine too," he said. "I want that forever."

"Me too," I said with a smile as I walked over to him and kissed his lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said with a smile before it faded.

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Um," he said, "your neck."

"What is wrong with my neck?" I asked as I walked over to the toaster to look and that's when I saw them two huge hickies on my neck. My parents were going to kill me there was no hiding them either. "Roman," I said, "hickies?"

"I got carried away. I'm sorry," he said, "your dad is going to kill me."

"He's going to kill both of us," I said as I walked back over to him inspecting his neck, "and you have some too."

"Shit, Tay, we should have thought about that little stunt."

"Yeah but we didn't what's a little hickey after all that we did?"

"Um.. did you not hear your dad when he said if I violated you in any way he would track me down? What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know," I said as I heard the front door close followed by my mom's voice.

"Tayla, honey we're home."

"Tayla," called my dad.

"Shit," I said just before they walked into the kitchen to see Roman standing without his shirt on and me standing next to him. I was pretty sure I had that deer in the headlights look on my face because Roman elbowed me. I didn't know what to say but their faces said it all. They were pissed.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	9. Love is something that finds you

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Tayla and Roman stood frozen as the pancakes started to burn on the stove as Miguel and Tianna both looked at them with anger in their eyes. Roman and Tayla looked at each other before Tayla elbowed Roman to turn off the stove before the pancakes became charcoal. Roman reached up and turned off the stove just before Miguel said, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Hi, Dad," said Tayla nervously. She gave him a nervous smile. "Roman was cooking me brunch. Right, Ro?"

"Yes," he said just as nervous as Tayla. His heart was racing and his palms sweating. He thought back to the conversation at Tayla's birthday dinner and knew that Miguel knew what had happened.

"Why doesn't the boy have a shirt on? And why are you dressed like some tramp?" asked Miguel. "Get some clothes on and get in the living room. We're going to have a talk actually; I am going to have a talk and you are going to listen." Roman and Tayla just stood there not knowing what to do next. "NOW!" Miguel yelled they both hurried off to get dressed properly before they went downstairs into the living room. Roman nervously picked up his wife beater from the living room floor to put it on while Tayla put on a sundress with a white sweater. Roman and Tayla met in the living room and each sat down on the couch. "That's better," said Miguel as he sat on the arm chair across from them while Tianna stood behind him. It was the perfect metaphor for what was about to happen. Roman could hear Tayla breathing heavily and he thought it was her heart pounding but it was really his own heart he was hearing. To say he was scared was an understatement. He was terrified but did not regret the night he had with Tayla. "Did this boy stay at my house last night?" asked Miguel. Tayla and Roman looked at each other. Tayla wanted to lie but her dad said, "I want the truth did this boy stay in my house?"

"Yes, Sir," said Tayla as she looked down at the floor. "He did."

"What were my rules, Tayla? What was the LAST thing I said to you before we left last night?"

"No Roman in the house and he wasn't allowed to spend the night."

"That's right but you have no respect for us and allowed this boy to sleep in my house doing God knows what with my daughter. I got my insurance bill I see that there are birth control pills on there. Want to explain that? How long have you been having sex?"

"Last night was the first time," said Tayla being truthful she knew better than to lie to her father for it would make anything worse. "I wanted to be safe."

"You wanted to be safe? Try not having sex at all that's how you can be safe. Do you think that birth control pills are really going to prevent a pregnancy?"

"I hope," said Tayla.

"I'm not paying for them. They are against what I believe," said Miguel, "a woman should be pure and wholesome not some slut."

"I'm not a slut," said Tayla.

"Really? With those hickies on your neck I'm getting a different story. I did not raise you to be a tramp."

"I'm not a tramp and I'm going to continue to take birth control and I will continue to have sex with Roman."

"That boy is trouble," said Tianna. "He is a waste of your time. You will not see him again. Roman, you are to stay away from our daughter is that clear?"

"WHAT?" asked Tayla, "how is that fair? You don't get to make the decisions anymore. I am 18 years old. I can make my own decisions. I love Roman and I'm not going to stop seeing him. I love him," she said with tears in her eyes and her voice cracking as she yelled back. Roman nodded his head he didn't know what to say so he felt it was best to sit quietly. "You don't tell me how to live my life anymore."

"You live in OUR house and you will live by OUR rules," said Tianna.

"Then I won't live here anymore," said Tayla, "I was planning on moving out anyway I'll do it now. Don't worry you won't have to make me follow any more of your stupid rules."

"Tayla, you're lashing out honey," said Tianna.

"I'm lashing out? How the hell do you want me to behave? You want me to sit here quietly while you dictate my entire life and call me a slut? How do you call your own child a slut? You know what I'm not even surprised by this because all these years you tore me down just so I could be the perfect Tayla you want me to be. Newsflash I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE GILR ANYMORE AND I AM NOT GOING TO DO WHAT YOU TELL ME TO DO ANYMORE. I am 18 I will do what I want get that in your heads."

"Don't cuss at your mother," said Miguel. "And you, Roman, I let you date my daughter and you come into my house and disrespect me by having sex with her? You are no longer welcome here. You can get out."

"If he goes I go," said Tayla as Roman looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Tayla, he is ruining your life," said Miguel. "He has you confused. He is giving you false hope. He doesn't love you he wants you to think he loves you. It's better to end it now. You're too good for him. You're going to be a surgeon and he's going to be a football player. You need to marry someone that is worthy of you. Your mother and I have the perfect guy for you to marry."

"You and mom have the perfect guy for me to marry?" Tayla laughed. "What makes you think you can tell me who I am going to marry? It's my life. I will marry who I want. I'm not worried about marriage at this second. I am worried about being free from you dictators and being free from your judgment and your bullshit. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you telling me what to do and making my rules. I make my own rules now. You don't like that you want me to leave fine. I will leave. I won't be back but remember this was your fault. You talk about Roman ruining me? You have ruined me for the last 18 years," she said as she stood up. "And this is 2003 NOT the 1800's when you arrange marriages. If and when I choose to marry it will be the man that I love not the man you want me to pretend to love. Roman," she said, "I want to go."

"Okay," he said as he stood up with her.

"You are not going anywhere," said Miguel.

"You want to bet?" asked Tayla. "Watch." She stormed off and walked up to her bedroom to grab some of her stuff promising to be back the next day to get it before she leaves to go to PA. She couldn't take another day in her parents' house. She had to get out. It was all too much for her.

"Tayla, honey," said Tianna as she followed her and Roman out the door as they walked to his car. "You don't want to do this. Come on. Let's talk about it. Your father lost his temper. Please, Tayla, don't do this. You should listen to your father he's right about Roman."

"You both are wrong," said Tayla, "and I have never been more sure of anything in my life," she said as she got into Roman's car and slammed the door. Roman stayed silent as he shut his own door and started the car.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Roman.

"I'm sure," she said, "drive."

"Okay," said Roman as he backed out of the driveway. He wasn't feeling good about it at the time. He didn't like seeing the blow up with Tayla and her parents but he understood where she was coming from. They didn't want to let go of her and wanted to still control her but Tayla was more than capable to take care of herself.

Roman didn't say anything until Tayla said, "you know what?"

"What?" he asked as he drove.

"I want to do something that my parents are going to hate. Something that is really going to piss them off."

"Tay," he said.

"No, I want to do something that they hate. I want to get back at them for everything they've ever done to me."

"What?" he asked. He was obviously going to try to discourage her from doing anything drastic but again he didn't control her so the ultimate decision would be hers he just didn't want her to regret it.

"They hate tattoos so bad. I want to get a tattoo to spite them."

"Do you want a tattoo?" he asked, "because if not don't do it just to make them upset."

"I really do want one," she said, "I just want to do it now."

"Tay," he said, "don't make regretful choices when you're upset."

"I won't regret it. I want it done," she said, "take me."

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "now."

"All right," he said as he shook his head. "You can always change your mind."

"I won't," she said.

Roman wasn't feeling good about it but Tayla was dead set on getting a tattoo. He drove her to the tattoo artist that had done most of his family members' tattoos because he knew he was clean and knew he knew what he was doing. He pulled into the parking lot and then walked into the building with Tayla. He hoped that she would never regret the decision she was about to make. "Hey, Roman," said Jason; the man that owned the shop. "Are you ready for your tattoo?"

"Not yet," said Roman, "soon though my girlfriend wants to get a tattoo. Can you hook her up?"

"Absolutely," he said, "what are you thinking about getting?"

"A quote of some sort," said Tayla looking at the guy in front of her with at least a thousand tattoos covering his body. "I was thinking maybe two hearts with the quote Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you and then 6/25/03 underneath it."

"I can do that," he said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," said Tayla before Roman took her aside. "What?"

"Are you sure you want that tattoo? Are you positive it lasts forever."

"I'm sure," she said as she walked to get her tattoo. Roman followed them and sat beside her as he watched Jason draw up a sketch, show it to Tayla and then after she approved he had her take her sweater off so that he could tattoo it onto the back of her left shoulder. Roman held her hand as she got her first bit of ink done. She would fit in just fine with his family.

"All finished," said Jason about an hour later.

Tayla looked at it. There were two hearts joined together with the quote and date she met Roman. She smiled and said, "I love it. Ro?"

"Nice," he said. "I like it. Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Jason. Roman paid him for the tattoo and then took Tayla to his house hoping his parents would allow her to spend the night there.

Roman and Tayla walked into his house. He found his parents in the living room. "Mom, Papa," he said as he stood beside the couch. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said his dad. "Hi, Tayla," he said with a smile as he saw her standing next to Roman.

"Hi, Sika," she said smiling back. "Hi, Joanne."

"Hi, Sweetie," said Joanne with a smile.

"Tayla had a fight with her parents. She doesn't want to go back there. She leaves to go to school tomorrow but she needs a place to stay tonight. Is it okay if she stays here with me tonight?" he asked.

"I don't have a problem with that," said Sika. "I like Tayla. She is welcomed here any time. Joanne?"

"I'm fine with it," she said, "it's fine with me. She is welcomed to stay here as long as she wants."

"Thanks," said Roman with a smile. "You guys are awesome. Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Sika, "so what happened with her parents? Did it have to do with the hickies on your neck and hers?"

"Somewhat," said Roman as he nodded, "but there was more."

"They were really angry," said Tayla. "Really angry. They want us to break up."

"If you two love each other don't let anyone take that love away from you," said Joanne. "Why should you break up? You two are great together. I know we all love Tayla around here. She is like part of our family now. I don't see why they want you to break up."

"Because they have someone they want Tayla to marry," said Roman.

"Like an arranged marriage?" asked Sika.

"Yeah," said Roman. "It was crazy."

"Yeah," said Sika. "Everyone should be able to choose the person they want to marry. Tayla, make yourself comfortable. You can stay as long as you like."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Well, Tayla and I are going to go talk upstairs," said Roman. "We'll be down later." His parents nodded before Tayla and Roman walked upstairs to his room to talk. Roman shut the door behind them and took his shirt off. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as she hugged him back. She inhaled this natural scent as he held her. He felt her choke up and could hear her silently crying. "Tay," he said moving back to face her. "Why are you crying?" Tayla cried harder and Roman took her hand and walked over to his bed. They got into his bed and lay down together. Roman wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him so that her head was on his bare chest. She cried into his chest. "Tay, talk to me. I am here. I'll listen what's wrong?"

"Everything," she said. "My mom and dad I'm not perfect."

"No one said you had to be perfect," said Roman as his fingers gently brushed her arm.

"No," she said. "You don't know ever since I was a little girl my parents ALWAYS made me or tried to make me into a perfect person. I am not perfect. I will never be perfect. When I was 3 they made me take piano lessons to develop my musical talent then they made me take ballet to build my grace but I wasn't good at it. I am not a ballet person. I am not a piano person. They pressured me all my life. They always made me do the things I didn't want to do but what I wanted to do I was never allowed. In school they pushed me and pushed me to get straight A's. If I didn't bring home A's I got in trouble a lot of trouble. They would kick me down telling me I was stupid and that I was dumb. I wasn't dumb or stupid. It was hard to be the daughter of Tianna and Miguel Rodriguez. It still is. They were not afraid to tell me when I failed at being their daughter. Never did they fail. My dad was talking about you ruining me. You haven't ruined me at all. Ever since I met you I realized life isn't about being perfect or making my parents happy. It's about me and making the choices that I want. Now they are trying to get me to marry someone that I don't even know. I can't, Roman. I can't do it."

"I'm sorry Babe," he said. "I'm so sorry. And you don't have to. Do you think I'm going to stand back and let them make you marry someone? No, never. Tayla, it is your life you can do what you want to do. You don't have to be perfect because you are perfect to me. I love you, Tay."

"I love you too," she said as she ran her fingers on his chest muscles. "I feel like I let my parents down but it was so worth it."

"That lecture was worth making love to you," he said.

"I love you and I don't see why they can't accept it. You can't help the person you fall in love with. I wish they would just accept us."

"Talk to them explain to them that you are an adult and that you love me. Tell them that you can't help who you fall in love with. Tayla, they can't control you anymore but they are still your parents. I don't agree with what they did or said to you but I also don't think it's a good idea to leave upset with them either. You guys need to talk and resolve everything before you leave."

"Do you think they will listen?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said. "I hope so."

"Roman, I don't' ever want to be like them. When I have kids I don't want to be like them. I don't want to raise my children the way they raised me. I can't. I want my kids to be happy and do what they love. I wish my mom and dad did that with me but it's too late."

"It's not too late, Tayla, you can still be happy and do what you love. Life is about finding your own happiness not finding the happiness of others. Do you want to be a doctor?"

"I don't know," she said, "sometimes yes and sometimes no."

"Then make a choice. If you don't want to you don't' have to be. You can be what you want to be. You can do what makes you happy."

"I am already enrolled in my major it's too late," she said, "so it looks like I will be a doctor."

"IF that's what you want, Tay."

"I don't know what I want Roman. The only thing I am sure about is you and how much I want you. You make me happy and I love you."

"You make me happy too and I love you too," he said with a smile before kissing her forehead. "But you should still resolve this all with your parents."

"I'll try," she said as she continued to run her fingers over his chest. "Last night was amazing."

"Very," he said with a smile. "Every minute and every second of it."

"I didn't expect it to be so… amazing. I always heard that when you lose your virginity it hurts. I'm not saying that it didn't but if felt so good too." She took his hand and interlocked their fingers. "It was beautiful."

"I didn't hurt you too much did I? I was trying to be as gentle as possible."

"It hurt but not really bad."

"Good," he said with a smile.

"Now we have one little problem," she said. "My pills. My dad isn't going to pay for them with his insurance so what happens now?"

"I'll take care of it," he said. "Don't worry. I'll pay for them from my pocket. I will handle it. You just let me know when you need the money and I'll send it to you."

"Really," she said. "Thanks," she said with a smile. "I really don't want tomorrow to come."

"Neither do I," he said. "We only have to do this for 4 years. Do you think we can make it?"

"Love is strong," said Tayla, "true love can be everlasting. I think we can make it. Long distance is going to suck though but I think we can do this."

"Me too," he said with a smile.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	10. The Goodbye

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you***

After spending their last night together until October Roman and Tayla went over to her parents' house so she could get her stuff and so that she could talk to them before she left. She had a 16 hour drive ahead of her. Tayla said her goodbyes to Roman's parents, Alana and Roman's sister before she left. She was going to miss them especially Alana. Alana gave her a painting she did to hang up in her dorm room so that Tayla could remember her while she was gone. Roman's family had become her family. Most of the pictures she was taking to school with her were of her with Roman's family and Roman more than pictures of her with her own family. Roman pulled into the driveway and said, "Are you ready for this?"

"I guess," she said. "Okay not really. You are staying right? I just need you here for support."

"I'll be here," he said giving her an assuring smile before he turned the car off. They got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

Tayla put her key into the door and unlocked it. "Mom, Dad," she said as they walked into the house. "We need to talk." She didn't get a response so she walked into the house further with Roman. They looked in the living room but they weren't in there so they went to the kitchen. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast. Tayla's mom was eating cereal while her dad was reading the newspaper while he drank his coffee. "Mom, Dad," she said. "Can we talk?"

"I don't know," said Tianna. "You were pretty clear about how you felt yesterday. I thought you wanted to get out of our house because our rules and I quote are bullshit? Why are you here now? Just take your stuff and leave."

"Mom," said Tayla, "I just want to talk to you guys before I leave."

Tayla's dad put the newspaper down roughly after folding it. He looked at his daughter and looked at Roman with her. "What is that boy doing in my house? I thought I told you that you weren't welcome here?" said Miguel.

"I'm only here to support Tayla," said Roman. "She wants to talk to you."

"She made her choice," said Miguel. "She doesn't have anything else to say to us."

"Dad," said Tayla, "Please just give me a few minutes to talk to you. Please." There was a desperation in her voice. She was mad at her parents but Roman made sense. It wasn't good to leave with unresolved issues especially; knock on wood, if something happened to Tayla on her drive to PA. Nothing in life was really ever guaranteed. It was always best to forgive and resolve problems before it was too late. It was better to have it done than to regret not taking the chance to resolve the issues. Tayla just wanted them to listen to her and talk to her and understand how she feels about Roman and how she feels about them. "Please."

Miguel looked at Tianna and she looked at him. He nodded and said, "sit down; both of you."

"Okay," said Tayla as she sat down next to Roman across from her parents. "First, I'm sorry. I was incredibly disrespectful to both of you. I had no right to be. I apologize for that."

"You were more than disrespectful," said Miguel. "You were a downright embarrassment. In what world is it okay to have sex with your boyfriend in your parents' house, get hickies on your neck and then cuss at your parents? Did we raise you to behave in that way?"

"No," she said, "but you were disrespectful to me as well. You called me a tramp and a slut. I am neither. I only had sex with Roman he is my first it's not like I was going around having sex with everyone in the neighborhood. It is one person; a person that I love."

"You don't know what love is," said Tianna. "You think you know what love is. You're too young to truly be in love with anyone."

"No, Mom, I'm not. I am 18 years old. I know how love feels. I know what it is. I am in it with Roman and I can't help it. I know he isn't your choice but he's MY choice. I love him and he loves me. You don't have to like it but I wish that you would just tolerate it and respect my decision to date him and be with him. I'm not saying we are but if we do get married he will always be in your lives, he will be the father of your grandchildren but most importantly he will be my husband and at some point you are going to need to respect him. You don't have to like him but you do have to be nicer to him like stop calling him boy. His name is Roman it is not boy. He does deserve to be called by his given name. I have met his parents and most of his family. They are so welcoming to me and they have pretty much made me a part of their family. I wish that you would do the same with him but I know you're not going to but I do want you to respect him and my relationship with him because as of right now he is not going anywhere. I don't know what's going to happen in the future but I know what's happening now and I know that you BOTH need to treat him properly."

"What does he have to offer you? He is a football player sure there is money in it but that's not guaranteed to last," said Miguel, "you need to be with someone that will support you with a job they will keep."

"Is any job really ever guaranteed? And whoever said you need money to make you happy? Isn't love enough?"

"Is love going to get the bills paid?"

"Maybe not but maybe," said Tayla, "it doesn't matter. I am not after money. I am after love and I love him. I love him so much that it hurts. I wake up everyday smiling knowing that I'm going to see him. You may think I fell too fast and that I fell too hard and that may be true but you don't know Roman. He is an amazing man. He is smart and he is probably one of the best men I could have ever ended up with. If you would take the chance to get to know him you would see that. You would see what I see and you would love him too. I'm not going to break up with him. I'm sorry but that's just the way it is. I am not going to break up with him and he's not going to break up with me."

"Tayla," said Tianna, "I was there at your age too. I fell in love with a guy. I loved him so much. He was an amazing man so I thought. I met him after high school, went to college with him but then he changed. He turned into a man that I didn't even know. He broke my heart. I thought we were perfect but we weren't. We lived together after we graduated college and while I was in med school. He couldn't hold a job, we couldn't pay the bills and the love I thought we had that couldn't be broken surely did break because all the stress tore us apart. Tayla, please think about this relationship. You can go to college, go to med school and marry a man that can give it all to you. Roman is not that man. This is what it has always been just a summer romance."

"I'm sorry that your relationship didn't work out. Maybe he just wasn't the guy for you. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Things happen, things fall apart but better things come along. Look, you ended up marrying dad, you got the life you wanted and had me so obviously having what you wanted with that guy wasn't meant to be maybe with him I wasn't meant to be but you made a good life with dad. You got the chance to live your life the way you wanted to and love who you wanted to. You need to do the same for me. You had YOUR choice for you. Roman is my choice for ME. I know Roman very well and we have had lots of talks about our future. I have a good feeling about it. I know the future isn't promised but the present is. The future is a dream but the present is NOW. This is how I am choosing to live my present. I hope for my future with Roman but if it's not in the cards it's not in the cards but I'm not going to walk away and always wonder what would have happened. Sometimes things fall apart but other times things become better than you could ever imagine. I want to see what happens. You may not agree with me but this is my life. Let me live it for me not for you."

"Tayla, I'm saying that love makes you do crazy things. I have been there. You need to focus on school and focus on your career being in love is not necessary right now. You have bigger things to worry about."

"And so did you, Mom, but you still fell in love don't give me a double standard."

"Tayla, your mother and I just want the best for you," said Miguel.

"If you want the best for me you would understand that I am happy and let me keep living my life the way I am. I don't want to fight about it. I just want you to tell me that you respect my decision and that you respect the fact that I love Roman more than anything in this world."

"Excuse me," said Roman. "I was going to just sit here and support Tayla and not say anything but I want to take some time to defend myself and who I am. So will you two just listen to me for a minute or so?"

Miguel and Tianna looked at him then they looked at each other. "All right," said Miguel. "What are your intentions with our daughter?"

"My intentions are to love her and maybe one day marry her. One day have kids with her. My intentions with your daughter are to make sure I make her happy giving her the best that I can. You guys are sitting here talking like I'm just some football player that wants to have sex with your daughter and break her heart. You two are sitting here talking like I'm out to hurt her. You two are acting like I am poor. I assure you I am not poor. I do have money but right now I am trying the adult thing where I make my own money rather than live with the money my father has given me to live with. That is for another time and for a time when I need it. I am a football player and I want to play football but I do want to get my degree so that if football doesn't work out I will have something to fall back on. I have a plan for my life just like Tayla does. Would I ever make Tayla give up her plan in life? Never. I support whatever her plan in life may be. I'm not in this relationship to have sex with her. We dated two months before we had sex. I could have had sex with her when we were in Orlando but I didn't. I didn't want to disrespect you. I have nothing but respect for your daughter. I'm not here to break her heart. I am here to love her and like I said I would love to marry her someday. I would never do anything to hurt your daughter. I love her. I love her more than words could express. She has met my family and she is becoming closer with them and them with her. My 4 year old niece adores her. She has made the last 2 months the best of my life. She is the first serious relationship I have ever had and I am working to make sure I don't lose what we have. I am not here to hurt her I promise."

"Okay," said Miguel as he looked at Tianna. They whispered to each other before Miguel said, "I respect your relationship. You two can continue dating or seeing each other. I'm giving you a chance. Your words are sincere and the look in your eyes tells me you're telling the truth. My job is about reading people and I'm reading you. I know you're telling the truth. If you make Tayla happy and she makes you happy go for it. I will support you."

"I don't," said Tianna, "I still feel like this is a bad idea."

"It's not," said Tayla. "Please, mom."

"Tayla, I just can't support a mistake. I'm sorry."

"Mom, never mind," she said. "My other issue with you two is always telling me how to live my life. I'm 18 you two have got to start letting me live my life the way I want. You make these rules but I have never given either of you a reason to doubt me. You two should be able to trust me to make my decisions. You two have got to let me live and learn. I need to make mistakes to know not to do it again. I need to get hurt to know what hurts me. I need to live my life to learn what is best for me and what's not but if you two keep trying to control me and run my life how am I ever going to learn. You did your job you raised me now let me do my job and live my life the way I want to. I know it's hard to let go but you have got to let me go. You have to let me be an adult. Please."

"You are right," said Miguel, "we do try to control you too much but we just love you. We just want to make sure you have the best in life. You are right life is about learning and we will start to back off but it's so hard to watch your child grow up. You don't understand it now but when you're a mom you will. It's hard to let go. It's killing me that you're about to leave and live in a completely different state than us but I'm trusting you to make the right decisions and make the best out of your life. I'm going to try to back off a little and let you live your life. And I know your mom is going to try to do the same. Please just be patient with us. You're our only child. We don't have any more kids to raise you are it so it's even harder."

"That's all I ask is that you two just stop trying to control me. You had 18 years to do it it's time to let me control myself I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," said Miguel with a smile. "You're my baby girl. I love you and any parent just wants the best for their child."

"I know," said Tayla. "I love you too. I will always be your baby girl but I have grown up. Let me be an adult."

"We're trying," said Tianna.

"That brings me to something else," said Tayla, "when I'm on break from school holidays and summer Roman and I are moving in together with Isabelle and then after college I am going wherever Roman goes for football. I will go to medical school but wherever he is. I have a pretty good feeling about this guy. I also feel like it would be better if I was out of this house."

"So you really are moving out?" asked Tianna.

"Yes," said Tayla, "but I don't want you to be upset. I just want you to be happy for me."

"I can't," said Tianna. "I just can't be."

"Why?" asked Tayla.

"Because I feel like you're ruining your life and making the biggest mistake."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," said Tayla, "but it is how it is going to be. If it is a mistake I'll learn if not then it's not. Just trust me please."

"I can't talk about it anymore," she said.

"It doesn't matter. It's time for me to go," said Tayla. "Let's get my car loaded up. I have to hit the road. I have a long drive ahead."

"Yes you do," said Miguel. "Roman and I will load the car for you."

"Thanks," said Tayla with a smile. She was happy with her dad. He was actually more understanding than her mom was. He was going to support her relationship and back off a little when it came to Tayla making her own choices. She wasn't surprised because her dad may have been tough but he was always better at being there for Tayla than her mom.

Roman, Miguel and Tayla spent the next hour or so loading up Tayla's car. It was finally loaded up which meant it was time for Tayla to move on to the next chapter of her life and her time to leave for college. They were all dreading it. They all felt the same emptiness in their hearts and felt the sadness of being away from one another. Tayla hugged her mom first. "Be careful, Tayla. I love you. Drive safely. Call us when you get there. I will see you at Christmas."

"I love you too," said Tayla as she gave her a hug. Tayla was trying not to cry but it was really hard holding back her tears. She walked over to her father. "Dad," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said his voice cracking. He was about ready to cry saying good bye to his only baby girl. "Remember to study hard and remember to pay attention in school. You'll do great. I know you will. Call me as much as you can."

"I will, Dad," she said. "I love you." She gave him another hug before she walked over to Roman. Roman looked so hot standing there in his high school football t-shirt, white basketball shorts and his hands in his pocket. "Baby," she said holding it in even though she wanted to cry.

"Babe," he said trying not to cry as well. It was hurting them both already and they hadn't even said goodbye yet. "I love you. Drive safely I know you're not good at it but watch those intersections. I know how you fall in love with guys that crash into you."

Tayla let out a little laugh and said, "only you. I love you. I will make sure I see all of your football games. I'll be cheering you on during every single one of them. You drive safely when you go to school and don't crash into any girls because I know how YOU fall in love with them."

"No," he said. "You're the only one. Remember October 17.. it's a date don't forget."

"I won't, October 17, I have it marked on my calendar already and I'm counting down the days. I really love you."

"I really love you too," he said before they shared one last passionate kiss before she got into her car. She started the car and backed out of her parents' driveway. She felt the lump in her throat as she looked at the three people she loved most standing in her driveway. She honked the horn at them before she drove off. She had tears building in her eyes as she listened to the radio playing "Miss You" by Aaliyah but she was ready for college and ready for the experience.

She arrived in State College, Pennsylvania after a long 17 hour drive because of traffic. She parked her car outside of her dorm and made her way to her room. She walked in to see her roommate already making her bed and setting up her stuff. "Hey," said the girl with dark brown hair, tan skin and dark brown eyes. She could have passed for Tayla's sister. "My name is Chelsea. You must be Tayla."

"I am," said Tayla with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," said Chelsea with a smile. "Where are you from?"

"Florida," said Tayla, "you?"

"Born in Florida, raised in Louisiana and New York but just moved here from Arizona."

"Wow," said Tayla.

"I know," said Chelsea, "It's crazy I know but I have had a crazy life." Tayla liked her. She knew they were going to be awesome friends because if anyone else knew about a crazy life it was Tayla.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	11. Reunited

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much. **

Tayla was right her and Chelsea were becoming the best of friends. They had so much in common; they were both really intelligent girls, they were both at Penn State; even though Chelsea's dad wished she had gone to UCLA, to get away from their parents to get the freedom they wanted except Chelsea was trying to distance herself from her father and Tayla was trying to distance herself from her mother. They were always hanging out together and going to parties together. Tayla couldn't have asked for a better roommate in college. Chelsea was studying Media Science even though she only wanted to dance and be a dance teacher. Chelsea was pretty quiet about her family the only thing Tayla knew about them was that her mom was a teacher and her dad was a movie star. Chelsea just didn't want to be associated with her father's celebrity status. She just wanted to be Chelsea the college student not the actress, not the model but the college student so she limited all the information she told Tayla about herself.

The first semester was almost half over by the time the big Georgia Tech vs. Penn State game rolled around. Tayla was so excited as she got ready for the game because in a few short hours she would be able to see Roman. Roman and Tayla talked on the phone almost every day for at least 2-3 hours at a time. They sent emails back and forth to one another when they hadn't gotten the chance to talk on the phone for that day. "So you're going to be a traitor today," said Chelsea as she walked into the room dressed in her Nittany Lions gear. "Georgia Tech huh?"

"Yeah," said Tayla with a smile as she wore the Georgia Tech football jersey with Roman's number on it that Roman had sent her along with a pair of black leggings. "I have to support number 96 today."

"Your boyfriend?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah," said Tayla with a smile as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun before tying blue and gold ribbons in her hair. "Always."

"So am I going to get to meet this guy of yours?" asked Chelsea. "I mean I do hear you talking to him on the phone all the time and see you instant messaging him into the late hours of the night. I really want to meet him."

"You will," said Tayla, "I'll make sure."

"Good," said Chelsea. "So are you brining him to the party tonight after the game?"

"No," said Tayla, "we're going out for dinner and then probably coming back here. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I'm sure," said Chelsea as she shook her head. "I just hope that you don't get attacked by the crazy Lions fans. You know this school bleeds blue and white."

"I should be fine. I can't be the ONLY Georgia Tech fan going to the game today," she said.

"Maybe you're one of two," said Chelsea with a laugh. "I'm just kidding. I think it's cute that you're so in love. Is he a good football player?"

"Yeah," said Tayla. "He does well."

"That's good," said Chelsea. "Well, I'll see you later and hopefully I'll get to meet your boyfriend later. Be careful."

"You too," said Tayla.

Tayla sat in the stands watching the game later that afternoon. There were probably only about 10 Georgia Tech fans in the stands and the rest was all Penn State fans. The stands were filled with thousands of fans dressed in blue and white. The chant "We Are Penn State" filled the cool air throughout most of the game. The fans were so dedicated to Joe Paterno and his Nittany Lions. Tayla was always cheering against the offense as Roman took the field as the defensive tackle. Roman was on fire. He was tearing through the Nittany Lions offensive line. He even sacked the quarterback numerous times. It definitely wasn't a good game for Penn State as they ended up losing to Georgia Tech 35-17; the first loss for Penn State all season long. Tayla was proud of Roman and his team. They played a good game and pulled out a victory despite having almost all of Beaver Stadium cheering against them.

The cool of the October evening in Pennsylvania surrounded Tayla as she stood outside of Beaver Stadium waiting for Roman to come out of the locker room. It was one of the coolest nights yet since she had been in Pennsylvania. "If you're not the hottest Georgia Tech fan I have ever seen," said Roman as he walked up behind Tayla, "I don't know who is."

"ROMAN!" yelled Tayla with excitement as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Baby," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips passionately. "I have been waited to do that," he said as their kiss broke. "You look good in my jersey."

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she took his hand before they started to walk to her car. "You looked good out on the field. Nice game."

"I was playing for you," he said with a smile. "So what are we going to do?"

"Do you want to get something to eat?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm starving," he said. "Where are we going to go?"

"We can go to the diner down the road to get a burger and some fries and then go back to my dorm room."

"Sounds good to me," he said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said.

"Is it always this cold here?"

"This is the first day that it's actually been this cold. It has been warm. Many people told me that this is unusual for October around here. They told me to just wait till it hits the single digits and we get blizzards. I have never seen snow in my life so I'm kind of looking forward to it but I could do without the single digits."

"That doesn't seem like fun," said Roman. "I'll keep my 50 plus degree weather and no snow any day than to be in a blizzard. I wouldn't know what to do in the snow."

"Well, I can tell you when it snows because apparently winter can get pretty bad around here. I guess this past winter they had blizzard that dropped almost 2 feet of snow on them cancelling school for almost a week."

"Damn," he said. "That's crazy."

"I know," said Tayla with a smile.

Tayla and Roman enjoyed dinner at a small diner just outside of Beaver Stadium. It was pretty busy which Tayla wasn't surprised about since it was the night of the football game. When they were finished eating Tayla took Roman back to her dorm room. "So this is where all the studying happens?" he asked as they walked into her room.

"Yeah," she said with a smile as she shut the door. "It's not very big but it's good enough. This is my bed and that's my desk. My roommate and I share the refrigerator. You can help yourself if you want. Just don't take any of the yogurts those are Chelsea's."

"Okay," he said as she sat down on her bed. "I am so freakin' tired. That game wore me out. Your offense is good but not good enough. They made me work harder than I have all season."

"Yeah," said Tayla as she got into her clothes to put something warmer on. "Joe Pa works those boys."

"Joe Pa," said Roman with a laugh, "you're really talking like a Penn State girl."

"I guess," she said as she slipped out of her jersey. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm good," he said with a smile. "I see you posted the e-mails I sent you."

"Yeah," said Tayla with a smile. "I like to read them over and over again. It helps the pain of missing you a little better."

"Come here," he said taking her hand as she stood in a bra and leggings pulling her over to him. She straddled his lap and sat down on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Geez, Tay, I've missed you. I almost don't want to go back to Georgia tomorrow."

"I don't want you to leave but you gotta do what you gotta do," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I talked to Alana yesterday."

"You did?"

"Yeah she calls me at least once a week sometimes twice a week to talk to me. She told me she's going to be a big sister."

"Yeah," he said, "Sam is having a baby in June. Alana is really excited."

"I know," said Tayla. "How many pictures does she send you?"

"I haven't gotten one since the one she gave me before I left. How many do you get?"

"I've gotten 5 new ones," she said with a smile. "Looks like I'm her new favorite."

"I hate you," he said jokingly. "No I'm just kidding. I love you. I'm glad though that my family loves you so much."

"Me too," she said with a smile. "I love your family. And I love you."

"Good," he said as he kissed her lips softly. "Now let me show you how much I love you," he said before he laid her down on the bed. Tayla and Roman spent the rest of the cool evening making love to one another catching up on all the times they had been apart since going to school. Roman finished by releasing himself inside of her before he rolled over next to her. He pulled her into his arms and held her closely as she rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Tay."

"I love you too," she said as she ran her hand over his chest. "You obviously weren't too tired 4 times?"

"I had a lot built up inside," he said with a smile before kissing the top of her head. "So how is school going? How is your anatomy class?"

"Hard," she said. "I hate it. The professor is a prick. We have an exam on Monday. I should be studying for it."

"I can help with that," he said giving her a smile. "I mean with male anatomy."

"I think I've got that down," she said with a smile. "Other than that everything is good. I have a 4.0 so I guess it's really good."

"Awesome," he said, "I'm proud of you."

"How about you? How is school for you?"

"It's good. I can't complain. I'm not holding a 4.0 but I'm doing well. How do you like your roommate?"

"I love her," said Tayla. "She is pretty awesome. We get along really well and we have a lot in common. She is freakishly smart though. I mean like photographic memory type smart."

"Wow," said Roman. "Is she a nerd?"

"No," she said, "and that's not nice because I'm a nerd."

"You're not a nerd and if you are you are the sexiest nerd I know," he said. "Where is your roommate tonight?"

"At a party," said Tayla. "We usually go to parties on Saturdays."

"So why aren't you there tonight?"

"Because I wanted to be alone with you," said Tayla. "There will be a party next weekend you won't be here."

"True," he said with a smile. "I think we should get dressed before she comes back."

"Good idea," said Tayla as they both reluctantly got out of bed to get dressed. Tayla would have laid in bed with him all night if she could have but she didn't want Chelsea to meet him while he wasn't dressed.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" asked Roman.

"I don't know yet? Why?"

"I was thinking you could come to church with my family on Christmas Eve, stay at my parents' house that night and spend Christmas with us," he said, "if you want to."

"I would love to spend Christmas with you but my mama might get a little agitated if I don't spend it with them. It's going to be the same thing as always. I mean I could spend the night with you and then we could go to my parents' for dinner on Christmas Day."

"All right," he said, "sounds like a plan to me. If we plan to stay together I guess we should spend time with each other's families equally."

"Yeah," she said in agreement. "I just hope our dinner doesn't end in a fight."

"Me too. Do you have other family members that will be there?"

"Most of my family lives in Hawaii or Puerto Rico we hardly ever spend holidays together. If you want to meet any of them you're probably going to need to take me to Puerto Rico or Hawaii," she said giving him a smile.

"I could work that out," he said.

"I am just kidding. My dad's mom will be up for Christmas so you'll get to meet my Abuelita. She's nice so don't worry about her. It's my other grandma you should worry about."

"Is she mean?"

"She's like my mama but worse a lot worse."

"Oh boy," he said, "so that's where your mom gets it?"

"Yeah and that's why she is in Florida and her mom is in Hawaii."

"Do you ever think about being away from your mom? I mean after college?"

"Yeah," said Tayla, "that's my plan."

"So you really will go wherever I go?"

"Yeah," she said, "I don't care about that as long as I am with you."

"Okay," he said before he got quiet. He looked like he was contemplating something.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, "I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"I can't discuss it right now but you will know eventually."

"Okay," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Um where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall," she said.

"I'll be right back," he said as he walked out of the room to the bathroom. He was acting weird; really weird.

Chelsea walked into the room while Roman was in the bathroom. "Hey," said Tayla. "How was the party?"

"It was okay. I got bored so I left. Where's your boyfriend?" she asked.

"The bathroom," said Tayla. "I can't wait for you to meet him."

"I can't wait to meet him," she said with a smile as Roman walked back into the room.

"Roman," said Tayla, "I want you to meet my friend…"

"Chelsea?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Roman?" she asked looking back at him.

"You two know each other?" asked Tayla.

"Yes we do," they said together.

***A/n: So what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for reading. Hmm..I wonder how Chelsea and Roman know each other.. this should be good. :)**


	12. Say What?

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

"Oh my God!" said Chelsea as she wrapped her arms around Roman and he wrapped his around her. "How are you?" Tayla was starting to feel some type of way. She didn't like seeing her roommate hugging her boyfriend and her boyfriend hugging her roommate.

"Good," he said, "How about you? How is your dad? How is your mom? And your brothers and sisters? How is everyone?"

"Good," she said with a smile. "My dad is good, my mama is good. Ben is doing well, Josiah is awesome and Sicily is doing just as awesome. Jordyn is giving my parents problems as always but everything is good."

"That's good. Wow," he said, "I can't believe this."

"Neither can I," she said with a smile. "I haven't seen you for years."

"Same here," he said with a smile.

"Um hello," said Tayla, "what is going on? How do you know each other?"

"Well," said Roman, "Chelsea's dad is Dave Batista. My uncle trained him and our dads are good friends. Chelsea and I were in diapers together pretty much. We were best friends till her parents moved to Louisiana."

"And," said Chelsea looking at Roman, "we may have dated for a few months."

"Dated?" asked Tayla, "you two dated?"

"Yes," said Roman trying not to hurt anyone's feelings, "but like Chelsea said it was only a few months. We were in 10th grade. It wasn't that serious."

"Yeah," said Chelsea, "Nothing serious. It was just a little fling. I was in Florida for the summer for a modeling job and we went out then."

"You dated a model?" asked Tayla feeling insecure. "Did you two sleep together?"

Roman looked at Chelsea and she looked at him. "No," said Roman, "Never."

"Never," responded Chelsea. "Like I said it was just a fling nothing serious. It only lasted for the summer. We never spoke after that. I swear."

Tayla didn't know how she felt about the information she was just given. Her and Chelsea had a lot more in common than she thought; a little too much. "You can't be mad," said Roman.

"You're not mad are you?" asked Chelsea.

"I'm just confused," said Tayla, "how do your parents know each other?"

"My dad is a wrestler," said Chelsea, "Roman's uncle trained him. When we moved to Florida my dad became friends with his dad. Roman and I grew up together. He is more like a brother to me than anything. Please don't be upset."

"I'm not," said Tayla, "it's just awkward."

"To say the least," said Roman. "Chelsea's family has been through a lot. You might have read her mom's book. Ever hear of Alex Batista?"

"Your mom is Alex Batista?" asked Tayla.

"Yeah," said Chelsea.

"Wow," she said, "I never would have guessed. So you're the Chelsea she was talking about in the book that had an eating disorder and was bullied for being famous."

"Guilty as charged," said Chelsea. "A tough part of my past but I'm better now."

"Your mom went through so much she is my hero. I can't believe this."

"That's why I never tell anyone about my parents," said Chelsea, "no offense to you, Tay. It's just I don't want to be connected to them."

"You're always going to be the same Chelsea to me," said Tayla. "I know how it feels to be in your parents' shadow. You're your own person. I understand."

"Thanks," said Chelsea with a smile. "So Roman, I see you are playing football."

"Yep," he said with a smile. "You know my family."

"Any plans to wrestle in the future?"

"No," he said, "not right now. Maybe eventually but I would rather play football. What about you? Why are you here? I thought dancing was your passion?"

"It is but my dad made me come here. Well, he is in denial that I come here. He would much rather I be in UCLA at least that's what he's telling everyone. I don't know why at least I am in college more than I can say for my two older sisters who both made a mess out of their lives."

"I hear you. Do you talk to them?"

"Sometimes," she said. "How are your parents?"

"Great," he said with a smile.

"So how long have you two been dating?"

"Almost 4 months," he said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Tayla who was being very quiet during the exchange. He knew that she was upset but wasn't saying anything. It was like she was hurt. "Best 4 months of my life," he said making Tayla smile.

"Aw, I'm happy for you," she said. "Well, Roman, it was good to see you again. Keep in touch with me. I'm going to let you two get back to hanging out. I know it's been a long time since you saw each other so catch up and have fun. Don't mind me," she said as she got out her lap top. She put the ear phones into it and got on the computer so Roman and Tayla could have a little privacy.

"Babe, are you mad?" asked Roman as they sat on Tayla's bed.

"No, I'm not mad," she said, "it's just weird that my new best friend used to date my boyfriend. It's really weird."

"I guess it is weird," he said, "but everything that happened with Chelsea and I is in the past."

"Do you have feelings for her?" asked Tayla.

"No," said Roman. "I have no feelings for her. Only friendship so don't worry. Chelsea is just a good friend nothing more."

"Okay," said Tayla.

"Please don't be mad, Baby," he said flashing a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Tayla before she kissed his lips softly. They spent the night together and the next morning Roman was gone again on his way to Georgia to go back to school and the pain of missing him was back. Tayla was counting down the days till she would see him again.

A few weeks later Roman was in Florida for Thanksgiving with his family while Tayla and her family were away in Puerto Rico for Thanksgiving. Roman wished that Tayla could be with him for Thanksgiving but it was giving him time to talk to his brother and sister about what was next for him and Tayla without her being around. He loved her but he didn't know what to do next in their relationship. "Where is your lover?" asked Matt; Roman's brother. "Aren't you two usually connected at the hip?" They were sitting down after dinner in their parents' living room.

"She is in Puerto Rico," said Roman. "She went to visit her dad's family. She'll be here for Christmas."

"Cool," he said, "I like her. She's a good one."

"She's the best," said Roman. "I love her."

"I know," said Matt with a smile. "You fell for her the moment you met her."

"That's true," said Roman thinking about the day he met her. "I just don't know what I want to do next in our relationship. We're moving in together when we're home from school but I don't like that idea without some kind of promise you know what I mean?"

"Like a marriage proposal? You want to marry her?" asked Matt in a shocked expression.

"Someday, she is definitely the one. I know she is. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I just don't know if I am ready to actually propose to her."

"How long have you been together?"

"4 months," he said.

"That is a little soon but if you're sure about her you're sure. Only your heart can tell you. I wouldn't propose to her just yet but that's just me," said Matt honestly. "Did you ask her father for permission?"

"Do people actually do that?"

"It is the polite thing to do you know that."

"Yeah but her dad may never give me permission. Her parents hate me. They think I'm the big bad wolf or something. I don't know I just don't see them being very welcome to the idea of me marrying their daughter."

"I think you should at least wait a year or so," said Matt. "You both are young yet. Don't rush into anything. I know you love her but if you really love her you will be able to wait till the time is right to propose in a year or so. I think 4 months is way too early to talk about marriage."

"I know but she is definitely the one," said Roman defending his decision to discuss marriage so soon in his relationship with Tayla. "She is a special woman. I love her so much. I have never loved anyone as much as I love her."

"Even Chelsea?" asked Matt.

"Even Chelsea," he said, "and funny you should mention her."

"Why?"

"Because when I went to visit Tayla at school when we played Penn State guess who I ran into."

"I'm going to say Chelsea."

"Yeah," said Roman.

"How did you feel?"

"Awkward," said Roman. "Chelsea and I really weren't in love. It was more of a fling. I am definitely more in love with Tayla."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" asked Matt.

"No one. I already know how I feel. Tayla and I have something that Chelsea and I never did. I love Tayla a lot more than I ever loved Chelsea and like I said Tayla is definitely the one I'm going to marry."

"So how did you run into Chelsea?"

"Crazy thing is she is Tayla's roommate."

"Get the fuck out!" said Matt. "Talk about coincidence. Does Tayla know you dated?"

"Yes we told her. It was very awkward; very very awkward," said Roman. "And Chelsea is Tayla's new best friend so it's even more awkward."

"They can trade notes," said Matt with a laugh.

"That's not funny," said Roman. "It's serious. And we may have lied to Tayla."

"About?"

"Well, Tayla asked if Chelsea and I ever slept together, we told her no but we did. Just that one time but never after that. Things were already awkward and Tayla already seemed upset so I didn't want to tell her and neither did Chelsea. Out of all the people she could be roommates with it had to be Chelsea."

"It's a small world apparently," said Matt, "and you shouldn't have lied to Tayla. You better tell her the truth. If you love her like you say you do you're not going to keep this from her. She deserves to know. Don't have secrets in your relationship. Be open and honest."

"How do I tell my new girlfriend that I slept with my old girlfriend that is her roommate? I don't want any bad blood between the two of them."

"But if Tayla finds out that you did sleep with her and you lied to her she's going to be upset and there is going to be bad blood between you two. In all honesty it all happened long before Tayla so I don't know why you're so scared to tell her unless you still have feelings for Chelsea which I think you do."

"I don't," said Roman. "Trust me I don't."

"Okay little brother," said Matt, "so you are going to tell Tayla the truth right?"

"I guess," he said. "Yeah I'm going to tell her the truth."

"Good," he said, "and are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"I don't know yet. I almost want to do a promise ring before an engagement ring. You know like promise her that one day I'm going to marry her?"

"Yeah," said Matt. "That sounds a little more reasonable. Let me ask you a personal question if you don't mind."

"What?" asked Roman.

"Are you two having sex?"

"Of course," he answered with a smile.

"Using protection?"

"Absolutely neither of us want a kid yet. We're being very careful."

"Good," he said, "I don't want to see you throw your futures away by getting pregnant. Next question before thinking about marriage do you think she will fit in with our family and be able to handle our lifestyle?"

"Yes," said Roman. "I am pretty sure she can handle our lifestyle and she already fits in with our family."

"Uncle Roman!" yelled Alana as she ran into the living room.

"Alana," said Roman as he scooped her up onto his lap. "How are you?"

"Good," said Alana, "where is Aunt Tayla?"

"Aunt Tayla is away with her family for Thanksgiving. She told me to tell you she said hi and she misses you."

"I miss her too," said Alana with disappointment. "Is she coming back?"

"Yes. She will be back for Christmas and she's coming to see you! She is also getting you a Christmas present. She wants to know what you want for Christmas?"

"A baby doll," she said, "I really want a baby doll that cries."

"I'll tell her," said Roman. "See? Tayla fits in just fine."

"I see," said Matt. "I like her and I know mom and dad do too so don't screw it up by not telling her the truth."

"I get it, Matt, I'll tell her the truth."

"Tell who the truth?" asked Alana.

"Nothing, Princess," said Roman. "We're having a grown up talk. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Is it about Aunt Tayla?"

"It's about a grown up," said Roman, "so don't worry about it."

"Okay," she said. "But I really like Aunt Tayla. And I want you to marry her."

"I know," said Roman. "You tell me all the time."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. Will Roman be able to tell Tayla the truth and will he ask her to marry him or wait?**


	13. I Promise You

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter and thank-you to those that started to follow the story it is greatly appreciated.***

On Christmas Eve Roman waited till his family was finished with their celebration and waited till they were home from church before he talked to Tayla and before he gave her his gift. He didn't want to upset her and cause her to leave before they celebrated Christmas Eve with his family by having a dinner, opening some gifts and then going to church for midnight mass. Roman and Tayla walked upstairs to his room when they returned home from church. Roman carried his niece Alana up to the guest room as he held Tayla's hand. "I'm going to go lay her down in the guest room. I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable," he said as they stopped outside of his bedroom.

"Okay," she said with a smile before she entered his bedroom as he walked to put Alana down in the guest room.

Tayla walked in and took a seat on his bed after taking off her jacket exposing her black dress with ¾ sleeves. She took her black heels off exposing her black nylons on her feet. She was exhausted it had been a long day. They had spent most of it moving their stuff into Isabelle's apartment; they had dinner with his family and then went to church. It was one a very long day. She lay down on his bed just before he walked into the room wearing a grey suit, red vest, red tie and a white shirt. He took off his jacket exposing his red vest and took a seat on the bed next to Tayla. "Are you tired?"

"Very," she said as she sat up to face him.

"Me too," he said, "but I wanted to talk to you and I have a present for you."

"I thought we weren't doing presents?" she asked remembering that they both agreed not to give Christmas presents to one another.

"Well, I wanted to get you something anyway," he said giving her a smile as he brushed a piece of her dark brown hair out of her face. "But first I have to tell you something."

"Okay," she said wondering what it could be. His face was serious but soft. "What's wrong? We're not breaking up are we?"

"No," he said, "not that unless you want to," he responded, "and you might after I tell you what I have to tell you."

"Um," she said, "okay." There was unsureness in her voice as she stared into his bluish grey eyes. He was pretty serious. She was starting to learn how to read his emotions in the color of his eyes. When his eyes were blue it meant he was passionate, if they were blue-grey it meant he was upset about something, blue-green meant that he was nervous and green meant that he was relaxed and happy. "You look upset."

"I'm not really upset I just want to talk to you for a minute."

"All right. What's up?"

"Do you remember a couple months ago when I came to your school and ran into Chelsea?"

"Yes," said Tayla giving him a look of concern. "What about it?"

"There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. We lied to you, Tayla."

"About?"

"When you asked if we slept together," he said his eyes turning blue-green, "we told you no but we did sleep together."

"So why didn't you tell me then?" Roman sensed the anger in her voice but it was also mixed with hurt. "Why would you lie to me? You should have been honest."

"I know," he said, "but you were already upset it seemed that I didn't want to say anything more to upset you and I know that would have upset you."

"And you lying to me upset me even more than I would have been upset then."

"I know and I'm sorry. I should have told the truth. It didn't mean anything," he said.

"If it didn't mean anything why lie to me about it? Do you still have feelings for her too?"

"No. Chelsea and I are completely over. We are better friends than we are lovers and besides we're barely even friends now. We're more of acquaintances. Chelsea and I were just a fling. It was nothing more than that I swear."

"But you slept with her so obviously it was more than just a fling. I know you, Roman, you wouldn't sleep with me until you were absolutely sure about me."

"Tayla, we were 16 years old. We both wanted to have sex because neither of us had ever done it before. All of our friends were talking about it and it seemed like the cool thing to do at the time but it was a really stupid thing to do because I didn't love her like that and I know she didn't love me like that. We were just two kids that thought we were in love but we weren't. It wasn't a serious relationship and having sex with her was a mistake that I shouldn't have made. It only happened one time and then things got awkward."

"Awkward how?" she asked looking at his eyes that were now turning back to blue.

"Awkward as in Chelsea is more like a sister to me than a lover. It was weird. The entire relationship was weird but sleeping with her was the weirdest. I didn't love her not like I love you," he said with a smile. "You have no idea how much I love you. You and I have something that Chelsea and I never had."

"I still don't know why you didn't tell me," said Tayla. "We are in a relationship. It is best for us to be honest with one another than to keep secrets from each other. I don't like secrets and I don't like lies, Roman. I'm going to be VERY honest about that. If you want to push me away lying and keeping secrets from me is the way to do it."

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl," he said giving Tayla butterflies and causing her face to burn. "I will never lie to you again and from here on out there will be no secrets. Everything is open and honest between us no matter what it is."

"Good," she said. "And I'm not mad at you," she said looking at his eyes once more as they were blue-green. "So stop being nervous that I am."

"How did you know I was nervous?" he asked with a smile.

"Your eyes," she said smiling back. "They change colors according to your moods. It's actually pretty cool."

"You know me well," he said his eyes turning green. "Very well. I love you, Tayla. I love you a lot. Ever since I met you I have loved you."

"I love you too," she responded.

"I have something for you," he said as he got up and walked over to his dresser. He opened the drawer and pulled out a small box. Tayla's heart raced as he brought it over to the bed with him. She wasn't sure if he was about to propose to her or not when she saw the small ring box in his hand. "These have been the best 5 months of my life," he said, "and you have changed my entire life. I never thought that I could fall this hard for someone but you, Tayla, have made me fall hard. The moment I saw you after hitting your car I knew I was hooked. Our first night at the beach together was amazing. Every time I am with you I am so much happier and when I'm not with you I'm miserable. You brighten up my entire day. I hate being away from you but I know that one day we will be together and be together forever. I'm not ready to propose to you yet but I have thought about it. It's just not the right time for that. Right now though I want to make a promise to you that there will be an engagement ring in the future one that you absolutely deserve and one day I am going to make you my wife. I promise. I only want to be with you and no one else. I am fully committed to you and only you. I promise you, Tayla that you will be the only one I will love for the rest of my life and I promise you I am 100% committed to you and our future. I love you," he said, "Merry Christmas," he said handing her the ring box.

"Roman," she said as she opened the box to see two silver rings in it. One with his name and one with her name and engraved on the inside was I Promise Forever. "I love you. Thank-you. They are beautiful. I am fully committed to you also. My heart will never belong to anyone but you. I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head before he took the ring box from her. He slipped her ring onto her left ring finger before she put his ring onto his left ring finger to symbolize their promise to commit to each other. Roman smiled at her with his blue eyes burning. She leaned in and kissed his lips passionately. It didn't take long before they were making passionate love to one another early on that cool Christmas morning.

Later that morning they were woken up by Alana busting into Roman's room. "Santa came! Santa came," she said jumping onto Roman's bed waking them up.

"It's so early," said Roman as he looked at the clock beside his bed reading 6 a.m. He had only slept for 2 hours. He groaned as Tayla was still asleep on the pillow next to him.

"Aunt Tayla! Wake up," said Alana, "Santa Claus was here!" Tayla moaned before her eyes flickered open. Alana looked at both of them and realized they were both not wearing any clothes. "Where are your clothes?" she asked as her mom came into the room followed by Roman's parents.

"Alana, what…" said Sam as she caught a glimpse of Tayla and Roman lying in bed together naked. "Alana let's go," she said. "Give them some privacy."

"What's privacy?" asked Alana as she got off the bed and walked over to her mom.

"It's something grown-ups need," she responded. "They will be down in a minute."

"Yep," said Roman fully aware of what was happening. "We'll be down in a minute," he said before Alana and Sam left the room. "Hi, Mom and Dad," he said giving them a smile.

"Sika, Joanne," said Tayla as her face burned.

"We'll see you in a minute," said Sika before they walked out of the room. Tayla was so embarrassed that they were not only caught by Alana but also by Roman's parents. Her face was 40 shades of red as she walked down stairs after that awkward encounter but Roman seemed to be relaxed about the whole thing.

Tayla and Roman sat down on the couch next to each other. Roman wrapped his arm around Tayla as she rested her head on his chest as they watched Alana open her presents. Tayla smiled at Alana's excitement. Every Barbie doll, every Bratz doll, every outfit and every baby doll she opened she called it her favorite toy. Roman helped clean up the wrapping paper after she was finished opening her gifts. Tayla was waiting all morning before they left for her parents' house for Roman's parents to say something to them about their escapades in their home but they never did. Tayla was surprised because when she was caught in her house her dad was ready to beat Roman up. His parents seemed to be cool about it but Tayla was still embarrassed by the entire thing.

After spending most of the morning at Roman's house they went to Tayla's house to have dinner with her parents and grandparents from Puerto Rico. Tayla and Roman walked into her mom's house and it smelled so delicious. The smell of turkey was in the air. "Mama, Dad," she said, "we're here." They walked into the living room where her grandparents and her dad were sitting. "Abuelita, Abuelito," she said with a smile as she greeted each of them with a hug. Roman stood off to the side.

"Taylita," said her grandma a woman with grey hair pulled into a bun with a tan complexion. "How are you?"

"Good," she said with a smile.

"Taylita," said her grandfather before giving her a hug. "Where were you?"

"I was at Roman's house," she said with a smile. "We were spending time with his family."

"Who is Roman?" he asked.

"My boyfriend," she said motioning for Roman to come over. "Abuelita and Abuelito, this is my boyfriend Roman."

"Nice to meet you," said Roman as he shook both of their hands. "Miguel," he said nodding at Tayla's dad.

"He is a cute one," said her grandma with a smile. "But what is this ring?" she asked taking Tayla's hand. "Are you getting married?"

"No," said Tayla, "not yet. It's a promise ring that we are committed to each other." Miguel scoffed at the comment. She gave him a look as her mom came into the living room.

"Roman gave Tayla a ring," said Miguel.

"Please don't let it be an engagement ring," she said openly and honestly.

"It isn't," said Tayla, "it's a promise ring. See," she said showing her mom.

"It's pretty," she said disinterested. Her mom never even pretended to like Roman. She made it known to him that she did not like him and didn't like their relationship at least Miguel made it seem like he liked Roman and approved of their relationship.

"I hope you're taking care of my granddaughter," said Tayla's grandfather. "She is our princess."

"I am," said Roman with a smile. "So how was your trip?"

"It was good," he said, "Have you ever been to Puerto Rico?"

"No," said Roman. "I haven't."

"Sit down," he said. "We'll talk." Roman and Tayla took a seat on the couch with her grandparents. They at least liked Roman which was a good sign. "It is a beautiful island. You should come visit us someday. The beaches are wonderful and the weather is beautiful."

"I would love to go to Puerto Rico someday," he said smiling at them.

"You will love it," said her grandmother. "How long have you been seeing Tayla?"

"5 months," he answered.

"You both seem happy so we're happy," said her grandfather. "So Roman, tell me what are you going to school for?"

"Management," he said.

"Good. That's a good choice. Any type of business you want to manage?"

"It doesn't really matter," said Roman, "I would like to open my own restaurant someday."

"What kind of restaurant?"

"I don't know yet probably a Samoan/Hawaiian restaurant," he said.

"Good," said her grandfather.

Roman and Tayla's grandparents got along very well. They talked all through dinner and Tayla was happy that they had accepted him before her parents did. That was a good sign for her. For the first time in 5 months Roman felt welcomed by Tayla's family just like she had with his. "I think they liked me," he said as he drove them back to his house.

"I think they love you," said Tayla with a smile. "Thanks for coming to dinner with me. I'm sorry that my parents are rude to you. I know that can't be easy."

"Tayla, I'm not in this for your parents. I am in it for you. I love YOU. If I have to deal with the negativity from your parents I will. You're worth it. And this was the best Christmas I ever had because it was with you. I look forward to having more Christmases with you," he said with a smile.

"Me too," she said smiling back. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said with a smile. "Always."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	14. May I Have Your Blessing

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

*** I really hope you enjoy this chapter* :)**

***15 MONTHS LATER***

Roman and Tayla had been together for almost two years and they were falling in love with each other more and more every day. Over their first summer break they lived with Isabelle and her daughter Rain but it was too much for them so they were planning on renting out an apartment for the summer in Pensacola. They liked Isabelle and loved Rain but living together with her just didn't work out. Isabelle had made both of them Rain's godparents shortly after she was born. Roman's sister Sam had her baby girl Kanani in the beginning of June and seeing how much Alana loved Roman and Tayla and how much they loved her she made them Kanani's godparents as well. They were both grateful for both of their goddaughters but couldn't wait till they were married to have children of their own which they were planning to do shortly after they got out of school. Roman just needed to actually propose to Tayla first and they needed to get married before any of that could happen though. They were on a plan for their future but Roman had been dragging his feet. Tayla had expected to get a ring their second Christmas together; she was a little disappointed when she didn't get a ring but instead she got a bracelet. It was a nice bracelet but it wasn't the diamond ring she had been dying to get from Roman.

They were half way through their sophomore year of college which is the year Roman started to become a college football celebrity. He was also named the team captain of his team. There was no doubt that Tayla was proud of her man and supported him throughout his college football career. If she could get the chance she would watch every one of his football games and cheer him on. Roman had also started to let his hair grow out during his sophomore year as a change and Tayla loved it. He was her favorite yellow jacket player. They were both doing well academically as well Tayla continued to carry her 4.0 while Roman carried a 3.5 so he was not only athletically gifted but he was academically gifted as well.

Tayla and Roman were both back home in Pensacola for Spring Break it was the first time their colleges were on the same schedule when it came to spring break because the previous year they were two weeks apart and missed the chance to hang out together. Tayla was out spending the day with Isabelle and Rain while Roman went to her house to visit her parents. Roman rang the doorbell and waited nervously for one of them to answer the door. Miguel opened the door and was surprised to see Roman standing there. "Roman, Tay isn't here. She is out with Isabelle and Rain. She'll be back around 5 I thought you knew that?" he asked.

"I do," said Roman. "I am here to talk to you and Mrs. Rodriguez about something. Do you have time?"

"Yes," said Miguel, "come on in."

"Thanks," said Roman as he walked into Tayla's parents' house. Miguel led him to the kitchen where Tayla's mom was sitting drinking a cup of tea in her doctor's clothes. She looked like she was getting ready to head out for a long shift at the hospital. "Hello, Mrs. Rodriguez."

"Roman," she said barely looking up at him. "Tayla isn't here," she said.

"I know," he said as he took a seat. "I came to talk to you and Miguel."

"Oh," she said with very little interest.

"Would you like anything to drink?" asked Miguel, "water, tea?"

"Could I have a glass of water?" asked Roman nervously. His throat was dry from all of his nervousness. Miguel got him a glass of water and brought it over to him. "Thank-you," he said before he took a sip as Miguel sat down at the table with them.

"So what brings you here today?" asked Miguel. "It has to be something important because you are here without your partner in crime."

"Yes it is something important," he answered. Miguel had grown fond of Roman in the last 15 months. He thought Roman was the perfect man for Tayla and knew there was no one better for her. He realized how happy Tayla was with him and he treated Tayla like a queen. Miguel and Roman were becoming great friends but as for Roman and Tianna not so much. Tayla's mom still didn't like Roman and hated the fact that him and Tayla were together. She just wanted them to break up so that Tayla could focus on her future. She felt Roman was a distraction from it and was keeping her from achieving any goals she had set in the past. "As you know Tayla and I will be together for 2 years in July."

"Yes," said Miguel, "I know."

"And you know I love her with all my heart. She has made me a better person and she is just an awesome woman. I love being with her and spending time with her. Last Christmas I made a promise to her that I would be committed to her and that there would be an engagement ring in the future. I wasn't ready then but I'm ready now," he said as Tianna choked on her tea. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"Well, anyway," said Roman, "Tayla and I have made lots of plans for our future together but without an engagement ring and a marriage none of those are really possible. I love Tayla and I want to give her the best life possible. I want to be with her forever and spend the rest of my life with her. I want to make her a part of my family and I want to be a part of your family. I want to have kids with her and just be with her for the rest of my life so what I am asking is if I can have your permission to have Tayla's hand in marriage?"

"You want to propose to Tayla?" asked Miguel with a smile.

"Yes not yet. I am working on it but it will be in the near future. I am in the stages of going to find the perfect ring for her and planning out the perfect proposal. I want it to be big but I want your permission before I go any further. My father taught me that it is important to have the blessing of the woman's father before proposing to his daughter. So do I have your blessing?"

Miguel smiled at him and said, "absolutely. I have never seen my daughter so happy. You make her happy and she is crazy about you. I would love to see her married to you and I know she would be beyond happy to be married to you. Whenever you're ready to propose go for it."

"Thank-you," said Roman with a smile. "That means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me that you came to ask for my permission first before just going out and proposing to her without it. Roman, you're a good man probably the best man I could have asked for my daughter to be with. You treat her with respect and I have never seen anyone love someone as much as you two love each other. I know we started off a little rocky but over the last couple years as I have gotten to know you I see that you are the best for my daughter. You will be a great addition to our family."

"Thank-you," said Roman with an even bigger smile. He started to play in his mind where and when he was going to propose to Tayla. He had so many ideas and just wanted it all to be perfect for her.

"What about me?" asked Tianna, "Why don't you ask me how I feel about all this?"

"I already know how you feel," said Roman. "I know you hate me and you think I'm the worst person for Tayla to be with. You let me know all the time. I get it. You don't want me to propose to Tayla but I'm sorry I'm going to. I love Tayla and I want to be with her the rest of my life. I am not going to let you stop me from making her my wife. I know you don't like me and that's fine because I'm not exactly fond of you either but I respect you because you are Tayla's mom so I wish that you would at least respect me because I am Tayla's boyfriend."

"You want respect from me?" asked Tianna. "I don't owe you any bit of respect. You come in my house talking to me like this and saying that you are going to marry my daughter whether I like it or not. That's fine. Marry her but the day your wedding comes I will not be there."

"Tianna," said Miguel. "Tayla is our only daughter. You should be excited for her. You should be happy for the day Roman does propose to her so you can take her out for her wedding dress and do all that wedding stuff that mothers do with their daughters. How can you say you won't go to their wedding?"

"Because I don't support it," she said, "I refuse to have any part in the proposal, the wedding or anything to do with Roman. I have to go to work. Have a good day," she said as she got up. She stormed out of the house passing Tayla and Rain on her way out of the door.

"What was that all about?" asked Tayla as she walked into the kitchen with Rain. "And Roman what are you doing here? I thought I told you I was with Rain and Isabelle."

"I just came to talk to your parents," he said as he stood up. "How are you, Baby?"

"Good," she said with a smile before Roman kissed her lips. "So why was my mom so upset?"

"You know how she is," said Miguel. "She'll get over it."

"Okay," said Tayla. "Look who wanted to come visit!"

"Hi, Rain," said Miguel with a smile before he kissed Rain's tan cheek. "I'm going to go and let you three be alone."

"Okay," said Tayla before her dad walked out of the kitchen. "What was that all about? And what did you talk to them about?"

"Nothing," he said. "It was nothing. Rain, come to Uncle Roman," he said as he took her from Tayla as she reached for him. "She's getting so big."

"I know," said Tayla with a smile. "And look her hair is starting to curl," she said touching her dark brown curls. "And she is so adorable. I want one so bad."

"You want what so bad?" asked Roman. "Curly hair because you already have curly hair." He knew what she was talking about but he learned how to steer her away from her baby fever talk. She had been telling him since Kanani was born how much she wanted to have a baby as soon as possible.

"Shut up," she said, "you know what I want."

"An adorable child," he said with a smile. "I know. I know. I want one too BUT I think it's better if we wait till we are done with school then we can go baby making crazy if you like."

"Promise?" she asked. "That's 2 years from now."

"I know," he said with a smile, "and I promise. As soon as we're out of school you can lose the birth control pills and we can start making babies just so you can be happy."

"I don't know if I can wait that long."

"You're going to need to," he said with a smile. "And it will be worth it trust me."

"Okay," she said. "What do you think our kids will look like?"

"Adorable of course," he said with a smile as Rain smiled at him. "See she agrees?"

"I see but maybe she is agreeing that we should have a baby now."

"Your mom and dad would kill me," he said, "it's better to wait till we are finished with school."

"All right," she said. "I'll try to wait."

"Hey," he said, "I don't have to worry about you missing a pill on purpose here and there do I?"

"No I would never do that. I respect you too much."

"Okay," he said. "Good."

Later that afternoon Roman was out with his brother to pick out an engagement ring for Tayla. He wanted it to be special and one that she would love but he was on a limited budget. "So this is really happening," said Matt, "you're going to propose to Tayla?"

"Yes," he said as they looked at the rings in the case. "On our 2 year anniversary I think it's definitely time."

"I'm happy for you, Bro. I'm glad that you're including me in this. I remember when I got married best day of my life. I know when you get married it will also be the best day of your life. I guess the famous Roman Reigns will be officially off the market."

"I have been off the market for almost two years," he said. "I talked to her dad today and he gave me permission to propose. Her mom on the other hand," he said looking at a couple rings in the case, "wasn't happy about it. She is refusing to come to the wedding or have any part in it. That is going to break Tayla's heart. Aren't moms supposed to be there for their daughters during these times?"

"Most," said Matt.

"And Tayla is so ready to have a baby. I have to keep swaying her in another direction. I am at the top of my game and I want to finish school and hopefully be married before we have a kid. I mean I could care less if we have a kid before we get married I just want us both to be out of school first."

"Yeah you should wait. Damn, Sam and her cute kids for making Tayla's baby fever stronger."

"I know right and Rain," he said. "They encourage it."

"I know," said Matt. "Why do you think I have two kids already? Baby fever is brutal to fight."

"Tell me about it," he said as he saw the perfect ring for Tayla. "That's the one," he said pointing to a white gold, 14 karat, princess cut diamond ring with three diamonds on it. "I want that one," he said to the woman at the case.

"Excellent choice," she said with a smile. "Any girl that gets this ring will be lucky to have it."

"Are you sure, Roman?" asked Matt. "It is way out of your budget."

"I have a few extra dollars laying around," he said, "and Tayla will love it it's perfect for her."

"It is a beautiful ring," said Matt, "and I'm sure she will love it but can you afford it?"

"Yes," said Roman.

"What size?" asked the girl.

"6," said Roman knowing exactly what size ring Tayla wore.

"We actually don't have it in a 6 but we can order it for you. It will take a few weeks to get it though."

"That's fine," said Roman. "I am not proposing till July," he said, "so we have time."

"All right," said the girl. Roman signed papers and paid for the ring. He was so happy that he found the perfect ring for Tayla. He just hoped that she would love it as much as he did. He couldn't wait for the day he could give it to her. He was ready to start planning the big proposal for her. It was going to be the most special night of her life. He was going to make sure of it.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. How do you think Roman is going to propose to Tayla? I have a couple ideas I want to know what you think. :)**


	15. A New Beginning

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

A couple months had passed and it was Roman's and Tayla's 2 year anniversary together. Roman took her out to eat at the first restaurant they had been to but instead of ordering the first meal they ate together he decided to order them lobster, small red potatoes salted and covered in garlic along with steamed asparagus. He made sure he went all out for their anniversary. "Happy anniversary," he said to her with a smile as they ate dinner.

"Happy anniversary," she said smiling back. "I feel bad for eating so much right now but the food is so good. I hope your parents aren't upset when I don't eat at their beach party tonight."

"I'm sure they will be okay with that. They know it's our anniversary and we're out to eat. I am sorry that we have to spend most of our anniversary with my family. I thought about going out to eat, having some desert and making love to you all night long," he said with a smile as he ate.

"Who says we can't make love all night long?" she asked. "I mean we won't be with your family ALL night just most of the evening," she said, "and we have that new beautiful apartment together so plenty of alone time tonight."

"This is true," he said, "it is a night worth celebrating." Deep down Roman was nervous about the future events of the evening. He had worked out the entire night in his head and included both his family and Tayla's family in his proposal with Alana playing the biggest part next to him. It was easier in his head but as the day had finally arrived he was becoming more and more nervous the closer the time got to the big moment. "I can't believe it's been 2 years already," he said. "2 of the best years of my life."

"Me either," she said, "You know you're the best boyfriend ever right?"

"I may have heard a little something about that but I don't compare to my awesome girlfriend. I love you, Tayla."

"I love you too, Roman," she said flashing him a smile. Roman caught a full glimpse of her beauty. Her dark brown hair braided off to the side, her dark brown eyes glowing at him as she wore a simple white sundress as it brought out her natural tan. "What?" she asked as she looked at him looking at her with a look in his eyes that showed more love and passion than they ever had in the last 2 years they had been together. They were definitely different.

"Nothing," he said with a smile. "You're just so beautiful."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as her cell phone started to ring. She looked at the screen and looked up at Roman. "I think it might be Alana."

"Answer it," he said.

Tayla flipped open her phone and put it up to her ear. "Hello."

"Aunt Tayla, are you and Uncle Roman coming to the beach soon?" asked Alana in her tiny voice.

"We'll be there soon," said Tayla with a smile. "We're having dinner right now. We are almost done. We will be there shortly after okay?"

"Okay," she said. "Hurry up though because I really want to see you two."

"Okay," said Tayla with a smile, "we'll hurry."

"Okay, bye," she said before hanging up the phone.

Tayla laughed and said, "Alana wants us to hurry up because she wants to see us."

"She is too cute," said Roman.

"I know," said Tayla, "remember that Christmas when she caught us in bed together?"

"Oh yeah. That was pretty embarrassing. 'Where are your clothes?' I just didn't have the heart to tell her I am glad Sam stepped in before I had to."

"When we have kids we are locking the door," said Tayla. "I have never been so embarrassed in my life."

"Me either," he said with a smile. "Did you ever walk in on your parents?"

"I don't think my parents ever had sex after I was born," said Tayla, "I mean not that I remember. My mom and dad were always working so I don't know. I never knew they were but as a kid that's not something you think about or want to see. Did you ever walk in on your parents?"

"Once I was probably 5 years old. I just thought they were wrestling and didn't think anything of it but now I know exactly what was happening."

"Wrestling without clothes on?" asked Tayla.

"It is possible do you want to find out how possible it is?" he asked giving her a smile, "because I can gladly show you later tonight."

"I think you might have to," she said giving him a wink. "You'll be happy to know that I have finally started to watch WWE. It has only taken me 2 years but I have finally gotten into it. I mean I wanted to see Chelsea's dad. It's not too bad actually."

"It's about time. I am proud of you," he said with a smile. "I haven't been watching it much. The last time I watched it was probably when Evolution had started. They just bothered me so I stopped watching it."

"Evolution broke up," said Tayla.

"Good," he said. "I hope to never see them together again."

"Wow you're pretty serious about that aren't you?"

"Yeah," he said, "they just got under my skin."

"I can see that," she said with a smile. "Would you ever get into WWE?"

"I thought about it but I'm not sure. I like football. I mean wrestling is in my blood so it is a possibility just right now I'm going to say no but you never know what the future holds."

When they finished eating their anniversary dinner Roman and Tayla left to go to Pensacola Beach for what Tayla was expecting to be a family party but by the end of the night it was going to prove to be so much more. Tayla and Roman walked the beach and were greeted immediately by Alana who was dressed in a dress similar to Tayla's. "Aunt Tayla!" she yelled as she hugged her. "I'm glad you two are here."

"Hi, Alana," said Tayla with a smile as she hugged her. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I was just waiting for you guys to get here."

"Okay," said Tayla. There was something going on. Alana was never just waiting for them to appear. Alana took her hand and led her to Roman's family where she greeted them all with a hug. There were so many of them but she was no longer overwhelmed by his family size. She ran into her dad and said, "Dad what are you doing here?"

"Sika invited me," he said as he gave her a hug. "Happy anniversary."

"Thanks," she said hugging him back. "Is mom here too?"

"No she's working at the hospital; emergency heart surgery."

"Oh," she said with disappointment. For some reason she really wished her mom could be there also but she knew how it was having a surgeon for a mom. That was one thing Tayla didn't want when she became a doctor. She didn't want to have to sacrifice her family to spend hours at a hospital. More and more she was starting to feel that the medical field was not for her. She had no other options on what to do though. "Well, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," he said with a smile.

"Babe, do you want anything to drink?" asked Roman.

"No I'm all right. What's wrong with you? You look nervous?"

"I'm not nervous. It's just really hot. Are you hot?" he asked.

"No I'm not hot," she said giving him a look. "Seriously, Roman, what is going on?"

"Nothing," he said, "it's just a family party."

"Okay whatever you're acting strange," she said, "do you need a drink?"

"No," he said. "I'm good."

"Okay," she said.

"Roman and Tayla, are you two hungry?" asked Sika.

"No we just had an amazing dinner," said Tayla. "Maybe later."

"Okay," he said, "because we have plenty of food for everyone. How was dinner?"

"It was good," said Tayla. "Roman went all out."

"He usually does," said Sika with a smile as Alana came running up to them.

"Uncle Roman," she said, "is it time yet?"

"Not yet. In a little bit," said Roman.

"Is it time for what?" asked Tayla.

"For me to give you Uncle Roman's present," said Alana. "He told me I could give it to you."

"It's not time yet, Alana and remember that's a secret."

"Oh yeah a secret," she said, "sorry."

"It's okay," said Roman with a smile as he got down to Alana's level and whispered something into her ear.

Alana nodded as he spoke to her and Tayla watched their exchange. "Okay, Uncle Roman," she said as Roman stood up. "I got it." She winked at him and he winked back at her before she ran off to her mom.

"What was that all about?" asked Tayla as Roman took her hand.

"Nothing she's just really excited about giving you my present. It's nothing," he said, "let's take a walk."

"Okay," said Tayla as they walked toward the ocean. It was a repetitive scene. They had been in this similar scene a couple years earlier at Lucas' party. The moon was beaming off of the ocean just like it was that night.

"Do you remember the first night we kissed?" asked Roman as they walked along the ocean as the water hit their feet. It was cold but refreshing.

"How could I forget," said Tayla, "it happened right over there," she said pointing to the exact spot she shared her first kiss with Roman. "It was the same night you spilled beer on me."

"It was the second time we crashed into each other," he said with a smile, "or more so I crashed into you. Do you ever wonder what would have happened if that accident never happened?"

"I don't know," said Tayla, "I probably would never have met you."

"Fate is pretty crazy," said Roman as they walked. "You never really know when it's going to strike. You never know when you're really going to find that person you want to love forever. You really have no idea what situation love is going to find you for us it just happened to be that little intersection accident. I thought that you hated me that day and never expected to see you again after that."

"I didn't hate you," she said, "I was actually really hoping to see you again. I thought you were the cutest guy ever. I never thought I was your type so I wasn't going to call you."

"I wasn't going to call you either," he said, "but then Lucas' party happened. I usually hated his parties but that night it was different. I kissed you for the first time," he said as they walked to the spot where it first happened. "That's when I knew you and me were meant to happen. Everything leading up to that moment was meant to be it is amazing how something bad always leads into something good. The accident led to us meeting, getting kicked out of Lucas' party led to you becoming my girlfriend and if I remember this is the same beach I asked you to be my girlfriend and you said yes."

"Yeah," said Tayla, "this is where we started. And I could live that day over and over again."

"Me too," he said with a smile as he saw his family and hers making their way over to them in the distance as he looked at her. "I could play that moment over and over again in my head. That was the best night of my life. Ever since I met you has been the best time of my life. It is so amazing how different my life has been since I met you. I love you, Tayla. I will always love you."

"I love you too," she said as the members of Roman's and Tayla's families got closer to them as they stood looking at each other.

"This beach is a special place for us so many firsts, so many beginnings," he said with a smile, "so much happiness for us. It's just so beautiful with the sound of the waves crashing down around us, the smell of the ocean in the air, the feel of the ocean breeze around us and the moon shining off the clear blue water all play a part in a scene I never want to forget with you," he said with a smile. "I love you so much, Tayla," he said as nervousness set in his voice. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"I love you too," said Tayla as she felt flutters in her stomach. She knew something was about to happen another first, another beginning another moment neither of them would forget. She watched as Roman's family and her family circled around them in the same spot they had started. Tayla felt a little tug at her dress and looked down to see Alana smiling at her. "Yes, Alana?"

"This is from me and Uncle Roman," she said handing her a folded up piece of paper. "Happy Anniversary."

"Thank-you," said Tayla as she unfolded the paper. It was a picture Alana had colored for her of Roman and Tayla standing by the ocean. In her kindergarten handwriting it said, "say yes again."

Tayla was confused and looked up in front of her but Roman was not standing in front of her anymore. She looked down and he was knelt down on one knee in front of her. Tayla felt a lump in her throat, the butterflies in her stomach as she looked down at Roman on one knee. "The moment I first saw you I knew I was hooked. I tried to fight fate and tried to fight where we belong by not calling you but once again fate made itself known. I ran into you for a second time on this beach. We kissed for the first time on this beach and this is the same beach we got our first start. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. The last 2 years have been amazing for me. Being with you has been amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend. My family loves you and my nieces adore you. You are part of our family no matter what. When I wake up next to you every morning it makes my entire day better. When I feel your arms wrapped around me I feel like I am at home. You are my home, Tayla, you are my happiness. I would relive every moment of the last 2 years with you every day of my life. I want to wake up to you every morning, I want to feel your arms wrapped around me for the rest of my life. I want you to be mine forever. I want to love you forever. I want us to last for forever. I want to make babies with you and I want to be beside you the rest of my life. I want forever and always. I promised you that one day I would propose to you and one day you would get the ring you deserve. I promised that I would commit myself completely to you and I am, Tayla. I love you, have loved you and will always love you. Tayla Nadine, will you give me forever by being my wife?" he asked as he opened the ring box Alana handed to him exposing the white gold, 14 karat, 3 princess cut diamond ring.

Tayla's eyes blurred over with tears and there was a lump in her throat. It was all beautiful. Roman was beautiful. Tayla wanted forever with Roman. She wanted to commit herself to Roman. She wanted to love Roman forever. She choked on her words before she said, "Yes, Roman, I'll marry you."

Roman's eyes filled with tears as he removed the promise ring from her finger and replaced it with a new symbol of their commitment. He stood up and said, "I love you, Tayla."

"I love you too," she said as she wrapped her arms around him before she kissed his lips passionately.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	16. A Mother's Love

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

***WARNING: Contains Sexual content. **

***TAYLA's Point of View***

I was on cloud 9 after Roman and I left the beach but not before I showed his sisters and his other family members the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my life that Roman got for me. I kept looking at it watching it sparkle in the moonlight on our drive back to our apartment. I couldn't have been happier than I was that night. I was going to be Mrs. Reigns sometime in the future. It was official. When we got back to the apartment I made sure I called Chelsea and Isabelle to tell them the news. They were both happy for me and congratulated me on my engagement.

I finished my conversation with Chelsea before I hung up the phone. Roman was sitting in our bed as I changed out of my dress into a tank top and a pair of underwear. I got into bed next to him and held out my hand in front of me. "It's so beautiful, Baby," I said admiring it in the dim light of our bedroom.

"I'm glad," he said with a smile as he moved closer to me.

"Do you want a long or short engagement?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'd marry you tomorrow if you wanted me to. It's all up to you," he said before he kissed my shoulder.

"I was thinking of getting married in a couple years before I go to medical school," I said.

"Whatever you want," he said as he took his hand over the smoothness of my legs while laying soft kisses on my neck. "You're so beautiful."

"And I know Alana will be our flower girl for sure," I said. My mind was on nothing else but my future wedding.

"Of course," he said as he murmured into my neck before kissing it again. "No more wedding talk. I think you promised me an evening of making love and I want you so bad right now."

"There is so much to plan and detail," I said, "is it going to be a big or small wedding."

"Tay," he said, "whatever you want." His hand slid under my shirt and he cupped my breast before he kissed my lips passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. "I was thinking of having a summer wedding."

"That's fine," he said but I knew he wasn't really listening. He was worried about one thing at that moment.

"So I can throw out my birth control pills now right?" I asked to prove he wasn't listening.

"Yeah what…wait no," he said, "not yet."

"So you were listening?"

"Partly," he said, "but I heard that and no."

"I wasn't being serious," I said. "Just making a point."

"I know. I know," he said, "but I am ready to celebrate with you."

"I know, Baby," I said with a smile before I straddled him. "Me too."

"Mm.. nice," he said with a smile as I leaned down to kiss his lips softly. He placed his hands on my thighs as I removed my tank top and threw it to the floor. I could feel his erection through his briefs. He rolled me over onto my back and smiled at me before he leaned down to kiss my lips softly. I quickly removed my underwear as he pulled off his briefs. He lowered his body onto mine and entered me gently. I moaned as I felt him fill me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he made love to me. His movements slow at first but as the passion grew stronger the harder and faster his movements became. I moved along with his rhythm. The room filled with groans and moans of pleasure. The room was hot and our sweat mixing together as our bodies rubbed against each other. I couldn't hold back any longer and cried out in pleasure as I reached my climax. I heard Roman growl quietly as he continued his movements. I knew he was getting closer as his movements became slower and his breathing heavier. Roman cried out my name as he poured himself into me. His body collapsed on top of mine and I felt his heart racing between us. He kissed my lips softly and said, "I love you, Tay."

"I love you too," I said as I ran my fingers through his growing hair. I heard him moan as he felt my fingers in his hair. He loved when I would play with his hair which is why he had chosen to let it grow out. He slowly removed himself from inside of me and rolled over next to me. He pulled me into his arms before kissing the top of my head. "I thought we were celebrating all night?" I asked as I ran my hand over his chest.

"We are," he said with a smile before he rolled over onto his back pulling me on top of him. "You are so beautiful," he said smiling up at me and passion in his eyes.

"So are you," I said with a smile as I leaned down and kissed his lips before we were making love again. Roman held true to his word we spent almost all night celebrating our engagement by making love to one another. It was somewhere close to 6 in the morning when we finally ended our celebration. I fell asleep in his arms as he held me close to his body. That was my favorite place to be.

Around 11 I felt Roman start to stir behind me waking me up. I turned to face him and saw his blue-green eyes looking at me. He smiled at me, "Good morning."

"Good morning," I said with a smile. "What?" I asked as he stared at me.

"Nothing," he said smiling at me. "I wish we could stay here all day but I have to go to the gym to work out. I'm getting a little chubby," he said as he sat up. "See?" he asked pointing to his stomach as I sat up next to him.

"You're fine," I said, "I kind of like it." He had put on some weight since going to college and was developing somewhat of a gut but it wasn't anything to worry about. I liked it. He didn't have to be perfect to me.

"My coach won't like it when it slows me down during a game," he said. "Do you want to come to the gym with me?"

"No," I said, "I'm going to see my mama."

"Ugh," he groaned. "Sounds like fun."

"I'm going to tell her about last night as far as the engagement goes. I wish she was there."

"Don't be disappointed if she's upset," he said as if he was warning me.

"Why? Do you know something I don't?"

"She knew it was going to happen she didn't want to be there," said Roman. "Your dad tried but she wouldn't go."

"Why?"

"Because she hates me, Tayla," he said. "So good luck with that announcement."

"Thanks," I said as I got out of bed. After two years my mama still had a ridiculous grudge against Roman and I wasn't sure why. Roman was a good man and had never given either of my parents a reason to hate him. I hoped she wouldn't be upset with the engagement because I wanted her to help me with the entire thing like most mothers do.

"Don't be mad, Baby," he said as he met me by the door. "You're happy so whatever she says don't let it take away your happiness. Okay?"

"Okay," I said as he wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around him.

"And I'm happy," he said, "very happy."

"Me too," I said with a smile as he hugged me before he kissed my lips quickly.

After we showered and ate a quick breakfast or lunch whatever you want to call it we went our separate ways. Roman went to the gym while I went to my parents' house. I pulled into the driveway happy to see that my mom was home but my dad wasn't there. I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. I rang the doorbell waiting for my mom to answer. She opened the door a couple minutes later. "Tayla," she said.

"Mama," I said as I walked into the house shutting the door behind me. I followed her to the kitchen.

"What brings you here today?"

"I have some news for you," I said still excited from the night before. Why shouldn't I be excited?

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Roman and I are getting married. He proposed to me last night. I wish you were there but it's official we are getting married."

"Oh," she said with very little excitement for her only daughter. "That's nice."

"Do you want to see the ring?" I asked.

"Sure," she said but she didn't care. I showed her the diamond ring on my left ring finger. "Pretty."

"Thanks," I said, "so we were thinking about getting married in a couple years before I go to med school."

"Oh," she said.

"I thought it would be easier that way before the chaos of my life gets started," I said. She wasn't responding so I kept going. "I was thinking July or August. Wouldn't that be pretty?" She still wasn't answering me. "Roman and I still have to discuss it though. I mean we have a couple months before I can really get into planning. I have to get my wedding dress. I'm so excited, Mama. I love Roman so much. I can't wait to be his wife." She was still sitting silently. She had no emotion on her face and it was breaking me down. I held it together the best that I could. "Mama, aren't you happy for me?"

"Tayla, no," she said honestly. "I'm not happy about it at all. You are too young to even consider getting married. You get married before med school and you'll be distracted. What happens if you have a baby during med school? You won't be able to continue. It's not a good idea."

"If I get pregnant then I get pregnant. Mama, I thought that you would be happy."

"Well, Tayla, I'm not. I don't want to have any part of this wedding."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't want any part in it. I am not even going to be there," she said breaking my heart.

"Mama," I said trying not to cry but the lump was in my throat. "How could you not be there? You're the mother of the bride. It's important that you are there. I want you there for my special day. I want you to do the whole mother daughter thing with me for the wedding. You know like going with me for my wedding dress and all that other stuff. I want you to be there. I need you to be there."

"Tayla, I can't be at something I don't agree with."

"That's harsh."

"Tayla, I really don't want to talk about it. I had a long night at the hospital and don't have time for this nonsense."

"It's not nonsense, Mama, it is my life my future. Why is my life always nonsense?" I asked. I tried to hold it back but I couldn't anymore as I let tears fall from my eyes. "Any other mom would be happy that their daughter was getting married and would be ready to help plan it but not you. You once again take away the happiness from my life because you're such a bitch."

"Tayla," she said horrified. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Yes," I said. "Because you are. How can you say you don't want to watch me get married or have any part in it? I am your only child; your only daughter you only get one chance to do this."

"I guess then I'll miss that chance," she said as if it was no big deal. "And stop crying you're acting like a spoiled little brat like you always have."

"Mama, I'm not crying because I'm spoiled," I said as I wiped tears away, "I'm crying because you broke my heart."

"You will get over it, Tayla," she said with no sympathy. "And when your marriage falls apart don't come crying to me."

I stood up from the table because I couldn't take it anymore. "Don't worry," I said, "I won't. And one day you will regret everything you ever did to me."

I stormed out of the house passing my dad on the way out. I heard him call my name but I kept walking to my car. I got into my car and before I could even start it I broke down on the steering wheel allowing the tears to fall from my eyes as I choked on my sobs. I pulled out of the driveway as soon as I had myself together. I drove down the road and found myself turning onto the street Roman used to live on. I soon found myself pulling into his driveway. I got out of my car and walked to his front door. I rang the doorbell and shortly after Joanne; Roman's mom, answered the door. "Tayla, what's wrong?" she asked me. I couldn't speak but I wrapped my arms around her and cried on her shoulder as I felt her arms wrap around me. "It's okay," I heard her say to me.

"I'm sorry," I said after I pulled myself together and she shut the front door behind us.

"It's okay," she said, "what's the matter? You can talk to me."

"My mama," I said as we walked to the living room. "I told her that Roman and I were engaged and she told me that she didn't care pretty much. She said she didn't want any part in it and said she wouldn't come to the wedding."

"That's horrible," she said as she handed me a tissue. "Maybe she will change her mind. It's not like you and Roman are getting married tomorrow."

"I know in a couple years but I want to start planning because of school and everything. I want her to be there but she refuses to be."

"I'm sorry," said Joanne with so much sympathy in her voice. "I'm sure she will change her mind."

"I don't think so," I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "She made up her mind. I just wanted her to be there to help me pick out my wedding dress and help me plan my wedding. I don't want to do it alone. My mama and I have never been close but I hoped this would make us closer and help our relationship you know? But I think it made it worse."

"I see," she said, "I remember when Sam told me she was getting married and when my other daughters told me they were getting married. I was so excited. Those are moments that a mother lives for. I helped them pick out their wedding dresses and helped with their wedding plans. I loved doing it. I was so happy as a mother to have a part in it. I don't understand why your mom can't be happy for you two."

"She hates Roman," I said, "she doesn't think he's good enough for me but Roman is the best for me. I love Roman. He makes me happy."

"I know," she said. "Roman loves you too and you make him happy. We all love you in this family. You are part of the family. You are like another daughter to me. I couldn't have asked for a better woman for my son to marry. I'm not sure why your mom treats you the way she does because I think you are a wonderful young lady. I love you, Tayla and I just consider you an extra daughter."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "I love you too, Joanne."

"You can call me mom if you like. I don't mind and I know Roman wouldn't mind."

"Okay, Mom," I said with a smile. I loved Roman's mom. She was the sweetest person I have ever met and she has always treated me like part of her family. "Would you like to help me with my wedding?"

"I would love to," said Joanne. "I would absolutely love to."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "Thanks for everything."

"You don't have to thank me," she said before she hugged me. "Welcome to our family, Tayla."

"Thanks," I said with a smile feeling better after talking with her.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	17. Selfish

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***Roman's Point of View***

My mom had called me while I was at the gym to tell me that Tayla was upset over her mom and came to her house crying. I knew it was going to happen. Tayla's mom is horrible. As I finished up at the gym I took a shower and headed over to my parents' house to see Tayla to make sure she was okay since she wasn't answering my phone calls. I pulled into the driveway and saw that she was still there. I got out of the car, walked into the front door and met my mom in the kitchen. I hugged her and then said, "where is she?"

"She's out by the pool with Alana and Kanani," she answered. "She's really upset about her mom. I don't know what all she said to her but when she got here she was very upset. Her mom is going to ruin her if she keeps up her negative behavior."

"I know," I said. I agreed with my mom I had seen Tayla's mom and dad both verbally abuse her on many occasions. Her mom did it more than her father did. It was always hard to watch because I thought Tayla was the most beautiful, smartest and friendliest person I had ever met. She didn't deserve half of the things her parents said to her. "I told her not to go. I warned her but she wants her mom to be involved. Who am I to stop that?"

"I know but her mom doesn't want to be involved so she asked me to help with stuff for the wedding and I told her I would."

"Good. Thanks," I said with a smile. "She is really excited I think she's already planning it out. I love it."

"She seems excited," my mom said, "you did good, Roman. I'm glad you found someone like her to share the rest of your life with. Look at her with Alana and Kanani," she said pointing to Tayla and the girls by the pool. I smiled as I watched her with Alana in the pool helping her swim while Kanani was sitting in her baby float. "She does awesome with them. She's going to make a great mother someday."

"I know," I said with a smile. "That's one of the reasons I love her. I'm going to talk to her to make sure she's okay."

"All right," said my mom. "Are you two staying for dinner?"

"Yeah," I said, "if you don't mind."

"Not a problem at all," she said.

I walked out to the backyard and made my way over to the pool. I heard Alana laughing as I walked over. I took my shirt off on my way. "UNCLE ROMAN!" yelled Alana with a smile as I reached the side of the pool. She doggy paddled over to me in an inner tube. "Aunt Tayla was teaching me how to swim."

"I saw," I said as I smiled at Tayla who was standing by the edge of the pool holding onto Kanani. "Hey, Baby," I said.

"Hey," she said as she gave me a kiss on my lips. "How was the gym?"

"It was good," I said as I took a seat on the top step putting my feet into the water. "I'm going to feel it tomorrow."

"You worked that hard huh?" she asked with a smile.

"I have to. Football season is almost here. I gotta get myself back into shape. Having you cook for me all summer hasn't helped but it was so good to have home cooked meals."

"Glad you liked them," she said as I took Kanani from her.

"Hey, Nani," I said as I gave her a kiss making her smile. "I heard that you went to see your mom."

"Yeah," she said as she sat down next to me while Alana splashed around in front of us.

"How'd that go?"

"How do you think it went? You warned me I should have listened. She doesn't want to have any part in our wedding. She told me it's a mistake and she doesn't support it. She told me she's not going to the wedding either. It hurts you know? She is my mom I thought moms were supposed to be there for their daughters? Why can't my mom ever be there for me? The only thing she cares about is me going to school and becoming like her. If that's how doctors are then maybe I don't want to be a doctor. I could never imagine ever treating my children the way she treats me. I want to be there for my kids my mom was never there for me. She put me in all these activities to keep me busy but she was never a soccer mom. She missed everything because of her job. I don't think I want that. At first I thought maybe going to college to be a doctor would make her happy but I realize that anything I do will never make her happy. She will always find something to complain about. I hate it. How can a parent be so horrible to their child; their only child at that? It wasn't a good visit," she said. I could see the hurt in her eyes and I could tell she wanted to cry but she didn't. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Tay, if you don't want to be a doctor then don't be a doctor. You don't have to do anything to make her happy especially if it is going to make you miserable. I see you with Alana and Kanani and know that you want to be a mother more than anything. You should go for something like teaching or something like that. If you know being a doctor isn't something you want then don't torture yourself with it. Do what you love not what others love. It is your life, Tay. I'm sorry about your mom she's just a bitch."

"I know," she said.

"Who is a bitch?" asked Alana. I had no idea she heard our conversation let alone me call Tayla's mom a bitch. Sam was going to kill me. "And what is a bitch?"

"Shh," I said, "don't say that word, Alana. It's a bad word. Only grownups are allowed to say it. And it doesn't matter who we're talking about."

"Aunt Tayla's mom?" she asked with her dark brown eyes sparkling at me and her new toothless smile. She had just lost her two front teeth a couple days ago. "Is she a bitch?"

"Alana," said Tayla, "Uncle Roman didn't mean to say that in front of you but he did but that doesn't mean it is okay for you to use bad words. Would your mama like that?"

"No," she said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Tayla, "just don't say it again."

"Okay," she said. "Is your mama mean?"

"Yes," said Tayla, "she is very mean."

"Why?"

"Because that's how she is. I don't think her mommy ever taught her how to love so she doesn't love me."

"Your mama doesn't love you?"

"I don't think so," said Tayla and I saw the pain on her face. There was sincerity in her voice as she talked as if her mom didn't love her. I know she truly believes that her mom doesn't love her.

"That's sad," said Alana.

"I know," said Tayla. "Very sad."

"Are you going to be a mommy?" she asked.

"Someday," said Tayla.

"And are you going to love your baby since your mommy didn't teach you how to love?"

"I know how to love, Alana, I love you and I love Kanani and when Uncle Roman and I have a baby I will love it too. If there is one thing my mama did teach me was how to be a mother by her doing all the wrong things."

"When are you having a baby?" asked Alana. She had a lot of questions and they always never ceased to surprise me.

"After we get married," she answered.

"Oh," she said. And then I would have thought she would have been done with the questions but nope she didn't stop there. "When are you getting married?"

"In a couple years," I answered to prove to Tayla that I was indeed listening to her the night before since she thought I wasn't.

"You were listening," she said with a smile.

"Yes," I said, "and a summer wedding will be perfect."

"July or August?" she asked.

"How about June?" I asked.

"Okay," she said. "If that's what you want."

"I want whatever you want. It's your thing you just let me know when and where." I felt it was up to her to do all the wedding stuff because I know my sisters planned their weddings when they were kids so I would assume that Tayla had done the same.

"Okay," she said. "Can we get married in Hawaii?"

"Hawaii?" I asked. "If that's what you want."

"I do on a beach in Hawaii. I love Hawaii it is so beautiful. I would love to get married there."

"Then I guess that's where we'll get married," I said with a smile, "but if you're doing the wedding thing I'm planning the honeymoon."

"Deal," she said with a smile.

"Who is the flower girl?" asked Alana.

"You of course," I answered her with a smile. "Can you handle that?"

"Absolutely," she said, "Easy peezy!"

"Good because it is an important job," I said with a smile as I handed Kanani back to Tayla. "And you know what else is an important job?"

"What?" she asked.

"Being the best uncle in the world," I said with a smile, "and being the tickle monster." She let out a scream as I got into the pool with her and chased her.

We spent most of the afternoon in the pool together playing pool games and having races. When it was time to get out for dinner I helped Alana get dressed back into her dress and pulled her hair into a ponytail while Tayla took care of Kanani. We enjoyed a nice dinner with my papa, mom and my nieces. When we were finished Tayla stayed to help my mom with the dishes and to clean up while I decided to make the decision to go visit Tayla's mom. The way Tayla felt about her mom was tearing me up all day. I wanted to talk to her mom face to face. It was one thing to hate me which I was fine with but Tayla is her daughter she should be more compassionate towards her.

I pulled up to Miguel's and Tianna's house and pulled into the driveway. I parked my car and walked to the front door. I rang the doorbell waiting for someone to answer it. Miguel answered the door and was surprised to see me. "Roman, what is going on? Tayla isn't here."

"I know," I said, "I came to talk to Ms. Rodriguez about something."

"Oh," he said, "about earlier?"

"Did you know Tayla feels like her mom doesn't love her?"

"No," said Miguel, "she has never once said that to us."

"Well, that's how she feels. Can I please talk to Ms. Rodriguez?"

"Sure," he said, "come in."

"Thanks," I said stepping into the house. He called for Tayla's mom as he shut the door. When she saw me she was not happy at all. "Ms. Rodriguez, I would like to talk to you."

"I don't have time to talk to you, Roman. Don't you think you have done enough damage to my family?"

"I did damage to your family?" I asked with a laugh, "no it was YOU that caused the damage. Your daughter feels like you don't love her and that you never have and honestly I agree with her."

"I do love her but I don't love how she's ruining her life with a miscreant like you," she said, "she has so many better options out there yet she chooses you."

"You don't even know me," I said, "and it isn't about me. Whether you like the fact I'm marrying Tayla or not shouldn't matter. She is still your daughter and you should still be there for her. It doesn't matter if you hate me or not she is your daughter and she loves you. She wants you to be there for her wedding and she wants you to help plan it with her. She wants to do those things with you but you're so selfish you won't do it because you don't like me. What kind of mother are you?"

"You have a lot of nerve to come to my house to talk to me like this," she said with anger in her voice. "what gives you the right to come to my house and call me selfish? Tayla is a brat she always has been. She's not getting her way so she's throwing a fit about it. It's nothing new you will learn that when you marry her. Tayla isn't the angel you think she is. All her life she has been spoiled. That's my fault and her father's fault. We gave her all she ever wanted and when she didn't get her way she threw a fit and we gave in. I'm not giving in this time."

"I love Tayla very much," I said, "and for the record she told me that she has done everything she can to make you happy but she realizes that no matter what she does she will never make you happy. You should be ashamed of yourself. She deserves to have her mother at her wedding and deserves to have a relationship with you. She feels like you don't love her at all."

"I do love her I told you that, Roman, she's just being a spoiled brat right now. I'm not talking about this anymore with some boy that thinks he deserves to be with my daughter. I don't want to hear any more of this wedding talk or any more about Tayla. She chose this life. She can live it I won't have any part in it. You can leave, Roman," she said.

"All right, I'll leave but one day you're going to regret not being there for Tayla. And in case you were wondering my mom is going to help her with our wedding so don't worry about breaking your back to help. You're a pathetic excuse for a mother. Have a good night," I said before I walked out of the door. Her mom was absolutely unbelievable. I tried but I couldn't do it. It was her loss.

I drove to the apartment and when I walked in Tayla was sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked over and sat down next to her. "Where were you?" she asked.

"I went to talk to your mom," I said.

"Oh yeah? How did that go?"

"Not good," I said, "I think I pissed her off more."

"Way to go, Roman. Way to go. Just don't talk to her anymore she's in a world of her own. Just don't bother her."

"I did it for you, Tay, I think she should be at our wedding," I said.

"I think she should be too and I hope that she changes her mind about everything. I mean do you think she would really miss it?"

"I don't know," I said. "Possibly. I hope not but I don't really know for sure."

"Yeah, I don't know either," she said, "I'm already stressed out and it isn't even here yet. I think we should just go get married now and screw our families."

"What?" I asked as she caught me by surprise.

"I think we should get married now and forget about the families."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, Roman, I'm 100% serious. Let's get married tonight."

"Okay," I said. "I'm okay with that. Let's go," I said. "Let's do it."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading**


	18. Going To the Chapel

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

Tayla was 100% serious when she told Roman that she wanted to get married that night and Roman was not going against it. He told her that whatever she wanted to do he would do it no matter what. Tayla called Isabelle to ask her to come be her witness. "Hello," said Isabelle as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Is," said Tayla, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Just hanging out with Rain," she said, "what are you up to?"

"Getting married," she answered.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm getting married do you want to come be a witness and my maid of honor?" she asked with a smile as she saw Roman on his phone calling his cousins Jon and Josh to come along to be witnesses as well. She was so excited because by the end of the night she was going to be Mrs. Roman Reigns.

"I guess. Are you feeling all right? You have been planning this big extravagant wedding since you were 10 and now you're just getting married at a moment's notice," said Isabelle.

"I'm feeling fine. Are you coming or not?" she asked.

"Rain and I will be there," she said.

"Okay meet us at our apartment and we'll all head over together. Thanks, Is."

"You're welcome," she said. "We'll see you soon."

"Okay, Bye," said Tayla as she hung up the phone at the same time as Roman. "Are your cousins coming?"

"Yeah," he said, "I just need to find a place to make this happen. Let me get the phone book and find a place."

"All right," said Tayla, "I'm going to get ready."

"Ready?" he asked as he dug for the phone book in the kitchen cabinet.

"Yeah I'm not getting married in shorts and a tank top," she said, "I want to be dressed in something a little more classy. When Isabelle gets her send her into our bedroom and I hope you plan to wear something other than those shorts and wife beater."

"Of course," he said as he threw the phone book onto the counter and started flipping the pages, "but first I need to find a place so that we can get married then I'll go from there. You go do what you need to do. I got this."

"All right," she said, "but we don't have a ring."

"We'll use my class ring for now until I get us rings it's not a big deal," he said as he kept looking at the phone book.

"Okay," she said as she skipped to the bedroom to get dressed. Tayla heard a couple knocks on the door as she got dressed. She could hear Roman and his cousins talking in the living room while she put on her favorite white halter dress. She sat down to do her hair just as Isabelle came into the room with Rain. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"You look beautiful," said Isabelle, "do you need any help?"

"No I'm all right," she said, "I'm getting married tonight."

"I know but why so soon? Why just throw out everything you ever wanted when you got married?"  
"I am stressed out over it already. My mama is giving me issues so I figure it's better to get it done now without the stress of the families." Tayla said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail before wrapping it into a bun.

"I see but are you sure you really want to do this, Tayla? I mean all your life you have been talking about how you want to get married in Hawaii and how you want to have a beautiful beach wedding with all of your family from Hawaii and all your friends. You have the colors and everything picked out. Are you sure you want to do this tonight and like this?" Isabelle was making sense to Tayla but she had her heart set on marrying Roman that night. It didn't matter what her wedding was like because she was going to marry the man that she loved.

"I'm sure, Isabelle," she said as she stood up. "This is what I want to do."

"All right," said Isabelle. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," said Tayla as she hugged her. "Thanks for coming."

"You're my best friend I wouldn't miss it," she said with a smile as there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Tayla.

"It's me, Babe," said Roman. "Can I come in or no?"

"Yeah come in," she said.

"Okay," he said as he entered the bedroom. He was taken by her beauty. "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "What's up?"

"I found a place but it's all the way in Orlando. They know we're coming but it will take a few hours. Jon and Josh are out in the living room. I just want to change first and then we'll head out."

"Okay," said Tayla with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs. Reigns," he said with a smile.

"I'm not Mrs. Reigns yet."

"But you will be," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips softly before she left the room with Isabelle and Rain so he could get dressed.

Roman found a pair of khaki shorts to wear along with a light blue shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes. He brushed through his growing hair and put it into a small ponytail. He got his class ring out of the drawer in the bedroom and put it in his pocket. As soon as he was ready they were off to Orlando. Roman and Tayla held hands the entire drive to Orlando. Tayla had butterflies in her stomach and Roman did as well. They glanced at each other numerous times, smiling at one another with so much love and passion in their eyes. They were listening to the radio on the way and ironically enough Jagged Edge "Let's Get Married" came on the radio. Roman looked at Tayla and blasted it on the radio as he drove down the highway.

It was about 7 hours by the time they arrived in Orlando and it was well after midnight when they arrived. Roman pulled into a small building's parking lot and parked the car. "This is it," he said with a smile as he turned the car off. Everyone got out of the car and walked into the door of the small building. Tayla never really imagined getting married in a place like that but she was willing to if she had to. She didn't like that it was also a motel. Roman and Tayla walked to the front desk. He rang the bell and a man dressed in a black suit and tie came over to them. "Hi, I'm Roman. I called a few hours ago. My fiancée and I want to get married."

"Oh yes, Mr. Reigns," he said. "We've been expecting you. We just need you to fill out a few papers and then we can get started. And you must be the lovely Tayla," he said looking at Tayla.

"Hi," she said with a small smile as she shook his hand.

"And we are going to need a couple rooms tonight," said Roman. "We can't drive back to Pensacola tonight."

"I already have you and Mrs. Reigns booked in the honeymoon suite how many extra rooms do you need?"

"We need two," said Roman.

"We can share," said Jon, "if that's all right with you," he asked Isabelle.

"That's fine," she said, "I don't mind if you don't mind sharing with a baby."

"I'm cool with that. I have two kids of my own and so does Josh. We don't mind. I don't want Roman to have to spend more money than he has to."

"All right," said Roman, "we need one then."

"Okay," said the man as he jotted it down before handing Tayla and Roman the paperwork to fill out for their wedding. They then looked through packages to find out what type of wedding they wanted. They agreed on the cheapest simplest wedding package they could find. Roman handed the man his credit card to pay. "Here you go, Mr. Reigns. If you would come with me I can get everyone into place."

"Okay," said Roman before him, Jon and Josh followed the man into the room they would be married.

A woman came to Tayla and Isabelle. She put a veil onto Tayla's bun and handed her a bouquet of pastel flowers. Tayla admired herself in the mirror as the veil was wrapped around her bun, she had on her white dress and held the bouquet of pink and purple flowers very similar to the pink and purple bouquet Isabelle was holding. Tayla never pictured this as her wedding night and she was starting to get mixed emotions about it. She wasn't 100% sure anymore if this was the wedding she wanted to have and if this was how she wanted to marry Roman. She had always pictured getting married in front of all of her family and friends, having a big wedding party, a flower girl and getting married in Hawaii on the beach not some cheap motel/chapel thing they were in now. "Tay," said Isabelle snapping her out of her thoughts. "It's time."

"Okay," she said nervously.

Tayla watched Isabelle walk to the front of the small room where Roman and his cousins were standing waiting for Tayla. The organ played the traditional wedding march and Tayla began to walk to her future husband. It wasn't right. This wasn't right at all. Tayla wanted her father to walk her down the aisle not walk down by herself. Roman was smiling at her as she walked toward him. She finally stood next to him in front of a man she did not know that was about to perform their wedding. "We are gathered here today to join Roman Joseph Reigns and Tayla Nadine Rodriguez in holy matrimony. These two have declared their love for one another and have decided to take the next step in their relationship by becoming husband and wife. At this time they will exchange their vows. Roman, do you take Tayla to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and cherish through richer or poorer, for better or worse in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Roman looked at Tayla and smiled, "I do," he said smiling at her but Tayla was shaking from nervousness. He was worried about her. He knew that there was a chance she could back out. He hoped she wouldn't but he could see it on her face.

"Tayla, do you take Roman to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish through richer or poorer, for better or worse in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" asked the man.

Tayla looked at Roman with tears in her eyes but stood quietly. She wasn't sure what to say but she knew it wasn't the time for this. She wasn't ready to marry him not this way anyway. She looked at him and shook her head. "I can't. Not now. Not this way. I'm sorry," she said before she ran away.

Roman ran after her and found her crying in a hallway. "Tay," he said, "are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," she said through her sobs. "I can't marry you tonight not this way. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "You don't have to apologize. I understand."

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No I'm not mad," he said with a smile. "I love you, Tayla."

"I love you too," she said, "It's just ever since I was a little girl I have pictured having a beautiful wedding on the beach in Hawaii with my family and my dad walking me down the aisle. I want my grandparents to see me get married and I know your family wants to see you get married. We can't get married like this."

"I told you, Tay, I would do anything that you wanted. If you want to get married in Hawaii and have a big wedding I will do it. If you want to get married some crappy hole in the wall chapel/motel like this then I will marry you. It doesn't matter as long as I am marrying you. That's all that matters as long as it is you I am marrying and it is me that you're marrying I don't care where and how just with who. I agree your dad should walk you down the aisle and give you away and I know my family would want to be there so maybe it is a good idea we didn't get married right now. Besides, I always pictured my wife to be in a beautiful wedding dress so beautiful that it takes my breath away the first moment that I see her. Tayla, I am all about what you want to do."

"So you do plan weddings?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't plan them I just have ideas of what I would love from my wife to be," he said with a smile. "This isn't the right way for this."

"I know," she said. "Thank-you for understanding," she said before she kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too and I know the day we actually do get married it is going to be the best day of our lives."

"Me too," she said smiling at him as Jon, Josh and Isabelle found them. "We aren't getting married tonight."

"I figured," said Isabelle. "I think that's a good choice."

"Yeah," said Jon. "Your parents would be so upset if they didn't get to see their youngest son get married not to mention our whole family."

"I know," said Roman.

When everything had settled down they all went to their rooms to stay for the night since it was way too late to travel 7 hours back to Pensacola. Roman and Tayla stayed in the honeymoon suite and it wasn't that spectacular. "This isn't a very nice room," said Tayla.

"What do you expect in this hole in the wall," said Roman as they sat in bed next to each other. "And this bed just feels gross."

"I know," said Tayla, "I'm about to go sleep in the car."

"In the car?"

"Yes," she said, "this is too gross definitely nothing romantic about this."

"Agreed," he said, "but I just spent over $300 for all of this."

"Sorry," she said, "but I feel like these sheets haven't been washed for months. Imagine how many people's babies are on these sheets and this bed spread?"

"Okay gross," said Roman as he jumped out of the bed as Tayla got out after grossing herself out. "The car it is."

"I thought you would see it my way," she said with a smile.

When they got out to the car Roman put the back seat of his car down so that they had enough room to sleep. It wasn't comfortable but it was better than being in that dirty room. Roman and Tayla sat in the car together listening to the crickets chirping and looked at the stars as the cool air blew in through the windows. "I can't believe this summer is going to be over soon and we're going back to school," said Roman. "I have to go at the end of the month to start preparing for football."

"About that," said Tayla.

"School or my football?" he asked.

"School," she answered. "I have something to tell you."

"What, Tayla?" he asked not sure what she was about to tell him.

"I have been thinking lately about school and I'm not going back."

"What?" he asked. "What do you mean you're not going back?"

"I don't' want to be a doctor," she said, "and so me going to school right now is pointless. I'll go back in a couple years when I figure out what I want to do but right now I'm not going back."

***A/N: So What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	19. Cut off

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

"I'm sorry," said Roman. "You really aren't going back to school is that what I heard? I did hear that correctly right?"

"That's what I said," she said as she took his hand and intertwined their fingers as she rested her head on his chest. "There really isn't a point of me going back if I'm not being a doctor. I am majoring in pre-med so why keep going?"

"You make a good point. Do your parents know?"

"Not exactly," she said, "I thought you could come with me to tell them when we get back. I should tell them right away."

Roman let out a laugh and said, "you're joking right? You think I'm going to sit there while you tell your parents you aren't going back to school? Your mom already hates me why not make her hate me more and your dad he isn't going to be happy."

"I know but I need your support, Roman. I would do the same for you if you wanted me to. Please, Baby," she said, "I need you to be there with me."

"Fine," he said. He couldn't say no to her. "You like to put me in awkward positions don't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Not really what awkward positions have I put you in?"

"Let's see the first time I met your parents and your dad told me to remember his face because if I ever violated you or hurt you he would hunt me down then there was the time we had sex in your parents' house. Your dad was ready to kill me."

"I guess we have had some awkward situations with them," she said with a smile, "sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," he said with a smile as he kissed her hand. He let out a small laugh to himself.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"No what?" she asked. "Why did you laugh?"

"Oh. It's just when you decided to rush to get married tonight even though we didn't and then you told me you had something to tell me I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant or something like that. I was scared. Dropping out of school isn't nearly as bad as you getting pregnant right now."

"About that," said Tayla as she bit her bottom lip. "I am pregnant."

"What?" he asked as his face turned white.

"I'm just kidding, Ro, relax. If I was pregnant I would have told you way before all this. I would have told you as soon as I found out."

"You scared me. I never knew what it felt like when your heart ends up in your throat until that moment. First you put me in awkward situations now you're trying to give me a heart attack."

"What would you do if I was pregnant?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know," he said, "I really don't know. What would you do?"

"Probably cry," she said, "think my mom is mad about our engagement, imagine how she would be if I was pregnant. I don't think she would be able to handle it. You know what I should use that as an opening line before telling them I quit school."

"Tell them that you're pregnant?" he asked, "that doesn't seem like a good idea especially for me."

"You know give them something worse than the actual news you're telling them. That's a tactic I have used before like when I wrecked my first car. It works."

"I don't think that's going to work. I don't want your dad blowing his top and coming after me."

"I won't do it," she said. "I promise."

"Good," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "So do you have any idea what you're going to do now?"

"I don't know. I was going to stay in the apartment while you're at school," she said, "I told Sam that I would babysit Alana and Kanani during the day if she wanted me to so your mom could get a break but she told me that Alana goes to school all day this year and that Kanani will probably be going to daycare this fall so I don't know. I need to get a job badly."

"Yeah," he said, "You know it is my junior year in school so I don't have to live on campus. Do you want to move to Georgia and get a place there to live or stay here in Florida?"

"I don't know. Let me think about it. It all depends on how things go with my parents."

"All right," he said, "so at least you have all the time in the world to plan the wedding now."

"Yeah," she said, "and time to think about what I want to do with the rest of my life because I have no idea."

"Does Chelsea know?"

"Yeah," said Tayla, "I talked to her last week. She is bummed about it but we're going to keep in touch."

"Good," he said with a smile. "No matter what you do I know you're going to be awesome at it."

"Thanks," she said with a smile before he kissed her lips passionately.

Later in the afternoon when they got back from Orlando Tayla thought there was no better time to tell her parents that she had decided to quit school and wouldn't be returning in August. Roman and Tayla nervously drove to their house. Roman was more nervous than Tayla was to talk to her parents. He knew that somehow they would find a way to blame him for Tayla's decision but he had no idea that she was even considering dropping out of school let alone knowing that she had quit school. It was a big surprise for him just like it would be a big surprise for her parents. Tayla was an adult there was no way to control her anymore and she was almost 20 years old there wasn't much that they could do about it. Roman was proud of Tayla for finally taking a stand in her life and choosing to do something that SHE wanted to do not something that THEY wanted her to do. He wanted Tayla to do whatever made her happy. As soon as they got to her parents' house Roman and Tayla walked up to the front door holding hands, Roman took a deep breath before he rang the doorbell for them.

Not even a minute later Miguel opened the door. "Roman and Tayla, I'm surprised to see you."

"Hi, Dad," said Tayla as she gave him a hug. "We came to talk to you and Mama. Do you two have time?"

"I guess," he said as he let them in. "I'm sorry about the way Tianna is being about this whole wedding thing. I tried talking to her and she's just not listening. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," said Roman with a knowing smile. By the end of the conversation her mom would have something bigger to worry about than her daughter marrying Roman. "It's her opinion. Everyone has one," he said as they followed Miguel to the living room.

They walked in to see Tianna sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea. She scoffed when she saw them. "What now?" she asked as they each took a seat on the love seat. "What could you two possibly want now?"

"They came to talk to us about something," said Miguel. "Just relax okay?"

"If this is about the wedding I think I have told all three of you that I am not going to the wedding or having any part in it," she said as she slammed her tea cup onto the table making a little tea spill out onto the coffee table.

"It's not about the wedding, Mama," said Tayla as Roman took her hand. "It's about something else."

"You're not pregnant are you?" she asked. "Because if you're pregnant just get up and walk out," she said. Tayla and Roman looked at each other as Tianna looked at them. "That's it. You're pregnant aren't you? Miguel, where did we go wrong with her? I knew this was going to happen. I knew it. I knew it. Tayla, you are not ready to be a mother and with Roman as the father what kind of life is that kid going to have? Better get rid of it," she said jumping to the conclusion.

"Is that true?" asked Miguel as his face turned red. "Are you two having a baby?"

"No," said Roman quickly, "we're not having a baby. Just relax we are being careful so no babies right now."

"That's good," said Miguel breathing a sigh of relief. "So what is up?"

"We got married last night," said Tayla quickly as Roman squeezed her hand so tight that it made her wince in pain. She looked at him and gave him a look to ease up on her hand.

"WHAT?" asked Miguel. "You married my daughter without me being there? Is this what you had in mind when you asked to marry her? Do you think that is appropriate to marry my daughter behind my back? Get out!"

"What?" asked Roman. "We were going to get married but we didn't. Tay, tell them what you told me last night stop playing around."

"All right," said Tayla, "all right." She knew Roman was upset. That was probably the first time that she had ever seen him get upset with her. She knew the game playing was over and it was time to tell her parents the truth. "All right, we didn't get married last night. We almost did but I couldn't not without you two being there and the rest of our families. It wasn't right so we didn't get married. I'm sorry don't be upset with Roman."

"All right so then what is it?" asked Miguel.

Tayla took a deep breath and said, "I quit school. I am not going back. I don't' want to be a doctor so there really isn't a point in me going back to school. I will figure out what I want to do but right now I'm not going back." She looked at her mom as she let out a sob before she went into a full loud cry. Tayla looked at Roman; neither of them expected this reaction. Miguel put his arm around his wife to comfort her. "Mama," said Tayla.

"No," she said as she cried, "I knew it was going to happen. I knew this was going to happen. I knew the moment you met this guy that you were never going to finish school. I knew when you two insisted on moving in together that you weren't going to finish school but I REALLY knew it when you two got engaged that you weren't going to finish school and here we are," she said crying harder. "I just can't believe this."

"Are you serious?" asked Tayla raising an eyebrow. "You're crying over this?"

"I'm crying because you're making a big mistake, Tayla. Is it too much to ask for my daughter to go to school and become a doctor?"

"Yes," said Tayla, "when it's something that she doesn't want to do. Mama, being a doctor is your dream. It's not my dream. I don't know what I want to do but I'll figure something out but being a doctor isn't what I want to be. I want to be a mother, I want to be a wife. I might choose to be a stay at home mom I don't know I haven't decided yet."

"Oh my gosh," said Tianna as she put her hand on her forehead. "There it is. There it is. She wants to be a stay at home mom. I can't take it Miguel. I can't take it."

"Tayla," said Miguel in a reasonable tone, "I don't agree with this decision. You're a smart girl way too smart to stay at home wasting it by being a mother. I understand you want to be a wife and a mother but make something of yourself."

"Are you saying that being a stay at home isn't a job?" asked Tayla, " because Roman's mom was a stay at home mom and it was a lot of hard work. It's not the big crisis you're making it out to be."

"It's not a crisis?" asked Tianna, "we had your future set in stone; sending you to the best private school for elementary, middle and high school where you would get the best education possible, then sending you to college followed by med school. Now you are sitting here telling us you're not going back to school because you want to be a wife and a mother? You are 20 years old, Tayla, you shouldn't even be thinking about that stuff."

"Exactly," said Tayla, "YOU had my future set in stone. You never once asked me what I wanted to be. I wanted to be a Marine Biologist now I'm not sure what I want to be but I know I will figure something out. You can't keep telling me what to do with my life. I know you don't agree with it and you don't have to but at least support my decision."

"Support your decision?" asked Tianna. "I'm not supporting that decision. Once again you're ruining your life. It's your fault," she said pointing to Roman. "She had her mind set on college, med school and being a doctor then you came along and now she doesn't want those things. What did you to do her?"

"Me?" asked Roman. "I didn't do anything. I never told her to drop out of school. If anything I have been pushing her to finish school. I'm still going to school. This was Tayla's decision. I was surprised when she told me but I support her decision. It is her life."

"Of course you support her decision. You're going to be some famous football player in the NFL while my daughter sits at home while you have sex with all these other women while my daughter is at home taking care of your kids. It's perfect for you because you know that she wouldn't have a way out," said Tianna.

"I support her decision because it is HER life," he said, "Is that what you really think of me? That I'm going to go out and sleep with any female I see or meet? No. I wouldn't do that to Tayla."

"You say that now," said Tianna, "but I know you're type. We'll see."

"Yeah, we'll see," said Roman. "I just think that Tayla is finding herself instead of being controlled by the both of you. Let's face it you two have controlled her all her life now she has her freedom and she realizes that. She is capable of making her own decisions. If she wants to go to school down the road in the future she can and be what she wants. IF she wants to be a stay at home mom then she can be. It is her choice. I will never sway her to do anything. It will always be her decision. I love her and I support her no matter what."

Tianna scoffed at him, "I tried to be understanding of this situation. I tried now I am just pissed off by the entire thing. I was okay with her dating you, I was okay with you two living together but now I'm pissed off. We even offered to pay for Tayla's part of the rent on this apartment but now you go and do this."

"I didn't do anything," said Roman, "like I said this was a shock to me too. Right, Tayla?"

"Yeah, Roman had NO idea. I just told him last night. It had nothing to do with him. I made the decision on my own."

"Well," said Miguel, "you know what we have to do now don't you?"

"No, Dad, please don't," said Tayla knowing exactly what he was about to do.

"Go back to school or we're going to need to," he said giving her a warning.

"No," she said, "I'm not going back right now."

"Then I'm sorry, Tayla, we're going to need to cut you off; no more rent, no more car insurance, no more supporting you. If you're adult enough to get married and adult enough to drop out of school you are adult enough to get a job and support yourself. I'm sorry but we had a deal. You backed out so now we are backing out on our end of the deal."

"So how am I supposed to pay rent and pay my car insurance? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Get a job," said Miguel. "I'm sorry, Hun but you made the choice to quit school and we made the choice to cut you off. It's time to be an adult now, Tayla. Get a job, pay your own rent and your own insurance."

"But dad," she said, "the rent is way too expensive for me to get a job my whole paycheck would go mostly to the rent."

"Then I guess you and Roman need to move somewhere cheaper and somewhere YOU two can afford. Roman said you're 20 years old and you can make your decisions. You want to be a big girl, you want to be an adult well it's time for you to do that. You made this choice and we're just doing what we need to. I'm sorry, Tay but you're going to need to get a job and support yourself or go back to school."

"I guess I'll get a job," said Tayla, "because I'm not going back to school right now."

"All right," said Miguel as he shrugged. "Do you agree with this decision, Tianna?"

"Absolutely," she said. "Sorry, Tayla."

"Yep," said Tayla, "I know. I think we're done here," she said as she stood up with Roman.

"Thanks," said Roman with a nod before him and Tayla walked out the front door.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tayla as they got into the car. "Without that money we can't live in that apartment. What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure it out," he said, "but I'm proud of you because even when they tried to bribe you, you still stood strong and told them you weren't going back. I'm proud of you, Baby!" He said before he leaned over and kissed her lips. "Very proud."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	20. Drunken Nights

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated.***

***A Little over a year later***

Roman and Tayla had figured out what they wanted to do because they knew that there was no way they could have kept their apartment in Pensacola without Tayla's parents giving her half of the rent and a little minimum wage job wasn't going to help toward the bills so a couple weeks before Roman's junior year of college him and Tayla moved to an affordable apartment in Georgia. It was also better for Tayla because she wouldn't be home alone while he was at school and they could spend more time together working on the wedding and she enjoyed going to all of Roman's football games. Roman was becoming a legend at Georgia Tech he was that good at football. They had Roman doing all sorts of interviews with his team and making all sorts of appearances. Tayla felt special when she saw his bio on the website and saw that in his personal life he was engaged to Tayla Rodriguez. As for Tayla she was still deciding what she wanted to do with her life. She thought about teaching but wasn't 100% sure on that decision, she thought about doing media studies but again she wasn't exactly sure about that so for now she had gotten a job as an aide in a nursing home for the time being so that she could pay her part of the rent well most of the rent since Roman wasn't working and his parents felt it was time for him to be cutoff as well. It was hard for both of them but they were managing pretty well on their own while planning a wedding in the middle of it since it was less than a year that they would be married.

"Miss Rodriguez," said Roman as he walked into his bedroom at his parents' house where they were staying for a couple weeks to visit their families, celebrate Tayla's 21st birthday and so Tayla could go do some wedding stuff with Roman's mom because her mom still didn't want anything to do with it.

"Yes, Mr. Reigns," she said as she flipped through a wedding magazine while lying on the bed.

Roman sat down on the bed in his swimming trunks and his grey wife beater holding a bouquet of pink roses. "Feliz Cumpleanos," he said with a smile as he handed her the flowers.

"Gracias," she said with a smile.

"De Nada," he said smiling back at her.

"You are speaking Spanish," she said as she closed the book. "I'm proud of you."

"I am working on it so when the wedding gets here your family from Puerto Rico will be impressed."

"Muy Bueno," she said with a smile as Roman looked at her as if he didn't understand her. "It means very good," she said.

"Oh," he said, "so are you ready to go to the beach for your birthday party? The big 2-1. You can legally drink now even though you've been doing it for years."

"I know," she said, "but yeah. I was just looking at more wedding ideas. I want the most beautiful Hawaiian wedding ever! Everything has to be perfect."

"I know," he said, "I wouldn't expect anything less. We're down to 11 months till our wedding! Time is flying by so fast. WE have so much work to do."

"I know," she said, "a lot of work to do. I need to pick out my dress, my bridesmaid dresses, the flower girl dresses and all that stuff."

"I know but tonight let's focus on you and your birthday then tomorrow you can become bridezilla again," he said flashing her a smile as she got up and walked over to him. He eyed her body as she wore a teal halter dress over her white bikini. She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She softly kissed his lips. "And then afterward we can focus on us and celebrate your birthday together."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said with a smile before she kissed his lips again. She felt his hand slide down her back resting on her bottom as she took her hand and ran it through his hair. "How much time do we have until we have to be at the beach?" she asked as she broke the kiss.

"Not much time," he said.

"It's my birthday; we can be late," she said before kissing his lips again.

"You don't have to tell me twice," he said with a smile before he laid her down on the bed after pushing the wedding magazines off the bed.

When they finished making love they got themselves dressed quickly and fixed their hair because they were already running about an hour late for the party. They hurried to the car and headed to Pensacola beach to celebrate. They arrived at the beach about 10 minutes later and as they walked onto the beach they were greeted by Alana and Kanani right away. "Aunt Tayla!" she yelled as she hugged her. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank-you," said Tayla as she hugged both of her nieces.

"You're late," she said as she took Tayla's hand while Kanani broke Roman's hold on Tayla's other hand so she could hold it as they walked to the party.

"I know," said Tayla, "Uncle Roman and I had to do some talking."

"Oh," she said. "Papa is making pig and it's not ready yet so you're not too late. Will you and Uncle Roman get in the ocean with us?"

"In a minute," said Roman. "Let Aunt Tayla say hi to everyone first."

"Okay," said Alana, "I'll be waiting!"

"Okay," said Tayla with a smile as Alana took Kanani's hand and they ran off to play. "I love them, Roman. They are so cute. Can we please have one soon?"

"We'll talk about it later," he said. Tayla had been asking for a while to have a baby but Roman just wasn't ready for that responsibility yet. He knew they would never make it with a baby and Tayla being the only one working.

"Fine," she said.

"Birthday, drinking and fun," said Roman. "Remember that."

"I know," she said as they went off to greet the guests. She walked over to Chelsea and Isabelle. "Hey, girls."

"Hey," said Chelsea. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," she said as she gave her a hug.

"Happy Birthday," said Isabelle as she gave Tayla a hug. "You two are late."

"Yeah," said Tayla with a smile as Chelsea handed her a beer. "Thanks."

"She has that look on her face," said Chelsea, "the look that says she just had amazing sex."

"Yep," said Tayla as she opened the beer. "I did."

"I knew it," said Isabelle. "You two are always having sex."

"I know," said Tayla, "multiple times a day."

"Damn," said Chelsea as she shook her head. "Don't you two ever get tired of it."

"Nope," said Tayla. "I want a baby so we're getting our practice in. Roman doesn't want one till after we're married. I don't know if my baby fever can hold out 11 more months."

"Do you want to be pregnant on your wedding day?" asked Isabelle.

"No not really," she said.

"Then wait till after you're married and you should wait to see where Roman goes next year in the draft. Are you ready to move wherever he goes?"

"Yeah," said Tayla, "I've been preparing for it for the last three years so I know when the time comes I'll be ready to pack up and move to whatever city he goes to."

"Aunt Tayla," said Alana pulling on her dress.

"Yes, Sweetie?" she asked looking down at her.

"Can we go into the ocean now?" she asked.

"Yes," said Tayla. "Hold this for me," she said giving her beer to Chelsea. "Thanks," she said as she took her dress off exposing her white bikini. She took Alana's hand and picked Kanani up. "Ocean time," she said with a smile as she took the girls to the ocean.

"Yay!" yelled Alana as their feet hit the water. "I can swim in the ocean now."

"I know but don't go too far," said Tayla.

"I won't," said Alana as she laid down in the water allowing the waves to hit her. She giggled as the water hit her. "This is fun!" Tayla kept an eye on her as she played with Kanani in the water. Kanani kicked and splashed in the water while Alana splashed along with her. "Are we really going to Hawaii for your wedding, Aunt Tayla?"

"Yes," said Tayla, "we're going to Hawaii. Are you excited?"

"Yes! I really want to go there! Have you gone there?"

"Lots of times," said Tayla, "that's where my mom is from."

"Your mean mommy?"

"Yes my mean mommy," said Tayla with a smile as Roman came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's time for us to eat," he said, "and just so you know," he whispered in her ear, "you look good with the kids. I might change my mind about the baby thing."

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Really," he said with a smile before he kissed her neck. "Let's go eat."

Tayla took the girls out of the ocean and took Roman's hand and walked to get something to eat. They spent the evening talking with Roman's family and Tayla's friends and as the sun began to set the family portion of her birthday party was coming to an end. Roman's parents took Alana and Kanani home with them so that Sam could stay with Tayla, her friends and Roman to have some drinks. Alana put up a fight because she didn't want to leave but Tayla promised her that she would spend the whole day with her tomorrow by taking her shopping or whatever she wanted to do. Alana was happy with the bribe and hugged them all before she left with her grandparents. "All right," said Roman after they left, "It's time for the real party!"

"Hell yeah," said Tayla as Roman wrapped his arm around her after handing her a beer.

"Happy Birthday to Tayla!" said Roman as they all held a beer in their hands and clanged their bottles together.

Tayla wasted no time drinking her beer and neither did anyone else. Chelsea, Sam, Roman and Tayla spent a majority of the night drinking. They were taking shots, playing beer pong, flip the cup and quarters. Tayla had never drank so much in her life but you only turned 21 once so she was making the best of it. She had felt the buzz a few shots ago but she took another couple of shots. Chelsea had music blaring as they danced and drank some more. They sat around the bond fire and drank some more. "This beach," said Tayla as her words slurred, "is where I met my future husband. He kissed me for the first time right over there," she said pointing to the exact spot she shared her first kiss with Roman. "He's a f**king good man."

"He is," said Chelsea as she took the bottle of vodka from her and took a sip. "You two are perfect for each other. I am so happy that you two are getting married and I'm glad I am a part of it. I am so honored to be a bridesmaid. I couldn't miss your wedding for anything. You two are the perfect love story."

"Hell yeah," said Sam. "Tayla is like my sister. She is my best friend. My partner in crime. I love that girl."

"I love you too, Sam," said Tayla as she took the vodka back from Chelsea. "Roman, I love you too."

"I love you too, Baby," he said as he pulled her onto his lap. He took the vodka from her and took a sip. "How do you like your birthday?"

"I love it," she said with a smile.

"Good," he said wrapping his arm around her waist. "We're gonna be f**ked in the morning."

"Yeah," said Sam, "you're going to be feeling it."

"Oh well," said Tayla as she took the vodka from Roman and took another sip before giving it to Chelsea. "I can't drink anymore. I'm done." She had way too much to drink and way more than she wanted to have. She couldn't resist it though.

"I'm ready to go," said Roman. "Are you ready to go home and have a celebration of our own?"

"Yeah," said Tayla as she stood up. She wobbled as she stood up and Roman stopped her from falling down. She was more drunk than she thought. "Goodnight, ladies."

"Goodnight," said Chelsea, "we're gonna hang out a little while longer."

"Okay," said Roman, "be careful."

"You too," said Sam. Tayla hugged both of them before she walked off with Roman.

She stumbled as she walked. "Damn, Tay," he said, "You're f**ked up."

"I'm fine," she said as she stumbled in the sand. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said before he kissed her lips. Tayla and Roman stumbled to the car. Tayla got into the driver's seat of the car while Roman got into the passenger's seat. "Are you sure you're good to drive," he said as he put on his seatbelt and she started the car.

"It's 10 minutes away. I can make it," she said as she pulled out of the parking space.

The car was more work than she thought. She was driving slow enough so that she couldn't get a ticket but she was not driving straight. "Damn, Tay, pull over. Let me drive."

"I got this," she said as she crossed over the yellow line and back again. "Shit," she said as she looked in the rearview mirror to see the blue and red lights flashing. "Should I pull over?"

"Yes," he said, "pull over don't make it worse than it is."

"Damn it," she said as she pulled over onto the side of the road and the police officer pulled in behind her. She realized that she shouldn't have been drinking and driving and it was probably the dumbest mistake that she could have made but it was too late now.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

**Sorry I didn't update for a couple days but I had a busy weekend with my daughter's dance recital. **


	21. The After Effects

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Tayla rolled down the window as the police officer appeared at the window. "Hello, Officer," she said.

"Ma'am, are you aware that you were driving wreckless on the road?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "I'm sorry."

"License and registration please," he said. Roman dug into the glove compartment and pulled out his registration, handed it to Tayla and she handed the cop her license and the car registration.

"Roman Reigns," said the cop, "whose car is this?"

"My fiancee's," said Tayla pointing to Roman. Roman waved at the police officer before he walked off with the paperwork. "I'm going to jail," said Tayla.

"You don't know that," said Roman. "Maybe he doesn't know."

"He knows," she said, "my parents are going to kill me."

"Shh, just relax," he said as he laid his head back on the seat.

The officer appeared at the window again to give everything back to Tayla. "Have you been drinking tonight?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered honestly.

"Can you please step out of the vehicle?" He opened the car door for Tayla and she stumbled out of the car. "Can you please walk the line?" Tayla walked over and walked along the line but it wasn't successful. She stumbled and tripped as she did it. The officer made her take a Breathalyzer. She blew into the machine and her blood alcohol level was way above the legal limit. "How much did you have to drink tonight?"

"I don't know," she answered.

"Up against the car," he told her. Tayla walked over to the car and put her hands on the hood of the car as the cop patted her down. He then took one arm behind her back and then the other one as he handcuffed her. "You have the right to remain silent. Whatever you do or say could be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one; one may be appointed to you." He took Tayla and placed her into the back of his cop car. He then walked over to the car to get Roman. Since Roman was just as drunk as Tayla the cop couldn't let Roman walk home or he would be sited for public drunkenness and he couldn't drive or he would be charged with a DUI so he put Roman in the back of the cop car with Tayla to take him to the station to get a ride home while Tayla was being booked.

"I don't believe this," said Tayla. "Why did you let me drive?"

"Because I thought you had it," he said, "Everything is going to be fine don't panic."

"Don't panic? My dad is going to kill me."

"You don't have to call him."

"It's better if I do because he is an attorney. He can help me get through this and get a lesser punishment."

"True," he said. "A great birthday huh?"

"Yeah an awesome birthday," she said. "So were you serious about us having a baby?"

"We're in the back of a cop car and you're asking about having a baby? Now is not the time, Tay."

"I was just wondering," she said as she looked out the window. She had never been in trouble before. She was an outstanding citizen and never broke the rules. She never as much had a parking ticket now she was up for a DUI.

When they got to the police station they took all of her personal belongs from her, fingerprinted her and then took a mugshot of her. They gave her a phone call and she made it to her father. "Hello?" asked Miguel as he answered the phone.

"Dad, I'm in jail. I need you to come get me out," she said.

"You're where?" he asked.

"Jail," she said, "Can you please come get me out."

"I'll bring my checkbook," he said.

"Thanks and don't tell mom."

"I won't," he said, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. Bye," she said before she hung up the phone. They took her to a holding cell where she suddenly didn't feel well from all the drinking she did. Everything she had eaten and drank came up as she sat in the cell. She threw up at least 3 times before her dad showed up.

"Rodriguez," said the guard as she stood up. "You're free to go."

"Thank-you," said Tayla as she walked out of the cell. She met her dad in the lobby. "Thanks, Dad," she said.

He shook his head at her, "I don't even know you anymore," he said as she got her belongings before they walked out to his car. Roman had already been picked up. "Drinking and Driving. Do you know how serious a DUI charge is in Florida? You could go to jail for 6 months because of this. What were you thinking?" he asked as they got in his car.

"I wasn't," she said. "I'm sorry. Can you help me?"

"Yeah. You're set to go before the judge in a couple days. I will cut a deal or something. Just plead guilty to the charge and hopefully you can get a lesser sentence and no jail time. I can't believe you, Tayla."

"I know, Dad," she said, "it was stupid and I shouldn't have done it."

"You're right you shouldn't have done it but you did."

"You didn't tell mom did you?"

"No because she's stressed out enough with the fact you're marrying Roman and that you moved to Georgia and she's still pissed that you dropped out of school. I don't know what Roman is doing to you but he is changing you."

"It's not Roman's fault. I made the decision to get behind the wheel and drive the car. He didn't force me to do it. It was my own stupid decision."

"At least we agree that it was stupid," he said. "Tayla, it's a good thing that officer pulled you over when he did. You could have killed yourself, Roman or some other innocent person. Drinking and Driving is a serious thing not to mention stupid. It's like you have lost all your common sense."

"Yeah I guess so," she said. "Can you take me to Roman's parents' house?"

"I was going to bring you home."

"Is that a good idea? You know Mom and I aren't exactly on speaking terms."

"I don't care you're coming home with me," he said as he drove them home.

Tayla groaned as she walked into her parents' house and groaned even more when her mom greeted them at the door. "Where did you find her?" she asked.

"Our daughter was arrested tonight for drinking and driving."

"What?" she asked horrified. "Tayla Nadine, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking and it was a stupid decision."

"It certainly was. You could have killed someone; you could have killed yourself. That was a dumb thing to do. I just can't believe this."

"You can't believe a lot of things," said Tayla as she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed." She walked upstairs to her old bedroom and laid down. She checked her cell phone and smiled to see she had a text from Roman. She sent one back telling him she was going to bed and she would see him in the morning. She laid her phone down on the stand and fell asleep.

The next day when Tayla woke up she was definitely feeling the night before. Her head was pounding as the sun shined into her bedroom window. She rolled out of bed and it felt like someone was hitting a drum inside her head with every movement that she made. She walked into the bathroom and splashed cool water on her face. She took a few Tylenol to get rid of her headache before throwing her hair up into a messy bun. She walked downstairs to see that her parents weren't there so she left and walked to Roman's house. It was a long walk and the Florida heat was not helping her at all. After a long walk she finally made it to Roman's house. He was waiting outside for her with Alana and Kanani. "AUNT TAYLA!" yelled Alana as she ran over to hug her.

"Hi," said Tayla as she hugged her.

"You look like shit," said Roman.

"Thanks I feel like it," she said. "Can we go inside?"

"Yeah," he said, "so what did your dad say?"

"He was upset but he told me to just plead guilty and hopefully I'll get a lesser sentence. I can't go to jail, Roman."

"You could," he said as he walked to get her some Gatorade. "Here," he said, "this usually helps me."

"Thanks," she said taking it from him, "and then he told my mom when I got home."

"I'm sure that went well."

"I just went to bed. I was too exhausted and drunk to hear what she had to say. My dad had already ripped me a new one in the car I didn't need to hear it from her too."

"Why did you walk all the way over here? I could have picked you up."

"I don't know," she said as she sat down on the couch as he sat down next to her. He lifted Alana onto his lap and Kanani climbed up in between them. "Babysitting?"

"Yeah, Sam is at the hotel with Chelsea. They were the smart ones to not drink and drive."

"I wish I had been smarter but what can I do?"

"Are you sick, Aunt Tayla?" asked Alana.

"Yeah a little," she said. "Why?"

"Because you look sick."

"I feel it," she said, "so what did you and Uncle Roman do today?"

"We played Barbie dolls," she said, "do you want to play?"

"Not really," said Tayla, "what else do you have?"

"We can play tea party," she said. "Do you want to play tea party?"

"Sure," said Tayla.

"Do you want to play tea party, Uncle Roman?"

"I guess so," he said before Alana jumped off his lap to get her tea party stuff. Kanani jumped off the couch with her and followed behind her big sister. "They are best friends."

"I know," said Tayla, "There is what 5 years between them?"

"Yeah," he said, "but they love each other. Kanani follows everything that Alana does."

"It's very cute," said Tayla with a smile as Alana arrived with Kanani on her heels with her tea party set. She sat tea cups and small plates on the coffee table and gave everyone a spoon. She put the teapot in the center of the table. "I haven't played tea party for a really long time. I missed your tea parties."

"I missed you having tea parties with me," she said as she poured imaginary tea into everyone's cup. "Does anyone want a biscuit or a cookie?"

"I would," said Roman as he sat down on the floor. "A cookie please."

"Here you go," she said giving him an imaginary cookie. "It's double chocolate chip!"

"My favorite," he said with a smile. "I think Aunt Tayla wants one too."

"I do," she said. "Thank-you," she said as Alana gave her an imaginary cookie.

"And I made orange tea," she said, "you will love it."

"I bet I will," said Roman as he picked up his tea cup. They each hit their cups together and took a sip of their tea. "Don't forget pinkies up. Delicious," he said with a smile. "Where are the other guests?"

"What other guests?" asked Alana as she poured them more tea.

"You know," he said, "Mr. Rigsby and Mr. Peanut what happened to them?"

"Uncle Roman, Mr. Rigsby and Mr. Peanut retired from being my best friends. They are for babies. I am 7 years old. No more stuffed animals."

"I have stuffed animals," said Tayla, "it's not baby stuff. Who told you that?"

"My friend Kaylie said that. She said stuffed animals are for babies. You know what else she told me?"

"What?" asked Roman.

"She told me that a mommy and a daddy make babies by having sex. She said that a daddy puts a seed into the mommy's tummy and then a baby grows. Then when the baby is big enough the baby comes from…"

"All right," said Tayla cutting her off. "Thanks for that lesson."

"Is it true?" she asked "is that where babies come from? And what is sex?"

"Well," said Roman, "babies do come from the mommy's tummy remember Kanani was in your mama's tummy?"

"Yeah," she said as she took a sip of tea. "but how do they get in there?"

"Well," said Roman, "I guess Kaylie is part right the daddy does put a seed in the mommy's tummy and it grows into a baby."

"But how does he get the seed in there?" she asked.

"The belly button," said Roman.

"But how does it get in the belly button?" she asked.

"You know what," said Tayla, "I think you should talk to your mama about this stuff. Uncle Roman and I shouldn't answer these questions. Ask your mama okay?"

"Okay," she said, "but Uncle Roman?"

"Yes, Alana?" he asked with his face a light shade of red. Tayla could not remember a time he ever blushed but the conversation with Alana had him blushing.

"Are you going to put a seed in Aunt Tayla's tummy?"

"Someday," he said. "Now can we finish playing tea party? No more questions."

"No more questions," she said as they went back to playing tea party.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing together. Tayla and Alana made real chocolate chip cookies after they had lunch and then they played Barbie dolls together. Tayla and Roman put both girls to bed later that night before they sat down on the couch together. "Well, that was an interesting day," said Roman. "I'm not sure I like that Kaylie girl around my niece."

"It happens," said Tayla as Roman wrapped his arm around her. "When I have kids I want to be open and honest with them. I want to tell them the truth about stuff like that so they don't hear it from their friends."

"I guess I agree with that but Alana is 7. Why are 7 year old's talking about sex? I didn't even know what sex was when I was 7."

"Times are different now," she said, "I don't know. You should tell Sam about it."

"I will," said Roman. "But this brings me to a new point about us."

"Okay," said Tayla as she snuggled up next to him and took his hand into hers interlocking their fingers.

"I know you want to have a baby and I watch you with Kanani and Alana all the time. You are amazing with them. I love to see you with them. I have been thinking about it and we're getting married in 11 months so I was thinking maybe you could lose the birth control pills and we'll see what happens. I mean if it's supposed to happen it will but if not then we know to wait a little longer but if you are 100% sure you want to have a baby I have no problem with you going off birth control. We've been together for 3 years and we're getting married I think we're safe now if a pregnancy happens. Is that what you want to do?"

"Yes," said Tayla, "but I have to tell you something."

"What?" he asked.

"I haven't taken my pill for the last 3 days. I forgot to."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. His voice was even and he wasn't upset just a bit agitated.

"I was going to but then I got arrested," she said, "I was going to tell you last night in the cop car but you cut me off. I didn't plan to forget to take my pill it just happened. I'm sorry."

"Tay," he said, "you should have told me the first day you missed the pill. I'm not upset with you just hurt that you failed to tell me about it."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I need to know these things," he said, "and you need to talk to me about this stuff. You can't just hit me with this stuff."

"I know," said Tayla, "I'm sorry."

"So," he said with a smile, "I may have already put a seed in your tummy in the words of Alana."

"Doubtful but possibly yes," she said. "It isn't going to happen that fast."

"Okay but are you okay with the possibility of being pregnant on our wedding day?"

"If it happens then it happens," she said with a smile. "I just can't wait till we get married and I am Mrs. Roman Reigns and I can't wait to be the mother of your children."

"I can't wait either," he said before he kissed her lips softly.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	22. The Dress of Perfection

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

A couple days later Tayla and Roman arrived at court so she could plead guilty to her charge and they were both hoping she wouldn't have to spend any time in jail. "Good morning, Dad," she said as she walked up to her father in her purple sundress with matching purple slip on shoes and her long curly black hair pulled up into a bun.

"Good morning, Princess," he said, "I know the judge that you're going in front of so I have a pretty good feeling about this. I'm going out on a limb here so don't screw up again. If you go out and do this again you're destroying my credibility as a lawyer. I'm going to go in there and talk about how wonderful of a person you are and then you are going to plead guilty and then the judge will make his decision. The worst that could happen is going to jail the best thing that could happen is a fine let's hope it's the lesser part of the charge. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir," she said with a smile as they walked into the courtroom. Roman took a seat while Tayla and her father walked to their table.

"Please rise for Judge Adkins." Everyone rose as the judge entered the courtroom. Tayla recognized him right away. Judge Adkins was one of Miguel's good friends and Tayla had known him since she was a little girl. She was feeling pretty confident that she wouldn't be going to jail. "Case number 137 Rodriguez vs the state of Florida."

"Ms. Rodriguez was pulled over the other night for driving under the influence," said the D.A. "She had no control of the vehicle she was operating. The police report says that she was unable to successfully walk the straight line as well as having slurred speech. It was also noted that her blood alcohol limit was way about the legal limit."

"Ms. Rodriguez, do you have anything to say?" asked Judge Adkins.

"I'm sorry," she said, "it was poor judgment on my part and I shouldn't have done it. I know saying sorry isn't going to take away the fact that I broke the law but I am truly sorry for making a bad choice."

"Your honor," said Miguel. "Ms. Rodriguez made a poor choice in judgment but she has a clean record. This is her first offense in the state of Florida. She is an outstanding citizen and has never had any trouble with the law. She has no criminal record."

"I see that," said Judge Adkins. "Ms. Rodriguez, how do you plead on the charge of driving under the influence?"

"Guilty your honor," she said.

"Driving under the influence is a serious offense in the state of Florida, Ms. Rodriguez. I could send you to jail but since this is your first offense and you have no criminal record I am sentencing you to pay a $1,000 fine. If you should appear in my courtroom again for drinking and driving I will not hesitate to send you to jail. Is that clear?"

"Yes your honor," she said seriously.

"I order Tayla Rodriguez to pay a $1,000 fine to the state of Florida on the charge of Driving under the influence. Court dismissed." Judge Adkins got up and walked out of the courtroom.

"You got lucky," said Miguel, "it could have been a lot worse," he said as he hugged his daughter. "Don't screw up again."

"I won't Dad, Thank-you," she said with a smile before they walked out of the courtroom.

"So what are your plans today?" asked Miguel.

"I'm going dress shopping," she said with a smile.

"Already?" he asked.

"Yeah our wedding day will be here before we know it."

"That's true," said Miguel. "Let's keep the dress at a reasonable price okay? I mean I am already paying out my savings for this wedding in Hawaii."

"But you know I'm worth it," she said with a smile.

"You are glad I only have to do this once," he said with a smile.

"Do you think Mama will want to go with us? Roman's mom, sister, Isabelle, Chelsea and Alana are all coming too."

"I don't know. You could go by the house and ask. I doubt she will but you can ask her. I have to get back to work. I love you, Tay."

"I love you too, Dad," she said as she gave him a hug.

Later that afternoon Roman went out with his cousins Jon and Josh, his dad and his brother to go fishing on their boat while Tayla, Sam, Joanne, Isabelle, Chelsea and Alana went to go look at dresses for the wedding. Tayla stopped at her parents' house on the way to the dress place to see if her mom wanted to go. She couldn't help but to want her mom there even though her mom had told her thousands maybe a million times she didn't want any part in the wedding. Tayla walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Tianna answered the door. "Tayla, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to go for my wedding dress today. Do you want to come?"

"What part of I don't want any part of this aren't you getting?" she asked.

"I get it but I don't' understand why. Can't you just be a mom this one time and be there for me? I want you to share this moment with me when I get my wedding dress and I want you to be there the day I marry Roman. I need you to be there. I need you to be my mom not just someone that's married to my dad."

"Tayla, I don't agree with this choice and I don't agree with you marrying Roman. I think it is a big mistake. There is so much better out there for you. I don't want to hear any more about this wedding. I don't want to see your wedding dress."

"Will you at least come to the wedding for me? I really want you to be there," she said sadly. She was holding back tears because she didn't want her mom to see how hurt she truly was.

"I don't know, Tayla," she said with annoyance, "we will see. I have to think about it."

"Please," she said.

"Tayla, I have to go to work. I don't have time for this."

"Yeah," said Tayla, "you never had time for me why would you now? I love you, Mama," she said. "I hope you have a good night at work."

"Bye, Tayla," she said before Tayla walked off the step.

Tayla got into the car and had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" asked Sam.

"I'll be fine," she said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," said Tayla as she started the car. "Just remind me that when I have kids to be a better mother to them than my mom is to me," she said as she backed out of the driveway.

"So I take it she's not coming?"

"Right," said Tayla. "Of course she's not coming. I always wondered if I was an inconvenience for her. I think I know the answer now. She probably never wanted to have a child but she had me."

"Tayla," said Joanne from the backseat, "don't let her get you down. This day is about you. Okay?"

"Okay," said Tayla as she headed toward the highway to go to the only dress shop in Florida that she could find that sold Island type wedding dresses and bridal party dresses.

Tayla had picked out a couple flower girl dresses for Alana, Kanani and Rain to try on. She didn't want super expensive dresses for them just a simple little beach dress they could wear. The first one was a simple white dress with a ruffled bottom in a tank style but Tayla shook her head at it. She didn't like it at all. It looked better off than it did on. The next dress was a white cotton halter dress with hibiscus flowers printed on it. All three girls came out dressed alike. She looked at them and it was absolutely perfect. "I love it," said Tayla, "that's the one. And I want to get them a flower crown to wear. Isabelle and Sam are you two okay with that dress?"

"It's fine with me," said Isabelle.

"I like it and it's your wedding you can pick out whatever you want," said Sam with a smile.

The bridesmaids Sam and Chelsea tried on a few dresses. Tayla wanted them to wear a dress with colorful floral print on it to make it more island like while she had Isabelle wear something similar but in a different color on the flowers. The bridesmaids ended up getting a purple flower print of hibiscus flowers on a knee length, beige halter dress while Isabelle had blue. It was then Tayla's turn. She tried on at least 10 dresses before she finally found the one she absolutely loved. She walked out in front of Joanne, Isabelle, Sam and Chelsea in a sleeveless white silk dress that ruffled at the bottom. It went all the way down to her feet. They gasped when they saw her and Tayla knew that it was her dream dress. "You look so beautiful," said Joanne with tears in her eyes.

"Turn around," said Sam with a smile. Tayla turned around in the dress. "That dress was made for you."

"I love it," said Isabelle. "You look so beautiful."

"Roman is going to love it," said Chelsea with a smile. "I love it. I absolutely love it. It is so pretty."

"Thanks," said Tayla with tears in her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Aunt Tayla," said Alana, "you look like a princess. A really pretty princess."

"Thank-you," said Tayla with a smile.

"And it brings out your tan," said Joanne. "And Alana is right you look like a Hawaiian Princess. It is a beautiful dress."

"I think it is a beautiful dress," said Tayla. "This is the one. This is my wedding dress."

"Good choice," said Sam. "It's so pretty. I love it."

"Me too," said Tayla with a smile. She was so in love with the dress she was wearing. It was the perfect dress for her to wear to get married to the love of her life. As she stood and looked at herself in the mirror she grew even more excited for her wedding day. She took off the dress reluctantly. She had to have some alterations made on the dress so she paid for the dress and when the alterations were done she would come back and try it on. She felt a bit of emptiness inside of her as she slid her father's credit card through because her mom wasn't there to see it or share that moment with her. Tayla loved Joanne but she still wished her mom could have been there or at least wanted to be there. It hurt Tayla more than anything.

Later that evening Tayla was sitting in Roman's bedroom in his bed putting lotion on her legs after she had taken a shower when he walked into the room wearing a grey wife beater and a pair of black basketball shorts and his hair pulled into a small ponytail. "Hello, Beautiful," he said with a smile. Tayla could tell he had been out in the sun all day because he was darker now than when he left. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, Baby," she said with a smile as she continued to put her lotion on. "You smell really bad."

"Gee thanks," he said with a smile. "I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?"

"I would but I just took one," she said with a smile.

"Damn," he said with a smile. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He kissed her lips before he walked into his bathroom to take a shower.

While he took a shower Tayla looked through her wedding magazines to see what all they could do for their wedding. She had become obsessed with the big day but she just wanted it to be the perfect wedding she always dreamed of. Roman came out of the bathroom with his hair wet and wearing nothing but a towel. Tayla eyed him over as he walked over to the dresser to get out a pair of basketball shorts to put on. She smiled as he dropped his towel and slipped on his shorts. He was absolutely gorgeous and his body was amazing. He pulled his hair into a small ponytail and made his way over to the bed. "Much better," she said with a smile as she closed the magazine.

"I was just going to leave the towel on," he said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You could have it would have come off eventually."

"I'm sure it would have," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips. "So how did wedding dress shopping go?"

"It went well," she said, "very well. I wish my mama would have been there but she wasn't of course."

"I'm sorry," he said, "so did you get a dress?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "You're going to love it. My dad isn't going to like his credit card bill but he's going to like the dress too."

"How much?"

"Almost $900," she said as she took his hand in hers.

"For a dress?" he asked shocked.

"It's beautiful," she said with a smile, "so to me it's worth it."

"I'm glad you found the dress. You're making me look like a slacker. I don't even have my best man picked out or my groomsmen or the ring bearer. I don't even know what we're wearing. What colors are we using again?"

"Bright blue and purple," she said.

"Okay," he said. "I guess I'll make Matt my best man, Jon and Josh my groomsmen and Matt's son can be the ring bearer. How many flower girls do you have?"

"Three," she said, "I didn't want anyone to feel left out plus I love Alana, Nani and Rain so I chose all three of them and they are just too adorable for words. I just hope Alana can direct the younger two."

"I'm sure she will," he said. "I can't believe we are going back to Georgia in a couple days. This time has gone fast. I really hope that I get drafted to a Florida team because I miss this place while I'm away."

"Me too," she said, "I want to live in Florida. I love Pensacola. When we have kids I want to raise them here if it is possible."

"Definitely," he said, "and all the times we can take them to the beach and our families will always be close."

"Yeah," she said, "but my mama probably won't even want anything to do with our kids. I mean she doesn't want anything to do with our wedding why would she support us having kids. She barely wanted me."

"I'm sure she wanted you and I'm sure she will come around. Stop being so sad about it. This is a happy time for us although more so for you than me, Bridezilla."

"I'm not Bridezilla," she said with a smile.

"Really?" he asked. "Could have fooled me because the closer we get the more the monster comes out."

"Just wait," she said with a smile. "Just wait."

"Looking forward to it," he said with a smile. "So Baby Girl, tell me some places that you have never been to?"

"As far as vacationing?"

"Yeah," he said, "Obviously you have been to Hawaii and Puerto Rico so those are out for our Honeymoon. Give me 3 places that you would love to go for our honeymoon and I will choose one place for our honeymoon."

"Okay," she said, "I like the idea of going to Cancun, I like Italy too and maybe Australia but it will be winter time there so maybe not. I also like the idea of the Bahamas or the Dominican. I don't know."

"All right," he said, "I'll choose something but right now I want to practice for the wedding night," he said with a smile.

"Me too," she said with a smile as she pulled him on top of her as she kissed his lips softly and passionately.

Roman was just about to remove Tayla's top when their door flew open. "Uncle Roman," said Alana as she was rubbing her eyes. Roman removed his body from Tayla's and looked at his niece.

"What's wrong, Alana?" he asked as he saw that she had Nani with her. Tayla sat up in bed to catch sight of the girls standing there in their pajamas.

"We had a bad dream. Can we sleep with you and Aunt Tayla?"

"Why didn't you ask your mama?" he asked as he pulled his shorts up under the covers as Tayla did the same.

"Because you're bigger and stronger than my mama," she said, "you can keep us safe. Can we sleep with you please?"

Roman couldn't say no and said, "come on."

"Thank-you," said Alana as she ran over to their bed with Nani and climbed into bed between them.

"You're welcome," he said with a disappointed look.

"Raincheck," said Tayla with a smile.

"Raincheck," he said as he laid down as Alana cuddled up to her uncle.

"Goodnight Uncle Roman and Aunt Tayla," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Good night," said Roman with a smile as he reached over and took Tayla's hand.

"Goodnight," said Tayla as she felt Kanani snuggle up next to her. It didn't take long before all of them were asleep.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	23. Stranger Danger

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***WARNING: It can be a bit graphic toward the end***

The next morning Tayla woke up when Kanani and Alana woke up. She woke up to see them sitting up looking at her with their big brown eyes. "Good morning," she said to them as she sat up and felt so much pain in her abdomen.

"Good morning, Aunt Tayla," said Alana with a smile. "Can I wake up Uncle Roman?"

"That probably isn't a good idea," said Tayla knowing that Roman was a late sleeper and hardly ever woke up before 11 in the morning and when she looked at her cell phone it was only 8:30. She didn't even like being up that early. "Where is your mom?"

"She went to work," said Alana. "You and Uncle Roman are watching us today."

"Oh," said Tayla, "well, let me get you two some breakfast. We'll let Uncle Roman sleep. Come on," she said as she got up out of bed. She held onto her abdomen as she got out of the bed because of the pain. Her stomach was much bigger than it usually was. She assumed she was bloated and picked Kanani up off the bed and carried her downstairs to the kitchen to get them some breakfast. "So what do you want to eat?"

"Chicken nuggets," said Alana as Tayla looked in the fridge while holding Kanani. She loved them both but she felt that every time they were home from school or Georgia they were the ones raising them.

"You can't have chicken nuggets for breakfast," she said, "what about eggs and bacon?"

"Okay," said Alana as she sat on the island in the kitchen as Tayla pulled out the eggs and bacon to make them for breakfast. "Are you okay, Aunt Tayla?" she asked as she saw Tayla wince in pain as she bent over to get the bacon out of the bottom drawer of the refrigerator.

"Yeah," she said as she stood up. "I just have a stomach ache."

"Do you have the flu?"

"No," she said, "it's girl stuff that you will understand when you get older."

"Oh," she said as Tayla got a couple of pans out of the drawer underneath the stove causing her to once again wince in pain. She had been having cramps the last couple days but for some reason that day they were the worst. She started to make breakfast for them while she talked to Alana. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Go to the playground," she said, "can we go to the playground?"

"Yes," said Tayla, "we can go to the playground. That sounds like fun."

"Yay!" she said.

"Did your mom leave any clothes for you two to wear today?"

"Yes they are in her bedroom on her bed," said Alana.

"Okay after we eat we'll get dressed and wake up Uncle Roman," she said as Roman walked into the kitchen. "You're up early," said Tayla with a smile.

"Yeah I know," he said as he took a seat at the island. "What time is it?"

"Almost 9," she said with a smile as she cooked.

"Ugh," he said as he put his head down on the island. "It's too early," he said muttering into his elbow. "Wake me up when breakfast is done."

"Uncle Roman, wake up," said Alana as she pushed at him. "It's morning time. The sun is up."

"I can't," he said, "I'm tired."

"Aunt Tayla is sick," said Alana and for some reason that made Roman pop his head up quickly.

"Are you?" he asked.

"I'm having a little pain but I'll be okay."

"She said it's girl stuff," said Alana.

"Oh," said Roman as he put his head down. "Do I need to go to the store for you to get anything?"

"No," she said, "I'm good."

After they had breakfast Roman cleaned up the kitchen while Tayla took care of the girls. She let Alana dress herself while she dressed Kanani. She brushed through their hair and put it into a messy bun before she got herself dressed. As she got dressed she looked at her stomach and saw that it was getting bigger she almost looked as if she was pregnant. She called Roman into the bedroom from downstairs. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Look," she said as she lifted up her t-shirt. "Look at my stomach."

"When did THAT happen?"

"Over night and it's getting bigger," she said. "It hurts really bad."

"You should go to the doctor," he said.

"I don't have to go to the doctor. I think I am just bloated."

"That looks like a lot more than just bloating," he said, "but if you say you're okay then I'm not going to push you but if it gets worse we're going to the hospital. Got it?"

"Got it," she said as she put her t-shirt down before throwing her hair into a messy bun. She was in so much pain she didn't care to do much else with her hair.

She didn't feel like doing anything that day but she had promised Alana she would take them to the park but she really wasn't feeling up to it and just wanted to lie down. As they were getting ready to go to the park Roman looked at her and said, "Tay, what is wrong?"

"I am really not feeling like going to the park today. I just want to lie down. I don't feel well at all."

"You don't have to go," he said as he took Alana's hand. "If you're not feeling well lie down and rest besides being out in the heat probably won't help you feel better. I think you should stay here, relax and get some rest. You aren't looking too good."

"Alana," said Tayla, "I am really not feeling well. Would you be upset if I didn't go to the park with you?"

"No," she said, "I won't be upset. I want you to feel better."

"Okay," said Tayla, "have fun with Uncle Roman and make sure you listen to him."

"I will," said Alana. "Feel better."

"Thanks," said Tayla.

"Feel better," said Kanani repeating her sister. "Kiss," she said.

"Thank-you," said Tayla as she gave Kanani a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun," she said.

"Get some rest," said Roman. "We'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you too," she said before she kissed his lips. Once Roman and the girls were out of the door Tayla locked it and went upstairs. She changed back into her pajamas and curled up in bed and went to sleep.

When Roman and the girls arrived at the playground down the street it was pretty empty which he liked because then there weren't so many kids there and he didn't have to worry about losing Alana or Kanani and could keep a better eye on them. He allowed Alana to run off and play by herself but kept a close watch on her while he played with Kanani. She pulled him over to the small slide. He helped her climb up the stairs and waited for her at the bottom of the slide for her to come down to catch her. "Weee!" he said to her as he caught her while she was laughing. She did it a few more times and Roman kept catching her. When she was finished with the slide she took him over to the jungle gym. Alana joined in with them. She took Nani's hand and ran across the bridge as Roman chased after them. "I'm the grumpy old troll! Who is running on my bridge?" The girls screamed and laughed as he chased them. He loved to see them happy and loved spending time with them. It was in that moment he couldn't wait to have his own children to spend time with and play with.

"You can't catch us!" said Alana as they ran across the bridge again as Kanani squealed through her laughs.

"I bet I can," he said as he chased after them and roared as if he was a monster. He caught both of the girls and wrapped them in his arms. "I got you."

"Uncle Roman, you're funny," said Alana with a smile. "I love you." She said before she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too," he said giving her a kiss on her cheek. "And Nani, I love you," he said giving her a kiss on her forehead. They sat at the edge of the jungle gym for a while before Alana decided to do the monkey bars. Roman spotted her to make sure she didn't fall or get hurt while doing them. Sam wouldn't have been happy. As she finished the monkey bars he pushed each of them on a swing and listened to them laugh and giggle. He smiled to himself as they had fun.

As he was pushing them a lady with a little boy about a year old maybe even 2 years old came over to the swings. She helped the little boy onto the swing and started to push him. She smiled over at Roman as she pushed her son. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said as he pushed the girls. "How are you?"

"Good how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good."

"Are those your daughters?"

"No they are my nieces. This is Alana and this is Kanani."

"Oh," she said, "this is my son Judson."

"He's cute," said Roman with a smile. "I'm Roman by the way."

"I'm Nicki," she said with a smile. "Do you live around here?"

"My parents do. I'm just visiting for a couple weeks with my fiancée before we go back to Georgia. I go to Georgia Tech."

"Oh that's cool," she said, "we're visiting too. My husband is on a business trip. We're from Alabama."

"Cool," he said before he was interrupted by Alana.

"Uncle Roman," she said, "I'm ready to go now."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "I want to go home."

"Okay," said Roman as he stopped the swings. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I hope you enjoy Pensacola. Make sure you hit the beach before you leave. Have a good day," he said as he took Nani out of the swing.

"You too," she said with a smile before Roman walked away.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers, Uncle Roman. It's bad," said Alana as she held his hand.

"She was a mother of a little boy. She wasn't a stranger. We were just making conversation."

"Do you know her?" she asked.

"Not exactly."

"Then she was a stranger. No talking to strangers. Haven't you ever heard of stranger danger?"

"Yes," he said with a smile. He was starting to think that she was a little upset or offended that he was talking to another woman that wasn't Tayla. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because you shouldn't talk to girls you don't know," said Alana as they walked out of the park to his car. "And Aunt Tayla wouldn't like it. And she was a stranger."

"We were just talking," said Roman. "And she was married."

"Stranger danger," she said, "remember that and you should only talk to Aunt Tayla."

"Whoa, Alana Rose chill the attitude all right," he said as he put her in the car after putting Nani in her carseat. "I am an adult you don't talk to me like that."

"And you don't talk to strangers," she said.

"Alana Rose," he said, "that's enough. I think you need a time out when we get home."

"I think you need a time out," she said firing back at him. "You were a bad boy too."

"That's it time out when we get back to the house," he said before shutting the door. He didn't understand why Alana was so threatened by that lady or why she was so upset that she was throwing around attitude. Alana had two sides to her. She was super sweet but when she was upset she turned into Miss Attitude. Roman was dealing with Miss Attitude for the first time in a long time. He got in the driver's seat and drove back to the house.

As promised when they got back to the house he put Alana on a 7 minute time out to give her time to cool down because the whole way home she was firing back at him and reminding him about stranger danger. "You're mean, Uncle Roman! I don't like you anymore."

"I am not mean," he said, "you just need to learn how to talk to adults."

"Yes you are," she said, "you're a meanie head!"

"Okay," he said, "call me what you want, Alana get it all out that's fine but I love you and I don't like seeing you misbehave like this. Tell me why are you so upset about the lady at the park? She didn't do anything to you."

"She was talking to you," said Alana as she sat on the chair in the kitchen. "I didn't like her talking to you. I don't know why I just didn't like it. I'm sorry, Uncle Roman, but I didn't like it."

"Okay," said Roman. "I'm sorry too but that doesn't mean you can throw an attitude at me and call me a meanie head."

"I know," she said, "but I really didn't like her talking to you it felt bad."

"I understand," said Roman, "but we were just talking. That's it. Nothing else. It wasn't a big deal and I'm sorry you got upset."

"It's okay," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said hugging her.

"Can I get up now?"

"Yes you can get up now," he said with a smile. "Just don't give me the diva attitude again and we'll be okay."

"I won't," she said with a smile as she got up from the chair to go play.

Tayla had spent most of the day in bed and spent most of it sleeping. She woke up in the early evening to her stomach being three times bigger than it was when she first went to sleep earlier that morning and in a tremendous amount of pain. She got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She about freaked out when she saw the amount of blood she had lost in the toilet. She called Roman upstairs. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"This," she said showing him her swollen stomach. "Look at it."

"Oh my gosh, Tay," he said. "You look like you're 6 months pregnant. This isn't good."

"And look," she said pointing to the toilet.

"Is that your menstrual thing?" he asked as his face turned a bit red.

"No," she said, "I peed that just now. I don't have my menstrual thing yet."

"You know what. We're going to the hospital now. This isn't good something is wrong with you."

"I know," said Tayla as she held back her tears. She was in so much pain and she was scared. She had never had this happen to her before and wasn't sure what to do. Roman told his mom and dad that he was taking Tayla to the hospital and of course they were concerned but he didn't give too much information. Tayla laid in the backseat of Roman's car crying in pain as he drove her to the hospital.

***A/N: So what do you think is wrong with Tayla? And what did you think of Alana turning into Miss Attitude? Please review and thank-you once again for taking the time to read. **


	24. Only You

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated.***

*** WHILE I DO NOT OWN ROMAN REIGNS I DO OWN TAYLA RODRIGUEZ. **

***ROMAN'S POINT OF VIEW***

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital by myself waiting for news on Tayla as she was in surgery. Things were not looking too good for her. A cyst from her left ovary had ruptured which caused all the blood and fluid to form around her ovaries and they found another cyst on the same ovary that hadn't ruptured but it was too big in size so the doctor suggested surgery to remove the cyst and what was left of the ruptured cyst. As soon as we got to the hospital they took her in for an ultrasound and that's when they found the cysts. I almost thought she was pregnant and having a miscarriage or at least an ectopic pregnancy which is what the doctors had originally thought but there was no detection of a pregnancy. I sat waiting for them to finish up with her and I was growing nervous. I had been sitting there for at least 45 minutes. I looked up at the doors to see my mom coming in followed by Tayla's dad. I stood up to greet them. "How is she?" asked my mom as I hugged her.

"She's in surgery now," I said. "I'm waiting for them to finish her up."

"What happened?" asked Miguel after he shook my hand.

"She was in a lot of pain today. Her stomach was swelling to the point that she looked like she was 6 months pregnant."

"Is she pregnant?" he asked interrupting me.

"No," I said, "she's not pregnant. She had a ruptured cyst and they found another one that was really big on the same ovary. They decided to go in and remove the cyst and what was left of the ruptured cyst. She's been in there for a while."

"Oh my gosh," said my mom. "Is she going to be able to have kids?"

"We don't know that yet. The doctor told me he would talk to us after the surgery. I hope so but if not we'll figure out life. Right now I'm just worried about her and want her to be okay. That's the main thing I'm worried about," I said. I would probably be devastated if the doctor told us we would never be able to conceive a child but as long as I had Tayla for the rest of my life I would be okay. We would figure it out but what mattered right now was Tayla's health and her well-being. The doctor was very straightforward she could have died had we not gone in when we did. That was a scary thought living without Tayla. I don't think I would be able to do it. The thought of life without her was unimaginable.

We sat a while longer before a nurse came out to get me. "Mr. Reigns," she said as she walked over to me. "Tayla is out of surgery and she is in recovery."

"Is she awake?" I asked.

"She just woke up. She's asking for you and the doctor would like to talk to both of you so if you would come back that would be great."

"Okay," I said as I stood up. My heart was racing and I felt sick to my stomach. I was dreading going to see the doctor. I was scared to hear what he had to say. I followed the nurse to Tayla's room and walked into the room. Tayla was sitting up on the bed when I walked in. "Hey, Beautiful," I said with a smile.

"Hey," she said groggily. She really looked out of it and sounded like it too.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I walked over to the bed.

"Right now good," she said, "but I am thirsty. Can you get me some water?"

"Yes," I said as I poured her a cup of water. "I bet you're feeling pretty good with those pain meds right now."

"Yeah," she said as I handed her the cup of water. She took a sip of water before saying, "when they wear off it's going to suck. You want to see the incision?" She asked me as if she was proud of her battle scar. This is why I love her. Most women would have been grossed out by her incision and not want to show anyone but not Tayla. She seemed so proud of it.

"Sure," I said as I took the cup of water from her to put it down on the table. She removed the bandages and showed me the incision. It was a nasty one but I was sure it would heal up nicely. "Damn," I said looking at it. "You're tough."

"I know," she said with a smile as the doctor knocked on the door. "Come in," she said.

A man walked in wearing a white coat with a mint green shirt and black tie underneath. He didn't look like he was much older than us. He had tan skin and blue eyes with his head shaven cleanly. "How are you doing, Ms. Rodriguez?" he asked.

"Okay," said Tayla, "I was just showing my fiancée my incision."

"I see," he said as he nodded his head. "The surgery went well. There was no internal bleeding found anywhere. Tayla did very well. We managed to get the fluid out so the swelling should go down in a day or two. We also removed both cysts we found but," he said and I didn't like hearing the word but because it was never a good word to hear especially from a doctor, "but we had to take the left ovary. I'm sorry. I tried to avoid that situation but it had to be done. There was no saving it. I'm sorry."

"So you took my ovary?" asked Tayla. She sounded upset when she heard the news and I didn't blame her because I was upset too.

"Yes," he said.

"You told us that wasn't going to happen," I said, "you told us you could remove the cysts and save the ovary."

"It was worse than we thought," he said. "It was damaged. It wouldn't work after the surgery anyway."

"So will we still be able to have kids?" asked Tayla.

"Losing an ovary shouldn't affect your fertility," he said. "Your right ovary is still in there and working like it should. You should still be able to conceive a child."

"And you're sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure. You don't need two ovaries to conceive a child. It may take some time but you are still able to conceive a child. It's not like we took both of them or her uterus. She is not infertile."

"That's good to know," I said. "So what caused the cyst?"

"We don't know. Many women get cysts all the time some more severe than others but many women get them. We don't know where they come from but they do happen."

"I did have ovarian cysts when I was younger," said Tayla, "but I thought they were taken care of."

"Cysts are tricky," said the doctor. "I would suggest she take birth control pills to help decrease the chances of developing another cyst though."

"We want to have a baby," I said, "that's why she stopped the pill."

"Right now it's important that she take the pills just for a month or two to help decrease the chances of developing a cyst. My advice would be to take it so that you don't get another cyst that could cause you to become infertile and then when you're ready to try for a baby after a month or two go for it."

"All right," she said but I could tell she was not happy about the decision.

"I know you're upset but I'm trying to help you out here," he said.

"I know," said Tayla.

"As for recovery it is best that Tayla take it easy for the next couple weeks. No lifting anything over 10 pounds and no strenuous activity. I want her resting and healing. I don't want her to overdo it at all. She needs to rest and let her body heal up. Once the pain medicine wears off you are going to feel the pain but I can prescribe you some medicine to help you out. No bending over either and no sexual activity for 4 weeks," he said and I gasped. 4 weeks was a long time for us to not have sex since we pretty much did it every day multiple times. I didn't know if I had the restraint. I wasn't sure if Tayla did either.

"That's a long time," I said. "4 weeks?"

"Yes," he said. "Give her body time to heal."

"All right," I said. "I think we can do that. It's going to be hard but I want Tayla to get better as soon as possible. Will we be able to travel back to Georgia? I have to be back for school next week."

"I would wait two weeks before traveling but if Tayla feels up to it then go for it. It should all depend on how Tayla feels and if her body is up to it," he said. "Just don't overdo it."

"Okay," said Tayla, "thank-you." The doctor talked to us a while longer about how to clean the incision and how to treat it. He then told us he wanted Tayla to stay overnight for observation but could go home the next day. After he left I went out to tell my mom and her dad everything the doctor had told us. My mom was relieved that Tayla would still be able to have children as was I. Things could have been a lot worse for Tayla that day but we got lucky.

The next day when Tayla was released she was in a lot of pain so I dropped her off at home and then went to get her pain medicine. She was absolutely miserable and it was my job to take care of her. I wanted to take care of her to make sure she didn't overdo it. She refused to take the birth control pills though because she was adamant about having a baby. I wasn't going to argue with her because I wanted a baby just as badly. Tayla also asked me to pick up a burger and fries for her to eat because she hated the hospital food and wanted real food in her body. I did as she asked and returned home with her medicine as well as a burger and fries from her favorite place. "Dr. Roman is here," I said as I entered our bedroom. "How is the patient feeling?"

"Sore," she said as she struggled to sit up in the bed. "and hungry. Did you get my pills?"

"Yes," I said as I handed them to her.

"Thank-you," she said as she read the instructions before opening the bottle to take one of them. "This sucks," she said as I brought our food over to the bed. "I hate being laid up like this."

"I bet," I said. "But you heard the doctor you have to rest."

"I know," she said, "but at least this way I can lay here and work on wedding stuff."

"See? There is a positive to every negative," I said as I gave her the food. "Here you go, Babe."

"Thanks," she said, "I'm starving. I could eat a whole horse."

I laughed at her as I sat down in bed next to her to eat my own food. I looked over to see some artwork laying on her stand. "I see that you had a visitor while I was gone."

"Two of them," she said as she ate. "Alana and Nani made me get well pictures. Alana is a pretty good artist."

"I know," I said.

"And she told me you put her on time out yesterday."

"I did she had an attitude."

"Way to go. You're practicing to be a father already I love it."

"Well, she was out of line. I was just doing what was necessary to keep her in line."

"She told me she was upset," she said as she continued to eat. "What was she upset about?"

"Well," I said as I swallowed hard, "there was a woman."

"A woman," she said before taking a sip of her tea. "What do you mean there was a woman?"

"At the playground," I said. I knew she was getting upset so I chose my words carefully in fact I'm not sure why I was feeling so guilty because all I did was talk to her nothing more.

"And?"

"I guess Alana didn't like me talking to her so she wanted to leave. We weren't talking that much. She had her son there and she was pushing him in the swing as I was pushing the girls. She was just telling me that her husband was here on business but she was from Alabama."

"And you remember all that?" she asked.

"I guess," I said. "Yeah."

"Uh huh," she said.

"You're mad. Why? It's not like I kissed her or anything like that."

"I'm upset because you were talking to another woman when I wasn't around. You don't know that woman so there was no need to talk to her while I wasn't there."

"Tayla, I wasn't going to ignore her. It's not a big deal. I'm sure you talk to men without me being there."

"No actually I don't," she said.

"Oh really," I said, "What about that guy from school you were talking to?"

"He was Chelsea's friend," she said.

"Yeah but don't you think it goes both ways here? I mean if you don't want me talking to other girls then I don't want you talking to other men." I realized I sounded upset as I spoke to her but I was. She was blowing the whole park thing out of proportion.

"Why are you getting agitated?"

"Because you're acting like I had sex with this girl when all I did was say hello to her. It isn't that big of a deal. I love you, Tayla and only YOU. If I didn't believe me I wouldn't be marrying you nor would I be with you for 3 years and counting. What we have I would never be able to have with anyone else. I love you so much, Tayla. You just don't know how much I love you. When you were in surgery all I could think about was what if something went wrong and I lost you. What if we wouldn't have gotten there when we did and you died?" I felt the lump in my throat and my voice cracked as tears came to my eyes. "I would never be able to live this life without you. I never want to either. So to be getting upset over this whole park incident is ridiculous. There is no need for it. You are the only woman that has my heart and the only woman that ever will. I promise you that, Tayla," I said this as a tear fell from my eyes. "I love you." I said before I started crying. Tayla may have been the only girl and would be the only girl I had cried or would ever cry in front of.

"Baby," she said with tears in her eyes. "I love you too. Don't cry. I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear, "you are the only man I will ever love and I never want to live my life without you. Whatever we have to face in the future we will handle it together. No matter where we end up I will be there with you, behind you and supporting you. I will always love you, Roman. I am sorry." She kissed my cheek as I gently wrapped my arm around her and kissed her lips softly. My life with Tayla meant everything to me there would never be a time I would screw it up for us.

***A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK-YOU FOR READING. We're heading toward my favorite part of the story. The wedding will be coming soon! **


	25. Wherever You Go

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much!**

***Disclaimer once again: I do not own Roman Reigns but I do own TAYLA RODRIGUEZ!**

It was about 2 weeks before Tayla was back on her feet again after her surgery and she did end up breaking down a couple days after her surgery and took the birth control pills to help prevent the chance of getting another cyst like the doctor had instructed. She thought about it and couldn't risk the chance of having another cyst that could make her infertile the rest of her life so she did what she needed to. Roman had put off returning to school an extra week which caused him to be benched for the first football game of the season because he didn't make it to practice for a whole week so they benched him. He was upset at first but it was worth it because it was Tayla. She was always worth it for him.

As the months passed Roman had an incredible senior year playing football. He continued to be the team's captain. His team was nearly undefeated that final year and he couldn't have been prouder of his team. Roman was on fire that season becoming first team All Atlantic Coast Conference which was very impressive for Georgia Tech. Roman made about 30 tackles and set a record in the top 20 of Georgia Tech history. Roman was unstoppable for him that last season of college football meant everything to him. It was what the NFL teams focused on more when it came time for the draft in the spring time. He was married to college football that season and hardly had time to be with Tayla because he was always at practices or playing games. It was exhausting for both of them. Tayla didn't complain much because it was making his dreams of being in the NFL possible. She tried to make it to as many games as possible but with her work schedule she maybe only made it to about 3 games all season. While Roman was married to his college football and married to his college career earning himself a 4.0 by the end of his final semester he worked his butt off his senior year while Tayla spent it working and planning their wedding that was quickly approaching sooner than they both expected.

It was the day Roman had spent his whole life waiting for; it was the day of the NFL draft and he would find out which team he would possibly be playing for in the fall. He had some ideas as there had been scouts visiting the school from teams such as The Pittsburgh Steelers, The Atlanta Falcons, Baltimore Ravens, Minnesota Vikings, Jacksonville Jaguars, New Orleans Saints and finally the Carolina Panthers. They watched every player eligible for the draft and Roman could see himself playing for the Steelers or even the Falcons but he knew Tayla was hoping for him to get drafted to the Saints as it was her favorite football team. He was very excited the day that the draft came. Tayla and Roman walked into Radio City Music Hall that day and it was electric with all the NFL hopefuls. Roman and Tayla took a seat with his other teammates shortly before the draft began. Each time a team came up to draft a defensive tackle Roman held his breath hoping to hear his name but after the 18th draft pick for a defensive tackle there were no more teams drafting for that position. Roman was absolutely crushed. He had gone undrafted; something he had never expected. He thought with his college football record and his talent that he would have been drafted but apparently there were better players out there than him and deserved the spot on their teams more than he did. He was disappointed to say the least even crushed. He had no idea what was going to happen now for him and Tayla.

"Baby," said Tayla as they were sitting in their hotel room at the end of the night. "It's okay."

"Is it, Tayla?" he snapped. "Is it really okay?"

"I don't know," she said, "I just don't want you to feel sad," she said as she rubbed his shoulders as he sat on the couch. "I still think you're the best defensive tackle in the world. Today just wasn't your day."

"It should have been. I should have been drafted," he said, "what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know," she said, "it's not like you're not graduating next week with a management degree. Maybe go into management or something. I don't know."

"I don't want to do anything with management. I want to play football. That has been my dream, my goal my entire life. I eat, sleep and breathe football now what? No team wants me."

Tayla sat down next to him as he took a swig of the beer he was drinking. He had undone his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt as he sat on the couch. He looked so sexy sitting there but it wasn't the time for Tayla to act on it. He was upset and she was trying to comfort him. "Baby," she said, "that's not true. Those teams that didn't pick you are idiots. I mean the Pittsburgh Steelers come on look at their quarterback he's a joke. You would have never fit in with them. Maybe it just isn't meant for you to play football. Maybe you're meant to do something else."

"Tayla, there is nothing else for me," he said. "I was depending on the NFL so that we could have a great life together and have the luxuries we're used to. Now I'm supposed to start at the bottom of the barrel and work my way up to a management position or open some business that could take years to earn the money that I would have made in a year for us playing professional football. Do you know what it feels like to have your dreams ripped away from you?"

"Roman, I believe there is a lot more out there for you. You're smart and athletic. There is so much more out there for you. Right now you're upset I get it. I know but to say that there is nothing else out there for you is a bit ridiculous. So what you're not an NFL football player and you weren't drafted. I get it this is your dream but maybe it isn't the life you were meant to have. It does hurt that you're sitting there saying there is nothing else out there for you. What about us? Is football more important than us?"

"No," he said. "I'm sorry," he said leaning back on the couch as Tayla put her legs up onto his lap. "It's not. I'm sorry. It just sucks you know," he said as he started to massage her feet. "It's just I waited my whole life for this day and it didn't turn out the way I expected. I expected to go early in the draft. I expected to have my future set in stone now," he said, "I don't even have that. All I have set in stone is marrying the most beautiful woman in this world. What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know," she said, "But I don't need a life of luxury as long as I have you. Look at us now. We're doing life by ourselves. I'm working you're going to school and we're getting by just fine. Life doesn't have to be luxurious for us to be happy. I am happy the way things are. I am happy because I am with you not because I have money and I'm not unhappy because we don't. I am happy because of you; because of us. I don't care what you do in the future as long as you and I are okay."

"I love you, Tayla," he said with a smile. "Life throws us a lot of unexpected curve balls but I think we can make it just fine. I will have my degree in a couple weeks and I will be able to do my other dream."

"There are always back up plans in life you know. Did you ever think about wrestling?"

"Tay, I'm not into that wrestling thing. That was my father not me. Do you know what it's like to be married to a wrestler?"

"No," she said, "but Chelsea told me that her dad was gone a lot when she was little because of his job."

"And he probably was. Being a wrestler is a crazy life you're gone almost 300 plus days a year and sometimes weeks at a time. I don't think that's the life I want to live at least with football we could live in the city I play for and we would only be apart for games. Wrestling is a whole different ball game. I want to be known for football not wrestling."

"Oh," she said. "Whatever you want to do is up to you because I will always be there for you."

"And what about you? Have you decided what you want to do yet? It's been almost 2 years since you left school. I know you want to do something so what is it?"

"I don't know," she said, "I still haven't decided. I just don't know what I want to do."

"Do you regret dropping out of school?" he asked as he ran his hand over her smooth legs.

"No," she said, "I think I would have regretted doing something I didn't want to do in the first place. I am happy with the choice that I made. It has given me time to think and see what all is out there for me. I just don't know exactly what I want to do. I like the way life is right now."

"I wish that you would go back to school. You're so smart, Tayla, probably the smartest woman I know and I don't' want to see you waste your intelligence. I want to see you make something of yourself be a teacher, be a writer because you are awesome at that or do something with film. You have so much potential and I don't want to see you waste it."

"I won't waste it," she said with a smile as she looked at him. She loved that he cared so much. It made her feel good. That was the best thing about their relationship they both cared about each other so much and would always push the other to reach their potential.

"You better not," he said with a smile, "because if you do I'm going to be upset with you."

"And you better not give up hope because you never know when life could toss you another curve ball. Right now you think you don't have a future in football but you never know what could happen. Life is unpredictable like that."

"Tell me about it," he said with a smile. "Let's go celebrate," he said scooping her up off the couch as he stood up.

"Celebrate what?" she asked with a laugh.

"Us," he said with a smile as he carried her to their bed. He laid her down on the bed gently before removing his tie and shirt. He towered over her on the bed and leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

He started to kiss her neck softly as his cell phone rang. "Leave it," she said as she pulled him down on top of her.

"I can't," he said as he sat up. "It will take a minute."

"All right," she said, "whoever it is make it quick. I NEED you!"

"All right," he said with a smile as he grabbed his phone. He looked at the number but did not recognize it. "Hello," he said. "This is he," he said into the phone as he looked at Tayla and shrugged his shoulders. "Really?" he asked as he grew a smile on his face. "That's awesome. When?" Tayla gave him a questioning look. He held up is finger telling her to hold on. "Now?" he asked looking at her and she shook her head. "I can do that. I will meet you in 10 minutes," he said. "All right, Bye," he said with a smile as he hung up his phone. He stood up and grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it back on. "I have to go," he said.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she sat up. "I thought we were celebrating."

"Believe me," he said as he buttoned his shirt, "there will be plenty of celebrating when I come back. Want me to pick up a bottle of champagne? Or a bottle of wine?" he asked putting his tie back on.

"What are we celebrating?" she asked, "and champagne is fine."

"You'll know when I come back," he said with a smile. "I love you, Tay. Just know this is a really good thing. A REALLY good thing. I'll be back soon. Bye, Babe," he said as he kissed her lips softly.

"Bye," she said confused.

When Roman left she got out of the bed and walked to the couch. She sat down and turned on the TV. She wasn't sure if she should be upset or happy. She wasn't sure how she should feel that he had left so suddenly but wouldn't tell her what he was leaving for. Tayla sat and watched TV until Roman returned back to the hotel room around 11:30 that night. He had been gone for at least 2 hours. "I'm back," he said as he came in with two bags. One had a bottle of champagne in it and the other was a paper bag so she couldn't see what was in it. He was definitely happier than he was earlier that evening. He walked over to the counter and pulled out the bottle of champagne.

"Where did you go?" she asked as she watched him pour the champagne into two glasses. "What was that all about?"

"You'll see," he said with a smile as he handed her a glass. "To us, to our future," he said as they clang their glasses together. They each took a drink of their champagne. She eyed him carefully. "And to Minnesota," he said with a smile.

Tayla choked on her champagne. "Minnesota?" she asked as she coughed.

"Yes Minnesota," he said with a smile as he put his glass down on the counter. He opened the paper bag and pulled out two Vikings jerseys one for her and one for him and he also pulled out a Vikings hat and put it on. "You're looking at one of the newest Minnesota Vikings players."

"What?" she asked looking at the jerseys.

"That's who called me. When they saw I had gone undrafted they decided to sign me to a contract. They wanted to get me before someone else did so I went and met with them to sign my contract. We're going to Minnesota this fall."

"Wow," she said. She was in shock. She never expected this but she was happy to see him so happy. He was ecstatic. "Congratulations."

"Thank-you," he said with a smile. "I am a NFL player."

"I know," she said with a smile. "I'm happy for you."

"You don't mind moving to Minnesota?" he asked.

"Roman, I told you I will go wherever you go," she said with a smile. "I told you it would all work out."

"I know," he said with a smile. "First this, next is graduation and finally marrying the love of my life. I love you, Tayla. Thank-you for being so great to me."

"I love you too, Baby," she said with a smile. Their future was set; he was an NFL football player, he was going to graduate in a week and in less than two months she was going to be Mrs. Tayla Reigns. Life couldn't get any better for them.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. Who is excited for the wedding? I know I am.. **


	26. The Night Before Life Goes On

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you so much.***

***I OWN TAYLA RODRIGUEZ!**

Tayla stood on the balcony of the beach house she was staying in with Roman overlooking the clear blue Pacific ocean as the sun was starting to set over the horizon. "It's beautiful isn't?" asked Roman as he joined her on the balcony wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Very," she said with a smile. "It's breathtaking."

"Definitely," he said with a smile before he kissed her neck softly. "In less than 24 hours you're going to be Mrs. Roman Reigns."

"I know I can't wait," she said with butterflies in her stomach. She was anxious for the next day and very nervous but it was a day she had been waiting for her whole life.

"It's time to head to rehearsal and then dinner are you ready?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile as Roman removed his arms from around her waist. "I love you," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," he said admiring her beauty in the setting sun. He was definitely seeing the Hawaiian in her coming out. She looked so perfect in that moment and he felt like he was the luckiest man alive. He kissed her lips softly before they walked hand in hand into the beach house where they were going to spend their first night as a married couple. Roman was just as nervous and excited as Tayla was. He was sure that the next day would be the best day of their lives or one of the best days of their lives with many more to come.

Roman and Tayla along with their wedding party went down to the area the wedding was going to be held the next day to walk through the procedure. The priest went over how he was going to do the ceremony and what was going to happen when. The maid of honor; Isabelle and the Best man; Roman's brother Matt practiced walking down the aisle together followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Matt's son practiced holding a pillow as he walked down the aisle followed by Tayla's three favorite girls pretending to drop flowers as they walked. It was decided that night that Rain and Kanani would have to sit down for the ceremony because they were running around during the entire rehearsal.

Once they finished their rehearsal they went to have a luau as their rehearsal dinner where they served pork, corn chowder, fried rice, Hawaiian purple sweet potatoes, some of the sweetest fruit they had ever tasted which included bananas, pineapple, mangoes, passion fruit and coconuts as well as serving guest Pina Coladas, Scorpions and Waikiki Champagne Punch while listening to the sounds of the ukeleles play as they enjoyed their meal together. Roman's family and Tayla's family were all getting along and talking. The only person that was missing was Tayla's mom. She couldn't let that ruin her night because she wanted to be selfish but she wished she was there. Tayla's Hawaiian family welcomed Roman with open arms and made him feel like part of the family as did Tayla's family from Puerto Rico. Tayla was also welcomed by Roman's family; the ones she hadn't met.

As the cool of the night set in and the guests had finished eating Tayla's dad stood up and said, "I would like to say a few words for my daughter and Roman." Roman and Tayla looked at her dad as he stood at the table beside them. "You can ask Roman and he will tell you I was not fond of him the day I met him. I hated the idea of him dating my baby girl and I was against their relationship from the start but I was wrong about him the entire time. He is a good man probably the best man my daughter could have ended up with. He treats her with respect and loves her more than anything. She is pretty crazy about him. She knew from the beginning that he was the man she was going to marry and here we are today. I am incredibly happy for both Roman and Tayla as they get ready to take the next big step in their relationship. Tayla and Roman deserve to be happy and together they are the happiest couple I have ever seen. Congratulations," he said as he raised his glass to them and took a sip of his drink and everyone followed suit.

Isabelle stood up next and said, "I was with Tayla the day she met Roman. She knew in that moment he was the one. She was so scared to call him and didn't plan to until she saw him at a beach party the next night. It was fate. These two love each other more than words can say and I am so happy for both of them. I love both of them tremendously and Tayla couldn't have found a better man to marry than Roman. I know they are going to have a long and happy marriage." Tayla smiled at her best friend and stood up to hug her. The words were so touching to her.

Next Roman's dad stood up and said, "Roman is my baby boy; my last one to get married. I always wondered if he would find a girl to marry but he found Tayla 4 years ago. I remember the happiness I saw in him when they started dating. When I met Tayla I knew she was the one for my son. She fit in with our family perfectly. I have watched her grow up with my very eyes the last 4 years and I have seen her grow closer to my family; our family. Tayla is a part of our family and we all love her. We are extremely happy for both of them. I look forward to seeing what lies in their future and I am ready for Tayla and Roman to give us some more grandchildren but right now I just wish them happiness." Roman hugged his dad and then Tayla hugged him.

As the night came to an end it was time to end the rehearsal dinner. Tayla and Roman hugged their guests good bye before they needed to separate for the night. Roman was going to spend the night with his best man and groomsmen while Tayla was spending the night with her maid of honor and bridesmaids. They wanted to spend the night away from each other the day before the big wedding so that when they saw each other the next day it would be beautiful. "Goodnight," he said with a smile.

"Goodnight," she said smiling back. Roman leaned in to kiss her and she put her finger to his lips. "No more kisses till tomorrow," she said.

"Just one?" he asked.

"No," she said shaking her head, "we made an agreement no kisses until the ceremony tomorrow. I'll hug you though. Will you settle for a hug?"

"I will settle for anything," he said with a smile as he hugged her and she hugged him back. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, "and the next time I see you I will be walking down the aisle."

"I can't wait," he said.

"Me either," she said with a smile as Chelsea pulled on her arm.

"All right," said Chelsea, "you two will see each other tomorrow. It's time for us girls to celebrate Tayla's last night as an unmarried woman."

"Don't get her drunk for our wedding," said Roman.

"We won't," she said, "Never would we let that happen."

"I know how Tayla likes to party it up," he said. "Don't let her overdo it and don't let her drive."

"Shut up," said Tayla with a smile. "Good night."

"Good night," he said with a smile as they went their separate ways.

Tayla and her friends settled into the hotel room they had rented after spending some time in the pool and having a few drinks. "So tomorrow is the big day," said Sam, "are you nervous yet?"

"Please," said Tayla, "I'm going to need an anti-anxiety pill for tomorrow. I have never been this nervous for anything in my life as I am about marrying your brother. I just keep feeling like something is going to go wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong," said Isabelle. "I will make sure of it. Everything is ready and everything is good nothing could go wrong. You've been planning this day since you were 8 years old it's going to be as perfect as you imagined it to be. I promise."

"I hope so," said Tayla.

"So is it true you and Roman are saying your own vows?" asked Chelsea.

"Yep," said Tayla, "It's so much more personal that way."

"I can't wait to hear what my brother has to say," said Sam with a smile.

"You'd be surprised your brother is such a poet," said Tayla, "he has a really good way with words. You should see some of the stuff he has written in my birthday cards, anniversary cards and Valentine's Day cards. They were so beautiful. I'm sure his vows are going to be just as beautiful."

"Wow," said Sam. "He's got a secret I never knew about him."

"He doesn't let people see his sensitive side very often unless it's me or Alana which speaking of he is so awesome with her. I can't wait till we have kids. I know he's going to be an awesome father."

"He will be," said Sam. "When is that going to happen? We need some more Reigns babies."

"I don't know," said Tayla, "I hope soon I am so ready."

"You've been ready," said Chelsea.

"I know," said Tayla with a smile.

"Did you two find a place in Minnesota yet?" asked Isabelle.

"No we're still looking we need to find something soon because football season starts soon."

"Oh," she said, "You did a great job with this guy. He is one of a kind. I'm happy for you."

"He is," said Tayla with a smile. "He is an awesome guy. How do you just find the man you're going to marry with your first boyfriend? That never happens."

"Wait," said Sam, "you never had a boyfriend before Roman."

"Nope," said Tayla, "he holds all my firsts and will hold all my lasts. He's special like that."

"So romantic," said Sam with a smile. "Where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"Don't know," said Tayla, "Roman knows he won't tell me. He wants me to be surprised. He said he will tell me tomorrow night."

"I doubt there will be much talking tomorrow night," said Chelsea with a laugh.

"Shut up," said Tayla as her face turned red, "although that is true."

"I knew it," said Chelsea with a laugh.

While Tayla was enjoying her night with her friends Roman was enjoying his night too. They were drinking beers and spent the night hanging out at the bar playing pool. "Tomorrow is the big day," said Jon. "Are you ready for this?"

"I've been ready," said Roman. "I've been ready for 4 years now. There are no words that can be said to describe how much I love Tayla. She is the best thing to ever happen to me. She's been here through so much and what other woman would move with you to Minnesota so that you can live out your dream? Not many."

"You did get lucky with her," said Jon. "Remember that night you were going to marry her two years ago in that crappy hotel?"

"What?" asked Matt, "you two tried to elope?"

"Yeah," said Roman. "It was Tayla's idea and I went along with it but when it was time we both couldn't do it. There was no way we could get married without our families being there."

"Good choice," said Matt, "how come I didn't know about it?"

"Because we never told anyone until big mouth over here let it slip," said Roman looking at his cousin.

"Sorry," he said, "it slipped."

"It's cool," said Roman with a smile. "All I know is tomorrow I will be married to the most beautiful woman in this world. So anything in the past doesn't matter because she will be my present and future."

"Are you nervous?" asked Josh.

"Nervous and excited," said Roman as he took a drink of his beer. "But more excited than anything. I have been waiting to marry her for a long time. I didn't think I could wait any longer."

"Shut up," said Matt, "you two have lived with each other for almost 3 or 4 years now you're practically married."

"I guess," said Roman, "but it's not official till I say I do."

"Whatever you say, Uso."

"You know it's true, Uce," said Roman with a smile. "I can't wait to see her tomorrow. I know she is going to be so beautiful. She always is."

"She is," said Jon with a smile. "You're so happy."

"I know I am," he said. "And after tomorrow night I will be happy for the rest of my life."

"Cute," said Matt. "So when are you going to tell her where you're going on your honeymoon?"

"Probably during the reception because I know that tomorrow night we will be celebrating our marriage and making it official." Jon and Josh let out a laugh. "What?"

"You two always having sex. You're always getting that cookie," Jon said, "how come no babies yet?"

"I don't know," said Roman, "but it's going to happen when it does. Right now I'm just worried about making her my wife. The baby stuff can come after."

"You're going to cry tomorrow aren't you?" asked Matt.

"I don't know probably," he said. "Nothing wrong with that," said Roman. "I have to go make a phone call."

"Don't call Tayla," said Matt.

"I'm not. I'm calling her mom to see if she is still coming tomorrow. She told me she was going to be here but I haven't heard from her."

"Okay," said Matt as Roman walked away to call Tayla's mom.

Roman knew how important it was to Tayla to have her mom there for her wedding and he knew she would be heartbroken if she wasn't. Roman had talked to her a couple weeks earlier and she told him she would be there but he hadn't heard from her since. He listened to the phone ring on the other end before she picked up the phone. "Hello," she said.

"Hello," said Roman, "It's me; Roman. I was just wondering if you were still coming tomorrow for the wedding. I would hope you're already in Hawaii."

There was silence on the other end and then Tianna said, "No, I won't be there."

"Why? Your daughter only gets married once and it means a lot to her to have you here. I'm not a big fan of yours but for whatever reason your daughter wants you here and I feel like I should have part in getting you here. You should be here."

"I have a surgery," she said, "good bye, Roman." And like that she hung up the phone. Roman just couldn't believe it. When Tayla would see her mom wasn't there she was going to be heartbroken. He hurt for her. He hoped that she would stop being so selfish and fly out to Hawaii but he wasn't holding high hopes. He tried and that was all that mattered.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. Next chapter will be their big day! I hope you're ready! I have worked tremendously hard making sure that chapter will be the best one yet. :)**


	27. Forever and Always

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

Tayla stepped into her dress before Joanne helped her pull it up. She zippered it from behind and then added a crown of white flowers also known as a haku to the top of her head. Tayla looked at herself in the mirror and felt like a Hawaiian princess. She looked perfect in her white sleeveless dress that ruffled at the bottom. Joanne helped her step into the white flip flops she had chosen to wear for the wedding. "Tayla," said Joanne with tears in her eyes, "you look beautiful."

"Thank-you," said Tayla with a smile as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Tayla.

"Is everyone decent?" asked Miguel before he fully opened the door respecting the women in the room to make sure they were all dressed before he entered.

"Yes, Dad," said Tayla as she could hear the ukuleles play on the beach as the guests arrived for the wedding. Miguel entered into the room and walked over to his daughter. "Hi, Dad," she said with a smile.

"You look beautiful," he said with a smile as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "Is mama here?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Tayla," he said shaking his head, "I tried and Roman tried she wouldn't budge."

"So she's not coming?" asked Tayla as she felt tears forming in her eyes. "She should be here."

"Don't cry," he said, "and don't let her selfishness ruin YOUR day. This day is about YOU not her don't let her ruin it."

"It hurts," she said sadly. "I just wanted her to be here."

"I know, Princess," he said with understanding in his voice. He was upset with his wife for not showing up and upset that she would let their daughter down like this on one of the most important days of her life. "I have something for you," he said pulling out a necklace box. "This necklace was worn by your mama on our wedding day. I thought that even though she's not here you may want to wear it." He showed her a gold necklace with a diamond heart on it.

"It's beautiful," she said with a smile. "Can I wear it?"

"Yes," he said, "turn around and I'll put it on."

"Okay," she said as she turned around. She pulled her long curly hair out of the way while he put the necklace on his daughter with a smile. "Thank-you," she said with a smile. It added the final touch to her wedding attire.

"You're welcome," he said, "are you ready? It's about that time."

"I'm ready," she said nervously before she took a sip of champagne before picking up her bouquet of purple and blue flowers. She handed the flower girls their baskets with their colorful flower petals in them as the maid of honor and the bridesmaids grabbed their bouquet of flowers. The bridal party walked out before Tayla and she followed behind them as she walked with her father. She was so nervous but excited at the same time as she walked the halls of the hotel. The closer they got to the beach the louder the ukuleles got as they played. Roman, Matt, Jon, Josh and Matt's son Jacob were already lined up ready to walk down the aisle. Miguel and Tayla stayed out of view as they reached the line up so that Roman wouldn't see her until she walked down the aisle.

As the women and flower girls took their place in the lineup the Kahu or holy man started his chant as he walked Roman down the aisle. Roman was dressed in a white shirt, khaki pants, sandals, a red sash was tied around his waist and his hair was pulled into a ponytail. When they reached the front Roman's mother Joanne was honored by receiving a lei from the kahu and then she was escorted to her seat by one of Roman's sisters. The ukuleles continued to play as the bridal party made their way down the aisle. Isabelle and Matt walked down first, followed by Chelsea and Jon and then came Sam and Joshua. Jacob made his way down the aisle slowly holding a small white pillow that held the two rings that were a symbol of Roman and Tayla's unending love. Rain, Alana and Nani came after Jacob in their white halter dresses, purple and blue crown of flowers on their heads as they dropped purple and blue petals down the aisle. When they reached the front Chelsea sat Rain and Nani down while Alana stood with her mom. The kahu took a conch shell and blew into it announcing the bride and in Hawaiian tradition calling the earth, sea, air and fire to be witnesses. Tayla appeared at the end of the aisle with her father on her arm and started her walk down the aisle as her white dress trailed behind her. She smiled at their guests as she made her way down the aisle and Roman turned to face her. His blue eyes matched the color of the clear blue sky and the Pacific Ocean that was crashing down as Tayla walked down the aisle. Roman's eyes filled with tears as he admired Tayla's beauty from her black curly hair flowing freely in the wind with the crown of white flowers on her head, the perfect white dress she was wearing, the brightness of her purple and blue bouquet and the gold diamond heart necklace she wore adding the perfect touch to her perfect beauty. Matt put his hand on Roman's shoulder as Roman wiped the tears from his eyes. Tayla and Roman made eye contact as she reached the front and smiled at each other.

"At this time," said the kahu, "we will have the exchanging of the leis." Roman's sister Malia brought a white lei over to Roman and handed it to him while Tayla's grandmother handed her a ti-leaf lei. "The leis are a symbol of Roman's and Tayla's eternal love for one another. At this time Roman please place the lei onto Tayla." Roman smiled before putting the white lei onto Tayla. "Tayla, please place the lei onto Roman." Tayla smiled and placed the green lei onto Roman as they smiled at each other. This was followed by Tayla's dad presenting a lei to Roman while Joanne presented a lei to Tayla and then Roman and Tayla presented leis to each member of their wedding party and then presented leis to their soon to be in-laws. "Roman and Tayla are here today to celebrate their eternal love to each other by joining each other in holy matrimony," said the kahu, "let us pray." He stated a blessing and then asked, "who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," said Miguel with tears in his eyes. He placed Tayla's hand into Roman's, kissed her forehead and then took his seat.

"Roman and Tayla," said the kahu, "I understand you two have your own vows?"

"Yes," said Roman with a smile.

"Roman, at this time please state your vows to Tayla."

Roman smiled at Tayla and she could see the tears forming in his eyes as he began. "I was going to read what I had written but I want to say how I feel now. When I say I crashed into Tayla's life I mean literally. I never expected to crash into the woman I will spend the rest of my life with's car. When I saw you I thought you were so beautiful and I was hooked and watching you walk down that aisle today took my breath away and I feel like I am the luckiest man in the world right now and forever. You are one the most amazing, intelligent and loving people I have ever met. You are beautiful inside and out. I can't promise you a wonderful life or promise a life of luxury but I can promise I will love you the rest of our lives. I promise I will be there for you through the good times and the bad times. I will be there when you are sick and when you are healthy. I will be there forever and always. I love you more than words will ever say and I will always love you no matter what our future holds. There will be times we're upset with each other and there will be times I make you mad but I will always love you. I will do my best to make you happy and give you and our future children the life you deserve. I love you, Tayla and we will make it through whatever. I couldn't be any happier to have you for my wife for the rest of my life." He finished up choking on his words making Tayla smile through her tears. His words were so beautiful. She mouthed to him that she loved him.

"Tayla," said the kahu, "please state your vows to Roman."

Tayla wiped away a couple tears and with a shaky voice began to read the words she had written for Roman. "Four years ago you came crashing into my life something I never expected. I was hooked and then I ran into you again at that beach party where we shared our first kiss together. I was hooked even more. I had never loved anyone nor had a boyfriend till you came into my life. I never knew what love felt like but when I met you I fell in love. My family was against us from the start but I wasn't giving you up. The best love is the kind you have to fight for. I fought for our love and no matter what happens I will always fight for our love. You hold my first real kiss, my first sexual experience and you are the first person to ever hold my heart but you will always be my first and my last. You are an amazing person," she said as she choked on her words. Roman squeezed her hand letting her know it was okay. "and I could not find a better man to spend the rest of my life with. I see you with our nieces and it makes me want to make you a father. No matter what happens or where we end up I will always love you. You forever hold the key to my heart and I will do my best to love you and honor you the rest of my life. There will be bad times and good times, trials and triumphs but through it all I will always love you." Roman let out a soft sob as he heard Tayla's words that made her once again choke on her words. Chelsea handed them a tissue. "Thank-you," said Tayla with a smile as she wiped her tears. "You have my whole heart for my whole life. Love will never be something we find but always something that finds us. Your love has found me and it will never lose me just like my love found you. Our love is special and no matter where you go or what you do I will always be there. I will support you and love you the rest of my life. I love you, Roman Joseph and I will love you forever and always." She wiped the tears from her eyes as Roman squeezed her hand once again.

The kahu took a koa wood bowl and placed it into the Pacific Ocean the wood was a symbol of strength and integrity. The kahu then took a ti-leaf symbolizing prosperity and health and dippped it into the water. He had Jacob place the rings in front of him, sprinkled the water onto the rings 3 times as he recited a Hawaiian chant to bless the rings. He then took the rings from the pillow and placed them in his hand. He handed a ring with small diamonds on it to Roman. "Roman, place this ring onto Tayla's finger and repeat after me." Roman took the ring and placed it onto Tayla's tiny finger with a smile. "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy."

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy," said Roman as he choked on his words.

"As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

"As a ring as no end, neither shall my love for you."

"I choose you to be my wife this day and forever."

"I choose you to be my wife this day and forever," said Roman as he wiped tears away from his eyes as he smiled at Tayla. His eyes were the perfect shade of blue one she had never seen his eyes turn before.

The kahu handed Tayla a black ring and said, "Tayla, place this ring onto Roman's finger and repeat after me." Tayla took the ring and placed it onto Roman's finger. "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy."

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy," said Tayla with tears in her eyes.

"As a ring has no end, neither will my love for you."

"As a ring has no end neither will my love for you," she repeated with a smile as she looked at Roman.

"I choose you to be my husband this day and forever."

"I choose you to be my husband this day and forever," she said as she choked on her words.

The kahu handed Tayla a jar of purple sand and then handed Roman a jar of blue sand. "Just like Tayla and Roman have become one this sand will symbolize their union as they pour the sand into this glass." Roman and Tayla began to pour their sand into the glass mixing the colors together showing that they had become one just like the sand. "If there is anyone here that believes these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence filled the air except for the ocean crashing down. "Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the kahu. "You may now kiss the bride." Roman leaned in and kissed Tayla's lips as they wrapped their arms around each other as the guests clapped and cheered. When the kiss broke the kahu turned them around to face the guests and said, "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Roman Reigns!" Tayla and Roman held hands and smiled at their guests before they walked down the aisle followed by their wedding party.

After Roman, Tayla and their wedding party had their pictures taken at the beach they arrived at the reception. The DJ introduced the wedding party first before Roman and Tayla walked in hand in hand. "At this time," said the DJ, "Roman and Tayla have decided to share their first dance to Matchbox Twenty 'Overjoyed'."

Roman and Tayla smiled at each other before wrapping their arms around one another. As the music began to play they danced to the music. "You are so beautiful," Roman whispered into her ear as her head was rested on his shoulder.

"Thank-you," she said as she smiled against his shoulder. "Are you nervous?" she asked as they danced.

"Yes," he said, "I don't dance ever."

"You're doing good," she whispered to him with a smile. "It's okay just relax," she said guiding him through the dance. She felt Roman's grip ease up and he began to relax as they danced. She sang the lyrics to him as he sang them with her. Roman kissed the top of her head as they danced. She smiled to herself. There was nothing better than being in his arms. She was home and she would be in his arms forever.

As they finished their dance the guests clapped as Roman gave Tayla a soft kiss on her lips before they made their way over to the table. They enjoyed their meal of salmon, herbed potatoes and asparagus while enjoying glasses of champagne. Their guests clanged on their glasses numerous times causing them to stop eating and share a kiss with each other. As they finished up their meal Roman stood up and said, "I am so happy to be married to this woman right here. She is my entire life and I love her more than words could ever say. I told Tayla a while back to tell me the top three places she would like to go on our honeymoon and I would choose one of them for us. She has been going crazy the last couple months trying to figure it out and I told her that the night of our wedding I would surprise her and let her know. Tayla," he said looking at her and smiling. She smiled back at him with her eyes telling him that she wanted to know where they were going. "we're going to the Bahamas for 2 weeks. Just you and I for two weeks."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as he sat down again. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "And I tried to get your mom to come today but she couldn't."

"I heard," she said with a smile. "I'm not worried about it anymore," she said as Joanne stood up.

"Can I say something?" she asked. Tayla nodded at her to go on. "When I first met Tayla I loved her and I was so happy that my son had found someone like her. She has been a great addition to our family and she is now officially a part of our family. I have gotten to know her over the last 4 years and I could never say one bad thing about her. I love her as if she was my daughter. I look at today as gaining another daughter into my life. I know that she makes my son incredibly happy and I know that my son makes her happy. I just wish them the best and years of happiness. And while I may not be her actual mother; I will always consider her my daughter and I hope that Tayla can look at me as a mom and our bond together will grow closer and stronger. I love you, Tayla." Joanne's words made Tayla cry and she stood up to give her a hug.

"I love you, Mom," she said with a smile.

"I love you too, Tayla."

The night went on as the sun began to set. The evening was filled with dancing, bouquet throwing causing Chelsea to catch the bouquet and then Roman and Tayla smashing cake into each other's faces. The night slowly started coming to an end as Roman and Tayla were ready to leave. They thanked their guests for coming before heading back to their beach house. "Let's do this right," said Roman with a smile as they were outside the door. He picked her up once he had opened the door. He carried her into the beach house and put her down before he shut the door. "I love you, Mrs. Reigns."

"I love you too, Mr. Reigns," she said with a smile as she unbuttoned his shirt before taking it off. Roman smiled at her and picked her up again. He carried her up to their room. He placed her down on the bed gently and helped her out of her dress. "Let's make some Reigns babies," she said with a smile before Roman kissed her spent the rest of the night celebrating their marriage and enjoying their first night together as husband and wife.

***A/N: So what did you think? Roman and Tayla are married now. I hope that you enjoyed thed wedding as much as I enjoyed writing about it. WAs the wedding as beautiful and extravagant as you hoped for? So what happens next? Trials or Triumphs? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	28. Love and Hate

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. I am glad you enjoyed the wedding***

***I OWN TAYLA REIGNS**

Roman and Tayla had been in the Bahamas for two weeks celebrating their honeymoon. They left Hawaii the morning after their wedding and arrived in the Bahamas. It was absolutely everything Tayla imagined it to be. It was so beautiful and the sun beamed over the clear blue-green water everyday they were there. They spent the first day or two in their room still celebrating their marriage but the other days were filled with a delicious breakfast each morning brought to the room that they shared on the balcony of their suite. They spent endless days at the beach sunbathing other days were spent with them kayaking, fishing something Tayla had never done before but really enjoyed doing with Roman. They went snorkeling and swam with dolphins again; one of Tayla's favorite things to do it was better this time than for her first birthday she spent with Roman. They also enjoyed a couples' massage at a local spa and did some shopping. They promised Alana that they would bring her something back from their trip. They were down to their final day in the Bahamas and Roman had one more thing planned for him and Tayla.

"So what is the big surprise today?" asked Tayla with a smile as her and Roman walked the beach hand in hand with their fingers intertwined. She had her head resting on his shoulder as they walked as the sun was starting to set.

"You'll see in a minute," said Roman with a smile.

"Can't you just tell me?" she asked.

"No I can't," he said smiling at her. "You know I can't do that but I know you're going to love it."

"Okay," she said as they walked a little further before stopping just feet away from two horses. "Horses?" she asked with a smile. "Are we going horseback riding on the beach?"

"Maybe," he said with a smile as they started to walk. He knew that Tayla loved horses and had taken horseback riding lessons when she was a little girl and used to have a horse of her own. "What was your horse's name again?"

"The one I had when I was a little girl?" she asked.

"Do you have one now that I don't know about?"

"Of course not," she said with a smile, "but my horse's name was Skye. It was the most beautiful white horse I have ever seen. I loved that horse. It was one of my best friends."

"I thought you missed horseback riding," he said, "so I thought this was a good way to end our honeymoon horseback riding on the beach."

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" she asked as they stood next to two horses.

"Not really," he said, "but it can't be that hard."

"Well, tomorrow you will find out how painful it can be. I suggest you keep good posture and don't bounce as much," she said warning him. "I just can't imagine you horseback riding."

"I never thought I would," he said with a smile. He was absolutely gorgeous as he stood in khaki shorts, a white wife beater, his skin slightly darker from his tan and his hair pulled up into a small ponytail. His eyes shined in the sun as he looked at her with a smile. "I just hope I don't fall off."

"Just hold on," said Tayla with a smile as she stood in white shorts, a bright blue halter top and her hair pulled up into messy bun. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "It's now or never I guess," he said as the guide helped him get onto the brown horse. Tayla laughed as Roman let out a groan as he straddled the horse and held tightly to the reigns.

Tayla climbed up onto the white and brown spotted horse next to him. Roman admired how much of a natural she was when she straddled the horse. Her posture perfect; much better than his and she loosely held onto the reigns as she looked over at him. "You can relax," she said, "you'll be all right I promise."

"I'm okay," he said nervously. His eyes grew bigger as the horse started to move. Tayla let out a laugh as her horse started to move next to his and she saw how nervous he truly was. Roman bounced up and down as the horse trotted through the sand but Tayla remained in perfect posture. Roman looked as if he was scared to move and he was scared to talk to Tayla as he rode the horse. He held the reigns as tightly as he could as they trotted down the beach. He could hear Tayla laugh. "Are you making fun of me?" he asked as they started up a hill making him even more nervous.

"Yes," she said, "but you're so cute. Just relax. Horses are your friends. You're okay, Baby. I promise." The sun had almost disappeared from the sky only leaving traces of pink and orange in the sky beaming off the ocean as they travelled up the hill. The horses stopped as they reached the top of the hill. Tayla smiled when she saw a table set for two, candles lit, two plates covered and two tropical mixed drinks sitting on the table. "Roman," she said. "It's beautiful."

"Thank-you," he said as he struggled to get off the horse as Tayla had no problem getting off the horse. She walked over to help him down and then took his hand as they walked over to the table. Roman pulled her chair out for her, "Mrs. Reigns," he said with a smile.

"Thank-you, Mr. Reigns," she said with a smile as she took a seat. Roman walked around to the other side of the table to take a seat. He sat down and smiled up at Tayla. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile. "You planned all this?"

"I wanted our last night to be special," he said with a smile. They removed the cover from their plates exposing grilled salmon, island rice, corn on the cob and a roll.

"This looks really good," she said with a smile. "I really don't want to go back home."

"Me either but football is starting and I have to start training," he said as they started to eat, "but no more football talk. What has been the best part of the last two weeks for you?"

"Swimming with the dolphins and tonight," she said with a smile as she took a sip of her drink. "This is delicious. What about you?"

"All the moments I got to spend with my wife," he said smiling at her. "Every moment with you is my favorite and I loved seeing how happy you were when you saw those horses tonight."

"It did make me happy. It brought back a lot of good memories thank-you and you didn't do too bad horseback riding for the first time you just have to relax yourself."

"I'll try on the way back. You might have to give me some lessons. You're such a natural."

"I have been riding horses since I was 2," she said. "It takes a lot of practice."

"Did you do those competition things?"

"No," she said, "I just took equestrian lessons and rode for fun. I never competed. You know how when little girls are young they always want a pony or a horse?"

"Yeah Alana wants one but Sam said no."

"I wanted one and my dad bought me one when I was 4. I felt like the luckiest little girl in the world. If we ever have a daughter I want her to have a pony. It's just something I want to enjoy with her just like I'm sure you want to enjoy football with our son if we ever have one."

"I can enjoy football with our daughter too," he said with a smile. "Nothing wrong with a girl playing football."

"That's true," said Tayla with a smile as they ate together. "I'm going to miss Pensacola though. Minnesota is so far away."

"I know," he said, "but we can always come back to visit and spend the summer there like we always do."

"Sounds like a plan," she said with a smile.

"And I found us a house for rent," he said. "It's nice," he said pulling out his cell phone to show her the house. "It is two bedrooms, there is a kitchen, living room, finished basement, 2 car garage, a deck and a big backyard. It's perfect for us. See?"

Tayla took his cell phone from him and started to look at pictures of the house. It wasn't her dream house but it was a nice house. It would do for now. "I like it," she said.

"No you don't," he said, "you hate it. I know you, Tay."

"I mean it's not my dream house but it is a house and it's a place to live. How much?"

"$1,000 a month not including trash, water and utilities it's not too bad. I think we can afford it with me playing football and you working." He looked at her face and knew she didn't like it and said, "if you don't like it, Tay we can find something else. We don't have to get this house. It's just we're running out of time and we'll be staying in a hotel if we don't find something now."

"It's fine," she said. "Let's get it."

"Okay," he said as she handed back his cell phone but he knew she was still upset. He was starting to think that maybe it had more to do with the fact that he didn't include her in picking out the house which he should have done. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "Let's just enjoy our dinner. NO more football talk and no more house talk we will figure it all out tomorrow."

"Deal," he said with a smile. They spent the rest of their dinner talking and laughing enjoying each other's company. When they were finished Roman had a blanket set up for them to sit on to look at the stars together. Roman and Tayla were lying down on the blanket looking up at the stars as the cool breeze hit them. Roman propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her as Tayla did the same so they were looking at each other in the eyes. "I have been wondering this for a long time probably since the first day I met you. I just never asked."

"What?" she asked as she put a piece of his stray hair behind his ear with a smile.

"Your name," he said.

"Yeah. What about it?" she asked.

"Tayla is so unique. I have never heard the name before until I met you. It's a really beautiful name. How did your parents get it?"

"Oh," she said with a smile. "It's not really extravagant or anything. Before I was born my mom wanted to name me Taylor and my dad wanted to name me Lyla. They couldn't agree on either name so they compromised and combined both names together and came up with Tayla. It was one of those random things they put together and just fell in love with it. Then they named me Tayla when I was born. People ask me that a lot. I get a lot of compliments on it but I have gotten some bad comments about it. I was one of those kids that could never find their name on a keychain in a souvenir shop but I love my name. I like the whole originality factor."

"It is a very pretty name," he said. "I love it. I love you," he said with a smile and his blue eyes sparkling at her.

"I love you too," she said as she ran her fingers over his arm before he leaned in to kiss her passionately as she ran her hands through his hair.

When the kiss broke she looked at him with a smile. "What?"

"Have you ever had sex on the beach?" she asked.

"No. Have you?"

"No," she said with a smile. "Do you want to try it?"

"Anything that you want, Tayla," he said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss her lips. "We won't get in trouble will we?" he whispered against her lips.

"No one will even know. We're in a private location," she said with a smile as she kissed his lips passionately pulling his body on top of hers. Tayla and Roman made love to one another underneath the moonlight and the stars as they could hear the ocean crashing down in the distance. It was an experience neither of them would ever forget and it was the most passionate sex they had ever had in the last 4 years. It was the best way to end their honeymoon together before they went back to the stresses of their lives.

** A FEW DAYS LATER**

Roman and Tayla were back in Pensacola for the last day before they had to go back to Georgia and start packing to move to Minnesota. Tayla and Roman were going out to lunch with her dad and Roman's mom along with Alana and Sam for their last day together. Tayla and Roman showed up at Tayla's parents' house. Tianna answered the door. "Tayla," she said with a smile. "Come in," she said allowing Tayla and Roman to come into the house. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to pick up dad because we're going out to lunch," said Tayla as Roman had his arm around Tayla's shoulders. He knew she was very upset with her mom and had said some very choice words about her the night of their wedding, on the way to the Bahamas and on their way back to Pensacola. Tayla was pissed and he knew it but her mom didn't seem to notice.

"And I wasn't invited?" she asked. "I'm free this afternoon. I would love to go to lunch with y'all. Do you mind if I tag along?"

"Yep," said Tayla. "If you were invited I would have asked you to come but you're not."

"How can you talk to me like that, Tayla?"

"How could you NOT come to my wedding?" she asked.

"I had surgery that day," she said, "I couldn't make it. You know how my schedule is."

"And I know how you can take off months in advance. You knew I was getting married in June for the last couple years. You could have taken time off but you didn't. You didn't want to be there so I don't want you to come to lunch with us."

"Tayla," she said, "I'm sorry."

"You know I really don't want to hear your fake apologies. I wanted you at my wedding. You should have been there. You missed the most important day of my life because you're a selfish bitch. Now you want to pretend that everything is okay; it's not. You missed my wedding. It was beautiful by the way but once again you would have known that if you had come to the wedding in the first place. And I heard that dad and Roman both tried to get you to go but of course you were too selfish to go. You know what, I hate you."

"Tayla," she said. "Those are some harsh words. How can you hate me?"

"How can I not? You have done nothing but treat me like crap the last few years; always telling me not to marry Roman, not to date Roman, yelling at me because I quit school and refusing to go to my wedding. I hate you. I truly hate you."

"Tayla," said her mom with tears in her eyes. "I love you and I'm sorry."

"If you loved me you would have been at my wedding. If you loved me you would understand and support me. You always wanted me to do what you wanted me to do. The best thing about moving to Minnesota is getting away from YOU."

"Tayla," she said as she started to cry. "Please."

"You know, Tianna," said Roman. "You had the power to come to our wedding and be there for Tayla, to help her with the wedding and be a mother to her but YOU chose to hate me and used your selfishness as an excuse for not being there. My mom helped her out, my mom went to the wedding and my mom has been there for both of us while you have sat here doing nothing but tearing us apart and judging us. Try to be a mother. Tayla has every right to feel the way she does in fact I'm pretty happy that she hasn't used the language or the words she was using the night of our wedding. It took me a while to calm her down and it took me a while to get her to stop crying over the fact you weren't there. You should have been there but you chose not to be now you're upset because she's over you and the way you treat her. Tayla is an amazing woman and she deserves a lot better than you. I don't want you at lunch with us and as of right now," he said before Tayla stopped him.

"And as of right now we don't want you in our lives period. You don't support this marriage so you don't have to be around us. You're dead to me."

"That's a horrible thing to say to your mother," said Tianna. "What is wrong with you?"

"You're not my mother anymore. You're Tianna. Nothing is wrong with me I'm just tired of you treating me the way you do. I'm done with it, Tianna. You can go back to being the selfish, self-centered bitch you've always been. I'll be happy living my life with Roman, you know the one you told me was a mistake? The only mistake was ever expecting you to be a mother to me. I held my expectations way too high and when I become a mother I will NEVER be like you. NEVER! Tell dad we're in the car," she said before she walked out the front door.

Roman whistled nonchalantly and walked out behind Tayla. Tayla couldn't hold back anymore and threw her arms around Roman and started to cry. "It's okay," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. I know it's hard but you did what you needed to do. It's okay. You did what you felt was right and I'm proud of you. And I know when we have kids you will never be like her because you actually have a heart unlike her. Tay, it's okay."

"I love you, Roman," she said as she wiped her eyes. "I wasn't too bad was I?"

"It was extreme but you had every right to feel the way you do. Don't worry about it. One day you might work it out with her but right now you're upset and need time to get passed it all. Just don't worry about it. Okay?"

"Okay," she said as she nodded.

***A/N: So what did you think? Roman did a nice job on the honeymoon huh? ANd was TAyla too hard on her mom or do you agree with the way she reacted? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	29. When Life Crashes Down

*** Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***I own Tayla Reigns***

***WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT**

A couple months passed by and Roman and Tayla were enjoying their married life together. They moved to Minnesota at the end of July but before they made it to Minnesota something fell through with their house so they didn't have a place to live when they arrived. The Vikings put them up in a hotel until they were able to find a new place to live. Tayla and Roman searched all over to find a place but couldn't find a house to rent in their budget so they settled for a small 1 bedroom apartment to get out of the hotel room that was a little smaller than their new apartment. It was mid-September before they moved into the apartment but they had a month to month lease just in case a home they liked popped up or a better apartment popped up. Roman had a busy football schedule starting at the end of July training and then doing pre-season games. Now the football season was underway and he was always at practice or he was away at a game. With Tayla working odd shifts at a nursing home and Roman focusing on football they were becoming strangers. They barely saw each other; when Tayla was leaving for work, Roman was coming home and vice versa. Tayla felt like she never saw her husband; this was not the life she expected to live. They texted each other and talked on the phone more than they actually saw each other in person.

Tayla and Roman had just moved into their apartment the week earlier so they were still unpacking and with their busy schedules it was taking longer than expected. Luckily for them Tayla had a couple days off of work so she was going to use those two days to unpack and get things finished up to make it seem like a home. The only thing they had unpacked were clothes to wear, towels and washcloths to shower with but everything else remained in the boxes. They had spent most of the week eating out since they had no food and no dishes or cups. Tayla just couldn't take it anymore she had to do something.

It was late Monday afternoon and Roman had been away at a game in California the day before. Tayla was in the kitchen unpacking all their kitchen stuff so she could go to the grocery store the next day and buy food for them to eat when Roman came in the front door. Tayla was on the floor putting cleaners and stuff in the counter underneath the sink when she heard the door slam shut. She could hear Roman mumbling to himself. She couldn't make out what he was saying but the few words she had heard were cuss words. "TAYLA!" he yelled as he walked into the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen," she hollered back before she stood up.

"Oh," he said calming down a bit as he walked into the kitchen. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips softly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said wrapping her arms around him. It had been so long since she felt his arms wrapped around her and since she wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said. "How is work going?"

"Busy," she said, "how is football?"

"Pissing me off," he said as he moved away from her and walked over to the fridge. He opened the door and saw that there was only milk and water in the fridge but nothing else. "There's no food?" he asked slamming the door shut before getting into the freezer to see there was no food there either. "Do we not have food?"

"No," she said, "we don't. I JUST unpacked the dishes and the kitchen stuff."

"When do you plan on going to the grocery store? I'm hungry. I just got off of an 8 hour flight to come back home and have no food. I thought you were going to the store yesterday?" He leaned against the counter and looked at Tayla as she took a deep breath. She got that he was upset about whatever was happening with football but he was being an asshole to her and she didn't like it.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just worked 60 hours last week and I worked 10 hours today. I'm off the next couple days so I will go to the store tomorrow. We can just order out tonight. I'm sorry I'm so busy working to help pay the bills."

Roman let out a breath and said, "I'm sorry. Where are the menus? And what do you want to eat?"

"Anything," she said, "and the menus are in the drawer by the fridge."

Roman dug through the drawer and pulled out the menus. He went through them viciously tossing aside all the ones he didn't want. He finally stopped at a pizza place's menu. "How about pizza or a sub or whatever you want?"

"Pizza is fine," she said as she wiped off the counter. "And order a bottle of soda with it unless you want to drink milk with your pizza."

"Okay," he said as he grabbed the phone to order a pizza. "What kind do you want?"

"Order a Hawaiian pizza," she said.

"All right," he said as he dialed the number.

While he was on the phone she walked into the living room and took a seat on their couch. She turned on the TV that was automatically on ESPN. She groaned as they were talking about the football games from the previous day and changed the channel. Going by Roman's mood she didn't want him to see anything about football to make it worse. Roman hung up the phone and slammed it down on the counter before walking into the living room. He plopped down on the couch next to Tayla. "What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Football," he said as he took the remote from between them and changed the channel Tayla was watching. "I'm not watching the Lifetime shit."

"Wow," said Tayla, "you're pissy."

"You're damn right I am. Did you see the game yesterday?"

"I was working," she said, "I didn't get a chance. What happened?"

"They didn't let me play," he said. "They benched me."

"Again?" she asked. Roman hadn't played at all during the season. Every game they had he was benched but he always worked hard at practice but never got to play.

"Yeah," he said. "I don't get it, Tay. I bust my ass at practice every day and then when it comes game time they bench me. I don't get it."

"That kind of sucks," she said, "but don't take your bad mood out on me. I haven't seen you forever and the one night we have together you are going to be rude to me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I am sorry," he said as his voice calmed. "It's not your fault."

"It's okay," she said as she moved closer to him on the couch. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his chest as she took his left hand and played with his black wedding ring. "Did you talk to the coach about it?"

"Yeah," he said, "and that's why I'm so upset."

"What did he say?" she asked as she moved the ring around on his finger as he smiled.

"It's unbelievable. He told me that I'm not game ready. He said that right now it's not my time. I asked him when I could play or when he thought I would be ready and he told me I'm not there to play the game. He said I'm there to fill in for those that get injured or aren't able to play but I'm not actually there to play the game. He told me I was signed to be on the practice roster not the game roster. I asked him why I'm busting my ass at practice just to sit on the bench come game time. I want to be out there playing so he told me that maybe next season I can play in a game. What was the point in signing me then? I am wasting my time and if I don't play I don't make as much money which means you are working more to pay my part of the rent."

"He didn't go over this with you when you signed the contract?" she asked as she stopped playing with his ring and intertwined their fingers as she took his hand and put her leg over his knee.

"No," he said, "he made it seem or sound like I was going to play in the games. He never said anything about just being practice roster. I think it is bullshit."

"It is," she said. "He should have told you all this when you signed the contract. This is why you never sign a contract without a lawyer. You should let my dad look it over. Did you read the contract before you signed it?"

"Yeah," he said in a duh tone. "I told you the contract said nothing about being a practice roster player."

"Well, my dad can look it over for you and if that's the case you can hold it against them to play in a game."

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he took his free hand and rubbed Tayla's smooth tanned leg that was propped up on his knee. "So how is work?"

"Good," she said, "it's busy. I mean I'm always there working. I just worked a 60 hour week last week but I'm making that money. I'm just glad I have the next couple days off to get stuff done in this apartment. I can't live out of anymore boxes or eat out another night of the week and I get to spend time with my awesomely hot husband." She shifted on the couch as Roman's hand went all the way up her thigh stopping just between her legs as he massaged her inner thigh with a smile. It had been just as long since they were intimate with each other. She wanted her husband badly. She smiled at him as he smiled back at her.

"Do you like that?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," she said with a smile as he continued to massage her inner thigh.

"You know the best part about the next couple days for me?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Making love to my beautiful hot wife," he said with a smile as he removed his hand from her thigh and removed her leg from his. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly as he laid her down on the couch. He was just about to remove her shirt when the doorbell rang. "Damn it," he said as he stood up. "That's the pizza." He took her hand and helped her up off the couch.

"I'll get the money," she said as she walked over to the chair to get the money out of her purse. Roman smacked her butt as she walked passed him. She smiled at him as she pulled the money out of her wallet. She handed it to him so he could pay the pizza guy. While he paid the pizza guy she got out two plates and two cups. She placed them on the table as Roman brought the pizza over to the table. "It smells so good."

"It does," he said laying it down on the table. "And eat fast and build up your endurance. It's going to be a busy night," he said giving her a smile as he opened the pizza box and placed pizza on each of their plates before taking a seat with Tayla while she poured them some soda. They both spent dinner time catching up with one another and talking about work. It was a long time since they actually had a conversation together face to face. Tayla enjoyed every moment of it and enjoyed seeing Roman's face.

When they were finished eating Tayla cleaned up the plates, placed them in the sink with the cups while Roman put the leftover pizza away in the fridge. Tayla was rinsing out the cups and rinsing off the plates when Roman came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to kiss her neck softly as she was cleaning up. "Leave it," he said as he breathed against her neck. "We'll get it in the morning. I need you tonight." His words sent a wave of ecstasy through her body. The sexiness of his voice and the heat of his breath on her neck made her weak. She dropped the plate into the sink and smiled. She turned around to face him.

"I need you tonight," she said with a smile before she kissed his lips passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Roman smiled against her lips and guided them to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. He pushed her up against the bedroom door as they reached their room. He broke the kiss long enough to remove her black t-shirt exposing her pink bra she was wearing. Tayla smiled and helped Roman out of his t-shirt before she kissed his lips again. Roman picked her up and carried her over to their bed as she wrapped her legs around his waist never breaking the kiss. Roman laid her down on the bed gently before removing his sweatpants exposing his black briefs before laying his body on top of hers. Tayla moaned as Roman laid soft kisses on her neck and moaned louder as he gently bit and sucked on her neck. His kisses moved down her body stopping when he reached her pink bra. He unsnapped it quickly, removed it exposing her breasts. Roman took one hand and massaged her breast while he sucked the other one gently. Moans of pleasure escaped Tayla's lips. It had been so long since she felt his hands on her. "Roman," she moaned as he kissed her down her stomach. Roman moaned against her stomach as she ran her hands through his hair. Roman reached the top of her yoga pants and smiled as he removed them from her body exposing her matching pink underwear. Tayla moaned as she felt his hand rub her outside her underwear. Roman felt the wetness through her underwear. Roman quickly removed her underwear and began to rub her gently as she moaned out in pleasure. His fingers were like magic. She couldn't control herself anymore and released herself. Roman stood up and pulled off his briefs exposing his thick erection.

Roman spread Tayla's legs and laid his body on top of hers. "Are you ready?" he asked with a smile. Tayla nodded and Roman entered her a little harder than usual. Roman groaned as he felt himself inside of her. She was so tight and he fit perfectly. Tayla moaned at the feel of his thick erection inside of her. "Tayla," he said before he kissed her lips as he started to move in and out of her slowly. He groaned with each movement he made. Cries of pleasure escaped Tayla's lips as she moved to his rhythm. Roman moved harder and faster as he made love to his wife. He moaned as he felt her hands slide down his back and grab onto his butt. Tayla cried out in pleasure the harder he moved. The passion grew stronger, the sweat between them mixing Tayla felt it building deep inside of her. She couldn't control herself any longer before she reached her climax and released herself. "Mm. Tay," he said as picked up his pace. He felt it building and as he thrusts into her one last time he let out a grunt and a moan of pleasure before releasing himself deep inside of her. He collapsed his body on top of hers as they both lay there breathing heavily. Roman kissed her lips softly and said, "I love you, Tayla."

"I love you too," she said as Roman removed himself from her. He laid down next to her catching his breath as she caught hers. He pulled her into his arms and held her against his hot sweaty body. "Wow," she said, "It's been so long," she said as she ran her hand over his new Samoan tattoo on his shoulder. It was still in the beginning process. She traced it with her fingers as she felt his hand run over her back.

"I know," he said, "It was amazing."

"Very," she said with a smile.

"That was just the warm up," he said with a smile. "I have a lot of frustration built up."

"Me too," she said with a smile. "And if that was the warm up I can't for the encore," she said with a smile as she felt him growing hard again.

"You don't have to wait much longer," he said with a smile as he rolled on top of her. They spent the rest of the night passionately making love to each other. They finished just as the sun was about to rise the next morning. They fell asleep in each other's arms, holding on to each other tightly as they slept.

The sun was shining in through the curtains and Roman's cell phone started going off. Tayla groaned as it woke her up. Roman slept peacefully as his phone rang. "Roman," she groaned. "Make it stop." She hated to wake him up because he looked so cute sleeping but she wanted the phone to stop ringing so that she could go back to sleep. "Roman," she said waking him up.

"What?" he asked as his eyes popped open. "What's wrong?"

"Answer your phone or make it stop ringing."

"Damn it," he said as he reached over for his phone. "What time is it?"

"10," she said, "I want to go back to sleep. Make the phone stop ringing."

Roman groaned as he saw it was his coach calling. He had just enjoyed a beautiful night with his wife and was hoping for a beautiful morning with her too. He didn't want to be bothered by his coach but he answered the phone anyway as he held onto Tayla. "Hello?" he said into the phone as Tayla ran her hand over his firm chest.

"I'm sorry to bother you," said the coach, "but I need to talk to you as soon as possible. Do you have time right now?"

"I'm kind of busy right now," he said.

"Well, I really wanted to talk to you. Can you please come over so we can talk?"

"I guess," he said. "It can't wait till practice later?"

"No," he said. "I need to talk to you now."

"All right," he said with a sigh. "I'll be right there. Bye," he said as he hung up the phone. "I have to go see the coach. I'll be back."

"Uh huh," said Tayla sleepily. She was half asleep. "Have fun. I'll be sleeping."

"All right," he said with a smile. She was so beautiful. He gently got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and then got dressed to go see his coach. He left without waking Tayla back up and headed over to the field to visit with the coach. He didn't understand why it couldn't wait until practice. He pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car.

He walked to the locker room and saw the coach sitting in his office. He knocked on the door. "Roman," he said, "Come in."

Roman walked into the office and said, "you wanted to see me?"

"Sit down we need to talk," he said.

"All right," said Roman as he took a seat.

"Roman, there's no easy way to say this but we're going to need to let you go from your contract. There are just too many players and we have to let you go."

"What?" asked Roman.

"I'm sorry. It's just not working out. You're a talented guy but you're just not the right fit for the Vikings. I'm sorry. We have to let you go."

"So you're releasing me from my contract?" he asked. He wanted to cry from anger. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I wish you the best in the future."

"Yeah," said Roman as he stood up. "Whatever. Is that all?"

"Yes," he said, "and once again. I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are," said Roman before he walked out of the office. He had no idea what he was going to do next or where he was going to go. The one thing he was not looking forward to doing was telling Tayla the news. He knew she wasn't going to handle it well.

***A/N: So what did you think? How do you think Tayla is going to react to the news and what is next for Roman? What are they going to do now? Who wants more? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	30. His World Keeps Crashing Down

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Roman was so upset after he left the locker room. He wasn't ready to go home and wanted to get his frustration out before he went home to talk to Tayla. He knew it would be a lot easier for both of them if he didn't go home with a pissed off attitude. Roman drove to the local high school a few blocks away and parked in the parking lot. He got out of the car in the cool September air and zipped up his black jacket he was wearing. He walked to the track and tightened his neon green shoelaces before he started running. Normally he would have stretched before running to avoid injury but that day he wasn't in the mood to stretch; he was in the mood to run; run away from everything that just happened. He took off on the track running 3 laps in about 3 minutes. He was finishing up his 4th lap when his left foot got away from him. He stumbled a little as he ran and fell to the ground awkwardly. As he fell to the ground he felt a pop in his left knee and felt a sudden burning sensation rip through his leg. Roman sat on the track for a minute through the pain before he finally got up. He tried to put his left foot down to walk back to the car but it was instant pain. He couldn't put any weight onto his leg because it hurt his knee in a way he had never been hurt before. He struggled through the pain wincing with each step that he took. He limped his way back to the car. He was hoping it was just a sprain because he wanted to play football for another team if he could. He had to take a few minutes before he got into the car. He got into the car through the pain and literally lifted his leg into the car since he couldn't lift it because of all the pain. He clenched his teeth as he put his leg into the car. It burned badly. He pulled the car door shut and had no idea how he was going to be able to drive home with his knee hurting the way it was but he had to. He drove slowly down the streets of Minneapolis barely getting his leg to move to brake and pushing down on the gas pedal to drive was torture enough. He made it home safely and parked the car in the parking lot. He saw that Tayla's car wasn't in her spot and sighed. He struggled to get out of the car and then struggled to get up to the apartment. He chose to take the elevator other than the stairs because he knew he would never make it. He finally reached the apartment and walked into see Tayla was not home. There was more stuff unpacked and he found a note on the counter in the kitchen. "Babe, I went to the grocery store. Will be back soon. Please start to unpack some of the bedroom stuff. Thanks. Love, Tay," he read. Instead of going to unpack the stuff in the bedroom he got ice out of the freezer, put it into a towel and limped over to the couch. He propped his leg up on the coffee table, pulled up his sweatpants and looked at his knee. It was swollen pretty badly and it looked weird to him. He put the ice on his knee and turned on the TV. He turned on ESPN to see the news that he had been released from his contract with the Vikings. He quickly changed the channel to MTV to watch one of the The Challenge shows. He hadn't seen one for a while so he killed time watching it till Tayla got home.

About an hour later Tayla came through the front door with a few bags of groceries. "You know you could help me. I sent you a text."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get it," he said as he looked at her. He sighed and put the ice down on the table and struggled to get up. He limped over to her and said, "what do you need me to do?"

"I got them all in now but you could help put them away."

"All right," he said as he took a couple bags from her and limped to the kitchen.

"What happened to you? Why are you limping?"

"I fell on the track. I think I sprained my knee. No worries."

"All right," she said shaking her head as they put the groceries away. Roman was happy that they finally had food in the house and drinks other than milk and water. "Did you talk to the coach?"

"Yep," said Roman as he put lunch meat into the drawer of the refrigerator.

"And how did it go? What was it about that he had to take you away from me so early this morning?"

"We need to talk once we get the groceries put away," he said.

"All right," she said not really liking the sound of his voice. She watched him limp to put more groceries away. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Baby," he said as he held onto the counter for support. "Don't worry about me."

"All right but you know I am. I never saw you hurt before."

"I'll be okay," he said as they finished putting the groceries away. "You got me Fruit Loops! Yes!" he said with excitement in his voice. "And Cocoa Puffs! You're the best wife ever."

Tayla shook her head and smiled, "Yeah. Most adults don't eat that stuff."

"Why? They are the best cereals ever."

"Lucky Charms and Reese's Puffs are better but I prefer to eat frosted mini wheats. They have the strawberry kind now."

"Yuck," said Roman. "Just give me my cocoa puffs and fruit loops and I will be fine."

"I love you," she said with a smile as she helped him put the boxes of cereal away. "Now are you happy we have food?"

"Yes," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips. "So can we talk now?"

"Yeah," she said as they walked to the living room. Roman struggled to sit down on the couch but propped his leg up again and put ice back onto his knee. Tayla read his expression. He looked pretty serious about what he wanted to talk about. "What's up? You look like something is wrong."

"Well, there is," said Roman as he turned off the TV. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. He kissed her hand before going on with what he had to say. "As you know the coach wanted to talk to me this morning."

"Yeah?"

"It didn't go well. He just wanted to see me to tell me he was releasing me from my contract."

"WHAT?" asked Tayla as she removed her hand from his. "Are you kidding me?"

"I wish," he said expecting her reaction.

"Why? Why did they release you from the contract?"

"He said it just wasn't working out and I wasn't the best fit for the Vikings so he let me go."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," said Roman. "It was short but not so sweet but it was done in a matter of 5 minutes. I couldn't believe it."

"So what now?" she asked. "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know," said Roman. "I was thinking about trying to find another team to play for."

"Which would mean we would have to move again," she said.

"Yeah most likely. We could always move back to Pensacola and hopefully I could play football for a Florida team."

"Roman, this is real life. We can't keep up and moving like this. I have a job. I have to keep quitting my jobs to move."

"This would be the last move," he said. "I promise."

"Yeah but what are YOU going to do?" she asked. "You have to do something."

"Football," he said. "I want to play football."

"For who?"

"I don't know," he said, "whoever takes me."

"And what if no one takes you? Then what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea, Tay," he said as he removed the ice from his knee. "You're upset."

"I'm not upset," she said, "I'm just looking at it all realistically. I'm looking at how I am busting my ass 60 hours a week to help pay rent and now you don't have a job so what I have to work more hours? Bills have to be paid, Roman. It's tough."

"I know it's tough," he said. "We can move back to Florida and we can live at my parents' house until we figure it out."

"Move into your parents' house like Sam and her kids do? I love Sam and I love Nani and Alana but I don't want to be like that. I don't want to live with your parents. I want to live in my own place with MY husband and have our own children. Have our own family. I don't want to live with or burden your parents. And we can't keep moving here and there. I told you, Baby," she said moving closer to him on the couch and rubbing his arm. "I still want to have a baby..as soon as possible so make it happen."

"You act like I am a machine," he said with a smile. "I can't just tell my boys to find one of your eggs and make a baby. It just has to happen. But I know your want and need for a baby. I get it. I'm doing my best."

"If it was that easy I would be pregnant by now," she said sadly. "What if I can't get pregnant? You know I am missing an ovary."

"The doctor said that you should still be able to get pregnant. When it is supposed to happen it will happen. I promise."

"I want it to happen now," she said as she laid her head down on his shoulder, "but maybe you need to figure out what you're doing first before it can happen."

"I told you football," he said, "I will play football. And I know you want one now. I'm trying my best. I love you, Tay, and no matter what happens or where we end up I am always going to love you. But let me ask you are you open to moving back to Florida?"

"I guess," she said wrapping her hands around his arm. "I just want to make sure you have something figured out because I can't do it all myself."

"And you won't have to. I promise."

"All right," she said with a smile. "So let me see your knee."

"Why?"

"Because I'll tell you if it is a sprain or not. Let me see it," she said letting go of his arm.

"Okay," he said as he pushed his sweatpants up past his knees. "See?" he said showing her his swollen left knee. His entire knee cap had disappeared in the swelling.

"Wow," she said as she got off the couch to look at his knee. "Can you bend it?"

"I can but it hurts like hell," he said as he tried to bend his knee and growled in pain. "It hurts."

"I see," she said as she touched his knee. He winced in pain. "I'm sorry," she said. "What happened? How did you hurt it?"

"I was upset from getting released from my contract so I went to run on the track at the high school. I was running and my foot got away from me and I fell."

"I see. Did anything feel weird when you fell?" she asked examining his knee as she had learned to do when she was working toward going to med school.

"It burns if that's what you're asking."

"Did anything pop?"

"I did feel something pop," he said.

"Where does it hurt the most?" she asked, "point to the spot."

"Right here," he said pointing to the spot with the most swelling.

"Ro, you need to go to the hospital."

"It's just a sprain. I'll get a knee brace and be as good as new in a few days."

"Babe," said Tayla, "I know sprains and that is NOT a sprain. It sounds like you tore your ACL. You need to get it checked out by a doctor."

"I didn't tear my ACL," he said. "There is no way."

"I think it's best if you go to the doctor to get it checked out but I'm telling you it is a tear. You need to get it fixed if it is."

"Ugh," he sighed. "Okay."

Tayla helped Roman up off the couch and helped him to her car. She drove him to the hospital so that he could get his knee checked out. She was pretty sure he tore his ACL and for his sake she hoped he didn't because if he did he would be out of football for a while. It takes a lot of time for a torn ACL to heal. When they arrived at the hospital Roman filled out some paperwork before they took him to the back to examine him. He explained to the doctor what had happened and the doctor sent him to have an MRI done on his knee. Tayla and Roman sat in the room afterward waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. "You okay?" she asked.

"Scared," he said, "I can't have a torn ACL. Do you know what that will do to my career?"

"I know," she said nodding at him. "Let's just wait to see what the doctor says."

"Okay," said Roman but he was already feeling defeated. Tayla held his hand as they waited for the doctor to come back. "What if it is torn? What am I going to do?"

"Let it heal and figure it out afterward. Just worry about right now. Don't worry about the future."

"Okay," he said as the doctor came back into the room.

The doctor wheeled a little stool over and took a seat after he put the results up on the screen. "I have gone over the results of your MRI," he said as he nodded and looked at Roman.

"What is it?" asked Roman.

"You see that little spot right here?" asked the doctor pointing to the screen pointing out a spot in Roman's knee.

"Yeah," he said.

"That's where the ACL is torn," he said.

"So I did tear my ACL," said Roman with defeat in his voice. He felt like his world had just been ripped away from him.

"I'm afraid so," he said, "you're probably going to need to have surgery in the next couple of days to fix it and then we'll talk about healing."

"How long after surgery until I can play football again?" he asked.

"It will be awhile. It takes at least 6 months for a tear like this to heal sometimes it can take up to 9 months depending on the severity of the tear. For you I'm going to say it's going to be at least 6 months maybe 7 but we won't know for sure until we get in there to look."

"So I have to have surgery?"

"Yes," said the doctor. "It needs to be repaired and you'll feel so much better."

"Okay," said Roman as he nodded. "I guess I'll have the surgery as soon as possible."

"We can get you in the next couple days and get that knee all fixed up for you. It's going to be long road of recovery but you will be stronger than ever. We have one of the best surgeons here. He will fix you up and you'll be back to your old self but even better."

"Okay," said Roman. He wasn't in the mood for talking as he was digesting the devastating news he was just given. He knew that his entire football career was over after this. No one would want a man that had a history of a torn ACL on their team. His life kept crashing down around him.

***A/N: So what did you think? Is Roman asking too much by wanting Tayla to move again walking away from her job and do you agree with Tayla that Roman needs to figure out what to do? Also will Roman's football career be over with his injury? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	31. Good Things Fall apart

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

***I own Tayla Reigns and Chelsea**

The next couple days Roman was absolutely miserable from all the pain he was in. The doctor prescribed him some pain pills to help relieve the pain from his tear. He couldn't do much but sit and watch TV all day or play video games. He was instructed to take it easy with no sports and no strenuous activity. Tayla was waiting on him hand and foot while packing up to move back to Florida. She wasn't exactly happy about moving back to Florida but she had no reason to stay in Minnesota. They were only there for Roman to play football and since he was no longer playing for the Vikings they didn't have anything keeping them there except for Tayla's job which she knew she could find a similar job in Florida. The cost of living was more in Florida though that was the only issue she had. Roman promised her this would be the last move they would make. She hoped that his promise would stand true. They found a nice one bedroom apartment in Pensacola that was just about the same amount each month as the place they were living in now but it was just a bit smaller. One day they would have a bigger place to live but right now they had to do what they could afford. Roman was in a funk and all he talked about was how his career was over and he would never be able to play football again. He would go off on rants at random times and while Tayla loved her husband with all her heart she was so tired of hearing it. He acted as if his entire life was over but it wasn't. She knew there were other opportunities out there for him but Roman didn't want those other opportunities he wanted football; he was obsessed with it. Tayla couldn't have been happier when it was time for her to go to work that day. It gave her a 10 hour break from hearing his rants. She wanted his surgery to get done and over with. She may have been in a bad mood also.

The day of Roman's knee surgery arrived and he was nervous. He had never had surgery before in his life. Tayla drove him to the hospital early that morning. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm just nervous," he said. "What if something goes wrong and I lose my leg? Or they accidentally cut off my arm?"

Tayla shook her head as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. "You are not going to lose a leg and there is no way you're losing an arm."

"It can happen," he said. "I know it can. I can't lose my leg."

"Ro, you're not going to lose a leg just relax. They are going to go in do what they need to do, fix it up and then you'll be as good as new. No need to stress about it."

"What if they can't fix it?" he asked.

"They can fix it. You are seeing one of the best surgeons in Minnesota. I think he knows what he's doing and I'm sure you'll be all right. And I will be right out in the waiting room waiting for you." She turned off the car and got out of the driver's seat. She walked over to Roman's side of the car, got his crutches out of the back seat and handed them to him as he got out of the car. "And I promise I will be a great nurse for you," she said with a smile as she shut the car door.

"The hottest nurse I have ever seen," he said with a smile as they started into the hospital. Roman was grateful for his wife and he felt bad that he had been so rude to her the last couple days. She definitely didn't deserve it. "Tay," he said.

"Yeah?" she said as they stepped onto the elevator.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been treating you lately. I know I've been an ass and I'm sorry. You don't deserve it at all. I'm really sorry. You have been here for me more than anyone else and I treat you like crap. I'm sorry," he said as the doors closed.

"I'm not going to say it's okay because it's not that you treat me like that but I forgive you. I understand you are really stressed out but you can't treat me like I don't matter. I do a lot for you and I'm your biggest support system. Just try to respect me better."

"I will," he said with a smile. "I love you, Tay. Thank-you for everything you do."

"You're welcome, Baby," she said with a smile as she reached up to kiss his lips softly. He smiled against her lips and kissed her passionately until the elevator doors opened. "I guess we should go get your knee fixed up."

"Yeah," he said as he hopped off the elevator followed by Tayla. He checked in and the nurse took him to the room he would be having surgery. He kissed Tayla's lips before he went to the room. "I love you, Baby Girl."

"I love you too," she said before kissing his lips once more before he was off to have his surgery. The receptionist showed Tayla where she could wait for him during the surgery.

"The nurse will be out periodically to give you an update. Make yourself comfortable. If you need coffee there is some coffee over there. There is a vending machine down the hall if you get hungry."

"Thank-you," said Tayla as she took a seat on the couch in the waiting room. As she picked up a magazine to read her cell phone started to go off. She saw that it was Chelsea. She smiled and answered the phone. "Hey, Girl what's up?"

"Oh my Gosh, Tayla, I have to tell you what happened last night. It's just crazy."

"What?" asked Tayla.

"So you know I was going to that wrestling show with my dad right?"

"Yeah," said Tayla as she flipped through her magazine.

"Well, I ran into my crush Cody Rhodes. Girl, I ended up sleeping with him."

"You slept with Cody Rhodes. Haven't you had a crush on him forever?"

"Yeah that's what I am saying and then he ruined everything by saying that he couldn't like me like that because he's friends with my dad."

"Ouch," said Tayla, "I wouldn't give up on him."

"I am because he makes a good point. I shouldn't have slept with him. I had to get Plan B. I don't want any babies right now."

"You didn't use protection?"

"No," said Chelsea, "it just happened so quickly."

"Oh," said Tayla, "and I'm sure it has happened with a lot of people on his part."

"Probably," she said, "I just can't stay away from these wrestlers apparently."

"Good luck to you on that," said Tayla.

"So enough about me how is married life going for you?"

"It's going all right," said Tayla, "it's not perfect. I didn't expect it to be like this."

"Like what?"

"It's just stressful. Roman's getting knee surgery right now and as of the other day he doesn't have a job."

"Wait what? First what happened to football?"

"He got released from his contract then he went running and fell. Then he tore his ACL now he's getting surgery so he doesn't have a job."

"So what are you going to do?"

"We're moving to Florida again. We found an apartment in Pensacola. I'm just really stressed with this whole marriage thing. NO one ever told me it would be this hard. Why is it so hard?"

"If marriage was easy no one would get divorced. Marriage takes a lot of work. You're going to have your good times and your bad times. When you're having your bad times just remember that they will make the good times better. I know it can be stressful but you have to relax. Why are you so stressed?"

"I wasn't seeing Roman as much as I liked and we were always working different schedules and he has been an ass to me the last few days. It just stresses me out especially now because he wants to keep playing football but he can't do anything for 6 months. That means I have to be the only working for 6 months to pay the bills. I can't even make that much money on my little job. I didn't sign up for this."

"Sign up for what hard times? You both are young things will get better. It's new for both of you. Trust me things will get better. You're not ready to give up are you?"

"No but some days I feel like I should," she said, "I love Roman but I don't know how I feel about life right now."

"Trust me, Tay, everything will work out I promise. Remember what you said in your vows the best love is the kind you have to fight for. Look at it that way. Your love is worth fighting for. Don't give up. You love him and he loves you. You both will make it work. You two are newlyweds you're just getting used to life. Things will get better I promise."

"I hope so," said Tayla as she sighed. "Thanks, Chels."

"You're welcome," she said. "Tell Roman I said hi and I wish him a speedy recovery. Give me a call when he gets out of surgery. I'll let you go. Have a good day."

"You too. I'll let him know. Bye."

"Bye," said Chelsea before they hung up their phones.

Tayla sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours while Roman was in surgery. She thought it would never be over. She talked to his parents letting them know that he was in surgery and when the nurse came out to update her they were just about to finish up. They told Tayla that the tear was worse than they had expected but everything was working out fine. They were still predicting 6 months but it would be most likely 9 months before he could get back into sports. Tayla wasn't sure she could handle that. He would be miserable. "Mrs. Reigns," said the doctor as he came into the waiting room.

"Yes," she said standing up.

"Roman is out of surgery. He is recovering right now. Everything went well. There was a lot of damage done to his knee and the tear was worse than expected so we had to do a little more repair. It's probably going to be at least 9 months before he can get back into sports. He's going to need physical therapy but he is good to go. Once he wakes up and is feeling up to it you are free to leave. He's going to need to come back in a couple weeks to get his knee checked on to make sure everything is all right. I have a paper of exercises for him to work on when he's feeling up to it. He can start them when he wants but the sooner the better. I believe that he will be able to go on to do whatever sport he wants after this. His knee is stronger now than it was before but he is all right."

"Thank-you," said Tayla as the doctor handed her the exercises for Roman to do.

"You're welcome. Take care," he said with a smile. "When he's awake someone will come get you."

"Thanks," she said before the doctor left the waiting room. Tayla was relieved to hear the news.

A couple hours later after Roman woke up; groggy to say the least, Tayla took him home. She helped him into the apartment and helped him to the bedroom. She grabbed a couple pillows for him to prop his foot up on. She turned on the TV in the bedroom for him and put MTV on for him to watch. "Thanks," he said as he rolled his neck around to crack it.

"You're welcome," she said, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank-you," he said. "I do want you to sit with me though," he said as he patted the bed next to him. Tayla smiled and walked over to her side of the bed. She got into bed with him and sat next to him. Roman took her hand as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You're awesome you know that right?"

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "So I talked to Chelsea while you were in surgery."

"Oh yeah," he said, "what's up with her?"

"You won't believe this but she slept with Cody Rhodes last night."

"What? I'm sure her dad is going to love that one. That's crazy."

"I know right," she said. "She keeps going out with these wrestlers."

"I'm sure her dad hates it too," he said, "her dad was a wrestler so he knows the toll it can have on a relationship."

"Oh," said Tayla. She had no idea what it was like to date or be married to a wrestler. Roman had told her lots of times how hard it was for his mom with his dad gone all the time and how hard it was for him to have his father gone most of the time. He had told her he could never do that to her or their children.

"Yeah," he said. "So I'm out of action for 6-9 months. I don't even know what to do now and I know my football career is over. I don't know where to go from here."

"Roman," she said, "stop stressing about that football career. Football isn't everything. I know you love it and I know it's your passion but stop stressing about it. I'm sure there are other things out there besides football."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Wrestling you can train to be a wrestler or you can open the restaurant you want to open and own. There are other things in life besides football. Your career may be over but did it really ever get started?"

"Not really," he said, "I just played high school and college ball. I never really got to get out there and start my career."

"So that should be a sign."

"What do you mean a sign?" he asked.

"A sign that you're not meant to play football. Maybe that wasn't the life for you. Maybe that's not what you were meant to do. Maybe you're meant to do something other than football. I think you should give wrestling a try if you want me to be honest. I mean it's in your blood."

"Wrestling is not for me," he said, "you just don't understand. A couple years ago Vince McMahon offered me a chance. I didn't take it. I didn't want it. I wanted to play football."

"Well, football is over and it's time to focus on something else."

"You don't' understand what life is like when you're a wrestler. You're gone 300 plus days a year, gone weeks at a time, our relationship would be done over the phone and on web cam. We would hardly see each other. I would hardly be home. It's not the luxurious life you think it is. I want to be a father someday but I don't want to be out on the road so much I miss my kid's life. I want to be hands on. Wrestling won't let me do that."

"Roman, I still think you should think about it. Wrestling would be good for you. You have to have some natural talent in your blood. You have a big family history of wrestlers. Don't you want to be like your dad or your brother?"

"I have thought about it, Tay, but I can't do it. I'm sorry."

"Then I guess you're opening a restaurant," she said. She wanted him to realize he could do something other than football.

"Look, Tay, right now I don't know what I want to do. I have to think about it. Maybe when we get to Florida I will be able to figure it out but right now I have no idea where my life is going or what we're going to do. I feel like I'm failing you already as a husband."

"How are you failing me as a husband? You're amazing. I couldn't ask for a better husband."

"Because I don't have a job and now you're going to be paying all the bills. That should be my job not yours. I feel bad for putting you in that position. I had a job and our future was set and then life came crashing down around us."

"I wouldn't say it came crashing down," she said, "I would say life happened. So things aren't going the way we planned but that does not make you a failure. Things will fall into place the way they should. I know you're going to end up doing something you love whether it be wrestling or owning a restaurant or whatever. You will figure it out. They say sometimes good things have to fall apart so that better things can fall into place. Maybe this is one of those times. Maybe there is something better for you. Something you were meant to do. Whatever it is life will lead you there. I love you, Roman and no matter where life leads us or takes us I will always love you and I will always be here no matter what. I just want to make it clear once we move to Florida we're staying in Florida. We're not moving to another state or another city for a while. We're staying in Pensacola, living our lives how we must, make a baby and just enjoy being husband and wife. I just want to stay settled for once in our marriage. I can't do this moving thing every month. Promise me we won't move for a long time after we get to Pensacola."

"I promise," he said with a smile. "I promise and once we get to Pensacola we will work on starting our family and we will live our lives as they are. But if I choose to get into wrestling or open a restaurant we will have to move to Tampa but I promise that won't be for at least a year at the most and I will forget about football. Deal?"

"Deal," she said with a smile. "I really do love you."

"I love you too," he said as he leaned down to kiss her lips. They sat and watched TV together the rest of the afternoon. It was the first normal day they had enjoyed as a married couple since they had been married.

***A/N: So what did you think? Was Roman more understanding of his wife's needs in this chapter and do you think he will hold up to his end of the deal? Tayla just wants a normal marriage with kids and being with her husband settled in their own place. Do you think Roman will give her that or no? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	32. Life Happens as it should

***Thank-you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I thank-you all for taking your time to read and review my story. It means a lot to me. Also thank-you to those that have favorited and alerted this story. I hope that you are enjoying it.**

***I own TAYLA REIGNS**

**5 MONTHS LATER:**

The months had gone by pretty fast for Roman and Tayla after his knee surgery. Tayla spent the first couple weeks taking care of him and helping him out till he was able to get up and do stuff on his own. As soon as he was ready he began to work on his exercises with Tayla's encouragement. At the end of September they didn't renew their lease for October and moved back to Pensacola. Tayla had no complaints about living there. There were no cold winters, no snowstorms it was perfect. She loved it there. She loved being around Roman's family, which they spent a lot of time together and even being able to see her dad more often. She was still not on speaking terms with her mom. She didn't have anything to say to her and her mom tried to reach out to her often especially now since they were down in Pensacola again but Tayla wanted nothing to do with her for the time being. Tayla's dad had offered her a secretary job at his law firm and she was about to take it until she got a job at a nursing home. For whatever reason she enjoyed working at nursing homes and taking care of the elderly. She felt like it was her calling and she truly enjoyed it. Roman began physical therapy shortly after they moved. He had some rough days but he also had some really good days. His knee was improving and he was getting stronger than ever. He had given up on his football dream but still wasn't 100% sure on what he wanted to do with his life. It was frustrating for Tayla because she just wanted him to do something but she was understanding of his choice like he was of her choice to drop out of school. She tried to encourage him to do something; did they fight about it? Yes a few times but in the end they worked it out. She just wanted him to make the best of himself while he wanted the same for her because he was trying to encourage her to go back to school. They were both enjoying their lives as a married couple; was their marriage perfect, not really but they were both happy and enjoyed married life.

Tayla was in the bathroom before she went to work one morning getting herself ready to go. She had on her uniform and had just finished brushing her teeth. She brushed her hair up into a small ponytail; she had recently gotten her curly black hair cut to the top of her shoulders. She looked over to the back of the toilet and saw the pregnancy test box sitting there. Her and Roman had been trying to get pregnant for the last couple months but it hadn't happened. She was nervous about taking the test that was lying on the back of the toilet because she didn't want to see the usual negative but she felt pregnant. She hadn't gotten her period for almost a month, she was extra tired and she had been feeling nauseous a lot lately. She sighed as she picked up the box. It was now or never. She took the test out of the box, removed the test from the plastic and then peed on the stick like she had been doing religiously for the last couple months with the hope of being pregnant. When she was finished she laid the test flat down on the sink and waited for the results. She paced the bathroom as she waited. The 2 minutes were always agonizing for her but not as agonizing as when she picked the test up and read **NOT PREGNANT** on the small screen. She sighed and threw the test away in the trashcan; another negative test. Maybe it would happen next month. She washed her hands before walking out to the living room where Roman was sitting watching the morning news. "Good Morning, Tay," he said with a smile.

"Hi," she said as she sat down next to him.

He heard it in her voice and knew she had taken the pregnancy test. He knew how hard it was for her each time it came back negative. "You took the test didn't you?"

"Yes," she said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It was negative…AGAIN"

"I'm sorry," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm really sorry."

"I just don't get it," she said. "I just don't understand why we haven't gotten pregnant yet. We have been trying for the last 4 months and yet it hasn't happened. I mean almost every day for 4 months even multiple times a day you would think it would have happened at some point."

"I don't know what to say, Tay, but I'm starting to think that maybe we should stop trying. You know not trying so hard?"

"I thought you wanted a baby?" she asked as she took his hand into hers locking their fingers as she leaned against him.

"I do but I can't keep watching you get stressed out about not being pregnant. It takes some time Tayla and maybe if we just take it easy and let life happen it will. I don't want to keep pushing it you know?"

"I guess," she said. "I just thought it was different this time. I mean I haven't had my period for a month and I thought I was having symptoms but I guess they were imaginary."

Roman wanted to cry for his wife. He wanted her to get pregnant so badly because she wanted it so much. Hearing her hurt made him hurt. He was just as disappointed with all the negative tests as she was but it was hurting her more. "You're probably just really stressed out right now. I don't know, Tay but I just think we should take a break from trying. Let's just relax and let life happen the way it should. I just hate seeing you so upset. It really hurts."

"It hurts me, Roman. It's my fault I know it."

"It's not anyone's fault. It might just not be the right time for a baby right now. So let's not push trying and just let sex be sex you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," she said as she got up. "I have to go to work."

"Don't be upset," he said as he stood up with her. "You don't have to be upset. It will happen for us I promise maybe not now but some day it will. Just stay positive."

"I'm trying," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "And when the time is right you will be an amazing mom. I know it."

"Thanks," she said numbly. She had no emotion anymore about the situation. She had to go to work. "I'll see you around 5. I love you."

"I love you too. Have a good day, Baby."

"You too," she said before she kissed his lips. Tayla left for the day leaving Roman home alone. He spent some of the morning doing the dishes, cleaning up the bedroom and getting the laundry together for him to do the next day. He tried to help Tayla out around the house as much as he could since she was working and he wasn't. The less stress she had the better it was.

Later that afternoon after Roman had finished his physical therapy for the day he went over to his parents' house to visit with his dad. He had some things he wanted to talk to him about and some things he wanted to get advice about. Roman walked into the front door to be greeted by his mom. "Hey, Ro," she said as she hugged him.

"Hey, Mom," he said hugging her back.

"Is Tayla working?"

"Yeah. She works till 5 today," he said, "she's having a rough day."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it was the day she took a pregnancy test and it was negative. It is so tough for her I hate it. I want to have a baby but watching her beat herself up and hurt over this is killing me. I told her we weren't going to try anymore but to just let life happen."

"Yeah don't stress about it. It will happen when it is supposed to you two just have to be patient."

"I know," he said, "so where is Pops? I need to talk to him."

"He's in the family room. Good luck," she said smiling at him as if she knew what he was going to talk to his father about.

"Thanks," said Roman as he made his way to the family room. He walked in to see his dad reading the newspaper while holding Nani. "Hey, Pops."

"Hi, Roman," he said with a smile as Nani looked up to see her Uncle Roman. She jumped out of her grandpa's arms quickly and ran over to Roman.

Roman picked her up and walked over to sit down on the chair across from his dad. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay," said Sika. "What's going on?"

"I've been thinking lately," he said.

"About what?" he asked.

"My future," answered Roman. "I know my football career is pretty much shot. It didn't work out the way I wanted it to. And the last few months Tayla has been telling me I need to make a choice about what I want to do in the future. I wanted to open a restaurant here in Pensacola but I don't know if I would be truly happy doing that. And with football I am not sure I would have been truly happy doing that either."

"So what would you be happy doing?"

"I think I want to do wrestling," said Roman. "It looks like something new all the time. It's like I am drawn to do it. I want to give it a try."

"You can't just THINK you want to do wrestling. It is you have to WANT to do wrestling. If you go into it 'trying' it out you will never have the heart or passion to WANT it. You have to want it, Roman. Do you want it?"

"I do, Pops. I want to get into the business. I mean it will bring good money into our home and Tayla and I can get out of that small apartment. We will be able to get by."

"You know the toll that wrestling can take on a person right?"

"Yes, Pops I do. I know it's a hectic life and I know that I'm going to be gone almost every day of the year and I'll miss out on some things but my family will be taken care of."

"As long as you know that. It's a selfish life and there is always a sacrifice if you know you want this then do it."

"I do want it," said Roman. "I want to be a wrestler. I'm 22 almost 23 years old right now. I'm ready to start training. Will you work with me?"

"What about that knee?" he asked.

"I'll be cleared in a month or so," said Roman. "Then I want to get in the ring and start training with you. I really want to do this. I have thought about it and I know that I will be happy doing this."

"If it's what you really want," said Sika, "then I will train you but you better let Tayla know what life will be like when you get to the big time."

"I have talked to her about it before but I will talk to her again about it. Do you think I can do it?"

"Roman it is in your blood. I know you can do it. I know you can do whatever you put your mind to but remember this has to be in your heart. It is the passion in the heart that truly makes you a great wrestler and makes you a star. If it's not in your heart than it's not going to work out; it has to be in your heart," he said as he puts his hand over his heart. "So you want me to train you?"

"Yes I wouldn't want anyone else to do it," said Roman.

"All right," said Sika, "when your knee is good to go find me and we'll get in the ring and start this training. I'm proud of you, Roman. Not because you're going to wrestle but because you're a good guy. You're a great husband to your wife and you're doing what you need to, to provide for your family. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," said Roman with a smile.

"You're welcome," said Sika. "Just get ready for a crazy, hectic life and enjoy all this time with Tayla now because when the time comes you're going to want those days back to be with her."

"I never take my days with Tayla for granted," he said. "I already know what to expect."

"Good," he said with a smile. Sika had been waiting for his youngest son to come to him and ask him to train him to wrestle. He knew it was only a matter of time before he came to him expressing interest in a wrestling career. He was honored.

After spending some time with his parents and spending some time playing with Nani Roman went home to make some dinner for him and Tayla. He was ready to tell her the news when she got home but he was surprised that she was already home when he got there. He walked into the apartment and saw Tayla sitting on the couch reading a book. "You're home early," he said as he walked over to the couch and took a seat as she lifted her legs before putting them down on his lap after he sat down.

"Yeah they sent me home a couple hours early today," she said putting the book down. "Where were you?"

"I went to visit my parents after therapy today," he said as he massaged her feet. "I had to talk to my dad about something. I was coming home to make dinner for us. Is there anything you want to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry," she said, "I think we should just order out for tonight."

"I'm okay with that," he said with a smile. "How was work?"

"It was okay," she said, "It was a good day but I'm just exhausted."

"I bet," he said. "So maybe you should get some rest tonight."

"Are you going to let me?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "I'll try but when I start making love to you I just don't want to stop."

"I know," she said. "Me either. So what were you talking to your dad about?"

"Well," said Roman, "I have been thinking about what I want to do with my life. I know football is over and I know I don't stand a chance of ever making it to another team so I know I need to do something. I thought about a restaurant here in Pensacola but in my heart I know I wouldn't truly be happy doing that."

"So what are you going to do?" she asked as she sat up leaving her legs on his lap.

"I talked to my dad about training me to be a wrestler. I want to be a wrestler. I want to go to WWE and be a wrestler. It's something that I have thought about doing but wasn't sure if I wanted to but now I'm sure it's what I want to do."

"That's great," she said with a smile. She was glad he finally made a decision about his life and what he wanted to do with it.

"But I just need to make sure you know about the sacrifices that come with being married to a wrestler. When the time comes I will be gone over 300 days a year. I will be gone weekends, some holidays and most of the week. I could be home 2 days a week or not at all depending on my schedule. It's a hectic life. We will hardly see each other and we will need to talk to each other on video chat or texts or calling. If we have kids I won't be here to help out. It's a sacrifice. It's a crazy life. I need to make sure you're okay with that."

"Roman, how many times do I have to tell you no matter what you do I will support you. If you want to wrestle then wrestle. I'm not going to tell you not to. We can make it work. We can talk on the phone, we can text and we can video chat. I'm not worried about it. I just want you to be happy doing what you love. Are you okay with that life?"

"Yes," he said, "but I just want you to know that it is going to be tough but the good thing is we won't have to move except to maybe Tampa when I get to developmental but right now we don't have to move."

"Good," she said. "I love Florida and I love being here. I don't want to move again."

"And wrestling will be good for us. I can get you the house that you truly deserve and have dreamed about and you will be able to have the life you deserve to have. Not to mention our children will never want or need anything. We will be taken care of. I just want to get out of this small apartment."

"Me too," she said with a smile. "I'm so happy for you, Ro. I'm truly happy for you. When do you start to train?"

"As soon as they clear me. I'm ready for this, Tay. We're going to be all right. I promise you we are going to be all right."

"Good," she said with a smile as she leaned up and kissed his lips. "I love you so much, Roman. And I have also been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"After this morning I can't keep doing this trying to get pregnant. It tears me apart every time I get that negative test. I just want to stop trying. I agree with you. We just need to make sex fun again and let life happen the way it should. We can't keep trying to force it to happen. So let's take a break from trying."

"Okay," he said with a smile. "So sex isn't fun anymore?"

"Well, it is but not when we're doing it to try for a baby. It's much better when we do it just because we love each other and not because it is a chore to make a baby. Like you said it will happen when it is supposed to."

"I hear you," he said with a smile, "so let's going have some fun." He said before he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom where they spent the evening passionately making love to each other.

***So what did you think? Were Roman and Tayla making the right decision to give up trying for a baby? And is Roman right about life happening when it should? What are your thoughts? Also who is happy that Roman finally made a choice about his future? Will they both be able to handle that lifestyle when the time comes? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	33. Happy Anniversary

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. And thank-you to those that favorited and alerted this story.**

***I own Tayla Reigns **

***Contains sexual content***

**A Few Months Later:**

As soon as Roman was cleared the next month he started to work out to get his body back into shape so that he could wrestle. He had gained some extra weight being laid up from his surgery and not being able to engage in any strenuous activity. He also had to tighten up his muscles and bulk up. He was getting into pretty good shape by the time he actually started to train with his father as well as his Uncle Afa. At first Roman was not used to the strain and work that it took to be a wrestler it was completely different than being a football player and running the field. In wrestling he was taking bumps which took him a while to get without almost knocking himself into having a concussion. He had taken nasty bumps numerous times, many times he hit the mat so hard it knocked the wind out of him and other times he hit his head so hard that he had to take a few minutes to get himself together. Learning to tuck his head on a bump was the hardest thing for him. After he mastered that he started to run the ropes. He came home every night with serious rope burn from the rope rubbing against his bare skin. Under his arms the skin was rubbed off and took a while to heal up. He started off learning simple take downs and simple maneuvers. Sika and Afa were impressed with how well Roman was doing with his training. He was a hard worker and his passion for the ring showed. Even when he wasn't training he would go to his father's gym and practice on his own and he would spend every chance that he could at the gym working out. Roman loved every minute of it and it was something he knew he would do the rest of his life. He did not regret his decision to take the wrestling path. He was taking the weekend off so that he could take Tayla away for the weekend of their 1st wedding anniversary. They both needed a break as she had been working a lot of hours at the nursing home and he was always out training. Their lives had become busy and they were having less time together. Roman wanted just one weekend for him and his wife to spend together without work and without training. Tayla was proud of Roman's in-ring skills and was proud that he was working his way to his first match but she was ready for her weekend with her husband just as much. She missed him a lot.

Roman had taken Tayla to a beach in North Carolina. They wanted some new scenery and go somewhere new other than Pensacola Beach. They could go there any time they wanted to but North Carolina was different for them. They were enjoying their time together. They had gone on a tour of a lighthouse, they had gone ghost crab hunting at night, gone on a wild horse tour and one of Roman's favorite activities with his wife; horseback riding on the beach. He was much more relaxed this time around and it was more enjoyable for him. They also spent days at the beach sunbathing, swimming in the ocean and a couple days they went surfing. Neither had been surfing for a long time so naturally they both wiped out many times. They were having a good time together enjoying life without cellphones and the internet and just enjoying one another. They were down to their last night in North Carolina which was their 1st year anniversary. Roman planned a romantic evening at the beach for them.

Roman had ordered a seafood dinner of lobster, sea scallops, corn on the cob and shrimp to enjoy on a private location on the beach. "Roman, why are you always so romantic?" asked Tayla as they ate in the sunset as the waves crashed down in a distance.

"Didn't you tell me 5 years ago that you enjoyed romance?" he asked.

"Yeah but how do you always come up with such romantic stuff," she said, "I mean this is beautiful. Our honeymoon last year was beautiful, your proposal was beautiful. You never fail to disappoint me," she said.

"Tay, you deserve the best that I can give you. If it's riding horses on a beach or making love to you in the moonlight on the beach then I will do it. If it's proposing to you in the place we first started or if it's just getting away to spend time alone with my wife after having such busy schedules for the last few months then you're going to get the best. I work hard for you to make sure you're happy. Do you not like all this stuff that I do?"

"I love it but I wouldn't mind you just making us a romantic dinner and us enjoying it in our apartment."

"Yeah I don't cook extravagant meals," he said with a smile. "I can pull off simple things but nothing romantic. I'm not a cooking guy. I can cook just nothing like this."

"I love your cooking," she said, "I do miss it."

"I promise that when we get back to Pensacola I will learn how to make an extravagant meal, cook it for you and we just spend a romantic evening alone in our apartment."

"Okay," she said with a smile, "I'm holding you to that promise."

"I figured you would," he said smiling back at her.

"And don't think I'm not grateful for having such a romantic husband because I am it's just sometimes simple is best. Thank-you though for always wanting to give me the best," she said with a smile.

"You deserve it," he said with a smile. "I feel stupid for asking this but what is your most favorite meal in the world?"

"My favorite meal? I have to say lasagna. I love lasagna."

"Okay," said Roman as he made a mental note to learn how to make lasagna for Tayla when they got back home. "So my dad told me that I'm almost ready for my first match. He said in the next few weeks I should be wrestling at their show. Are you going to come?"

"Why would I miss it," she said. "I am not going to miss my husband wrestle his first match. I would never miss it. When is it?"

"July 21," he said. "So make sure you're off work."

"I will," she said. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "I've been working so hard for this."

"I know," she said with a smile. "So what is it like? Is it everything you thought it would be?"

"It's definitely work but it is a rush. I want it even more now and I promise you, Tay, that once I get to the big time I am going to get you the house you always wanted and I'm going to give you the life you always deserved. Thanks for supporting me."

"I'm just doing my job as a wife," she said with a smile.

"So are you ready for one of your presents, Mrs. Reigns?" he asked flashing her a smile.

"Sure," she said smiling back at him.

Roman reached over and pulled out a wrapped gift. He had wrapped it so extravagantly in pastel green paper with a light blue bow. He handed it to Tayla and said, "Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Reigns. I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile as she took the present. She opened it carefully. She didn't want to ruin his perfect wrap job but she had no other choice. Tears filled her eyes when she had the gift open. It was a frame that contained Roman's wedding vows to her with their wedding picture in the middle of the words. She read the words that Roman had vowed to her a year ago that night. They made her cry just like they did that day. "It's beautiful, Roman, I love it. Thank-you."

"You're welcome, Baby Girl," he said with a smile. He loved to see his wife smile. He had struggled for weeks on what to get for her. He finally decided on having his wedding vows to her framed along with their wedding picture. He wanted her to remember how much he loved her and what he promised her forever.

"I have something for you too," she said with a smile as she grabbed her gift for him. She handed him a wrapped gift similar to the one he had given to her except her wrapping wasn't as perfect as his. "I hope that you like it," she said with a smile.

"I'm sure I'm going to love it," he said with a smile as he opened the gift. He smiled as he looked at the framed pictures of him and Tayla. There were pictures of them for the last 5 years including a recent one. "I love it," he said with a smile. "It's amazing."

"Thank-you," she said, "I have one more gift for you," she said with a smile.

"One more?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I know you're going to love this one," she said before handing him another wrapped gift; this one smaller and thicker.

"I love this one," he said as he laid it down on the table so he could open the other gift she had given him. He tore it open and a smile grew on his face as he saw what it was. "Wow, Tay," he said as he looked through her gift. It was a small photo album containing pictures of Tayla in lingerie posing for Roman's eyes only. "Tay, Damn," he said admiring his wife's hotness. "Wow," he said.

"Is that all you can say?" she asked with a smile.

"It's just I never expected something like this from you. I love it. And you're hot very hot. I mean you have always been hot but these pictures are hot. Are you sure you never modelled before?"

"I'm positive," she said. "And thank-you. You're pretty hot yourself."

"Where did you get these pictures done? They are amazing."

"Chelsea hooked me up with a photographer and she took the pictures."

"She did a great job. You did a great job. I love it. Thank-you, Baby."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. "I told you that you would like it."

"I love it."

"I knew you would," she said with a smile. "So at this point not getting pregnant was a good thing because that gift wouldn't have worked out."

"You're still going to be hot when you get pregnant. You're always going to be hot to me." Roman closed up the photo album and smiled at Tayla. "Are you ready for my other gift for you?"

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"All right," he said as he stood up. "We have to go back to the hotel room for you to get it."

"All right," she said as she stood up with him. Roman picked up their gifts and carried them back to their hotel room.

When they got back to the hotel room Roman had Tayla wait outside for a couple minutes while he got everything ready for her. She wasn't sure what was going on but she liked the fact it was in their hotel room. A few minutes later Roman came to the door. "Come in," he said with a smile.

"Okay," she said with a smile as she walked into the door. As soon as she was in the door she saw red and pink rose petals on the floor. She followed the trail through the room as it led her to their bed. The red and pink rose petals were in the shape of a heart on their bed surrounding two wine glasses, a bottle of wine and Tayla's favorite desert strawberry cheesecake. There were candles flickering on the bed stand filling the room with flickering light. "Wow, Ro," she said. "Beautiful. You did all this?"

"I did," he said with a smile, "for you. Come on," he said leading her over to the bed. They got into bed together and he opened the bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass of wine. "There's more," he said as he turned on the TV and it was set for them to watch a DVD. "Remember the night I took your virginity?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I remember it well."

"Well, we started to watch A Walk to Remember but we never got to finish it so I thought that tonight we could watch the movie."

"You remember the movie we watched that night?"

"Yeah," he said, "Spiderman, Orange County and some of A Walk to Remember. I remember the night very well," he said with a smile. "I figured we could watch this movie together and then celebrate afterward."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said with a smile as she cuddled up next to Roman. They enjoyed almost the entire bottle of wine and fed each other cheesecake as they watched the movie. It was the perfect night for Tayla and she was impressed that Roman could remember their first night together so perfectly.

When the movie was over Roman turned the TV off and looked over at Tayla. "Tayla, the last year has been one of the best years of my life with you. I am glad I can wake up to you every day and I am glad that I can call you my wife. I couldn't have asked for a better wife. You do a lot for me and you have been there for me through the tough times and continue to be with me through the good times. If I could go back to last year and marry you again I would marry you a thousand times over. I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile before she pressed her lips against his. Their kiss was urgent but passionate. Roman took his hand and put it onto Tayla's shoulder as he continued to kiss her passionately. He felt Tayla start to unbutton his shirt and helped her remove it from his body exposing his tight abs and freeing his big arms. He smiled against her lips and continued to kiss her with the passion building stronger and the urgency building. He needed his wife more than ever. He took his hand and untied the back of her dress allowing it to fall exposing her strapless white bra and her stomach. He laid her down on the bed and continued to kiss her. Tayla reached her hands down and pulled at his belt on his shorts. She unbuckled it and unbuttoned his shorts quickly while Roman took his hand over her body. Starting at her breasts he removed her bra and massaged her breasts softly causing her to moan in pleasure. Roman stood up and removed his shorts from his body and removed Tayla's dress from her body before laying himself on top of her again. He slowly kissed down her body starting at her neck working his way down to her stomach. He stopped as he reached her belly button and ran his tongue in her belly button slowly. He moved down further and removed her underwear from her body. He placed soft kisses on her inner thigh before he stood up to remove his briefs exposing his erection. He needed to be inside his wife. He laid his body on top of Tayla's as he entered her slowly. A moan escaped his lips as he felt her around him. He moved slowly at first as Tayla ran her hands through his long hair. She moaned in pleasure with each movement that he made. The air conditioning in the room seemed to disappear as the passion grew stronger. The room grew hotter and they were sweating as they were tangled up in the blankets of the bed making love to one another. Roman had never made love to Tayla like this. It was different, it was hotter, more passionate. She dug her nails into his back as he went deeper inside of her. His movements growing faster and stronger. She could hear his breaths in her ear mixed with his groans. She arched her back as she could no longer hold back and released herself around Roman. She tried to hold it back as much as she could but the passion was too strong. She cried out in pleasure as she climaxed. Roman smiled against the heat of her body as he continued moving harder and faster. Roman tried to hold in as long as he could because he didn't want to stop making love to Tayla but he couldn't hold back any longer. He felt himself grow larger and as he thrust into her one last time he released himself deep inside of her. He continued to pour himself into her until he could no longer. He had never made love to Tayla like he did that night. He had never felt that much passion with his wife as he did that night. It was different than before. They both felt how different it was.

"Oh God, Tayla, I love you," he said as he finished releasing himself. "I love you," he said as he caught his breath while he remained inside of her.

"I love you too, Roman," she too was trying to catch her breath. She played with his hair as he lay on top of her. She loved playing with his hair, braiding it or whatever he let her do with it. "That was amazing."

"I know," he said. "Wow."

"Wow is right," she said with a smile. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary," he said to her before he kissed her lips. Roman reluctantly removed himself from inside of Tayla and removed his body from hers. He untangled the blankets and kicked them off of them as he pulled her into his arms. Normally they would have gone a few more times but neither had the energy after that. They just laid silently holding onto one another before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

***A/N: So what did you think? Should Roman tone down the romance or is it cute seeing him so romantic? Also did they both do well with their first anniversary gifts? How do you think their night went? And Roman has his first match coming up in July how much better can life get for them? Please review and thank you for reading. **


	34. The Sleepover

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

***I own Tayla, Rain, Alana and Nani***

A couple weeks later Tayla was in the kitchen cutting up onions and peppers for their dinner while Roman was out training. Alana, Rain and Nani were having a Friday night sleepover with their Aunt and Uncle even though the apartment was on the small side Tayla told them they could sleep over since they haven't spent time with them for a while because of their schedules. Tayla wasn't feeling great but she wasn't sick either. She just felt weird and she couldn't describe how she felt. Roman came into the apartment with a bottle of wine and walked over to Tayla at the counter. He laid the bottle down on the counter and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "Hawaiian food for dinner, I love it. I love you," he said as he kissed her neck.

"I love you too," she said with a smile as she felt his arms around her as she continued to cut up the onions and peppers. "And we're not having Hawaiian food tonight. These are for our homemade pizza."

"Oh," he said breathing into her neck. "Take a break. I have missed you all day and I want to show you how much I missed you. And I have a bottle of wine for us to drink. Let's just forget about the pizza and spend the night together and enjoying us." He started to kiss her neck softly and his hands moved down to her thighs.

"As much fun as that sounds," she said through her smile, "we can't."

"Why?" he asked. "Are you still not feeling right?"

"Because Alana, Nani and Rain are in our room watching Tangled. They are having a sleepover tonight."

"What?" he asked as he moved away from Tayla. "That's tonight?"

"Yeah," she said. "Did you forget?"

"Obviously. I just wanted that bottle of wine and my wife in bed with me all night."

"You have a crazy sex drive lately."

"I know," he said, "I have more energy lately."

"I know," she said with a smile. "But I do love it."

"Me too," he said with a smile. "So how are you feeling?" he asked knowing that Tayla wasn't feeling her normal self the last couple days.

"I'm all right. I just feel weird."

"Weird as in how?" he asked leaning against the counter.

"I don't know. I can't describe it. I just feel off and I feel bloated. I think I'm getting my period finally. It's been like 2 months since I've had it last."

"Damn," he said. "Are you sure? I hate that time."

"Not as much as me and yes because I'm starting to spot," she said.

"Ew details," he said with a smile. "So what time are the girls going to bed tonight?"

"I don't know," she said as she walked over to the fridge to get out the pizza crust and the pizza sauce and the cheese to make the pizza. "Whenever they want I guess."

"Not too late," he said, "Please I want to be with you tonight."

"We'll see how that goes," she said with a smile before she called the girls out to help her and Roman with the pizza.

The girls ran out of the bedroom and as soon as they saw Roman they all attacked him. "What's up," he said with a smile as he hugged his favorite girls.

"Were you wrestling?" asked Alana.

"I was working on it. Are you coming to my first match?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "We all are." Alana had really grown up in the last couple years. She was 9 years old and was so much smarter and mature.

"All right girls," said Tayla, "Uncle Roman needs to wash his hands and so do you so we can make our pizza."

"Are there pepperonis?" asked Nani.

"Absolutely," said Tayla.

"And onions?" asked Alana.

"Yep, Peppers, onions, pepperoni and sausage our favorites."

"Yum," said Alana as she washed her hands.

When they finished washing their hands Tayla poured the pizza sauce onto the pizza crust before the girls helped spread the sauce around with Roman. Tayla then let the little girls sprinkle the cheese onto the pizza. She smiled as they laughed as they helped make their dinner. She was getting the need and the want to have a baby again. She had been so busy for the last couple months she had forgotten her baby fever but with the girls being there she was starting to get that familiar feeling. Alana then helped put the other stuff on the pizza with Roman. "All right," said Tayla, "It's all finished. Let's put it in the oven!" She put the pizza in the oven and then set the timer. "So while the pizza is cooking who wants to play a game?"

"Me! Me! Me!" yelled the girls at once.

Tayla smiled and said, "what game do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek!" yelled Alana with a smile. "Do you have good hiding places?"

"Not like at your nana's and papa's house but we have a few," said Tayla.

"Okay," said Alana as she shrugged her shoulders. "Uncle Roman, you're it."

"I'm it?" he asked. "How am I it? That's not fair."

"Because you're the only guy in the house," said Alana, "and we're a team. So you count to 20 and we'll hide."

"All right," said Roman. "I'll count. You go hide." Roman turned around and closed his eyes. He started to count as they hurried off to hide. "18, 19, 20. Ready or not here I come!" he said before he went off to find the girls and Tayla. He hadn't played hide and seek for a long time. He walked into his bedroom and looked under the bed. "Found you!" he said to Alana with a smile.

"Man," she said as she came out from under the bed.

Roman walked to the bathroom and moved the shower curtain exposing Tayla and Rain. "Found you," he said with a smile. "Where is Nani?"

"Good luck finding her," said Alana, "she is a really good hider."

"That's funny because so was I," said Roman with a smile as he walked out of the bathroom. He started looking in closets and behind doors but couldn't find her. He looked behind the couch and behind the chair but couldn't find her. "All right, Alana, I need your help where is Nani?"

"I don't know," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Did you look in the kitchen?"

"No," said Roman as he made his way over to the kitchen. He looked under the kitchen table and didn't see her. "Where else could she be?" he asked. "Tay, where is she?"

"I don't know," she said. "She went off by herself."

"Are you guys messing with me?"

"No," said Tayla as she started to help Roman look for Nani.

Roman was getting worried because he couldn't find her. He then got the idea to look for her in the kitchen in the cabinets. That was the only place left unless she was behind the curtain. He looked behind the curtain and didn't find her. He then went to the kitchen and opened up the cabinets. He finally found her hiding underneath the sink. "How did you get in there?" he asked her as she sat there smiling at him.

"She's like a mouse," said Tayla with a smile as the oven started to go off. "Pizza is ready."

"Come on out, Nani," said Roman as he helped her out from under the sink. "NO more hide and seek. I almost had a heart attack."

"That's not fair," said Alana.

"Your Uncle Roman is getting old," said Tayla with a smile as she laid the pizza down on top of the stove.

"You not find me," said Nani with a smile as Roman carried her over to the table to have a seat.

"You are the best hide and seek player ever," he said with a smile. "You win!"

"I know," she said with a smile as the other two girls took a seat at the table while Roman and Tayla got them a piece of pizza. Tayla cut Nani's and Rain's pizza before she gave it to them.

"Do you want a piece, Tay?" asked Roman.

"I'm not hungry," said Tayla. "I'm just going to lay down," she said.

"All right," he said as he got himself a piece of pizza. "Are you sick?"

"No. I'm just not feeling myself," she said as she walked over to the couch to lie down while they ate their pizza.

When they were finished eating the girls got ready for bed by putting on their pajamas and then came into the living room with Roman and Tayla. "Can we play beauty shop?" asked Alana.

"I don't play beauty shop," said Roman.

"Please," she said. "Please?"

"Roman," said Tayla, "let's play beauty shop. It should be fun."

"Tay," he said giving her a look. "don't make me."

"If you want alone time later you will play beauty shop," she said smiling.

"Well, played Tayla, well played."

"I know," she said with a smile. "We're ready," she said to Alana.

"Perfect. First we're going to paint your nails."

"What? No," said Roman. "My nails aren't getting painted."

"Yes they are," said Alana as she took his hand. "You need a manicure and we're going to give it to you. You too, Aunt Tayla. Do you have nail polish?"

"I do," said Tayla with a smile as she went to get her nail polish and her make up as well as a hairbrush so they could play. Roman wasn't happy about it at all but he knew in order to be alone with Tayla he would have to.

"Ooh, Purple," said Alana. "And blue and pink and red!" She handed some nail polish to Nani and Rain. "We're going to paint Uncle Roman's nails rainbow color!"

"What did I get myself into?" asked Roman as he put his hands out to have the girls paint his nails as Tayla watched with a smile. He closed his eyes as he felt Nani and Rain get nail polish beyond his nails.

"All done!" said Alana as they finished his nails. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Lovely," said Roman before they painted Tayla's nails. "Looks like we match," he said.

"Yep," said Tayla.

"Now it's time to braid Uncle Roman's hair!"

"No," said Roman, "not my hair."

"It's okay," said Alana. "I'll do your hair and Nani and Rain can do Aunt Tayla's."

"Fine," said Roman, "don't cut it. I'm trying to grow it out."

"I won't," she said with a smile as she walked behind the couch to do his hair. Tayla just got a comb and brush ran through her hair but Alana was pulling Roman's hair up into many ponytails and braiding them. She put in colorful ponytail holders and ribbons. "All done," she said as she showed him himself in the mirror. "You look like a star!"

Tayla held back a laugh as she looked at her husband. "Beautiful," she said.

"It's funny right," he said, "I'll get you back for this."

"I'm sorry," said Tayla.

"Revenge is mine!" he said.

"Super," said Tayla with a smile. Roman liked to play jokes and liked to pull pranks she wasn't sure what he was going to do to get back at her for allowing Alana to make him look like Rainbow Brite.

Things settled down after they played beauty shop. They listened to music and danced to the Tangled soundtrack and then the girls wanted to watch Tangled. They all curled up on the couch with Roman and Tayla to watch Tangled. Half way through the movie they all fell asleep. "They're asleep," Roman whispered. "You know what that means."

"I do," she said with a smile, "but if you're brave enough to move them while they're sleeping go for it because I'm not."

"We're not getting alone time tonight are we?" he asked.

"No probably not," she said, "and I'm just not feeling up to it," she said as Rain slept on her lap. She was sleeping awkwardly on her. She had her body facing Tayla with one hand holding onto her shoulder and her other hand on Tayla's stomach. She was sweating and her body heat was making Tayla feel worse. Tayla brushed her curly brown hair off her face as it stuck to her skin. Tayla smiled down at her goddaughter. "I want one, Roman."

"You want one what?" he asked as he held Nani in his arms with Alana in between him and Tayla resting her head on his arm.

"A baby," she said. "I really want to have a baby. Can we please start trying again?"

"Tay," he said, "I thought we discussed this before. I thought we agreed to start trying after I get into developmental."

"And what if it happens before then?" she asked.

"It won't," he said.

"It's not like we're taking any precautions," she said.

"I will pull out," he said.

"Remember when we first started dating and I suggested that what did you say? How many people say that and become pregnant anyway."

"I know what I'm doing," he said.

"Whatever," she said. "How can you not want one when you spend time with these three angels?"

"I didn't say I didn't want one. We just aren't ready. You can bring these 3 angels here any time you want to cure your baby fever but no babies for us yet."

"Roman, that sucks. Whatever happened to whatever happens happens?"

"I don't know," he said as she started to cry. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," she said. "I just want a baby!" She said as she cried harder. She didn't have any idea why she was crying and Roman couldn't figure out what he said to make her cry.

"Tay, I'm sorry," he said as he reached over to touch her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Don't cry." He felt like the worst husband in the world.

"YOU didn't do anything," she said. "It's just I want a baby so bad and this movie is so sad when she is reunited with her parents. It's just all so sad," she said crying.

"Okayyy," he said not knowing what to say to her.

"I'm sorry," she said as Rain moved on Tayla's lap before snuggling closer to Tayla. "I'm sorry," she said as she wiped her tears away. She was fine after that. She knew it was that time of the month coming because that was the only time she grew so emotional about the smallest things.

"It's okay, Babe, it's okay," he said squeezing her shoulder.

***A/N: So what did you think? How awesome was Roman during the sleepover? And he was a good sport allowing them to do his hair lol. Was Roman being unreasonable when Tayla asked to start trying for a baby again? And what just happened at the end? Thoughts please and please review and as always thank-you for taking the time to read.**

***Also if you haven't please check out my other Roman Reigns story: Life Unexpected. **


	35. Surprise!

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!**

***THIS HAS BEEN ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHAPTERS SO FAR!***

The next couple weeks had continued to be the same for Roman and Tayla. Tayla wasn't exactly sure what was going on with her. She was so emotional she would go from happy to sad and then to upset. It was all so weird to her and she continued to feel off until she started to get sick every day. Her off feeling was replaced by nausea and throwing up randomly. It had been going on for the last few days. She was pretty sure she was experiencing some type of bug. Roman woke Tayla up around 7 in the morning before he had to get up and ready to go to the gym. "Good morning, Tay," he said with a smile as his hands brushed against her smooth skin.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"How are you feeling right now?" he asked as his hands found her breasts under the covers and he started to massage them.

"I'm feeling a little better," she said with a smile. "Are you trying to initiate something?"

"Maybe," he said with a smile. "If you're feeling up to it. It's been so long. I need you, Tayla. I want you so badly right now," he said as he brushed his hardness against her thigh.

"I want you too," she said with a smile as she brushed her hand over his face. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly before he pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips softly as he rolled her onto her back. He smiled against her lips as she spread her legs for him. They hadn't been intimate for a while because Tayla wasn't feeling well and they both wanted it so badly. Tayla was ready to make love to her husband. She wanted to feel him inside her and his body up against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he entered her. A smile of pleasure came across his lips as he fit so perfectly into his wife. Roman began to move in and out of Tayla slowly at first as he passionately kissed her. Tayla moved with his rhythm and Roman began to move harder and faster. They were in the middle of a passionate love making session when Tayla stopped him. "Roman," she said. "Stop."

"What? Why?" he asked as he was half way through. He was almost ready to reach his climax and he didn't want to stop now.

"I'm getting sick. I think I'm going to throw up," she said as she tried to push him off of her. "Like NOW!"

"Tayla," he said, "I'm almost done. I promise. Please let me finish."

"I would but I am.." she said as she closed her mouth before she threw up on him. Roman sighed and removed himself from his wife and allowed her to get up. She ran to the bathroom and fell in front of the toilet and began to throw up. Roman's mood was ruined and so was hers. He got out of bed as he heard her in the bathroom. He put on a pair of briefs and walked into the bathroom to hold her hair as she threw up.

"It's okay," he said as he rubbed her back. "I think you should go to the doctor. This is what day 4 of this?"

"I'm fi…" she said before she started to throw up again.

"Yeah, you're fine," he said as he sat with his wife till she was finished throwing up. Tayla stood up and flushed the toilet as Roman stood with her. "You okay now?"

"I think so," she said as she wiped her mouth and walked over to the sink to splash water on her face and to rinse out her mouth before brushing her teeth. She hated being sick. "I hate being sick. I hope this bug passes soon. It's a pain in the ass."

"Me too," he said. "I just want to have sex with you. Is that too much to ask? But I understand you're sick. Maybe later."

"Maybe," she said she felt bad for not allowing Roman to finish but she couldn't help that she got sick. She was feeling better now. "I'm feeling better now if you want to try again."

"I can't. I have to go work on my training and hit the gym. Like I said maybe later."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he said but she could hear the frustration in his voice. He was very sexually frustrated. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm having lunch with Isabelle and Rain today."

"Are you going to be able to handle that?" he asked, "I mean you can't keep anything down and you're obviously not feeling well today."

"I know but I'm going to try. I don't spend enough time with Isabelle anymore. I just want to catch up with her and have some fun."

"All right," he said with a smile. "I'm going to get ready to go. You should go back to bed and get some rest. You're going to need it for tonight and NO sleepovers tonight. I want you to myself with a bottle of wine. I have a lot of frustration built up. I need to let it out."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said with a smile. "I love you," she said before she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too," he said with a smile as he watched his wife walk back to their bedroom. He wanted her so bad and couldn't wait till later that night; he just hoped she wouldn't get sick again.

Later that day Tayla was feeling much better, and was able to join Isabelle and Rain for lunch at her favorite seafood restaurant in Pensacola. She had developed a huge appetite throughout the morning so she ordered a big meal; crab legs, with 2 crab cakes, shrimp and corn on the cob with a beer. "Someone is hungry," said Isabelle with a smile.

"I haven't eaten for a couple days," said Tayla. "I've been sick."

"You seem to be feeling better now," she said.

"I am, much better," she said with a smile. "So how is everything going with you and Mike?" Mike was the guy Isabelle had been dating for the last year or so.

"Good," she said, "and he is awesome with Rain. She loves him."

"Good," said Tayla as she looked at Rain sitting in the chair between them with her curly brown hair pulled up in pigtails and wearing a white sundress. "I'm glad she likes him. And I'm glad he's really good with her. She deserves some type of father figure in her life."

"Yeah since her dad is an asshole," she said.

"You don't know who her dad is," said Tayla.

"I have an idea," she said, "and when I told him he refused to take a paternity test and said he wanted nothing to do with her. How could you not have anything to do with this pretty little face?"

"I don't know," said Tayla. "What are you coloring, Rain?"

"A puppy," she said as she colored a picture of a dog.

"It's a very pretty dog," she said with a smile.

"Thank-you," she said.

"So when are you and Roman going to have a baby? I would have thought you would have been pregnant by now."

"Yeah right," said Tayla. "Roman was all for it a few months ago when we were trying and then he got into wrestling now he wants to wait until he is in developmental before we try again. Do you know how long that could take? I just want a baby so badly. I told him that and it's always we need to wait."

"You've wanted a baby for a long time," she said. "I know it's killing you."

"It is," she said. "I am just ready for a little Roman to be running around our house."

"I bet," she said with a smile as the waiter brought their food to them. "Thank-you," said Isabelle as he laid their food down in front of them. "It looks so good," she said as she looked over at Tayla and saw the face she made. "Tay, what's wrong?"

"The idea of crab cakes sounded good but the smell of them isn't so good," she said as she felt a wave of nausea come over her. She had never turned down a seafood meal but she was strongly considering it.

"It is pretty big to eat after being sick," said Isabelle as she cut Rain's fish sticks up for her as Rain went for a French fry and threw it down. "It's hot be careful, Baby," she said. "Let me kiss your hand." She kissed Rain's boo-boo away and said, "all better."

"All better," said Rain as she grabbed a fork to eat after Isabelle blew on her food to cool it off.

"She is so cute," said Tayla as she struggled to eat.

"You make eating that look painful," said Isabelle with a smile.

"It is painful," she said as she forced herself to eat. She wasn't going to turn down her favorite food even if it made her sick.

"So how is Roman doing with his training?"

"He's doing great. He has his first match next week. I'm pretty excited for him. Are you and Mike coming?"

"Yeah we will be there," she said. "Does he miss football?"

"Not at all," she said, "he loves wrestling and he loves doing it. He says he plans to do it the rest of his life. We're probably going to end up moving to Tampa when he gets into developmental."

"You're moving again?" asked Isabelle as she ate.

"Yeah," said Tayla. "I mean it's not set in stone but it's very possible. He told me to plan for it he just doesn't know when."

"I see. Do you want to move to Tampa?"

"Not exactly but if it's for his job then I guess I'm going to need to. I just feel like we're always moving. I love it here in Pensacola."

"Me too," said Isabelle, "that's why I haven't left."

"I have too many times," she said. "I really don't want to move but I have to go where life takes us plus he's promising me a big house when he gets into WWE."

"Do you think he will?"

"Of course he will. The owner of the company already wanted him before he went to play football. Roman turned him down. I think he has a pretty good shot at making it."

"That's pretty awesome. I guess it helps that he has family connections and his size he's the perfect wrestler."

"Not to mention that and he has talent. It comes natural to him. I have seen him train he is pretty awesome. I'm glad he chose this path instead of football he seems happier except he's really frustrated with me."

"Why?" asked Isabelle.

"Because we haven't done it for a long time because I haven't been feeling myself lately."

"I remember you saying you were feeling off. Do you still feel off?"

"No," she said, "that was replaced with being nauseous and sick all the time. I seriously can't keep anything down."

"Hmm," she said. "That's pretty interesting. So how are things with your mom?"

"The same as they were last year. We aren't talking. She wants to work things out but I don't know. She was pretty rude to not show up to my wedding last year. I really wanted her to be there."

"I know but I think it's time that you work things out with her. I mean she is your mom. I know she hasn't exactly shown you that she loves you that much over the last few years but I'm sure she does. I think you should talk to her. I'm not saying be her best friend but at least make things right between the two of you."

"Only if she apologizes to me for missing my wedding and doubting my marriage to Roman. She hates him."

"I know," said Isabelle. "I don't know why. He is a great guy and he makes you happy."

"I know," said Tayla. "I don't get it. My dad loves Roman though. They are like best friends. I never thought that would happen."

"Yeah neither did I," said Isabelle with a smile as she looked over at Rain who was eating her food. "You're such a big girl."

"I am," said Rain with a smile as she took a bite of her fish stick. "Yummy in the tummy!"

"It is yummy in the tummy," said Isabelle with a smile as she saw Rain get up and walk over to Tayla. "What are you doing, Rain?"

"Baby in tummy," said Rain as she touched Tayla's tummy.

"Rain," said Tayla, "there is no baby in my tummy. Just food."

"No baby in tummy," she said as she touched Tayla's stomach again. Tayla wasn't exactly sure why she was saying there was a baby in her tummy but she liked the sound of it. And hoped that it would happen one day when her husband was ready to try.

"Rain," said Isabelle with a smile. "You're a silly girl. Sit down. There isn't a baby in Aunt Tay Tay's tummy. There is a baby in Mommy's tummy but not Aunt Tay Tay."

Tayla looked at her best friend and smiled. "You're pregnant?"

"I am," she said with a smile. "I'm 8 weeks along. I'm due in March. I just found out last week. I'm so excited."

"Does Mike know?"

"Yeah. He is the one that told me I was. He knew it and he's excited to be a dad. I didn't want to believe him but he kept telling me I was. I don't even have any symptoms except I missed my period. That's about it."

"Wow congratulations," she said with a smile but deep down she was a little envious of her best friend. She wished she was pregnant too.

"Thank-you," said Isabelle as Rain was still standing by Tayla. She would not leave her side so Tayla picked her up and placed her on her lap.

"You're welcome," said Tayla with a smile. "Rain, are you going to be a big sister?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Baby in your tummy."

"No," said Tayla, "the baby is in your mommy's tummy. Not my tummy."

"No," said Rain, "you tummy." Rain was pretty insistent about Tayla having a baby in her tummy. Tayla started to think about it and it was possible but she highly doubted it but then again they say kids are more intuitive than adults so maybe Rain was right or she was just confused.

"Rain," said Isabelle, "I think you're confused. And you need to finish eating."

"No, Mommy," she said.

"Here," said Tayla as she brought Rain's plate over as she had finished eating because she could eat no more. "How about I feed you?"

"Okay," said Rain with a smile as Tayla fed her, her food. Rain smiled at her as she fed her.

"Tay, you're awesome," said Isabelle. "You're going to make a great mom someday. You're awesome with her. And she is loving you feeding her."

"I know," said Tayla with a smile as she continued to feed Rain her lunch.

When they were finished having lunch together Isabelle took Rain home so that she could take a nap and Tayla was headed back to her apartment but on the way home she started to think about lunch and how insistent Rain had been about a baby in her stomach. She started to think about how off she had been feeling lately and how sick she had been. It was making sense when she thought she was pregnant. It was possible. She hadn't had her period but that had been normal for her. She had been known to skip a few months before getting it after she had her ovary removed. She decided to stop at the grocery store on the way home and pick up a pregnancy test just to make sure. She walked through the store and found the section where they had the pregnancy tests. She grabbed an EPT test and took it to the cashier to ring up. She quickly grabbed the bag after paying and headed home. She was so excited. She felt different than any other time.

As soon as Tayla got home she hurried to her apartment and went to the bathroom as soon as she walked in the door. She quickly opened the test and took it out of the wrapper. She followed the instructions on the box and peed on the stick. She had butterflies in her stomach as she waited for the results as it sat flat on the side of the tub. It felt so different this time. She quickly picked it up when the two minutes were over. She was scared to look at it expecting to see not pregnant but as she looked at the test in her hand her eyes grew bigger and a smile came across her face; **PREGNANT**. She couldn't believe it. "I'm pregnant," she said to herself. "I'M PREGNANT!" she was beyond excited. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. She grabbed the test and put it in her purse. She couldn't wait for Roman to get home to tell him the news. She had to tell him right away.

She hurried over to the training center and parked the car in the parking lot. She smiled when she saw Roman's car in the parking lot along with a few other cars. She got out of the car and ran inside. She ran into where there were a few men training but she didn't see Roman. She saw his dad but not Roman. She hurried over to the ring. "Whoa, Tay," said Sika. "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Hey, Pops," she said with a smile. "I have to talk to Roman. Where is he?"

"He's working out in the gym right now. What's going on?" he asked.

"I just need to talk to him," she said with a smile as she hurried over to the gym to find Roman.

"Slow down!" said Sika with a smile as he watched his daughter-in-law run down to the gym. He shook his head as he went back to training.

Tayla walked into the gym looking for Roman. She saw him lifting weights and hurried over to him. "Tay," he said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said as he watched her dig in her purse.

She dug through her purse as she rambled on. "I was out to lunch with Isabelle and Rain and Rain kept telling me there was a baby in my tummy. I wasn't convinced but she kept saying she was. Isabelle thought she was confused because Isabelle is pregnant but she kept telling me I had a baby in my tummy. The thought never crossed my mind," she said as she pulled the test out of the purse. "And then I got this and then I saw this and…" she said before Roman interrupted her.

"Whoa, slow down, Tay, all I got out of that was Isabelle is pregnant and you bought a test. Relax. What is going on?" he said as he put his weights down.

"I'm pregnant," she said with a smile as she handed him the positive pregnancy test. "We're pregnant."

***A/N: So what did you think? Is it weird that Rain knew before Tayla did that she was pregnant? And Tayla was very excited to be pregnant! How do you think Roman is going to react? And will Tayla decide to make things right with her mom? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	36. Better Things fall into place

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***THIS to me is such a beautiful chapter and I love it a lot. I hope you like/love it also. Enjoy :)**

**Roman's Point of View:**

"What did you say?" I asked her as I look at the pregnancy test in my hand. It definitely said pregnant as clear as day.

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby," she said with a smile on her face. I can see the happiness on her face and the excitement. She had wanted this for so long and it finally happened.

I grew a smile on my face, stood up from the weight lifting bench and took her in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as I felt her hands wrap around me. I kissed her lips and said, "I'm so happy!"

"Me too," she said with a smile before she kissed my lips passionately. "I guess we won't be using that wine tonight."

"I guess not," I said with a smile before I kissed her again.

I heard my brother walk over and heard him say, "All right you two get a room."

We break our kiss and both of us have the biggest smile on our faces. We are both really happy. Hearing the news gave me so much joy. I was going to be a dad. "We're just really happy," said Tayla as I had my arm wrapped around her waist.

"Very happy," I said with a smile as I showed him the positive pregnancy test.

"Is that? Are you two?" he asked.

"We are," said Tayla with so much excitement and happiness in her voice.

"Congratulations," said Matt with a smile as he hugged Tayla and then hugged me. "You two deserve this."

"Thank-you," I said. "We have to go tell Pops."

"Okay," said Tayla with a smile as I took her hand intertwining our fingers. We walked to where my pops was training a few of my friends and working with them in the ring.

"I see you found, Roman," he said with a smile. "So what was the rush? What was so important you had to run in here like that, Tayla?"

"We're having a baby, Pops," I said with a smile. My smile had gone from ear to ear it was that big. I was in love with the thought of having a baby with my wife. I know I said we would wait till I got to developmental but things happen; life happens and you just have to roll with what life gives you at the time. And right now is apparently the time we're supposed to have a baby. There's no sense in getting upset over something so wonderful even if we may not be completely ready. We will make it work.

"Congratulations!" he said with a smile as he climbed out of the ring. He hugged Tayla and she hugged him back. "Congratulations, Son," he said as he hugged me.

"Thank-you," I said with a proud smile. All of Tayla's sickness was making sense now and her emotional behavior as well. She had been REALLY emotional lately and now it was all making sense. "All right, Tay, I have to get back to training but I will be home soon. Be careful, get some rest and I will see you when I get home."

"All right, Daddy," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said before I kissed her lips. "See you later, Baby Girl."

"See you later," she said with a smile as I handed back the test and watched her walk out the door. She was so happy. I was happy. It was perfect. It was the best day of my entire life finding out I was going to be a dad and that Tayla was going to be a mom. She loved kids and she had wanted a baby for months. I was glad it was finally happening for us especially after what happened about a year ago when she had lost her ovary.

A few days later Tayla and I were sitting in the waiting room of the OB/GYN for her first appointment. She said it was just for them to ask questions, do a couple tests and confirm the pregnancy. She was filling out a lot of paperwork as we waited. I picked up a magazine about parenting and started to read through it while she filled out her papers. I was reading the latest rules about car seat safety and reading about breastfeeding and bottle feeding. "Tayla Reigns," said a nurse. I put the magazine down and stood up with Tayla. I held her hand as we walked to the back. They weighed her on the scale but she wouldn't let me see how much she weighed and then they had her pee in a cup while I went to the room the doctor would see us in.

I was sitting there looking around as I waited for Tayla to join me in the room. There were pictures of vaginas, birth canals and uteruses everywhere in the room. It was a little uncomfortable but I had heard that I would see a lot worse when Tayla would have the baby. Tayla came into the room 5 minutes later with a cup full of pee and took a seat next to me as the nurse began to ask her questions like when the date of her last period was but since it was at least 2 months ago it wouldn't be an accurate calculation of a due date. She calculated out that Tayla was due in February. She then asked us questions about our family history such as heart disease and stuff like that. She asked Tayla if she smoked and if she drank. When Tayla told her that she drank the nurse told her she would have to stop and then the nurse checked her blood pressure. It was a little higher than they wanted it to be so she made note for the doctor and told us the doctor would be in soon to talk with us and let us know if we were having a baby or not since they had drawn blood from her before she left. "I can't believe this is happening," she said with a smile. "We're having a baby."

"I know," I said. "It's about time."

"I know right," she said as the doctor knocked on the door. "Come in," she said.

A woman walked into the room and introduced herself as Dr. Cortez. She went over the results of Tayla's test and said, "Congratulations, Tayla, you are indeed going to have a baby."

"Great!" said Tayla with even more happiness. It was so much more real in that moment just to hear those words brought tears of joy to my eyes.

"And you said it was two months since your last period but you also said that you usually skip a period or two from time to time so I'm going to do an ultrasound to get an accurate reading to find out how far along you are and to find you an accurate due date."

"Okay," said Tayla.

"But first your blood pressure is a little high so I'm going to prescribe you some medicine to keep it down. It's best that you not have high blood pressure during your pregnancy. It can lead to Pre-eclampsia and it could cause a premature birth as well as a miscarriage so it is very important that you stay out of stressful situations."

"Okay," said Tayla. "I have a question as far as activity what can I do? I work in a nursing home so I'm helping older people in and out of wheelchairs. Helping them into their beds and I do a lot of physical work with them. Is that okay or no?"

"It's probably not a good idea to do such strenuous activity. You're going to need to find another job to do at the nursing home because lifting people in and out of a wheel chair is not good for you or the baby. You need to take it easy and no lifting more than 10 pounds."

"Okay," said Tayla. "Can you write me a note to give to my boss so that I'm excused from that type of activity?"

"Absolutely," she said.

"Can we still have sex?" I asked.

"Of course having a happy and healthy sex life is good during pregnancy. It is okay to have sex."

"Okay," I said with a smile. I wasn't sure if her being pregnant would cause us to stop being intimate. I wanted to make sure we could still have sex when we wanted to. I felt better knowing that we could. "And Tayla has been really sick is there anything you can give her to help with her sickness?"

"I can give her some medicine for her morning sickness."

"Thank-you," said Tayla.

The doctor continued to answer our questions even if they had seemed silly but we were first time parents and this was our first pregnancy. We needed to ask as many questions as we could to get the information we needed. When we had asked our last question the doctor set Tayla up for an ultrasound. I moved over to hold Tayla's hand as the doctor turned on the machine. She pulled out a wand and put what looked like a condom onto it and warned Tayla that it would be uncomfortable at first. She inserted it inside of Tayla and Tayla squeezed my hand. It didn't look very pleasant to me. Tayla's grip eased up a little as the doctor moved the wand around inside of her. "Okay," said the doctor. "Do you see that little circle on the screen?"

"Yes," said Tayla.

"That's the amniotic sac and that little bean right there," she said pointing to a small little bean on the screen, "is your baby."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes but they were happy tears; tears of joy. I was looking at my baby. I was looking at mine and Tayla's creation. It was so beautiful. I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. I was in love. I kissed Tayla's forehead as I saw the tears in her eyes. "It's our baby," she said before she started to happy cry.

"It's our baby," I said with a smile as I felt a tear fall from my eye.

"Well, judging by the measurements I would say you are about 6 ½ weeks long. I would say you are due March 9," she said with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank-you," said Tayla with a smile.

"Would you two like me to print off pictures for you?"

"Please," I said with a smile. I was so happy in that moment. It was so real. It was just an amazing feeling knowing that Tayla and I had created that little life through our love. I had calculated it back to our anniversary night which was one of the most amazing and passionate nights Tayla and I had ever had. It was a pretty good night obviously given what came out of it.

Later that night Tayla and I were sitting at home. I was sitting on the couch and she was lying down with her head on my lap holding the ultrasound picture as I played with her curly hair. "Isn't it beautiful," she said with a smile as she showed me the picture. She hadn't put it down all day. I had never seen her as happy as she was the last couple days. She was so happy as soon as we got home from our appointment she had to call Chelsea and Isabelle to tell them the big news. Isabelle and Tayla were excited because Isabelle was due the week before Tayla so they were going to experience their pregnancies together and our kids were going to be the same age which meant they too would be best friends.

"Very beautiful," I said with a smile as I twisted her hair with one hand and placed my other hand on her stomach. "I think we did pretty good."

"Me too," she said with a smile. "So what do you want it to be?"

"A boy. My family needs some boys. I love Alana and Nani but we need a baby boy. And I would love to have a son. I would love to have a daughter too but I really want to have a boy. What about you? What do you want it to be?"

"A girl," she said. "I really want to have a baby girl. Baby girls are so much fun and I hope it is just as cute as Alana and Nani."

"Our baby will be beautiful," I said with a smile.

"Do you think it will get your eyes because I love your eyes?"

"Maybe but I like your eyes better and your long natural eyelashes." I really do love Tayla's eyes. They are a beautiful dark brown, they're big and her eyelashes are naturally long. I used to think they were fake but then I realized they were real. It was the Hispanic in her. She had beautiful eyes and I hoped our child would have them.

"And your hair!"

"Definitely my hair although your hair is beautiful."

"But yours is better. How do you make it so perfect?"

"It's all about water and conditioner," I answered with a smile.

"Well, I like it and I'm glad you're letting it grow out. I like it a lot better now than when it was short."

"Me too," I said with a smile.

"So have you thought about any names?" she asked.

"Not really but usually the first born grandchild of each family is named by a family member in my culture. It is an honor that we bestow upon the grandfather or the grandmother or an aunt so I think my dad would be the one to name it."

"Oh," she said.

"Unless you don't want to do that."

"No, I'm okay with that," she said, "but I was thinking about how much I love the name London for a girl."

"London? That's really different."

"I know that's why I like it. I forget where I heard it but I fell in love with it when I heard it. London is such a beautiful name. And for a boy I like Roman."

"Eh I don't know," I said with a smile. "I like Nadine for a girl."

"I don't," she said. "I like Jocelyn too."

"Jocelyn I love," I said with a smile. "We've got time to either let my dad pick or for us to pick. Whatever you want to do but I love Jocelyn for a girl. Jocelyn Reigns would be beautiful."

"Jocelyn Nicole Reigns," she said with a smile.

"Listen to you," I said with a smile. "You're already naming our baby. What about London?"

"London Sky Reigns," she answered.

"I like it but I still like Jocelyn better. For a boy I like the name Josiah Roman."

"Nice," she said with a smile. "I am so happy, Babe."

"Me too," I said as I leaned down to kiss her lips. "We're having a baby."

"I know," she said with a smile. "Babe,"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking lately. I want to talk to my mom again. I want to work things out with her."

"Okay," I said. I was surprised because she had gone a whole year without talking to her mom. I didn't think she was ever going to again.

"Do you think that's a bad idea?"

"Not really," I said. "I think you two should try to work it out. I get why you were upset but I think you two should talk it out and work things out."

"Yeah," she said. "I think I'm going to do that. And besides maybe she will be happy to know we're having a baby like your mom was."

"I don't know. I'm hoping she will be but I really don't care if she isn't. It's our baby and I'm happy and you're happy. That's all that matters."

"You're right," she said, "we're both happy and that's all that matters."

***A/N: So what did you think? Roman is so excited that he is going to be a dad and Tayla is ecstatic that she is going to be a mom. How sweet was Roman when he was crying when he saw their creation on the screen? And do you think it's fair to let Roman's dad pick the name or should they pick the name? And out of the names discussed what were your favorites? London, Jocelyn, Roman or Josiah? And Tayla wants to work things out with her mom is that a good idea or a bad idea? Please tell me what you think, please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	37. Expect the Unexpected

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

A few days later Tayla was meeting with her mom to have lunch with her and to work things out with her. She wanted her mom to be part of her child's life but only if she wasn't so judgmental and controlling like she had been all of Tayla's life. She wanted her to be happy for her and Roman. Roman and Tayla had already told Tayla's dad the news a couple days earlier and he was absolutely excited. Tayla had been sick the last few days but the medicine the doctor had given to her helped with the nausea a lot. Tayla walked into the restaurant she was meeting her mom at and walked up to the hostess. "Rodriguez," she said.

"Follow me," said the hostess as she led Tayla to the table her mom had already been sitting at.

"Thank-you," said Tayla before she took a seat. "Hey, Mama," she said.

"Tayla," said Tianna, "thank-you for having lunch with me."

"You're welcome," said Tayla. "I thought that it was time."

"I am really sorry, Tayla for not coming to your wedding. I know that you were really hurt by the fact that I chose not to be there. It was a selfish decision and I am sorry. I should have been there even if I don't like Roman. You're my daughter; my only child and I missed your wedding. I feel so horrible for not being there and not having any part in it. I heard that it was absolutely beautiful and that you looked absolutely beautiful. I am sorry I didn't go. I should have been there."

"It did hurt me, Mama," said Tayla as she looked over the menu for something to eat. "It hurt me a lot. You're my mama and you should have been there. I wanted you to be there so badly. I wanted you to be there when I got my dress and I wanted you to be there to see me marry the man that I love with all my heart even if you don't like him. I do. I love Roman with every part of my body. He makes me so happy. I wanted you to be a part of our happiness and when you didn't show up I was crushed. It hurt me so much." Tayla was trying not to cry because while the medicine helped with her nausea it did not settle her hormones and she was very emotional still. Everything made her cry lately.

Tianna heard the hurt in Tayla's voice and felt her heart break a little more. She never intentionally meant to hurt her daughter. She loved Tayla and it was never her intent to make her cry or to hurt her so badly. "I'm really sorry, Tayla."

"It's okay. It's over with now. It was a year ago and it was the past. The past is what it is the past. You can't keep holding onto things that hurt you. It's time to live in the present and hope for the future. Today we can get a new start and start over. I just need you to promise me that you will be nicer to me. I can't have you trying to tell me how to live my life even if you don't agree with the choices I make and I can't have you judging me for every decision I have to make or have made. I need you to be supportive. Dad is very supportive of me and he's very supportive of Roman even if he may not agree with our choices he still makes sure he supports us no matter what."

"I will be more understanding of your decisions and I will be more supportive of the choices you make. I just wish you would go back to school. You're so smart, Tayla. I don't even care what you go to school for I just wish you would go back to school and get a degree. You're too smart to let it all go to waste. You're better than that, Tayla. You know that and I know that. You can be a teacher, you can be a nurse, you can be a journalist whatever you have the power to be anything you want to be but you have to go back to school. I want to see you go back to school. I'm not judging you. I'm just encouraging you to make the right choice and get your education. Like I said you're too smart not to."

"I know, Mama," she said. "And Roman keeps telling me I need to go back to school but with me being the only one working and working 10 hour shifts I don't have the time to go to school."

"They have online classes you can do and then you can do it whenever you want. I just want to see you do something other than be Roman's wife," she said as the waiter came over to take their orders. After the waiter left Tianna went back to talking to Tayla. "It's just you're so smart."

"Thanks," said Tayla. "I'm thinking about going back to school. I just don't know when."

"I hope soon. You're only 23 years old. You still have plenty of time to do the last year or so of your education and still be done before you're 25 or 26 years old."

"I know, Mama," she said.

"Then go back to school," she said. "I love you, Tayla, and all I ever wanted for you was the best. You deserve to have the best in life and deserve to be happy."

"I am happy," she said, "very happy."

"Okay," said Tianna before taking a drink of water. "So why are you the only one working? What happened to Roman's big football career?"

"Football didn't work out for him. Right now he is busy training to be a wrestler."

"A wrestler?" she asked. "Why didn't he use his degree to do something?"

"Because he wants to wrestle. It's a family thing," said Tayla. "He's pretty good at it and I know he's going to get into WWE and then our family will be set."

"And what if he doesn't make it?"

"I don't know we'll make life work somehow. We've done it this long. Mama, why don't you like him?"

"Who? Roman?"

"Yes, Roman," said Tayla, "why don't you like him? He hasn't ever done anything to you," she said as their food was brought to them. Tayla started to feel sick at the sight of spaghetti on her plate.

She must have made a face and her mom saw it. "What's the matter, Tay?"

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling well. I've been a little sick lately," she said as she picked up her fork to eat. "So why don't you like Roman?"

"I don't' trust him," she said. "He seems like he's this great guy but there is something about him I don't trust. I feel like once is career takes off and he gets out in the world he's going to see you as nothing and leave you. I don't know. I just feel like he is going to hurt you. You just don't know, Tayla. When men get out in that world and they are on the road all the time they start to get lonely and they have all these different women throwing themselves at them and because they are lonely they do stupid stuff like cheat on their wives or girlfriends. I just don't want that to happen to you."

"Roman would never cheat on me," she said. "No matter how lonely he gets he will never cheat on me."

"I said the same thing about your father," said Tianna shocking Tayla.

"Dad?" asked Tayla. "Are you saying that dad cheated on you?"

"He'll never admit it to you but yes he did," said Tianna. "You know how I am always working at the hospital?"

"Yeah," said Tayla still in shock from her mom's confession.

"Well, because I was never home or am never home he got lonely and he was always working at his office. We never saw each other and we were both lonely. He fell in love with his work. He fell in love with his secretary," she said.

"Heather?"

"Yes," said Tianna. "Heather she fell in love with your father. They started to have an affair with one another until things got complicated."

"What do you mean complicated?" asked Tayla.

"He got her pregnant," said Tianna, "and that's when he told me. I was crushed because after you he told me he didn't want any more children so I got my tubes tied and went back on with my life. I wish I could have had more children but your father never wanted it. I was so upset when he told me that he was having an affair with Heather and that he got her pregnant because it wasn't me. He wanted me to know in case Heather kept the baby because he was going to be part of its life."

"So since I don't have a brother or sister I'm assuming that she didn't keep the baby?"

"No she didn't. She aborted the baby and then moved out of Florida to start new. It hurt me so bad that the man I love with all my heart, the man I thought would never hurt me did. The man I trusted with my entire life broke all the trust and deceived me beyond belief. I was hurt, Tayla. I once thought that your dad would never hurt me but he did. I see those qualities in Roman. I just feel like Roman may hurt you some day like your father hurt me. And I don't want that for you because you don't deserve to be hurt."

"Wow," said Tayla. She couldn't believe that her father had an affair and she never knew about it but the protectiveness of her mother made sense to her. She didn't want Tayla to be hurt the way she was hurt even though Tayla knew Roman would never hurt her like that. "Mama, I know you care about me and I know you're trying to protect me but Roman would never hurt me like that."

"Tayla, I thought the same thing before too and then it all came out. I just want you to always be prepared for the unexpected. Never let your guard down."

"If you were so hurt why are you still with dad?"

"Because we stayed together for you. We didn't want you to be put in the middle of a divorce and because I love him. I love him with all my heart. Sometimes love is worth fighting for. You'll understand."

"I already do," she said. "How old was I?"

"You were young probably about 8 years old," she said.

"Oh," said Tayla, "but like I said you don't have to worry about me. Roman is not the kind of guy that will hurt me. You should really get to know him. You'll love him."

"I don't know, Tayla. I'm not a fan."

"But can you at least learn to be tolerant of him?"

"I don't know," she said.

"You're going to need to learn to be tolerant of him and act civilized when you're with him even if you don't like him because Roman and I are having a baby."

"What?" she asked with a smile. "You're having a baby?"

"Yeah, March 9," said Tayla with a proud smile. "And you two have got to learn to get along so that you two aren't hostile around the baby."

"I will be civilized for my grandbaby even if I don't like its father. Congratulations, Tayla. I am so happy for you."

"Thank-you," said Tayla. "We're both really excited. I can't wait to be a mommy."

"You'll make a good mommy," said Tianna with a smile, "but this is all the more reason for you to go back to school."

"I know," said Tayla.

"I am so excited," said Tianna. "I can't wait to spoil it."

"Me either!"

"Do you two have any names picked out?"

"Roman's dad will probably name it due to their family tradition but I like Josiah for a boy and Jocelyn for a girl. We don't know yet but we are both really excited."

"I can tell," she said. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank-you," said Tayla with a smile.

After she finished having lunch with her mom Tayla went back to her apartment. She was surprised to see Roman's car parked in his spot when she arrived. She smiled as she made her way up to their apartment and smiled when she walked in to see Roman sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hey, Beautiful," he said with a smile as he looked at her with his bluish green eyes. "How was lunch?"

"It was good," she said as she took a seat next to him. "My mom is really happy about the baby."

"I'm sure she is," said Roman with a smile. "I know I'm happy," he said as he placed his hand on Tayla's stomach with a smile. "Hey there bean! This is your daddy! I'm so happy that you're in your mommy's tummy and I can't wait to meet you."

"I don't think it can hear you yet," she said with a smile but she thought it was sweet that Roman was so happy about the baby.

"I know. I just wanted to talk to Bean."

"Bean?"

"Yeah. I like calling it bean till it has a name. You know since it is a little bean."

"That works for me," she said smiling.

"So how are you feeling? Are you sick or anything?"

"I'm feeling all right," she said. "The spaghetti made me sick but I'm all right. I don't think Bean likes sauce."

"Probably not since that's the thing that makes you sick," he said.

"Yeah," said Tayla. "What are you reading?"

"A book about being a dad," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. Tayla took his hand and laced their fingers together. He smiled before he kissed the top of her head. "I'm reading up to see what all I need to do as a father and what to expect these next few weeks. It's pretty interesting."

"I'm glad you're reading up on being a father but I'm sure you're going to be a great dad."

"I hope," he said with a smile. "I love you, Tay."

"I love you too," she said before Roman leaned down and kissed her lips. "So you know what my mom told me?"

"What?"

"That my dad had an affair. That's why she doesn't like you."

"Wait, she doesn't like me because your dad had an affair? How is that my fault?"

"It's not she just feels like you might hurt me like that when you go out on the road."

"Tayla, you're my one and only and you will always be my one and only. I would never cheat on you or hurt you in any way. I love you way too much."

"I know," she said. "but she is convinced that you might."

"Eh," he said, "I won't. I never will. I'm not that kind of guy."

"I know," she said, "and she was talking to me about going back to school."

"Oh yeah? And?"

"I think I want to go back to school. I think I will do some online classes to at least get my degree to be a teacher."

"You want to teach?"

"Yes," she said. "I want to teach. Are you okay with me going to school? Because that means I'll have to cut back on my hours at work which means there will be a cut of income coming in which means you're probably going to need to get a job of some sort to help out. Are you okay with that?"

"Tayla, I'm just glad that you're going back to school. I don't care what I have to do to make sure you finish school and get the degree you want. I don't mind working a few hours a week. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I'm excited about going back."

"Good. It's about time. I'm happy for you, Tayla. This is the best thing you can do."

"Thanks," she said. She loved how Roman was supporting her now like she had been supporting him for the last year or so. It was her turn to be supported by her husband.

***A/N: So what did you think? Did your opinion of Tayla's mom change? Does she make more sense as to why she isn't sure about Roman? And what about Tayla's dad having an affair? Would Roman ever be capable of hurting Tayla that way? And how cute was Roman when he was talking to the baby as well as reading a book about being a dad? And Tayla is going back to school! Or she says she is. Do you think she really will or not? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***ENJOY Money In THE BANK TONIGHT I am hoping it Reigns and the Reigns era will begin tonight! **


	38. Don't Worry Be Happy

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!***

About a week later Tayla was waiting for Roman outside of the locker room after his first wrestling match. She couldn't have been prouder of Roman and neither could his family. It all came natural to him and it seemed as if he had been doing it for his entire life and by the end of the match he had the crowd behind him 100% he went out and gave it his all. Tayla saw his future as a wrestler being a great one. He was going to be WWE champ one day and she knew it. Roman walked out of the locker room looking as if he had just gotten out of the shower. "Mr. Reigns," said Tayla with a smile, "can I have your autograph?"

"You can have a lot more than my autograph, Mrs. Reigns," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips softly. "So what did you think?" he asked as he took her hand as they started to walk to his car.

"It was awesome, you did awesome. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he opened Tayla's car door for her. "There are some things I could work on though. I botched a few moves."

"I couldn't even tell," said Tayla, "so when do you think you're going to get into developmental?"

"I don't know. I hope soon," he said. "Although I really need to work hard at some of my in ring skills."

"You're such a perfectionist," said Tayla with a smile as she looked over at Roman as he drove them home. "But I like it."

"I always say perfect practice makes perfect. If you practice something wrong then you're always going to do it wrong."

"That's true," she said. "Just don't forget about me when you get to WWE."

"Forget about you? How could I forget about my number 1 fan, the mother of my child and my beautiful wife? Everything I do is for you and our little bean. This is for both of you so that you both can have the life you deserve," he said as he reached and placed his hand onto Tayla's stomach making her smile. She loved when he would touch her stomach but her favorite thing was when he would talk to the baby even though it couldn't hear him he still talked to it as if it were listening to him. Tayla could see it in his eyes that he was so in love with the baby already and he was so proud he was going to be a dad.

"Just making sure," she said with a smile as she placed her hand over Roman's on her stomach. "We will always be your number 1 fans."

"I know you will," said Roman with a smile. "So did you register for classes yet?" asked Roman. He wasn't going to let Tayla back out of her plans of going back to school. He wanted her to go back and wanted her to get an education and get to do what she wanted to do.

"Yeah," she said. "I start at the end of August. Don't worry I'm going back to school."

"Good," he said. "I just want you to make the best out of life that you can. Still going to be a teacher?"

"Yep," she said. "I did think about doing business management."

"Stepping into my territory I see," he said with a smile. "Although I can see you being a boss; management would actually be a good major for you."

"No I love children and I really want to teach them. I want a bunch of children of my own though."

"I'll see what I can do about that," he said with a smile. "I love you, Tayla."

"I love you too," she said as they pulled into their apartment complex. "So do you want to go celebrate your first match?" she asked with a smile as they entered their apartment.

"Do you even have to ask? You know I do," he said with a smile as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom where they spent time making love to each other to celebrate Roman's first match as well as his first victory.

The next day Roman and Tayla were at their OB/GYN to get their 8 week ultrasound even though Tayla was at the 9 week mark. They were both very excited to see their little bean once again and to see how much it has grown in the last couple weeks. They were waiting for the ultrasound tech to come into the room to do the ultrasound while Tayla sat on the bed. "When do you think I'll start showing?"

"I don't know," said Roman. "The book said probably around week 12 so soon but you're definitely showing in the boob area."

"You would notice my boobs being bigger."

"Well," said Roman with a smile. "They are. No complaints here."

"Shut up," she said with a smile as the tech came into the room to do the ultrasound. She had to agree with Roman her boobs had gotten bigger since she got pregnant.

"How are you today, Mrs. Reigns?" asked the tech.

"Good," she said with a smile as Roman came over to sit next to her so he could hold her hand during the ultrasound.

"That's good. If you could just lay back I can prep you for the ultrasound. I'm not doing internal today. I'm just going to take the Doppler over your stomach. Are you okay with that?"

"That's fine with me," said Tayla as she lay on the table. The ultrasound tech lifted up her shirt to expose her non-growing stomach. She wished she had a baby bump but she didn't get that far yet. The tech put gel onto Tayla's stomach causing her to squirm. "That's cold."

"Sorry," he said as he turned on the machine and then took the Doppler to her stomach. He moved it around on the gel pressing on her stomach. He moved it around until he found the baby. "And there it is," he said with a smile pointing to their tiny baby on the screen. It looked like a baby more now then it did a couple weeks ago.

"Roman, look," said Tayla. "Look at our baby!"

"It's beautiful," he said. "It actually looks like a baby. Look at its head. And its little hands. Oh my gosh it's like a little tiny baby."

"It is a tiny baby," said Tayla with a smile. "Our baby." Tayla got tears in her eyes as she looked at their baby on the screen. She had wanted this for so long and it was finally happening for them.

"When will we be able to know if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Roman.

"Not until about 20 weeks," said the tech. "Sometimes at the NT scan you'll be able to tell but even then it's not 100% accurate. For the accurate gender would be 20 weeks."

"Okay," said Roman.

"Everything looks good with the baby. You're measuring on time and the baby is measuring right. And it has a nice strong heartbeat."

"You can see the heartbeat?" asked Tayla.

"Yeah," said the tech pointing to the screen. "That little flicker right there is its heartbeat."

"Cool," said Tayla.

"And it looks like you're still due March 9," said the tech. "Would you like me to print off any pictures?"

"Please," said Tayla. "I love looking at them."

"Okay," he said as he started to print off pictures for them. "Like I said everything is looking good and the baby looks very good. Any other questions?"

"Tayla had a little bit of spotting," said Roman. Tayla was spotting a couple days earlier, "is that normal?"

"Yes," said the tech, "sometimes women spot during pregnancy as long as there isn't any cramping you should be all right but like I said the baby looks good and the heartbeat is strong so I would say you're all right."

"Okay," said Roman. He felt relieved knowing that it was okay as long as she wasn't cramping and knowing that the baby was fine with a strong heartbeat. Tayla was relieved as well.

After their appointment Tayla and Roman went to his parents' house to visit for the afternoon. "How did the ultrasound go?" asked Joanne as they sat in the living room. It was too hot to go outside in the Pensacola heat.

"It went well," said Tayla with a smile. "We got pictures!"

"Let me see," said Joanne with a smile as Tayla handed her the pictures. "Oh my gosh," she said, "look at that little baby! It's so tiny. And it has little hands. It's so cute," she said in awe of her grandchild. Roman and Tayla smiled at how happy she was. "What are you two hoping for?"

"I want a girl," said Tayla, "but Roman wants a boy."

"We do need another grandson," said Joanne, "so I'm going with Roman. I hope it's a little boy. What did they say? Is everything all right with it?"

"Strong heartbeat and is measuring right on track," said Roman with a smile. "I brought up Tayla's spotting though but he said that was normal as long as she doesn't have cramping with it. So that takes some worry off of me."

"It is normal," said Joanne, "I told you that. I spotted with you and look at you now. You're 24 years old and doing just fine. It happens sometimes. It's not a big issue unless there is cramping like the doctor told you."

"Well, she is my wife and it is my baby I was just being a worried father/husband."

"I know," said Joanne with a smile as she handed the pictures back to them. "I am so excited!"

"We are too," said Tayla with a smile.

"And how is work, Tayla, I know at the beginning they were having issues with you not being able to do as much as you were. You're not lifting anyone are you?"

"She better not be," said Roman.

"No, I'm not. I'm being a receptionist from now until the baby is born. It was a pay cut but it's only temporary. Roman won't let me do anything. He is ridiculous. He waits on me hand and foot."

"That's what happens," said Joanne with a smile. "Enjoy it while you can."

"I plan to," she said with a smile as she took Roman's hand.

"So Tayla's birthday is in a few days. Do you two have any plans?"

"Not really," said Tayla. "I work on my birthday but Roman and I will probably just go out for dinner afterward or something. I don't know."

"We'll do a little more than just go out to eat," he said with a smile.

"Roman," said Tayla as her face turned red. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She was embarrassed that he said it in front of his mom. It's not like his mom didn't know they were having sex. She knew they were having sex that one Christmas when Alana walked in on them and they were married not to mention the fact she was pregnant. It wasn't a big secret she just didn't like him saying that kind of stuff in front of his mom.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said. "No but I do want to have a little party for you. If you want me to."

"No," she said. "I'm good with just going out to eat and not doing anything else."

"That's fine too," he said with a smile. "It's all about what you want. It's your day."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "And you still owe me that lasagna dinner don't think I've forgotten about that."

"But you don't like sauce," he said, "or Bean doesn't like sauce."

"I think Bean and I can make an exception."

"What lasagna dinner?" asked Joanne.

"Roman is going to make me lasagna for my birthday."

"Really, Roman? I didn't know you could cook lasagna."

"I got the recipe from Chelsea's mom so I'll make it for Tayla whenever she wants it. I just thought with the sauce making her sick I should wait."

"Well, you need to tell me how that turns out," said Joanne. "You get married and then you start cooking. Tayla hit the jackpot."

"I know," said Tayla with a smile. She felt very lucky to have Roman for her husband as well as the father of her baby. "He is so great because he had a great mom that raised him."

"That's true," said Roman. "My mom made me the man I am today. She worked hard to make sure we turned out the right way. She had the toughest job of all."

"Well, she did an awesome job," said Tayla with a smile. She then started to wonder if she would be able to do as great a job as Joanne did when it came to her and Roman's child or children. Would she be able to be a single parent and would she be able to handle the role of parenting while her husband was gone almost every day of the year? She wasn't sure that she could.

***A/N: So what did you think? I know wasn't really eventful but usually my non-eventful chapters are a key to a future chapter. So first How beautiful and wonderful is it to see how happy Roman and Tayla are over their little baby? And Tayla was spotting is that good or bad even though the baby looks great? Will Roman do what Tayla asks for her birthday or will he go above and beyond like he usually does to make her birthday the greatest birthday ever? At the end it appears that Tayla is having a little bit of doubt about Roman's career choice. Do you think she'll say something or no? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	39. Life is Tragic

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

***WARNING: this chapter is pretty intense. **

A few days later Tayla woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon and sausage cooking in the kitchen and noticed that Roman wasn't sleeping beside her. She got out of bed with a smile on her face and put on her black silk robe that matched her black nightgown she was wearing. She walked out to the kitchen to see Roman cooking her breakfast. "Good morning, Birthday Girl," he said with a smile as he was putting her breakfast on the plate.

"Good morning," said Tayla with a smile as she walked over to their table. She smiled as she saw a card lying on the table next to a small wrapped box. She picked up the card and opened it. She read the words inside. "Happy Birthday to my beautiful wife, I hope that this year brings you more happiness and joy than you could ever imagine. You're another year older and another year smarter and more beautiful. I'm looking forward to celebrating the big 24 with you tonight. I am going to make this the best birthday you've ever had. Love you, Roman," she read with a smile. "Thank-you," she said with a smile as she picked up the small box. She opened it as Roman watched her. She opened it to see a diamond bracelet. "Roman," she said, "you didn't have to get this for me."

"I did," he said as he placed her food on the table. "You deserve it. Happy Birthday, Tay," he said before he kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile as she admired her diamond bracelet. "I love it."

"I knew that you would," he said with a smile as they took a seat at the table to eat breakfast. "So what time do you get off work tonight?"

"4:30," she said. "Why?"

"Because I have something special planned for us tonight. I just wanted to see how much time I had to get everything in order."

"Oh," she said with a smile. "I'm not really feeling well today."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Is there anything that you want me to do or would you like some crackers?"

"No," she said. "I'm all right. I just feel blah."

"I understand," he said. "I hope this goes away before tonight."

"Me too," she said. She hated when she felt sick. She was experiencing a stomach ache that started in the middle of the night. It was coming and going but it was making her feel really sick. "I'm really not feeling like going to work today."

"Then don't," he said, "blow it off it is your birthday and I'll blow off training for today and we will hang out here doing whatever and I'll take care of you till you are feeling better."

"No, I have to go to work today," she said. "They need me. I'll be all right," she said as she stood up. "It was nice that you made me breakfast but I just can't eat it. My stomach hurts."

"All right," he said, "maybe another time."

"Yeah," she said as she put her food into the trash while Roman sat eating his breakfast. She felt bad for wasting his hard work but she just wasn't feeling well and she couldn't eat it. She was disappointed because it looked and smelled so good her stomach just didn't like it. The baby must not have liked it. It didn't like when Tayla ate anything in the morning or later in the night as well. Tayla went to the bathroom to take a shower before getting ready for work. She didn't feel very happy for her birthday and she wasn't sure she was in the mood to celebrate it either as much as she would like to. She was hoping her mood would change throughout the day.

"So you're really going to work?" asked Roman as he watched her look for her car keys.

"Yes," she said. "I'm going to work. I have to," she said. "Bills still have to be paid."

"I know but I think you should stay home with me and we can celebrate your birthday alone and together."

"As much fun as that sounds like I can't. I have to go to work," she said. "I'm sorry, Baby. I know you just want to spend the day together but I really have to work. I'll be home after 4:30," she said. "We can spend the night together. I promise."

"All right," he said with a smile, "I love you. Have a good day."

"You too, Baby," she said as she kissed his lips. "Love you," she said before she left the house. She really didn't want to go to work but she knew it was important that she went.

While Tayla was at work Roman was taking care of things at home. He cleaned up the house for her and then went to the grocery store. He had skipped out on training for the day to get everything together for that night. He had planned a surprise birthday party for Tayla at his parents' house. He was going to have her believe that she was going just to have dinner but her friends and family were going to be there for a surprise party. He had also bought her a brand new car. She had wanted a new car for a while and she really wanted a SUV so that when the baby came they would have bigger car so Roman went out and bought her a KIA Sportage. That's the car she had been asking for. Roman knew she was going to be so surprised. Roman went over to his parents' house to drop off the cake and to decorate. Joanne was there with Nani helping him. "So Tayla doesn't have any idea?"

"No," said Roman with a smile. "She doesn't even know we're coming here for dinner. I just hope she's feeling well enough tonight. She wasn't feeling great when she went to work this morning."

"That sucks. That morning sickness is really killing her," said Joanne. "I hope that it's gone by tonight."

"It usually is," said Roman. "It's always early morning and late night when she's got it the worse. She's fine after 11 in the morning till 9 at night. I read that it usually clears up by the 2nd trimester and that begins at 13 weeks. She's 9 ½ weeks so hopefully soon."

"Sometimes it can last the whole pregnancy."

"I hope not," said Roman. "I feel so bad for her."

"Me too," said Joanne.

Later that afternoon Tayla was sitting at the desk of the nursing home answering the phones like she usually did and she started to get the worst pain in her stomach. She got up and went to the bathroom. She thought she might throw up or something else but nothing happened. She came back to her desk and took a seat but the pain continued on. She tried her best to ignore it but it was a really bad pain. "You look really bad," said her friend Callie as she walked up to the desk.

"I feel really bad," she said as a man walked in with a bouquet of white and red roses.

"I'm looking for a Tayla Reigns," said the guy.

"That's me," said Tayla as she held onto her stomach. "Thank-you," she said as he laid the flowers down in front of her.

"Those are beautiful," said Callie. "Are they from your husband?"

"Yes," said Tayla with a smile as she read the card. "For my birthday."

"Aw," she said. "You're pretty lucky."

"I know," said Tayla with a smile. "He is a pretty awesome guy. He has this big evening planned for us tonight and he made me breakfast this morning but I was too sick to eat it. I felt really bad."

"He sounds awesome maybe he can give my husband some notes," she said. "So is he excited for the baby?"

"Very. He can't wait. I can't wait," she said holding onto her stomach. "Hopefully by the time the baby gets here we'll have a new apartment; one that can fit all three of us."

"Are you moving to Tampa?"

"Whenever he gets into developmental then we'll be out of Pensacola. I hope it's soon or we're going to need to start looking for a new apartment here so I can start the baby's nursery. I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl. I really want it to be a girl."

"Did you have any dreams yet?"

"No," said Tayla.

"Oh," she said seeing that Tayla was in pain. "You know if you're not feeling well you should go home and rest up. I can take over the phones and stuff."

"Are you sure?" asked Tayla. "Because I don't mind staying."

"I'm sure, go home and rest up so that your awesome husband can give you the birthday you deserve. I'm all right here."

"Okay," said Tayla as she got up. She was happy that she could go home and get some rest before that night. She really wasn't feeling well and she was pretty sure she may be cramping but she hadn't been spotting so she wasn't too concerned about it. She grabbed her things and then headed home.

Tayla walked into the front door and Roman was surprised to see her. "You're home early," he said taking her things from her.

"I'm not feeling well so Callie sent me home," she said. "I just want to go take a nap and hopefully I'll be better by this evening."

"All right," said Roman. "Go ahead and take a nap. Get as much rest as you can. Do you need me to do anything?"

"No," she said, "I'm all right."

"Okay," he said before Tayla walked to the bedroom. She changed out of her work clothes and laid down in the bed. She tried to go to sleep but all she could do was toss and turn because she was having the worst cramps ever. She got up out of bed and walked back out to the living room to sit on the couch and watch TV. "I can't sleep."

"Okay," he said as he moved over on the couch so she could sit next to him. She sat down and cuddled up next to him as he wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest. "So what's wrong?"

"I have cramps but I'm not spotting," she said. "They just hurt really bad. I think I might have to go to the doctor soon if they don't go away. They keep getting worse."

"Oh Baby Girl," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "You should go to the doctor now. Don't wait. What if something is wrong with the baby?"

"They said if I was spotting with the cramps then I should go to the doctor but I'm not spotting and besides I don't want to be in the hospital on my birthday."

"They can just check you out to make sure everything is all right with it and you."

"I guess," she said. "Do you want to take me?"

"Yeah," he said, "it's better to be safe than sorry."

"I know," she said as she got up. "I just have to go to the bathroom first," she said.

"All right," said Roman as he stood up to get his keys while Tayla went to use the bathroom. He was really worried about Tayla having cramps.

Roman stood by the door waiting for Tayla but it was taking her a really long time in the bathroom. He was heading to the bathroom to make sure she was okay before he heard her cry out, "ROMAN!"

He ran to the bathroom and opened the door to see Tayla sitting on the toilet crying. "What's the matter?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"I think I lost," she said.

"The baby?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with tears in her eyes as her voice cracked. "I think I lost the baby. I don't' want to look," she said, "but there's a lot of blood." She showed him the toilet paper and his heart broke. "I don't want to look but I think I did, Roman. I really think I did," she said as she stood up with tears in her eyes. "Roman," she said. "Look."

"You want me to look?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I can't."

"Fine," he said as he walked over to the toilet. He didn't want to look but he knew it had happened. He looked into the toilet and saw it. Tears filled his eyes and he didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to believe it.

"Roman," she said as she washed her hands. "Did I?"

"Let's just go to the hospital," he said avoiding it. He didn't want to flush the toilet but he didn't want to look at it again. He was horrified by what he saw. He flushed the toilet against his will and directed Tayla out of the bathroom to get her to the hospital.

The car ride to the hospital was done in silence. Roman could hear Tayla choking on her sobs and could hear her crying almost silently to herself. Tayla looked out the window as tears ran down her cheek. Roman couldn't find the words to say to his wife. Tayla knew the truth and didn't need a doctor or Roman to tell her the words. She saw Roman's face and that was enough for her to know she was right. There was just so much blood that there was no way she didn't lose the baby. She didn't understand it. She wanted that baby more than anything. She cried harder and louder. Roman reached over and took her hand. Tayla pulled her hand away; she didn't want to be touched. Roman didn't know what else to do for her. He was hoping he was wrong but he knew he wasn't.

Roman pulled into the parking lot of the emergency room and parked the car. He escorted Tayla into the emergency room and they sent them straight to labor and delivery. They waited in a room silently for the doctor to come check on her. When the doctor finally came into the room to check on her; Tayla explained to the doctor what had happened starting with the cramps and ending with the blood. Roman filled him in on what he saw in the toilet; their baby. The doctor ordered for Tayla to have an ultrasound to see if she did miscarry the baby or not. When Tayla was getting the ultrasound the doctor was searching for the baby. "What?" asked Tayla with the little bit of hope. "Did you find it?"

Roman turned away from the screen and wouldn't look at it. He tried to take Tayla's hand again but she wouldn't hold his. She was too concerned about the baby. She looked at the doctor's face and she knew it without his words. She read it on his face. The doctor turned off the machine and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Reigns," he said before Tayla interrupted him.

"Don't say it. Please don't say it," she said as the last bit of hope had been extinguished. She felt her heart break and she broke down crying.

"I'm sorry but you lost the baby," said the doctor. "I am truly sorry."

"I don't understand," said Tayla through her cries. "They told me last week the baby was fine. I saw the heartbeat. This isn't true. I didn't lose the baby."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Reigns," said the doctor. "I'm really sorry."

"Roman," said Tayla, "tell him that I didn't lose the baby."

"Tay," said Roman with tears in his eyes. "I can't."

"Roman," said Tayla as she sat up. "What happened? How did this happen? Why did it happen?" she asked before she broke down. Roman could do nothing but hug his wife and comfort her as she cried on his shoulder. She was absolutely devastated. "Happy fucking birthday to me," he heard her whisper through her cries. A tear rolled down his cheek before he broke down with Tayla. He didn't understand. They had wanted this baby so bad; why did they lose it?

***A/N: So what did you think? This was probably the hardest chapter I have written yet. It was tough for me to get through it. This has got to be marked down as one of the worst birthdays of Tayla's life wouldn't you agree? So what happens now? Will Roman and Tayla be able to make it through this? What do you think will happen to their marriage now? Also who is it going to tear apart more; Roman or Tayla? How is Tayla going to handle all this? I'm sorry that it was such a sad chapter. Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	40. Through The Worse

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

A week had passed since Roman and Tayla lost the baby. Tayla wasn't taking it well at all. Roman was just as devastated as Tayla was. He still couldn't understand why it happened the way it did. They both wanted to have the baby so badly but then it was taken away from them just like that. He was having a hard time grasping the fact that just days earlier the baby was fine with a good heartbeat and then a few days later it was gone. It just didn't make sense to him. "Tayla," said Roman as he went into the bedroom. "Are you going to get out of bed today?" he asked as he sat down beside her on the bed. Tayla was laying on the bed gripping onto the pillow; that's where she had been for the last week. She hadn't eaten, she hadn't taken a shower; she didn't do anything but lay there crying over and over again. Most of the time she didn't sleep she just laid there in her misery and sadness. Tayla didn't answer Roman. "Tay," he said, "it's time to get up. You'll feel better if you eat and take a shower. I promise."

Tayla rolled over and looked at him. Her eyes were bloodshot from her crying and her eyes were puffy. "No," she said.

"Well, do you at least want anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm not hungry," she said.

"You have to eat," said Roman. His heart hurt for his wife. If he could take away her pain he would. She was definitely hurting more than anyone would ever know. "Please, Tay."

"Roman," she said, "I'm not hungry. I don't want to eat. I want to be left alone."

"We have to send back our invitation to Chelsea's wedding today," he said picking it up off the nightstand. "Do you want chicken or fish?"

"I don't want anything," she said. "I'm not going."

"Tay, she's one of your best friends. She really wants you to be there."

"I don't want to go. I just want to lay here alone and die."

"You don't mean that," he said.

"I do," she said as she rolled back over putting her back to him.

Roman laid down beside Tayla and held onto her as he heard her start to cry. "It's okay, Tay. It's going to be okay."

"It's not okay, Roman. It's not going to be okay," she said through her sobs. "We lost our baby. It's not okay."

"I know," he said holding onto her. "One day we'll have a baby. Right now just wasn't the time for us. I don't understand it either. I don't get it either but we just have to believe that there's a reason this happened."

"What reason? God knew how much I wanted to have this baby. Why did he take it away from us? It's not fair, Roman," she said before she went back to sobbing as she thought about all the things she wouldn't be able to do since she wasn't pregnant anymore and she wasn't going to have a baby. "God shouldn't have taken it."

"I know," said Roman. "I don't know what to tell you, Tayla all I know is that we can't control the things that happen to us and we can't question why God does what he does. He has a plan and maybe a baby right now wasn't part of that plan. I don't know. I'm just as lost as you are at this point. I wanted that baby just as much as you did, Tay and I hurt just as bad but you still have to get out of bed and live your life. You can't just lay here for days crying. You have to get out of bed. Get some fresh air. Have some fun. Get some time to go clear your head. We can go to the beach we can do whatever you want but please don't do this to yourself. Life is still happening out there. I know you hurt because I hurt too but laying here thinking about it over and over again isn't going to help you. I am here for you. I will always be here for you, Tayla. I love you, Tayla," he said wrapping his arms around her tighter as she cried harder. She was making it clear she wasn't going to get out of bed today and Roman didn't know what else to do for her. "I love you, Tay," he said as he kissed her head. He laid with her for a while as she cried. He didn't talk to her and she didn't talk to him. He just held her letting her know he was there for her. She soon cried herself to sleep and Roman got up to go out to get some fresh air and to visit his mom. Maybe she would know what to do with her because he was at a loss but with the state Tayla was in he didn't want to leave her alone. He feared for what she would do to herself if she was left home alone so he decided against going to visit his mom.

Later that afternoon Roman was cleaning up the living room and straightening up the kitchen when the house phone started ringing. "Hello," he said as he answered the phone seeing that it was Chelsea calling.

"Hey, Roman," she said, "how is Tay doing today?"

"The same as she has been all week," he said as he sat down on the couch.

"Still in bed?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I don't know what to do for her. She's so upset and she hurts so bad. I don't know what to do for her. If I could take away her pain I would. I'm really worried about her."

"She's dealing with a lot," said Chelsea. "I just had a miscarriage earlier this year and it still hurts. She may not ever be able to get over it. I don't think I ever will. It just really hurts. I just wanted to lay around at first but then I finally got out. When Tayla is ready she'll get out of bed right now she's probably blaming herself and thinking about all the things she did that could have caused this but it isn't her fault."

"That's what I keep telling her," said Roman. "She said she doesn't want to go to your wedding."

"It's okay if she doesn't want to go I would understand but I hope she does come and I hope she's feeling better by then. It's tough, Roman just be patient with her. Cody had to be patient with me. Eventually some of the hurt will go away not all of it but some of it. Just let her know you're there and that you're going to help her through it. She needs you to be her rock right now and needs you to be there more than ever."

"I have been there for her and I'll always be there for her," he said. "But I don't know the words to say to her. I can't make her pain go away. It hurts so much. She wanted that baby so bad. I wanted the baby so bad but it was taken away from us and I don't understand it."

"I know. You may never understand it but I'm telling you it does get better. If you want me to come out there to visit Tayla and help her out I can. Do you think she wants any visitors?"

"I don't know but you coming out here sounds like a good idea maybe you can help her through this since you just went through it not too long ago. Help her know that life does get better and the hardest part doesn't last forever and that it does get better. You will probably do a better job than I will."

"All right," said Chelsea, "I'll talk to Cody to let him know I'm coming out to Florida for a few days to be with Tayla."

"Thank-you," he said.

"You're welcome," she said. "And Roman, I know you're hurting too but just remember everything happens when it's supposed to happen not when we want it to happen."

"I know," said Roman. "Thanks, Chels," he said as Tayla walked out of the bedroom. "I'll talk to you later. I will see you when you arrive."

"All right, Bye," she said before they hung up the phones.

"It's good to see you out of the bedroom," said Roman as Tayla walked over to the couch. "Is there anything you want me to get for you or anything you want me to do?"

"No," she said as she took a seat next to him on the couch. Roman wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled up against him. She rested her head on his chest and took his hand into hers and started to play with his wedding ring. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?" he asked. He wasn't sure why she was asking if he was mad at her.

"Because I had a miscarriage. I should have gone to the doctor as soon as I started cramping and then maybe I wouldn't have lost the baby."

"Tay," he said, "the miscarriage was not your fault. Even if you went in when you started cramping I don't think they would have been able to stop it."

"I just feel like I should have done more and then maybe I wouldn't have lost the baby."

"There isn't anything else you could have done, Tay. You did everything you could have done. And I'm not mad at you."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes I'm sure," he said. "It wasn't your fault. Tay, don't ever think I'm upset with you or that I'm mad at you because I'm not. I love you, Tay."

"It just hurts so much, Roman. I don't understand it and I don't understand why it happened like this."

"I don't know," he said. "I don't understand it either, Tay. Life is tragic sometimes and I don't know why. Life is so unfair but I promise whenever you're ready to try again we will try again."

"I don't know if I want to," she said.

"It's up to you. Whatever you want to do you can do it. If you want to try again we can if not then we won't. It's all up to you. By the way Chelsea is coming to visit you."

"Why?" she asked. "I don't want any visitors."

"I thought that maybe she could help you and talk to you since she just went through the same thing not too long ago."

"Oh," said Tayla. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too," he said with a smile. He was happy that Tayla was actually out of bed and talking. She was starting to make some type of improvement.

"But all I just want to do is cry. That's a baby we're never going to hold or never going to see grow up. It just hurts so much knowing we'll never know if that baby was a boy or girl and we'll never know how it grows up," she said with tears in her eyes. "It's not fair, Roman. It just isn't fair. What did I do to deserve this? What did we do to deserve this? It's not fair. What did we do that was so bad that God punished us like this," she said as she choked on a sob. Roman tightened his grip on Tayla.

"We didn't do anything," he said, "maybe the baby wasn't meant to be ours maybe it was just meant to be another angel. Things happen that we have no control over and while it's upsetting we just have to trust that there is a reason. Maybe God needed it more than us. I promise Tayla there will be more babies. I'm not saying getting pregnant will make you forget about our baby but I just want you to know that life does keep going. I'm not telling you to get over it because it's not something we're going to get over but just know that when it is supposed to happen it will happen. Our baby is always going to be your angel instead of us taking care of it, it will take care of us. I wish I could answer why and I wish I could go back and change what happened but right now is not the time to ask questions but accept this. It's okay to cry and it's okay to be sad. I'm sad too and I hurt too. That's okay but Tay, we're going to get through this together. For better or worse, we will get through this together. I am not going anywhere and I will be here for you always."

"I don't think I can do it again," she said. "I have to think about trying again. What if it happens again? I can't take that pain."

"We just have to be positive," he said, "and have a little faith."

"I guess," she said. "I'm sorry I ruined the plans you had for my birthday."

"It's fine. It's not your fault," he said, "Alana and Nani enjoyed the cake though."

"I bet," she said. "Thanks for the car maybe one day I'll feel like taking it for a drive. Right now I just don't feel like doing anything."

"I understand," he said. "But you should really think about going to Chelsea's wedding next month."

"I will go," she said. "I can't miss it and it's in New York."

"What is it with you girls all wanting to get married in an extravagant way?"

"Because extravagant weddings are awesome. We wait for that day our whole lives we want the best and biggest."

"I see that," he said with a smile. "Is there anything you want to do? Watch a movie or something?"

"No I just want to sit here with you. I like being in your arms. It helps me."

"Okay," he said as he kissed the top of her head. She smiled as she felt like home in his arms. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers. They sat on the couch snuggled up together for the rest of the day.

"So you're really willing to try again?" she asked after she thought about it.

"Only if you are," he said. "You can't live your life fearing the uncontrollable."

"Babe, you are such a poet at times," she said with a smile. "I'll let you know when I'm ready to try again."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Tay, I love you; always and forever."

"I love you too," she said as she allowed him to kiss her lips softly. It was the first time she let him actually kiss her in the last week. She knew she wanted to try again but just wasn't ready to try just yet. She wanted to make sure she was REALLY sure about going through it again.

***A/N: So what did you think? How wonderful was Roman in this chapter? He is hurt too but he is trying his best to help Tayla out. You have to feel bad for Tayla right? She is hurting so badly. Is it a good idea for Chelsea to come visit Tayla? Do you think that will help? And do you agree with Roman when it comes to trying again; you can't feat the uncontrollable? Is he right? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	41. I Will Be There

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Chelsea arrived a few days later after talking to Roman. She wanted to be there for Tayla and to help her as much as she could. She managed to get Tayla to finally take a shower and managed to get Tayla to want to leave the house. She didn't really give Tayla too much say in the matter but she made sure she got her out of the house. Chelsea had decided to take Tayla out to lunch while Roman went to the gym to work out and do a little more training. Tayla felt better after she took a cool shower and washed her curly dark brown hair. She brushed it into a side ponytail after putting on a blue tank top and a pair of white shorts. She put on a little bit of makeup and she felt a lot better. "You look great," said Chelsea as Tayla walked out to the living room.

"I feel better," she said as she grabbed her purse. "Thank-you for taking me to lunch."

"No problem," she said, "I figured it is best to get you out of the house for a little bit and let you see some new scenery."

"Yeah," said Tayla as they walked out the front door to Tayla's new car. This was the first time she was driving the KIA that Roman had bought her for her birthday and she absolutely loved it. It drove so much better than her old car and there was a lot more room in it. Roman did a great job buying her a new car.

When they arrived at the restaurant Chelsea requested they have a private table so that the paparazzi that seemed to follow her around would leave them alone and so that they could have some privacy. The waiter took their drink orders before they began talking. "So how are you feeling?" asked Chelsea.

"I feel pretty bad," said Tayla, "I mean really bad. I just don't understand why it had to happen like this or why I lost the baby. It doesn't make sense. I was so happy to have a baby and I was really excited to be a mommy and Roman was excited to be a dad. It took so long to conceive that baby and then it was just taken away like that. I don't understand."

"I know exactly how you feel," said Chelsea looking over the menu. "I didn't understand my miscarriage either. I still don't understand it. God has a plan for everything and there is a time for everything to happen. I guess it wasn't Cody's and my time to have a baby."

"I don't know how I feel about God right now. I don't know how he could be so harsh to take my baby away. It doesn't seem fair."

"Don't be mad at God. He does things on his time not on our time. If it's not in his time for someone to have a baby then it's not going to happen. It's not about what we want. It's about what God wants for us. God knows what's best for us. Everything happens for a reason it's not for us to question."

"Why shouldn't I question losing my baby? I want to know why I was punished that way."

"God isn't punishing you. All good and perfect gifts come from God. God does not test you. He tests your faith. Questioning him is not a good idea. I will admit I was upset about it but being upset wasn't helping me it was hurting me more. We can't be upset about the things we can't control. It hurts a lot I know. I was there. I didn't want to do anything but I was punishing myself."

"You have your beliefs and I have mine. And yes God punishes people that do wrong but what did Roman and I do that was so wrong to be hurt like this?"

"I don't know," said Chelsea as the waiter brought their drinks. They each ordered a salad before going on talking. "Sometimes God just doesn't think we're able to handle certain situations so he doesn't give us more than we can handle."

"I don't know either," said Tayla. "So does the pain ever go away?"

"It does a little but not all of it. You're going to feel the pain for quite a while but the worst pain doesn't last forever. You start to live your life again but you don't forget about it. I will never forget about my baby. I was angry with the guy that took it away from me. Someone came into my house, raped me and attacked me. Then I lost my baby. It was the worst thing I ever experienced."

"That's pretty crazy. How were you not angry at God for letting that happen to you?"

"Because my faith in God is strong and I believe he did what he did for a reason. It is in trials that we are building perseverance. I couldn't be angry with him. I was more angry with myself for allowing that man to hurt me the way he did."

"But that wasn't your fault."

"I know," said Chelsea, "but I felt like it was just like I'm sure you're feeling like this was your fault in some way. It's not your fault. Things happen that are beyond our control. We can either stop living our lives or we can keep living; I chose to keep living. NO matter what life is still going on no matter what. You can either miss out on it or you can live your life. It's hard but it gets easier day by day."

"Did you ever get scared to try again for a baby?"

"Yeah," she said, "I was scared but I realized there is nothing to be scared about. You can't live in fear because of ONE incident."

"So have you decided to try again?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Cody and I are trying right now. I wanted to wait till after the wedding but I really wanted to start trying so we are in the process of trying."

"Is it hard? Like are you scared that you'll get pregnant and miscarry again? That's my biggest fear. I want to try again but I'm so scared that I will miscarry again. I don't want to feel that way."

"I know it's hard and the fear is always going to be there but you can't be scared of what you can't control if you are then you mines well never leave your house again because you never know what could happen while you're out of the house; a car accident or whatever you just never know what could happen. If you let ONE thing you can't control scare you then you have to let all the things that you can't control scare you and life is uncontrollable. We aren't in charge of our fate; God is and he determines what happens to us. Are you thinking about trying again?"

"Yeah," said Tayla with a smile as the waiter brought their salads. "Is it bad trying?"

"Not really," said Chelsea. "If you're asking if I'm thinking about my miscarriage when we're trying no."

"Okay," said Tayla. "I want to try again but I just don't know if I'm strong enough to get pregnant again. I saw the baby on the screen and I fell in love with it."

"I know," said Chelsea. "But you just have to be positive. It's going to happen when it's supposed to happen not when you want it to happen. God has a plan for everyone and everything. You just have to trust him."

"I guess," said Tayla. "I think I want to try again. Actually I know I want to try again."

"When?" asked Chelsea.

"As soon as possible. With Isabelle being pregnant I want to be pregnant so that our babies can be the same age and be best friends also. I'm ready to try again."

"If you're ready then go for it," said Chelsea with a smile.

"So how is your sister Jordyn?" asked Tayla knowing that Chelsea's family was dealing with a lot when it came to her younger sister Jordyn.

"I have no idea. I haven't seen her. She ran away with some guy. We're hoping she shows up soon but we don't know."

"Are your parents looking for her?"

"They've called the police but they won't do anything because she left on her own free will and just consider her a runaway. To me I find that ridiculous. They should at least do something to help find her but they won't. If she gets arrested then they will notify my parents but if not then it's a waiting game. I hope she comes home soon."

"Isn't she 15 years old?"

"Yes," said Chelsea. "She should be labelled an endangered teen. I get so scared every time someone talks about remains being found somewhere. I hold my breath all the time scared that it's going to be her. I just hope that she comes home and gets her shit together. This is crazy!"

"I know. I hope she comes home soon. Is she into drugs or what?"

"Drugs," said Chelsea, "she has to be. I am so worried about her. My dad is pretty much over her nonsense but my mama; it's killing her."

"I don't know if I would ever be able to deal with that as a mother."

"My mama deals with stuff like that all the time. She gets women that have been beaten, hooked on drugs and homeless all the time. She helps them all the time but this is her daughter; it's killing her. I think she blames herself because she once fell into a bad crowd and feels that Jordyn is following in her footsteps. I don't know. I just wish Jordyn would get her life together. She's 15 years old. I don't want to see her ruin her life. I love her."

"I know you do," said Tayla. "If there is ever anything that you need help with let me know and I will help you."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"And thank-you for helping me and talking to me. I feel a lot better. I know that I will never understand why it happened but I know that the pain doesn't last forever. Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Chelsea with a smile. She was happy that she had helped Tayla a little bit. She felt better knowing that Tayla was out of the house and making progress. She knew Tayla would heal someday but right now like her she was taking it one day at a time.

After Chelsea and Tayla had lunch together they went over to Sika's wrestling school to visit Roman so that Tayla could talk to him real quick. They walked into the door and made their way to the room Sika was training in. "Tay," he said as he saw her walk in. "I didn't expect to see you today."

"Hey, Pops," said Tayla with a smile as she hugged him. "Chelsea got me out of the house today."

"That's good," he said, "I'm sorry about what happened. I know you were really excited but the time will come when you're supposed to have a baby. Just hang in there."

"One day at a time," she said as she took a sip of her mango banana smoothie. "Where is Roman?"

"He's working out in the gym," said Sika. "He wanted to get a workout in before he came in here to wrestle. He has a show this weekend."

"I know," said Tayla. "Can I go see him?"

"Of course," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," she said, "Chels, I'll be right back. I'm going to go talk to Roman."

"All right," she said as she took a seat in an empty chair. "I'll just be here watching." Chelsea was used to seeing people training because her dad owned a gym and he trained wrestlers as well as her husband Cody.

Tayla walked down the hall to the gym to find Roman. She walked in to see him lying on a bench lifting weights. She walked over to him and watched him lift. He smiled at her when he saw her. He put the weights down and sat up. "Hey, Tay," he said with a smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Do you have time to talk or are you busy?"

"I always have time for you," he said with a smile. He motioned for her to sit on his lap. She smiled and took a seat on his lap. "So what's up?"

"I spent the day talking to Chelsea and it really helped. I'm not so angry anymore. I still hurt but I'm not angry. I know the pain isn't just going to go away and I understand that things happen when they are supposed to happen not when we want them to happen."

"This is true," he said as he wrapped is arm around her waist. "I am glad talking to Chelsea helped you."

"Me too," she said, "and I'm sorry if I wasn't myself the last week."

"Tay, it's fine. You don't have to be sorry. It's not a big deal. I understand. We all deal with things in our own way."

"I know," she said, "like you putting all your aggression into your training and working out."

"I have to release my anger somehow. I'm angry, Tayla. And I hurt but I try so hard to be strong. It's hard."

"I know, Baby," she said. "It is really hard but we're here for each other and I know together we will get through this. We have to."

"I know we will," he said. "I love you, Tay and whether it is the better or the worse I am going to be here. I promise you."

"Me too," she said with a smile.

"What are you drinking?" he asked.

"A mango banana smoothie do you want some?"

"Please," he said as she handed him her smoothie so he could drink some. "That's really good."

"I know," she said as he handed it back to her. "So I made my decision."

"About?"

"Trying again."

"Okay," he said, "so are we going to try again?"

"Yes," she said. "I want to start trying again."

"Now?"

"Well, not now but as soon as you get home," she said. "The doctor said when the bleeding stopped we could start trying and I really want to start tonight."

"Tonight;" he said with a smile. "I think I can make it happen."

"Good," she said with a smile, "because I want to have a lot of babies with you, Roman Reigns."

"And I with you; Mrs. Tayla Reigns," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she stood up. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Yes," he said with a smile. "And be ready because I am holding up to my promise."

"Me too," she said with a smile before she passionately kissed his lips.

"Easy now, Tay, I wouldn't want to have to start trying now," he said with a smile as she was leaning over him.

"Shut up," she said with a smile. "Tonight."

"Tonight," he said with another smile before Tayla left the gym. She was happy with her decision and really wanted to start trying again for a baby. She didn't see the need to wait if it was what they both really wanted.

***A/N: So what did you think? Did Chelsea do a good job helping Tayla through this pain of having a miscarriage? Will Chelsea ever need Tayla's help when it comes to her sister Jordyn? Also is it too soon for Tayla and Roman to try again or is it the right time since they both want it so badly? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***I wanted to say this the other day but I forgot. I follow a baby names website on twitter and they are always tweeting the baby name of the day. Thursday the name of the day was Tayla! I was so excited lol. **


	42. Where There is a Storm

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!**

**TWO MONTHS LATER:**

Roman and Tayla were in New York City for Chelsea's and Cody's wedding. Tayla knew she couldn't miss it for anything and she's glad that she didn't because it was absolutely beautiful. Chelsea went above and beyond with her wedding. She had it in Central Park, arrived at the ceremony in her wedding dress while in a horse drawn carriage. Her dress was just as beautiful but the vows Chelsea and Cody stated to one another that they had written were just as beautiful. Roman and Tayla both cried remembering their own vows to one another a year earlier when they got married in Hawaii.

"That was such a beautiful wedding," said Roman as him and Tayla sat at their table at the reception.

"It was," said Tayla with a smile before taking a sip of champagne. "They both seem really happy."

"I know," said Roman as he wrapped his arm over Tayla's shoulder as Chelsea's dad came over to them.

"Hello, Roman," said Dave.

"Hey, Dave," he said as he shook his hand. "How do you feel knowing Chelsea is married?"

"I'm happy for her. It's going to be hard but she's happy and Cody is happy," he said. "I heard you got married last year."

"I did," he said, "Dave, this is my wife Tayla; Tayla, this is Chelsea's dad Dave."

"Nice to meet you," said Tayla as she shook Chelsea's dad's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," said Dave, "you're the girl that was Chelsea's roommate right?"

"Yes," said Tayla with a smile.

"We've heard a lot about you," said Dave as Chelsea's mom walked over to them. "Alex, this is Chelsea's friend and Roman's wife; Tayla."

"Hello, Tayla," said Alex. Tayla looked at her and saw that Chelsea looked nothing like her mom but more like her dad but Chelsea's mom was beautiful. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," said Tayla with a smile.

"And Roman, how are you?" asked Alex.

"Good, Ma'am," he said standing to give her a hug. "I haven't gotten to try your lasagna recipe yet but I'm hoping to soon."

"Tayla, when Roman makes my lasagna for you; you're going to love it. I got the recipe from my mom and she was from the old school Italian era. My family is from Italy so we have some really good recipes."

"I bet," said Tayla with a smile as Chelsea walked over to her with a smile on her face. Tayla assumed that Chelsea was happy because she had just married Cody Rhodes but she looked very happy nonetheless. "Hey, Chels," said Tayla with a smile as she stood up to hug Chelsea. "Congratulations," she said, "you look beautiful. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank-you," said Chelsea with a smile. "I see you met my mama and my dad."

"I did," said Tayla with a smile. "They are both very nice."

"They are," said Chelsea, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Okay," said Tayla. "I'll be back, Roman." Chelsea practically dragged Tayla to a private hallway to talk to her. "What is going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Chelsea with a smile. "I tried to call you last night but you didn't answer your phone."

"Roman and I were busy," said Tayla with a smile.

"I should have figured that out," said Chelsea with a smile, "you two have sex more than I do and that's bad."

"Yeah," said Tayla with a smile. "So what's going on? What did you want to talk about? What happened last night?"

"Well, you know how I've been really stressed with the wedding? And how I've been feeling kind of sick from the stress?"

"Yeah," said Tayla remembering that Chelsea had mentioned a couple weeks ago that she was so stressed out about the wedding that it was making her sick and then she said that her nerves were bad so it made her sick also.

"It isn't stress at all," she said with a smile, "I'm pregnant, Tayla. Cody and I are having a baby!"

"Congratulations," said Tayla with a smile. "I am so happy for you! Does Cody know yet?"

"Yeah," she said, "I told him when we were eating because I wasn't drinking champagne. He's really excited. I'm excited!"

"Congratulations," said Tayla but she felt a pang of jealousy inside. She wished it was her announcing she was pregnant but it wasn't. Now not only was Isabelle pregnant so was Chelsea. Tayla just didn't see the fairness in life. She wanted to be happy for Chelsea but she just couldn't be. "That's great."

"What's wrong?" asked Chelsea sensing something was wrong with Tayla.

"Nothing," said Tayla. She was trying not to cry thinking about her miscarriage and how she would have been pregnant too if it wouldn't have happened. She thought it would have been the coolest thing if she was pregnant, Isabelle was pregnant and Chelsea was pregnant all at the same time. "I'm happy for you."

"I'm sorry, Tay, I shouldn't have been so happy about it."

"No it's okay," said Tayla. "I'll get pregnant eventually. Roman and I are trying it will happen. I'm really happy for you and Cody though."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," said Tayla.

"Okay good because I want you and Roman to be the godparents of the baby. I have to talk to Cody but I'm sure he will agree." Tayla was tired of being the 'godmother' she wanted to be the mother and have her own babies.

"That's awesome," said Tayla with a smile. "Roman and I would love to. Chelsea, I am so happy for you!" she said before she wrapped her arms around Chelsea to hug her. It was bittersweet for Tayla she was happy for her best friend on one hand but she was also sad on the other hand. It was difficult but it gave her hope since Chelsea had suffered a miscarriage and then got pregnant. She hoped the same would happen for her. "When are you due?"

"I don't know I am thinking I got pregnant when Cody and I went to Hawaii a couple months ago so I'm thinking April maybe early May. I won't know till I go to the doctor's."

"Oh," said Tayla. "That would have been awesome if I was still pregnant than we'd all have babies around the same age because Isabelle is due the beginning of March, I was due March 9 and you're possibly due in April. That would have been awesome."

"It's not too late for you to get pregnant," said Chelsea with a smile. "Tell Roman to make it happen."

"I don't think it's him. I think it's me. I only have one ovary. The doctor did say it would be harder to get pregnant."

"But you still can," said Chelsea. "Just tell Roman to make it happen."

"I'll do what I can," said Tayla with a smile before they walked back to the reception.

As the night went on and time got later Roman and Tayla decided to head back to their hotel room. As soon as they stepped in the door Tayla slipped her heels off as she sat down on the bed. "Are you okay?" asked Roman.

"Yeah," said Tayla as she stood up. "Help me get my dress off?" she asked as she turned around for Roman to undo her zipper.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he unzipped her blue dress. "Ever since you talked to Chelsea you have been a little distracted and a little distant. What happened?"

"Nothing," she said as she slipped out of her dress and walked over to her suitcase to grab a pair of shorts and a cami to put on while Roman started to unbutton his shirt after he took off his tie.

"Your voice doesn't sound like nothing," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Okay," said Tayla as she threw her hair up into a bun on the top of her head before getting into bed. "Chelsea is pregnant."

"Oh," said Roman as he took his shirt off exposing his bare chest. He unbuckled his belt before taking off his pants before he got into bed wearing just his briefs. "I'm sorry."

"Don't pity me, Roman," she said.

"Well, you seem hurt by the fact she's pregnant," he said as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

"I guess I am," she said as she played with the bottom of his ponytail. "I mean it hurts that she got pregnant and I miscarried. It's not fair."

"Remember she miscarried too not too long ago and you told her you were pregnant. How do you think she felt?"

"I guess she was upset too," she said twirling his hair. "I just feel like it would have been awesome if Is, Chels and I were all pregnant together. Our kids would all be about a month or less apart."

"I'm sure she was upset too and while it would have been cool that you all were pregnant together God had other plans. You can get pregnant again. You don't have to act like you can't get pregnant ever again. It's going to happen."

"But what if it doesn't?" she asked as she rested her head on his chest as his fingertips traced her soft skin.

"Tay, it will. Relax it happened once it will happen again. We just need to be patient."

"I guess," said Tayla. "I feel horrible for feeling jealous because my best friend is pregnant and I'm not."

"Your feelings are understandable. I would probably be jealous too but she is your best friend. You should be happy for her."

"I am happy for her just a little jealous. I don't know why. It's not like we can't keep trying to get pregnant."

"I know," he said.

"But she did tell me that she wants you and me to be the godparents."

"Heck yeah," said Roman with a smile. "I mean that would be awesome."

"I guess," said Tayla, "isn't it a little weird that you're going to be the godfather of your ex-girlfriend's baby and even the fact you're at her wedding?"

"It is but what can I do when my wife is her best friend. I never planned that to happen."

"Neither did I," said Tayla with a smile. "But I'm glad she offered us the opportunity to be godparents."

"It is pretty cool," he said. "I'm surprised Jordyn isn't here for her wedding."

"She's still not home," said Tayla. "At least that's what Chelsea told me. How bad is she?"

"She's a hellion," said Roman. "She is really bad. She's been bad since she was a kid. She's just not someone you want to be friends with. She's into drugs and all this crazy stuff. My advice is to stay away from her to anyone. She's nothing but trouble."

"How are her and Chelsea so different?"

"Because Chelsea is Dave's favorite daughter; Jordyn has always been jealous of her. I think she does it for her father's attention to let him know she's still there and Chelsea isn't the only one. I don't know. So anyway enough about Jordyn and Chelsea," he said with a smile. "How about we do a little baby making?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, I am ovulating," she said with a smile.

"For real?"

"Yes, I am keeping track it's tonight or not at all," she said with a smile. "Besides Chelsea said to make it happen."

"I'll do what I can," he said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her lips passionately. They spent most of the night making love with one another trying to make a baby. The night was just as passionate as their anniversary night in North Carolina.

The next day Roman wanted to do something special for Tayla before they left New York. They had gone shopping, went to see the Statue of Liberty, visited Ground Zero and went to a Broadway show as well as spending time in Times Square. Roman and Tayla had to get Alana a gift as well before they left so they stopped at the American Girl store and bought her a doll and an outfit for it. When they were finished with that they took their things back to the hotel and then went back out into the city. "What are we doing?" asked Tayla as Roman held her hand as they walked down the busy streets of New York.

"You'll see," he said with a smile as they continued walking. "Surprise," he said as they stopped in front of a carriage with two white horses and a man standing in a suit beside it.

"A carriage ride?" asked Tayla.

"Yes," he said with a smile as he led her over to the carriage. He helped her onto the carriage and got in behind her before the man got on to steer the horses. "I thought you might like this," he said as they started to move in the New York traffic toward Central Park.

"This is awesome," she said, "I've always wanted to go on a carriage ride through Central Park ever since I saw it on It Takes Two when I was little."

"I'm glad you like it, Baby," he said as he kissed her forehead before wrapping his arm around her to enjoy the scenery of the park. It was so beautiful and the green leaves were starting to turn shades of orange and yellow but none had fallen from the tree. There was a cool crisp wind in the air but it was comfortable not too cold but not too hot. Tayla loved it. Roman loved it. The carriage came to a stop in the middle of the park in the early evening time. "Here's part two of your surprise," said Roman with a smile as he got off the carriage followed by Tayla. Tayla smiled when she saw a blanket spread out on the grass with a picnic basket sitting on it with plates and napkins.

"A picnic," she said with a smile. She had always wanted to have a picnic lunch in Central Park. She wasn't even sure how Roman knew about it but she was glad that he did. "How did you know?"

"I talked to your dad," he said, "he told me that you have always wanted to have a picnic in Central Park so here we are."

"Thanks, Babe," she said with a smile before she softly kissed his lips. They took a seat on the blanket and Roman started to pull out the food; chicken salad sandwiches, fruit salad, some carrot and celery sticks and two bottles of water. "It looks delicious."

"Thank-you," he said as he handed her a plate. "I got the sandwiches from one of the delis around here so I hope they are good. I heard nothing but good things about this place."

It was a beautiful evening as they sat and ate their dinner together in the cool sun of September. They forgot about anyone else in the world as they enjoyed each other's company. When they were finished eating Roman was lying down on the blanket with his head on Tayla's lap as she played with his hair. "I had a lot of fun tonight," she said.

"Me too," he said, "I figured we needed a stress free day with no baby talk. You've been through a lot in the last couple months. You deserved this."

"Not just me but you too," she said. "Do you think we're going to be okay?"

"I think we're doing great given what has been handed to us. You know things always get bad before they get better. I know things are going to get better for us. I'm at the top of my game in wrestling hoping for my shot. I hope I get a tryout soon. I am ready to go to developmental and I'm ready to make a new life for us in Tampa."

"Me too," she said. "I love how all the bad times we face together make the good times we have together so much better. I enjoy every minute I have with you, Roman. They are some of the best moments of my life. Having you by my side the last couple months has helped a lot. You've been my rock through it all and I have to thank you for that. I love knowing that you're here for me no matter what."

"I'm always going to be here for you no matter what. My goal in life is to make you happy and give you everything you deserve. You want a baby? I'll make it happen. You want your dream house? I'll make it happen. Whatever you want I'll make it happen because I love you. Everything you want I will make sure you get. Everything I do is for you. I love you, Tayla."

"I love you too," she said with a smile as she leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "You're the best husband a woman could ask for."

"No," he said, "you're the best wife a man could ever have. Just remember, Tay, a storm doesn't last forever. Wherever there is a storm there is a rainbow forming. Our rainbow will come eventually right now let's just dance in the rain."

***A/N: So what did you think? Was is acceptable for Tayla to be jealous of Chelsea's pregnancy? Is it a good idea to make Tayla and Roman the godparents of her baby? It seemed also as if Roman was warning Tayla about Jordyn. Do you think they will cross paths? Roman did it again! He pulled the romance card for Tayla and it was beautiful. What did you think? And Roman is so poetic isn't he? Is their rainbow coming? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***Someone asked me what my twitter was.. It's dancequeenalex follow me if you want to! Just let me know you're from here so I know. **


	43. A Rainbow is Forming

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!***

***WARNING: THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT***

It was the day before Thanksgiving and Roman was at the gym training and working out while Tayla was sitting in the doctor's office. She had been feeling a little bit of pain in her abdomen and it was swelling up a little bit. She wanted the doctor to check it out because of her last encounter with pain turned into her losing an ovary because of a ruptured cyst. She was experiencing all the symptoms of a cyst again; feeling bloated, slight abdominal pain, nausea and sleepiness. She was feeling pretty yuck to say the least. She sat looking at a magazine until the nurse came out to the waiting room and said, "Tayla Reigns." Tayla stood up and walked over to the door and followed the nurse to the back. The nurse directed her to the room. "I understand that you're feeling pain in your abdomen?" she asked.

"A little. I have had a cyst rupture before and I wanted to get in here early enough to catch it before it happens again," said Tayla.

"All right," she said making a note for the doctor. "Here is a gown for you to put on," she said handing Tayla a gown to put on. "The doctor will be in shortly."

"Thank-you," said Tayla before the nurse left the room. As soon as she was gone Tayla slipped out of her clothes and put on the gown. She took a seat on the table and waited for the doctor. Tayla was scared that the doctor would tell her that she had another cyst which would cause her to have her other ovary removed meaning she would never be able to get pregnant again. She was hoping that wasn't the case and she was just having ovulation pain. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Tayla before her gynecologist walked into the room. "Hi," said Tayla.

"Hello," said her doctor. "How are you today, Tayla?"

"Nervous," she said. "I'm scared. I think I have another cyst. I'm having some pain in my abdomen like I have one. I'm pretty uncomfortable. I'm also feeling kind of bloated."

"Okay," he said. "I just need you to lie back on the table so I can do an exam." Tayla lied back onto the table as the doctor lifted her gown. He felt her abdomen with his hands. "You are swelling in your abdomen and I do feel a bit of a lump. I'm going to do an ultrasound to see if that's what is going on. Are you experiencing any other symptoms," he asked as he put her gown down.

"Nausea and I've been really tired but that's about it."

"And can I ask the date of your last menstrual cycle?" he asked.

"September 1st," she said realizing that it was now late November and she hadn't had her period yet. It was pretty normal for her to miss a period here and there but not two months.

"Okay," he said with a smile. "I'm going to do an ultrasound."

"All right," said Tayla as she sat up waiting to have an ultrasound. The doctor had left the room to get the ultrasound machine to bring back in to check on what was going on with Tayla. She wasn't getting her hopes up because she didn't want to be disappointed but she realized that it was a possibility she could be pregnant too.

The doctor came back in shortly to do the ultrasound. He started up the machine as Tayla lied on the bed waiting for it. The doctor lifted her gown and took the cold gel and put it on her stomach. Tayla flinched as she felt it on her stomach. The doctor grabbed the Doppler and took it over her stomach. The doctor was very quiet for some time. "Is it a cyst? Did it rupture again?" asked Tayla.

The doctor smiled and said, "I found something but it's not a cyst."

"What is it?" asked Tayla curiously.

"You see that little sac right there?" he asked pointing to the screen. Tayla smiled when she saw it. "I would say you're about 8 weeks pregnant," he said with a smile. "Congratulations."

"What?" she asked with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"You're pregnant, Tayla. You are going to have a baby. I would say you're probably due around June 5th. Congratulations."

"Oh my gosh," said Tayla with happiness in her voice. Those were the words she had been waiting to hear for the last few months. She couldn't believe it. She was more than excited. She was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to tell Roman but she wanted to wait for the perfect time to tell him. She wasn't going to rush over to the gym and tell him there. She wanted it to be special. "Are you sure?"

"I'm 100% sure," he said. "Congratulations. Would you like me to print off pictures?"

"Please," said Tayla with a smile.

After she was done at the appointment she was on cloud 9. She couldn't have been happier than she was at that moment. She was pregnant, Isabelle was pregnant with a baby boy and Chelsea was pregnant with twins; she just found out a week earlier. It was the perfect time for Tayla to be pregnant. She headed over to the gym to see Roman and watch him do some training. She loved to watch him train and work out. She arrived at the gym but he wasn't in the ring he was working out in the gym. She walked to the gym to find him. "Hey," he said when he saw her as he was lifting weights. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you," she said with a smile as she took a seat on the floor in front of him. "I thought you would be in the ring training right now."

"I was a little bit ago. I was doing a quick workout and then going home to see you. How was the doctor's appointment? Do you have a cyst?"

"It was good and no I don't have a cyst," she said with a smile.

"That's good," he said with a smile. "You're really happy."

"I am," she said. "I'm just glad it's not a cyst."

"Me too," he said, "a cyst might prevent us from making a little Roman or Tayla. I know how badly you want that to happen."

"You have no idea," she said with a smile. "And even more so now that I know Chelsea is having twins."

"That is pretty amazing," said Roman. "I would love to have twins one day."

"I don't know about all that," said Tayla, "let's focus on having one baby at a time or at least getting pregnant first." She felt bad for lying to Roman but she didn't' want that to be the time or place she told Roman the news.

"Deal," he said. "We can work on that later if you want to."

"Oh I plan on it," she said with a smile as she watched him lift weights. He looked so hot with his body dripping sweat as he worked out. It was one of her favorite sights. "You're so hot."

"Thank-you," he said with a laugh. "I'm glad you still find me hot after being together for 6 years. That makes me feel good."

"You're always going to be hot to me," she said with a smile.

"You're pretty hot yourself," he said eying his wife. His eyes landed on her chest area and he noticed it had started to grow just a little bit.

"Are you checking out my breasts?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said with a smile. "Okay you know I am."

"I know," she said as she leaned back on her hands as she sat in front of him. "Where is everyone?"

"Most of the guys are home with their families."

"And where's Pops?"

"He left," said Roman as he put the weights down.

"So are we here alone?" she asked.

"I think so," he said with a smile as he looked at the look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing," she said. "Why are you still here? You should be at home with me."

"I told you I was getting ready to go there. I am done with my workout. I just need to take a shower," he said with a smile as he looked at Tayla with his bluish grey eyes.

"Okay," she said smiling back at him. "I'll wait for you and then maybe we can go out for lunch or something."

"I have a better idea; how about you join me in the shower," he said with a smile.

"Here?" she asked. "I can't take a shower with you here."

"No one is here," he said. "It's just you and me and Pops went home. He told me to lock up when I leave. So do you want to work on baby Reigns right now?" He stood up as Tayla stood up with him.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

"All right come on," he said as he led her to the locker room. He started the water to the shower as him and Tayla stripped out of their clothes. He kissed her lips softly outside of the shower. Roman stepped into the shower first and took Tayla's hand leading her in with him. The warm water hit their skin as Roman wrapped his arms around Tayla and kissed her passionately. Tayla took her hands and ran them through Roman's wet hair as he kissed her lips. She could feel his erection against her thigh as his kisses trailed lower. He kissed her neck with soft kisses and gently sucked on it as his hands found her breasts. She winced in pain as his hands massaged her tender growing breasts. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said as her hands slid down his back as his mouth found her breasts. He took one into his mouth and gently sucked on it as he massaged the other one. Tayla moaned out in pleasure as the water fell onto their bodies making it hotter. Tayla's hand slid to the front of Roman and she gently grabbed his erection. She heard him moan as her soft hands rubbed his hardness gently and slowly.

"Mmm, Tay," he said with sexiness in his deep voice as she continued to rub him. His lips found hers and he kissed her passionately before he picked her up. He put her against the wall so he could enter her. He slid himself into her gently and started to move. Tayla cried out in pleasure the harder and faster his movements became. She had her arms wrapped around his neck as he made love to her in the shower. She gently pulled on his hair as he moved. Roman moaned with each movement he made. He slowed his pace as he felt himself grow larger inside of her. He cried out, "TAYLA!" as he released himself deep inside of her. She kissed his lips passionately as he finished emptying himself into her. Tayla unwrapped her legs from around Roman as he removed himself from her. He placed her down onto the wet shower floor and admired her body. She was absolutely beautiful her naturally tanned skin, her dark brown hair, her big dark brown eyes, her growing breasts; she was glowing. That's when it hit him; "You're pregnant aren't you?"

"What?" she asked as he caught her by surprise. She wasn't even sure how he knew that. She didn't want to tell him but she didn't want to lie to him either.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" he asked with a smile. "I see it. You're glowing and your breasts are bigger. You're growing a little in the stomach area. You're pregnant aren't you?"

"I am, she said with a smile. This isn't how she pictured telling him but there was no sense in lying to him. "I'm pregnant," she said as the water continued to hit them. "We're having a baby!"

"Oh my God, Tay," he said as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her body against his underneath the shower. He kissed her lips softly before he said, "when are you due? How far along are you?"

"I'm due June 5th," she said with a smile. "I'm 8 weeks along."

"I am so happy, Baby," he said. "I told you there is always a rainbow in a storm." He picked her up and kissed her lips again. Roman was beyond happy that they were having a baby.

"Put me down," she said with a smile.

"Sorry," he said as he put her down. "I'm just really excited right now." He placed his hands on her swollen stomach. "Baby Reigns is in there. Tay, I'm so happy."

"Me too," she said with a smile. "I'm thankful that we are being blessed again. I just hope that it lasts."

"Me too," he said. "Are we telling our families yet?"

"I don't want to. Not until after I'm 12 weeks. I don't' want them to know just in case something happens. Last time it was so hard after I miscarried and everyone was like are you okay? Are you sure you're fine? You'll be all right. It will happen. I just don't want to go through that again if something like that happens again. I hope it doesn't but you never know."

"You're not even telling Chelsea or Isabelle?"

"Probably Chelsea but she's probably it. She's my best friend. I want her to know."

"Can I tell my best friend?"

"Yeah but that's it," she said. "I don't want a whole bunch of people knowing about it till I'm ready for them to know. I'll announce it on facebook when I'm ready."

"Okay," he said before he kissed her lips again. "This may be the best Thanksgiving yet. This is one more thing I'm thankful for; I'm thankful for you being my wife and I'm thankful I'm going to be a dad."

"Same here," she said with a smile before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. "I have pictures."

"Great," he said with a smile. "Let's finish this and you can show me."

"Deal," she said with a smile.

When they were finished with their shower they got dressed and Tayla pulled the sonogram pictures out of her purse to show him. "Look at Baby Reigns," he said with a smile. He was so proud. "Another little bean."

"I know," said Tayla with a smile as she watched her husband look at all the pictures. "Are you happy?"

"I'm ecstatic, Baby Girl," he said with a smile before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I can't wait. I love you, Tay."

"I love you too," she said as Roman kissed the top of her head as they looked at the sonogram pictures together.

***A/N: So what did you think? TAyla is pregnant again! Do you think she will make it through this pregnancy? Also how happy was Roman when he found out his wife was pregnant? Was it weird that Roman knew Tayla was pregnant before she told him? He must really know his wife's body to notice that. NOw she is pregnant with her best friends. Is it a good idea that Tayla isn't telling her family or Roman's family? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	44. Dancing Through The Rain

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much! **

Tayla's and Roman's joy over being pregnant again was short lived. Just a week before Tayla was going to announce to their families during Christmas dinner she had another miscarriage. It was hard for both of them to accept that they had once again lost another baby. Life didn't seem fair to them but they were working through it. Tayla was hurt but she didn't completely shut down for a few days like she did last time. Roman and Tayla were each other's rocks during the trying time. They both knew they were going to keep trying to have a baby until they actually had one to hold in their arms. Tayla and Roman knew that the best things in life are worth waiting for and they didn't care how long they needed to wait to be blessed with a baby because it would be worth it when the time finally came. It hurt Tayla still knowing that her best friends were pregnant and having healthy pregnancies but she wasn't jealous of them. She was happy for both Isabelle and Chelsea and she couldn't wait to meet Isabelle's son and Chelsea's daughter and son. Roman's and Tayla's love was a strong one because no matter what life kept throwing at them they were not breaking. It was their love keeping them going and giving them hope that one day their blessing or blessings would come.

A couple months after Tayla's miscarriage she arrived in Phoenix, Arizona to spend the week with Chelsea while her husband Cody was out of town doing a promotion. Tayla had been looking forward to spending time with Chelsea and talking to her. She missed seeing her every day. She needed to have some best friend time with Chelsea. "You have a beautiful house," said Tayla after Chelsea gave her a tour of her house. It was amazing. It was in a private location, it was gated off from the public, there were so many rooms and bathrooms as well as a beautiful kitchen, a family room, an office and a living room. It was something Tayla had dreamed of having when she and Roman would finally be able to afford a house.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea with a smile. "I love it. I have lived in a lot of big houses in my life but this one is my favorite."

"I hope to have a home like this one day," said Tayla.

"You will," said Chelsea, "when Roman gets into the company and that money starts to roll in you're going to have all the things you want."

"I guess," she said. "So how is Jordyn?" she asked as they sat in the living room on the couch. Chelsea's little sister came to Chelsea a few months earlier asking for a place to stay and for help. When Chelsea helped her she ended up stealing from her, Cody's daughter Lily and things from the home before she left to go back out on the streets with her boyfriend that was way too old for her. It was a few days later that Chelsea had gone to the doctor for an ultrasound when she saw Jordyn being rolled into the hospital unconscious. Tayla knew she had woken up about a month ago but that's all she knew. She was concerned about Jordyn.

"She's doing amazing," said Chelsea. "She's been in rehab for a month. She's trying to get her life together and make herself a better person. She said when she gets out she wants to get out of Arizona and go to Florida with our Nana to stay and start a new life."

"That's really good," said Tayla with a smile. "I'm glad she's getting help."

"Me too," said Chelsea. "But she asked me to do something for her."

"What?"

"She wants me to find her son."

"She has a son?" asked Tayla. That was news to her. Chelsea had never mentioned Jordyn having a son. "Isn't she only 15?"

"Yeah," said Chelsea. "And yes she has a son or did have a son."

"What happened to him?"

"The guy she is with sold him. It is a crazy situation. I guess he sold him because he didn't want him. I don't know for sure. All I know is my nephew is out there somewhere with some stranger."

"Did anyone call the police about it?"

"Jordyn might get in trouble," said Chelsea, "that's why we haven't said anything."

"Did Jordyn have a part in selling him?"

"No," said Chelsea. "The dad took him from her against her will and sold him off. It is pretty crazy if you ask me. Jordyn wants her son back."

"And what is she going to do with him? Can she take care of him?"

"She's going to try," said Chelsea. "That's part of why she's getting help and why she wants to get out of Phoenix to get her life together to be a good mom and give her son the life he deserves. Cody doesn't want me helping her with this."

"Do you blame him?" asked Tayla, "I wouldn't have anything to do with it. You have no idea what type of people you're dealing with. I think you're putting yourself in danger by helping her."

"She's my sister," said Chelsea, "I want to help her. If you had a sister wouldn't you do the same?"

"I guess," said Tayla. "I mean probably. Do you think you're going to find your nephew?"

"I'm trying it's just really hard when you don't have enough information or know where to look. I just keep hoping that one day all the questions will be answered and my nephew will be found safe and sound. That's what scares me the most I think is the fact that we don't even know if this baby is still alive."

"Oh," said Tayla. "How old is her baby?"

"He would be about 8 months old right now."

"Aw," said Tayla. "It's a shame the poor baby. I really hope he's okay." Tayla's heart hurt knowing about Jordyn's baby and what type of life he possibly had. He was sold to a stranger that no one knew what they were doing to the poor baby. It didn't seem fair to Tayla that Jordyn could have a baby but she couldn't. It wasn't fair at all and to know that the baby was sold made her even angrier even if Jordyn said she had no part in it.

"Me too," she said.

"And I hope your sister gets her life together for that baby so that if he is found she can take care of him and give him the life he deserves."

"Me too," said Chelsea.

"So how are you doing? And how are the babies? Do you have any names yet?"

"We do have names picked out but we aren't telling anyone just yet. We are waiting till they are born but I will say we are sticking with the L theme and both have an L name."

"Okay," said Tayla with a smile. "Can I guess?"

"You can guess but they're so original you probably never will. And as for me I'm over being pregnant. I'm just ready to meet these two babies and they are both doing well. The doctors are saying the boy is going to need heart surgery right after he's born and there is a pretty good chance he had downs syndrome but as for the little girl they are saying she is as healthy as can be. I really can't wait for you to have a baby. It is such an amazing feeling being pregnant until you get this far. I wouldn't recommend having twins though."

"As if I could help that," said Tayla with a smile. "Twins run in Roman's family but they don't run in mine so I doubt I'll ever have twins. Having one baby is enough for me if I could get blessed enough to have a baby."

"It will happen just have faith," she said with a smile.

"I am trying to," said Tayla.

After Tayla and Chelsea had lunch Chelsea took Tayla to her dad's training facility so that she could she could show her how awesome it was so that she could persuade Roman into training there so that they could move to Phoenix. Chelsea took Tayla on a tour and while Tayla was impressed she knew that Roman would never let anyone else train him but Sika and Afa. "What do you think? Isn't it nice?"

"It's nice and I like it," said Tayla, "but you and I both know there is no way Roman is going to let anyone else train him but his dad. Besides I am hoping he gets into developmental soon."

"Oh," she said, "but I still think you two should move out here to live."

"I don't think so," said Tayla. "I like Florida. I don't want to leave it. You and Cody should move to Florida with us."

"I can't. I have my dance studio here and Cody is part owner of this training facility. I have thought about it believe me but we have so much here plus my family is here. I can't leave my mom and dad."

"See it's not so easy to just want to pack up and leave a place that you love."

"True," said Chelsea. "Hey, I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom."

"All right," said Tayla. "I'll be right here."

"Okay," said Chelsea before she walked away to use the bathroom.

While Chelsea was using the bathroom Tayla was looking at the posters on the wall. There were a lot of autographed pictures of wrestlers like Triple H, Ric Flair, Undertaker, John Cena and many others. Tayla smiled when she saw a picture of Chelsea's dad with Roman's dad Sika and his Uncle Afa. Her dad even had their autographed pictures on the wall. Tayla loved how when she first started dating Roman she had no idea what WWE was or who the wrestlers were but now she could name every wrestler she saw and could go into depth about the product. Tayla was reading about the men and women training at the facility when a man walked up to her. "Hey," he said as he stood next to her.

"Hi," she said as she looked at him. He looked as if he was about Roman's age. He had short light brown hair that fell to his eyebrows and brown eyes. He had a little stubble on his face but Tayla didn't think he was too bad looking.

"So are you new here?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"No. I'm just visiting with my friend. She's in the bathroom."

"Oh," he said, "I'm Dean."

"Tayla," she said with a smile as she shook his extended hand. "So do you train here?"

"I have for a couple months," he said. "I'm trying to get to FCW."

"Cool," she said with a smile.

"So you're not training to be a wrestler?"

"No," said Tayla. "Not at all."

"Oh okay," he said. "So I take it you're not from around here."

"No. I'm from Florida," she said.

"Very nice," he said. "So how long are you in town for?"

"For a few days," she said.

"If you need a personal tour guide I can take you around Phoenix. If you're interested."

"I think I'm all right. My friend is giving me a tour of Phoenix." Tayla was pretty sure he was trying to hit on her or ask her out. She was flattered.

"So while you're in town do you want to go out and have a drink or something?"

"As much as I would like to say yes, I have to say no," she said showing him her wedding ring.

"Oh," he said. "You're married."

"Yeah," she said. "Sorry."

"It was worth a shot," he said with a smile showing her his dimples. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," she said with a smile.

"Well, I have to go get ready to train. Have a nice day."

"You too," she said with a smile before he walked away. A couple minutes after he left Chelsea reappeared. "It took you long enough."

"Sorry sometimes it takes me a while to pee. I have two babies sitting on my bladder. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Tayla. "So I just met one of the men training here."

"Oh yeah?" she asked as they walked out of the facility. "Who was it?"

"He said his name was Dean and he asked me out."

"Never met him but I've heard good things about him. He's a pretty talented guy. He might even be working with Roman one day."

"Oh," said Tayla. "Maybe."

"And you declined his offer right?"

"Yes of course," said Tayla. "I vowed to be an honorable wife to Roman. That means no dating other men."

"Just checking," said Chelsea with a smile as they walked to her car. Tayla rolled her eyes at her friend.

Meanwhile in Pensacola Roman was just finishing up his tryout match for WWE. He hadn't told Tayla that he was trying out just in case he didn't make it. After his match he was called into a private room with Vince McMahon and John Laurinitis. "Well, Roman," said John. "That was a very impressive match out there."

"Thank-you, Sir," said Roman with a smile.

"You have a lot of talent," said Vince. "A lot of talent; talent that can one day be used in the WWE but more so talent that you can bring to developmental."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Roman trying to hold back his excitement.

"We would like you to join developmental," said Vince. "We have a developmental contract here for you to sign. You would have to relocate to Tampa though. Are you willing to relocate?"

"Absolutely," said Roman. "My wife and I have been discussing this for some time."

"Okay," said Vince. "Just read over the contract and sign it. If you have any questions please feel free to ask."

"Okay," said Roman with a smile as he read over the contract very carefully. It was pretty much telling him that he had to abide by WWE's rules such as no drinking while performing, no drugs of any kind including steroids, he would be subjected to the wellness policy and would be given a drug test at random. It also stated that if he failed to follow the WWE's policy they could release him from his contract at any time. He read about salary where he would be making about $35,000 a year which averaged to about $673 a week. It wasn't much but it was more than he was making now. He and Tayla would make it work. He also read that if there was a need for business cuts he could be released at any time. He didn't like that part but after he finished reading it he signed his name under Vince's name and John's name. "Here you go, Sir," he said with a smile as he handed the contract back to Vince.

Vince looked over the contract and smiled at Roman's signature. "Welcome to Developmental, Roman. Your future with WWE is looking great."

"Thank-you so much for this opportunity, Mr. McMahon."

"You're quite welcome," he said, "I've been trying to get you in my company for years now. I'm glad I finally got you."

"It took me a while to get here but I did. Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," said Vince. Roman was incredibly grateful for the opportunity he had been given. This was what he and Tayla had been waiting for; for about a year now. He was glad that his hard work and dedication had finally paid off. He couldn't wait to tell Tayla the news.

"When do I start?"

"I'm going to give you about a month and a half to get settled in Tampa before having you start in developmental."

"All right," said Roman. "Thank-you once again."

"You're welcome," said Vince, "Welcome to the company." He shook Roman's hand and then Roman shook John's hand. Roman just couldn't believe this was it. And couldn't believe his time had come. He followed Vince and John out of the room.

He walked over to Sika who was standing outside of the ring watching a couple men work in the ring. "So what happened, Son?" he asked Roman.

"I got in. I just signed my developmental contract," he said with a smile.

"Congratulations, Son," he said as he hugged Roman. He couldn't have been prouder of his son.

"Thanks, Pops. Thank-you for everything you've done for me. Thank-you, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here. Thank-you." Roman's gratitude for his father ran deep. Sika had always been there for Roman no matter what and he had always supported him in his dreams. It felt good to tell his father that he had reached a part of his dream with his help. Roman hoped that he would continue to make his dad proud.

"You're welcome," he said as he broke the hug. "I'm so proud of you, Roman. But I want you to remember where you come from. Remember who you are. The WWE is a fast life and things get crazy. Don't fall into the trap of being a wrestler meaning when the road gets lonely don't settle for a ring rat remember you have a beautiful wife at home supporting you in every way that she can. And don't throw your money around while it's great to make the money you have to remember the money isn't always there and it could be gone in a day. You need to remember who you are and don't lose yourself in the fast life. That's my advice to you, Roman. Promise me you will not lose yourself and forget about those that love you and have been here for you before the fame and before the money."

"I promise, Pops," he said. "I won't lose myself or forget the people I love. I promise."

"Good," said Sika with a smile before he hugged Roman again.

***A/N:So what did you think? Tayla is handling her miscarriage a lot better this time around right? But was it right for her to be jealous of Jordyn having a baby but not her? She also met Dean in this chapter was she too flirtatious with him? Also Roman is now a developmental wrestler! How would you take Sika's advice to his son? Is it a warning or is it forshadowing the future? It seems as if everything is going right for these two BUT just know that every part in this chapter will eventually play a role in their lives in some type of way. Please review and thank-you for reading!**


	45. I Just Want you to be Happy

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!**

A couple days later Tayla arrived back home from Phoenix. She was sad to leave Chelsea but she was also glad to get home to see her husband. She hated to be away from Roman for a long period of time because she missed him so much. Tayla believed that Roman was at the gym training and working out so she took a taxi home. She was surprised to see Roman's black Esclade parked in his parking space as she got her luggage out of the trunk of the taxi. She thought that maybe he took her car but her car was parked where she left it. She shrugged her shoulders and paid the taxi cab driver her fare before going into their apartment building. She walked to their apartment door and opened it. "It smells good in here," she said as she wheeled her suitcase and carried her luggage into the apartment before shutting the door. "What are you making, Babe?"

"Lasagna," he said with a smile as he was in the kitchen. He wiped his hands off and took off his apron and walked over to Tayla. "I missed you," he said with a smile.

"I missed you too," she said smiling back at him before she kissed his lips softly.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes I did," she said as she walked with him to the kitchen. "I had a great time with Chelsea and their house is beautiful. The nursery for the twins is beautiful; everything is beautiful."

"I bet," he said as he started to stir the sauce on the stove.

"What are you doing home? I thought you had to train and work out?" asked Tayla as she leaned on the counter.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said with a smile. "We're celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" she asked as she saw the bottle of champagne chilling in the bucket of ice on the counter.

"You'll see," he said with a smile. "Tonight is a special night."

"Okay," said Tayla she had no idea what was so special about that day or night. She knew it had to be something big for Roman to actually cook her the lasagna dinner he had been promising her as well as buying a bottle of champagne. "What's going on?"

"You'll see," he said with a smile. "Why don't you go take a nice hot shower and then relax till dinner is ready."

"Okay," she said, "I wish you could join me."

"Me too but I have to cook," he said, "there will be plenty of celebrating later tonight trust me."

"All right," she said, "I'm trusting you. I'll be in the shower," she said as she kissed his lips before heading to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower and then to relax till dinner was ready. She didn't have the slightest idea why they were celebrating or why they were having a romantic dinner together but knowing Roman it was probably just because he loved her. He always did things like that and she loved it every time.

When dinner was finally ready Roman set the table with their good wedding china so Tayla knew it was a big night. They never used their wedding plates for dinner. He lit two candles on the table and placed a champagne glass by each plate. He even put the chilled champagne in the middle of the table. "For you, Madame," he said with a smile as he pulled out Tayla's chair for her.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "Champagne?"

"You know it," she said with a smile as she watched Roman pop the bottle open before pouring each of them a glass of champagne. She was growing curious of Roman's actions. It was killing her not knowing what they were celebrating. "So what's going on?" she asked as he placed a plate of lasagna in front of her.

"Not yet," he said with a smile as he took a seat across from Tayla. "Try the lasagna first."

"All right," she said shaking her head as she picked up her fork and knife. She cut off a little piece of lasagna before taking a bite. It was instant satisfaction in her mouth. "Mmm, this is delicious, Baby."

"Thank-you," he said with a smile before taking a bite of his own. "So tell me about your trip?"

"It wasn't really anything special; just a lot of needed girl time with Chelsea and talking about some stuff. She showed me her dad's gym. She wants you to train there so that we can move to Phoenix."

"As much as I respect her dad and am a huge fan of his I would much rather stay here at my dad's gym and train with him. I want him to be my trainer no one else."

"I know," she said as she ate. "I told her that besides I love Florida way too much to move to Arizona."

"Me too," he said. "Florida is home for us."

"Yeah," she said. "We also talked about Jordyn. She apparently has a kid that was taken from her by her boyfriend and sold to some stranger."

"Poor kid," said Roman. "Jordyn is just a kid herself."

"I know," said Tayla, "and she wants him back. Chelsea is trying to help her find him. I think it's dangerous but Chelsea loves her sister."

"I know," said Roman. "It is dangerous but she is family. Family does everything for each other. So what happens if they find this baby?"

"I don't know," said Tayla, "Jordyn is supposed to be moving here; well to Tampa when she gets out of rehab so I guess if they find him she's going to bring him here with her. I don't know. I just wish Chelsea would be careful. That's no joke messing and snooping around drug people."

"I know," said Roman. "So what else happened on this trip?"

"Nothing really. I saw Chelsea's dance studio. She has a nice place. She said she misses teaching dance and can't wait to do it again after she has the babies. She also told me that the baby boy she is having needs heart surgery and will most likely have downs syndrome but the baby girl is as healthy as can be. I can't wait to meet her babies."

"Me either," he said with a smile. "So why don't you ask me how my week went."

"All right," she said with a smile. "How did your week go?"

"Well, it sucked because you weren't here. I missed you so much. The bed was empty and I didn't have anyone to talk to or hang out with. I missed you like crazy. I was so lonely but I had a tryout match for WWE while you were gone."

"What?" she asked with a smile. It was news to her that he had a tryout.

"I had a tryout for WWE this week," he said with a smile.

"And?" she asked. The suspense was killing her.

"And you're looking at a WWE developmental wrestler!" he said with a big smile. "They signed me to a developmental contract where I will be making $35,000 a year. It's finally time, Baby Girl!"

"Congratulations," she said with a smile. "When do you start?"

"He's giving me a month and a half," said Roman. "He wants us to get settled into Tampa first and then I'll start. We have to find a place down there. We can rent a house maybe buy one by taking out a loan from the bank. I don't know it's your choice."

"I say take a loan from the bank and buy a house. I mean you'll be able to pay it back. Well, we'll be able to pay it back. I really want a house. I can't live in another one bedroom apartment. I need a house!"

"All right, we'll get a house," he said with a smile. "I have already been looking at a few of them. Some of them are really nice. Are you okay with moving to Tampa?"

"I am fine with it," she said. "I'll have to find a job down there but I am fine with moving to Tampa as long as you're doing what you love. I'm so proud of you, Baby."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "I love you, Tay and if it wasn't for all your support I wouldn't be where I am. Thank-you, Tay."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile as she picked up her champagne glass. "To us and to our future!"

"To us and our future," he said as they clang their glasses together before taking a sip of champagne.

A couple weeks later Roman and Tayla were down in Tampa looking at houses. Tayla and Roman had already looked at 3 houses but none of them were really THE house Tayla was looking for. They had been approved by the bank for a loan so now it was just a matter of finding the house to buy. Tayla had it very clear in her mind what she wanted and she figured if she was moving to Tampa she deserved to get what she wanted and Roman was not against that. He felt she deserved everything she wanted. Tayla and Roman pulled into a drive way of their fourth house of the day. It was a bit pricey but it was beautiful on the outside. It was a house made of brick. The grass was green, there was a two car garage, a white picket fence in the front yard. Tayla and Roman got out of the car to meet their realtor. They walked to the front door on the stone pathway separating the grass. Roman took Tayla's hand as they walked into the house. It had a homely feel to it and it was very welcoming. As soon as they walked into the house they stepped onto wooded floor and before them was a staircase with carpeted beige stairs. The realtor led them down the hall. The house was very roomy. They walked into the dining room where it was painted a dark red color but it wasn't too ugly and then they walked into the kitchen. Tayla loved the kitchen. The floor was done in white marble tile, there was an island in the middle of the kitchen with a marble counter top matching the counter tops around the kitchen. There was a stainless steel refrigerator, wooden cabinets, a food pantry. The house had 3 bathrooms; one on the first floor and two on the second floor with one being the master bathroom that was connected to the master bedroom. The house had 4 bedrooms plus the master bedroom. The living room was big and spacious with a fire place with a brick platform around it. The realtor took them down to the basement where there was a laundry room and extra rooms for storage or whatever they wished. The realtor then took them out to the backyard. The yard was huge with an in-ground pool with a water slide and a diving board but there was still room for more. There was a wooden deck overlooking the backyard. "What do you think?" asked the realtor.

"Tay?" asked Roman as they walked into the sliding glass door. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"I love it," she said with a smile. "It's beautiful. I love it! What do you think?"

"I like it too. It's pricey but if it's what you want," said Roman.

"It is what I want," she said with a smile. "Can we get it please?"

"We want it. We'll take it," he said with a smile.

"Wonderful," said the realtor with a smile. "I just have some paper work to go over with you and some things for you to sign and then the house is yours."

"Just like that?" asked Roman. "Isn't there a process?"

"You're the first couple to place a bid or show any interest in this house in the last year that it's been on the market. It's your house, Mr. Reigns."

"So it's ours after we sign the paperwork?"

"And make a payment of course," she said, "then I can give you the keys and it's all yours."

"Wonderful," said Roman. He was surprised at how easy it was to get the house. He expected it to be a long trying process but it was as simple as night and day. Roman and Tayla both sat down with the realtor and signed the paperwork. They put the house in both of their names and after Roman gave the realtor a check with the down payment she handed over the keys to him.

"Congratulations," she said with a smile. "You two now own a house."

"Thank-you," said Tayla with a smile. The house was everything she ever dreamed of. It reminded her of her own home she grew up in as a child. There was not one thing she didn't like about the house. The moment she had seen it she fell in love with it. "So we can move in whenever we want?"

"It's yours," she said, "you can move in whenever you want."

"Great," said Roman with a smile as he wrapped is arm around Tayla. "We needed something fast and simple. I start my job in two weeks down here. I feel better knowing we actually have a place to live. Thank-you," he said shaking her hand.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. "Enjoy your house."

"Thank-you," said Tayla with a smile as they walked her out. After the realtor left Tayla and Roman walked back inside. "We have our own house!"

"I know, Baby," he said with a smile. "Are you happy?"

"The happiest," she said, "now all we need are some little Reigns babies to fill the rooms."

"We can get started on that as soon as we get back to Pensacola to pack," he said with a smile. "I love you, Tay and I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," she said, "you make me happy."

"You make me happy too," he said before he kissed her lips softly. "The happiest man alive."

***A/N: So what did you think? Why is Tayla so worried about Jordyn and her baby? It's not like it's her business right? Why does it bother her so much? Also Roman and Tayla now own their own home. Does Roman spoil Tayla? And is their happiness true happiness or materialistic happiness? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	46. Help!

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

It had been a few weeks since Tayla and Roman moved to their new home in Tampa and were finally all settled in and unpacked. Roman started his work in developmental a couple weeks prior and he was enjoying every minute of it. It was fast paced but he liked it. Roman was making breakfast for him and Tayla while Tayla was out on her morning run. She had started to go running down by the beach or around the neighborhood every morning. Tayla enjoyed her beach runs the most because she would always see the sun rise over the ocean which she absolutely enjoyed. It was always so beautiful. Tayla insisted she needed her exercise because she was feeling out of shape but Roman thought she was perfect. Just as Roman had finished the homemade waffles Tayla came into the back door. "Good morning," she said with a smile as she walked over to the fridge in her sports bra and running capris to get a drink.

"Good morning, Baby," he said with a smile as he checked out his wife as she was getting water out of the fridge. "Did you enjoy your run?"

"I did," she said with a smile as she walked over and kissed his lips. "What are you doing?"

"Making us breakfast," he said, "homemade waffles with strawberries and cream."

"Looks delicious," she said.

"And freshly squeezed orange juice," he said as he poured them each a glass of orange juice.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as she took a seat at the island while Roman got their plates ready. He took a seat next to her at the island and gave her plate to her. "So what's on your agenda today?"

"Well," he said as he cut his waffle , "I don't have to work today so I'm going to be home with you all day but I do want to go down and work out in the gym for a little bit later." He was talking about his home gym he had put into their basement when they moved to Tampa. He figured that would be easiest instead of always running to the gym. He could work out at home and with his wife if she chose to work out with him which was happening more often lately. "But I wanted to work on Baby Reigns a little bit before."

"Hmm," she said as she took a bite of her waffle. "Sounds like a plan to me," she said. "It's going to happen someday. I know it will but I just wish it would happen soon and that we'd be able to make it through without a miscarriage. I was looking at Isabelle's facebook page yesterday and she posted all these new pictures of Rain and Joshua. Joshua is so cute. I want one so bad."

"I'm doing my best, Baby Girl," he said with a smile. "How is Joshua doing?"

"He's doing great. Isabelle said he likes to eat but Rain isn't too sure of him yet. She said Rain has been really jealous of him lately. I told her that Rain would come around eventually."

"Alana was jealous of Nani for the first couple weeks remember?"

"Yeah," said Tayla with a smile as she ate. "Breakfast is really good."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"I'm shocked at how much you're learning to cook. I like it."

"I have to cook for you sometimes since you always cook for me."

"Well, you cooking for me is a major turn on for me."

"Is that right, Mrs. Reigns?"

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"Well, that outfit you're wearing right now makes me want you more than anything."

"Baby, you can have me whenever you want," she said with a smile.

"Is that so?" he asked with a smile.

"You know it," she said with a smile of her own. Roman got off the chair and walked over to Tayla she smiled as he scooped her up off the chair. "I'm eating!"

"You said anytime," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips.

"All right just one more bite," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said as she took another bite of her waffle. She threw the fork down on the island and Roman carried her up to their bedroom.

When they got up to their bedroom Roman laid Tayla down onto their bed. He laid his body on hers and kissed her lips passionately as she ran her hands through his hair. Roman began to lay soft kisses on Tayla's neck and gently nibbled on her neck making her moan out in pleasure. Her neck was her weakest spot and whenever he worked on her neck it was instant pleasure. Roman trailed his kisses lower trailing down her chest to her soft stomach. He stopped at her belly button and took his tongue over her belly button causing her to squirm. He smiled at how ticklish she was. He moved lower and as he reached the waistband of her capris he quickly removed them with her help and then stripped her out of her lace underwear. He spread her legs before he laid soft kisses on the inside of her thighs. He placed his mouth onto her most intimate place on her body. He slid his tongue inside of her. She moaned out in pleasure as his tongue made love to her. He worked his tongue like magic. Tayla arched her back up making his tongue go deeper inside of her. Tayla couldn't hold it back any longer. The ecstasy from Roman's tongue inside her caused her to shiver and shake. She cried out in pleasure as she reached her climax allowing Roman to lick up her hot release with his tongue. Roman stood up and removed his sweatpants and his briefs freeing his erection. He laid his body back on top of Tayla's and kissed her lips passionately as his erection rested on her inner thighs. Tayla spread her legs for Roman allowing him to know she wanted him inside of her. Tayla felt Roman's smile against her lips as he pushed himself inside of her. Just as they were about to make love Tayla's cell phone started to ring. "Leave it," said Roman as she reached for it.

Tayla said, "Just let me see who it is."

"All right," he said as he waited for her to look at her phone.

"It's Chelsea," she said as she put her phone back down on the nightstand.

"Call her back later, you're mine right now," he said.

"I'm always yours," she said with a smile. "Besides we're working on Baby Reigns right now. I have no time to talk."

"Good," he said with a smile as he pressed his lips against hers kissing her passionately as he began to make love to her. The mid-March heat of Florida filled the room that morning as their bodies dripped sweat as they twisted up in the covers. Their sweat mixing together as they made passionate love to each other. Roman made his movements slower than usual. He moved in and out of Tayla slowly and gently as if he was teasing her to want more. Tayla arched her back up making Roman go deeper inside of her. The passion between them grew stronger and as Roman slid himself deep into Tayla he released himself deep inside of her groaning out in pleasure as he filled her with his semen. Roman finished his release and kissed Tayla's lips softly. He removed himself from her and laid down next to her. She rolled over to her side to face him. "You're so beautiful, Tay."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as he took her hand over his firm chest. "You're beautiful too."

"You really think so?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," she said with a smile before she kissed his lips before she started to play with his hair. "I love your hair. Don't ever cut it please."

"I won't," he said with a smile as he took his hand and brushed her cheek. "As long as you never cut yours. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," she said with a smile as Roman rolled over onto his back pulling Tayla on top of him. Tayla laid her head onto Roman's chest and listened to his heartbeat as they lay in the silence of their home. She hoped that one day there wouldn't be any silence and it would be filled with the laughs and cries of their children. She felt herself wanting to cry and she couldn't hold it back any longer. She began to cry silently.

"What's wrong, Baby Girl?" asked Roman as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just discouraged. How can we keep getting pregnant but keep losing it and why does it take so long for us to make a baby? I'm starting to think that we will never have a baby."

"Don't say that," he said, "I know you want a baby so badly right now. I'm trying my best but I can't just make it happen. I'm working on it; we're working on it but if it's not the time then it's not the time. Everything happens when it is supposed to. I know you're having a hard time knowing that this is around the time you were due and with Isabelle having her baby a couple weeks ago and now with Chelsea getting ready to have a baby I know it's hard for you but you have got to stay positive. One day our time will come. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, "I know but it's so hard."

"I know but being patient helps too. I know you want it but sometimes the things we want most are worth waiting for. It's going to happen you just have to wait for it. I want a baby too but I'm doing my best to be positive and wait for our time to come. It's going to happen when it's supposed to. I promise and if not we'll look at other options. Right now all we can do is try." Roman kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back. "So if you're ready to try again we can try the rest of the morning if you want to."

"I want to," she said with a smile as she kissed his lips leading into a long passionate session of making love.

A couple hours later Tayla and Roman reluctantly got out of bed after making love to each other to start their days fully. Roman threw on some workout clothes to go work out in the gym while Tayla took a nice cool shower before she called Chelsea back. Chelsea had called her at least 4 times in the last couple hours so she knew it was something important. After her shower Tayla put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before pulling her hair up into a messy bun. She grabbed her cell phone and walked downstairs to the living room to call Chelsea back. "Oh my Gosh, Tay, I've been trying to get in touch with you," said Chelsea as she answered the phone.

"I was spending my morning with Roman. It's one of the only days he isn't working this week so we used it to our full advantage," she said with a smile. "So what's up? I know this is something big because you called me a lot."

"It is," said Chelsea. "First things first; I had the twins," she said.

"What? I thought you weren't due till April?"

"They came early," she said.

"How are they?" asked Tayla.

"They are good. We almost lost the boy. It took a while for the doctor to get him to breathe and cry but the girl is as healthy as can be. They took the boy to the NICU till his heart surgery. He definitely has downs syndrome. He is so adorable. They are both adorable. I am in love."

"Congratulations," Tayla said with a smile. She was genuinely happy for her best friend. "What are their names and when did you have them?"

"Langston Alexander and Liberty Alexandra," she said, "and I had them yesterday."

"I love the names," said Tayla. "Very original and cute. I bet you're exhausted."

"I am," she said. "But Langston goes in for surgery in a couple hours. I just needed to talk to you about something."

"The babies?"

"Yeah but there's something else."

"Okay," said Tayla as she put her feet up on the couch. "What's up?"

"Well, remember when I told you Jordyn was getting out of rehab and coming home for a few days before going to Tampa?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Well, she's home and before I went into labor we were talking about her son. She wants him back so badly. She gave me all this information about the guy that has him but it turns out the guy her boyfriend sold him to was an undercover cop so Jordyn went to get her baby today."

"Oh," said Tayla. "I'm glad they found him. That's wonderful."

"It is," said Chelsea, "but Jordyn and I have been talking about it. She asked me yesterday if I could take care of him till she gets herself together. I told her that with Liberty and Langston I wouldn't be able to. It would be too much. I suggested my parents but she said she can't do that to them."

"Oh," said Tayla. She was starting to wonder why Chelsea was telling her all this. It was all overwhelming for her; hearing about the twins and now about Jordyn. She wasn't jealous she was just overwhelmed with the information she was being given. "So what's happening to him?"

"That's why I called you, Tay," she said. "I know you and Roman have been having a rough year with not being able to get pregnant and then the two miscarriages when you were pregnant. I know you want a baby so badly. I know it's been tough for you so I suggested that maybe you and Roman could take the baby for a while till Jordyn gets herself together. I mean it would be a temporary thing but it would be at least till she feels she's capable of taking care of him. I wanted to ask you because right now Jordyn is just now out of rehab and it's hard enough but having a baby would make it harder."

"Chels," said Tayla with tears in her eyes. "I don't know. I have to talk to Roman. It would only be temporary?"

"Yeah," she said, "I think you two would be great with him and the fact Jordyn is moving to Tampa works out great since you two just moved to Tampa. That way he can still have a relationship with his mom as she could visit him only when you wanted her to of course but he would still have a relationship with her."

"Chels," said Tayla as she started to cry. She wasn't sure why she was crying. "Can I call you back? I have to talk to Roman about this. I'll get back to you soon. I promise."

"All right," said Chelsea. "And Tay?"

"Yes?"

"Please help us out. Please help Jordyn. She's a good kid she just had some trouble. She loves her son so much and none of us want to see him go into the system. Please help us out. Jordyn would be so happy. She wants the best for her son and right now you and Roman are the best for him."

"Chels," she said, "what's his name?"

"Jonah," she said.

"I'll talk to Roman," said Tayla, "it's not up to me because if it was I would say yes. It's Roman's choice too. When I talk to him I'll get back to you."

"Okay, but please tell Roman this is really important for us. Tell him I will love him forever if he helps my sister and my nephew out."

"Okay," said Tayla. "I'm going to go talk to him. I'll call you back."

"All right, bye, Tay. I love you."

"I love you too," said Tayla with tears in her eyes as she hung up the phone. She wasn't sure how she was feeling. It was a mixture of happiness and sadness. She laid her cell phone down on the coffee table and went down to the basement to talk to Roman.

Tayla appeared in the doorway as Roman was punching his punching bag. "Did you come to work out with me?" he asked with a smile. Tayla walked over to him.

"No," she said, "I have to talk to you."

Roman looked at her face and saw that she was crying. "Tay, what happened? What's going on?"

***A/N: So what did you think? Do you feel bad for Tayla because the thing she wants the most she can't seem to have? I mean she has a nice car, she has a nice house but is that really worth the pain she feels because she hasn't been able to have a child yet? What do you think about Chelsea's question to Tayla? Is it a good idea or not? Tayla seems to be all right with the idea of taking care of Jordyn's baby BUT what will Roman say? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	47. Are We Doing The Right Thing?

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

"Tay," said Roman as he took off his boxing gloves and laid them down on the floor. Tayla wouldn't talk instead she wrapped her arms around Roman and started to cry. "Tay, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong. What is going on? What do you need to talk about? You didn't have a miscarriage again did you because I didn't even know you were pregnant."

"No," she said into his sweaty shoulder. "It's not that. I'm not pregnant."

"Then what's going on, Tay? Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy," she said, "I just talked to Chelsea."

"Oh yeah it must have been important. What was that all about?" he asked as they took a seat on the floor after they broke their embrace.

"Well," said Tayla, "she had the twins yesterday; Langston Alexander and Liberty Alexandra. Langston also has downs syndrome like they thought he would. She said they almost lost Langston and he was taken to the NICU until his heart surgery later today."

"Oh," he said. "I'm glad the babies are doing well and those names are different. I like them."

"Me too," said Tayla, "but that's not all she had to talk to me about."

"Yeah?"

"Well, Jordyn is out of rehab. She's in Phoenix for a few days before she comes here to Tampa."

"That's good. I'm glad she is finally getting her life together. She's going to have a hard time getting over her addiction and staying sober. Coming here is the best thing for her. You know it keeps her away from those that she used to hang out with. I'm happy for her but she's not hanging out with us. I don't like her."

"I didn't say anything about her hanging out with us. Let me finish," said Tayla.

"Okay."

"They found her baby also. Apparently the guy that bought the baby was an undercover cop so Jordyn is going for her baby today. I guess she knows she can't take care of him right now. She asked if Chelsea could but with the twins she can't do it so then they thought about Dave and Alex taking care of him but Jordyn said she can't do that to them."

"Where is this going, Tayla?"

"Well, Chelsea asked if you and I would take him for a while till Jordyn gets back on her feet. He is about 9 months old and his name is Jonah. I want to do this, Roman. I want to help her and take care of Jonah for her till she's back on her feet and ready to take care of him."

Roman wiped his face with his hands. He wasn't sure of the entire idea. He didn't want Tayla getting attached to a baby for it to be taken away. He understood her heart was in the right place but her mind may not have been. "Tay, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? Jordyn needs our help. We can help her."

"Because for one you want a baby so badly that when the time comes for Jordyn to take her son back you're not going to want to give him back. And for two you have no idea what kind of person Jordyn is. I told you she is trouble. I don't want to take her son and have her hanging out at our house all the time."

"Roman, I know this is a temporary situation but I don't want to see her son go into foster care and Jordyn wouldn't be hanging out here all the time. I can get my dad to draw up some legal guardianship papers giving Jordyn set visitation so she can't just show up any time she wants. Please, Roman. I really want to do this. Please," she begged as she wrapped her arm around his. "I want to do this so badly."

"Baby Girl, I know you do but it's not a good idea. I don't think you can handle it emotionally."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Because you've been through so much in the last few months that you want a baby so badly you're pretty much desperate for one. You would do anything to have one even if it means taking care of a baby that isn't yours. I understand you want to help and that your heart is in the right place but what happens when Jordyn gets her life together? What happens when she comes back to get Jonah? Are you going to be okay with that? You're going to get attached and then it's going to be too hard on you when Jordyn takes him back. I don't like this idea, Tayla. And remember he will never call you mommy or me daddy. I like trying for a baby and waiting for our own baby to come. Taking care of Jordyn's baby isn't a good idea."

"I know he wouldn't call me mommy or call you daddy. I understand that. I know what you're trying to say but I just want to help Jordyn out with the baby. I really want to do this. I understand it's not going to last forever and when the time comes for Jordyn to take him back I'll be all right. It's going to be hard but I know that she needs our help and I just want to help out this poor girl. She deserves our help; Jonah deserves our help. Please, Roman. This will make me very happy and you want me to be happy don't you?"

"Of course I want you to be happy but I don't want to see you get hurt either. I just know that when Jordyn takes the baby back it's going to hurt you and you're going to be devastated. It's like I'll be setting you up to be hurt."

"Roman, not letting me do this is going to hurt. I want to do this please let me do this. Please," she said. "And Chelsea is my best friend I want to help her family out. Please, Roman."

Roman sat and thought about it. "And you could get your dad to draw up papers so that Jordyn isn't hanging out here whenever she wants?"

"Yes," said Tayla.

"And you understand that this isn't forever and it's temporary? And you feel like you can handle that?"

"I do," she said. "I know and I understand the fact it's temporary. I am okay with that and I know I can handle it. I just feel like this is meant to be."

"Tay, I'm going against my better judgment here but if this is what you want to do then we'll help Jordyn out but I'm serious I don't want Jordyn hanging out here. If she can steal from her own sister what do you think she can do to us? And is the baby okay? I mean she is a drug addict."

"Was a drug addict," said Tayla. "I think you should be nicer."

"You just don't know Jordyn I do."

"And I don't know about its health," said Tayla. "I didn't ask."

"All right, well, if we're going to have a baby in the house we better go out and do some shopping," he said with a smile.

"Do you mean it?" asked Tayla with happiness in her voice.

"I mean it," said Roman with a smile. "Let Chelsea know we're doing this and then let's go out baby shopping."

"Thank-you, Baby. Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you," said Tayla as she threw her arms around him and kissed his lips softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said with a smile as they stood up. Roman went to take a shower while Tayla went to call Chelsea back to tell her the news. She was so excited that Roman was on board with the idea. She was so happy to finally have a baby in her house.

"Hello," said Chelsea as she answered her phone.

"Hey," said Tayla and Chelsea could hear the happiness in her voice. "I just talked to Roman."

"Oh yeah?"

"We're going to help Jordyn out and we're going to take care of Jonah till she gets back on her feet but there are going to be some ground rules. My dad is going to draw up papers stating we are his legal guardians and there will be set visitation. Roman doesn't want her hanging out at our house all the time."

"Understandable," said Chelsea. "Thank-you so much. Jordyn is going to be arriving next week with Jonah. You two can meet her at the airport and get the baby from her there. Then you can take him to your house. Jordyn will understand the whole agreement thing. You two are awesome friends."

"Thank-you, Chelsea for considering us."

"You're welcome," she said. "I have to go. Langston is in surgery right now. I'll talk to you later."

"All right," said Tayla with a smile. "I wish him the best. Call me as soon as you can to let me know. I love you."

"I love you too, Bye, Tay."

"Bye, Chels," said Tayla with a smile before she hung up the phone. She was so happy and couldn't wait for Jonah to arrive.

Later that afternoon Tayla and Roman went out baby shopping. They may have gone a little overboard but they just wanted to give Jonah the best. They bought him tons of little boy outfits; so many that he would probably only wear them at least once. They bought him bottles, bibs, a crib, a dresser, crib bedding with a sports theme, they bought a carseat, diapers, blankets, a swing and a bouncer. They were making sure Jonah didn't need or want anything. They also picked up some baby detergent to wash his clothes in, wash cloths, baby towels and picked up different kinds of baby food to feed him along with a high chair. As much as Roman didn't want to admit it he was just as excited as Tayla was to have Jonah in the house. He loved kids and it was killing him just as much that him and Tayla hadn't been blessed with their own yet. This would be their time to practice for their own. He just didn't like the idea that it was Jordyn's baby. He didn't trust Jordyn at all given her past and just because he's known her for so long.

The next day Tayla drove up to Pensacola to talk with her father about drawing up guardianship papers. "Well, something must be going on," said Miguel as he sat in his office at his desk across from his daughter. "Because you drove all the way up from Tampa to talk to me instead of calling me."

"Well, there is," said Tayla with a smile. "I need you to do me a favor," she said.

"Okay," he said, "what's up? Please tell me you're not getting a divorce already."

"No nothing like that. Roman and I are happily married. We both need your help. Roman would have come with me but he is working. I promise we aren't getting a divorce."

"That's good to know," he said with a smile, "so what's going on? What can I do for you?"

"I need you to draw us up some guardianship papers"

"Guardianship papers?" asked Miguel with a shocked tone. "What do you need guardianship papers for?"

"Well, you see my friend Chelsea has a little sister that was a drug addict. She went to rehab and now she's out. She's coming to Tampa next week and she's bringing her son with her. Chelsea and Jordyn want Roman and I to take care of her son until she gets back on her feet and gets her life together."

"I see," said Miguel. "Do you think this is a good idea? I mean dealing with a past drug addict isn't the best idea and given the emotional state you were in after you miscarried it doesn't seem like you should be doing this temporarily."

"Roman and I discussed this. I told him I am okay with that idea. I know it's going to be hard but it's what I want to do."

"All right," said Miguel. "I just don't want you to get hurt," he said.

"I won't get hurt. I know what I'm signing up for. Who knows maybe before Jordyn gets her life together Roman and I will get pregnant or maybe Jordyn will never get her life together and she'll let us have Jonah. You never know."

"Is that why you're doing this because you're hoping Jordyn doesn't get her life together and you'll end up with her son?"

"No I'm doing it to help my best friend's sister and to prevent this baby from going into the system," she said. "So are you going to draw up guardianship papers for us? We just want it to say that there is a set visitation time like maybe one visit a week maybe two not every day whenever she wants. Probably something like each Saturday or Sunday and one day during the week. I still want Jonah to have a relationship with Jordyn. Also I want it to say that we can register him for daycare and school should it be that long. Also I want it to say that all visits are supervised."

"All right," said Miguel as he took notes. "I can do this for you and then when she arrives in Tampa I can come down to Pensacola and have you all sign the agreement."

"Thanks, Dad," she said with a smile. "Thank-you so much."

"Well, I'm happy for you two but I would really like for you two to give us our own grandchildren."

"Someday," she said with a smile. "We're working on it."

"Good to hear," he said, "How is Tampa? Are you enjoying it?"

"I love it," she said. "It's not PCola but I love it and Roman is doing so well at wrestling. And our house is beautiful. You and Mama need to come down to visit us some time to see the house."

"We will. I guess I'll see it next week when I bring down the paperwork to sign but I'm glad you're happy. Your Mama and I were thinking about moving down to Tampa to be closer to you. Would you like that?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all. Roman's sister is moving down to Tampa in a couple weeks to be closer to us also. I would like you and mama to move down to Tampa to be closer. This drive to Pcola is a rough one. 6 ½ hours is ridiculous. And you would love it in Tampa."

"Well, we are looking for a house down there. We miss you."

"I miss you too," said Tayla with a smile. She wasn't sure how Roman was going to like the idea of her parents moving to Tampa but she loved the idea because their relationship had improved over the last couple years. She had gotten closer to her mom and dad. She missed them being so far away. "So you're going to draw up the papers?"

"Yes, Tayla, I just hope you know what you're getting into."

"I do," she said with a smile. "I know in the future he is going to go back to his mom but right now I'm going to enjoy taking care of him."

"All right," said her dad with a smile.

Tayla spent the night in Pensacola with her parents before making the long trip back to Tampa the next morning. When she got home she pulled into the driveway to see Roman was home from work. He was usually at the training facility on that day of the week so she wasn't sure why he wasn't there that day. She walked into the garage door into the kitchen. She didn't' see Roman downstairs so she went upstairs. She walked to their bedroom but he wasn't in there either. "Roman," she said, "I'm home."

"I'm in here!" he called out from one of the rooms of the house. She walked to the room next to theirs. She grew a smile on her face when she saw the room. "Surprise," he said as she looked around the room. Roman had painted the room a light blue, set up the crib and the dresser. He had put all of Jonah's clothes into the drawer and some in the closet. He had put the diapers, wipes and bath stuff on the changing table connected to the crib. He had the bedding put into the crib and there was a brown rocking chair in the corner. There were books on the bookshelf and everything looked perfect to Tayla. The name Jonah was hanging over the crib on the wall painted in dark blue and white. "Do you like it?" he asked.

Tayla grew tears in her eyes. "I love it. You did this?"

"I did. I figured we might as well make Jonah feel at home," he said with a smile. "If you want to change anything you can."

"No," she said. "I love it. Thank-you, Baby."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. He was glad to see his wife so happy. "At least everything is ready for Jonah. Is your dad doing the guardianship papers?"

"Yes he is," said Tayla, "and he is bringing them down so that Jordyn can sign them next week when she arrives in Tampa."

"Good," he said. "Tay, I hope we're doing the right thing."

"I think we are," she said. "I know we are."

***A/N: What do you think? Is Tayla doing this for all the right reasons or does she have another motive? What is Roman's issue with JOrdyn? He seems to have some type of grudge against her. Do you think this is a good idea for them to take care of Jonah or is this setting Tayla up for devastation? Also how do you think Roman is going to react when he finds out Tay's parents are moving to Tampa? WE all know Roman and Tianna are like oil and water. Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	48. Thank-you

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much**

Tayla and Roman sat in the airport waiting for Jordyn's plane to arrive. Roman sat and held Tayla's hand. They were both excited to meet Jonah. They couldn't wait to see what he looked like and couldn't wait to know what his personality was like. The time had come for Jordyn's plane to arrive and they stood up waiting for her and Jonah. "This is it," said Tayla with a big smile on her face.

"I know," said Roman with a smile as he kissed her hand. They stood and watched people from the plane walk past them. They watched a few mothers and their children walk past them but none of them were Jordyn just yet.

They watched old people and young couples walk past them. Tayla spotted a young girl with straight brownish blonde hair carrying a young baby with a blanket and holding a diaper bag on her shoulder. She looked confused and looked lost. She was looking around for someone. "Is that her?" asked Tayla.

"I think so," said Roman. "Come on," he said as he and Tayla walked over toward the young girl and the baby boy. "Jordyn?"

"Roman," she said with a smile, "and Tayla?"

"Hi," said Tayla with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," she said shaking her hand. "Hi, Roman."

Roman didn't recognize Jordyn. She looked very different than she did when she was a little girl. Her hair wasn't curly anymore and it was a bit darker. She still had her dark brown eyes but she had grown up. She was not the little girl he remembered. "Hi, Jordyn," he said with a smile as he hugged her. "You look great! I almost didn't recognize you."

"I grew up," she said with a smile as Tayla watched the two interact. "You look different; your hair you're letting it grow now."

"Yeah," he said as he ran his hands through his hair with a smile.

"And this must be Jonah," said Tayla with a smile before elbowing Roman.

"This is Jonah," said Jordyn with a smile. "Jonah, can you say hi?"

"Hi, Jonah," said Tayla in a high voice with a smile on her face as the little boy with naturally tanned skin, curly black hair and dark brown eyes looked at her. He looked like his mom there was no doubt. "Hi," she said as she took his hand. Jonah smiled at her. "You are so cute," she said making him smile more. "Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Sure," said Jordyn as she handed Jonah to Tayla. Tayla like a natural held him in her arms. He didn't cry at all as Tayla held him he just smiled at her. "So I heard that your dad has some type of paper for me to sign?"

"Yes," said Tayla as they started to walk to get Jordyn's stuff. "It's just legal guardianship papers and it talks about visitation. We are going to take you to our house to sign them and then Roman is going to take you to your Nana's house."

"Okay," said Jordyn. "Thank-you."

"So how are you doing?" asked Roman as they walk. "Are you ready to live in Tampa?"

"I am just ready for a new start," she said. "I'm just ready to put my whole past behind me and get my life together for this little guy right here. I want to be his mommy so bad but I can't do that if I don't have myself together. Thank-you guys so much for taking him for me till I get back on my feet. I love him and I just want him to have the best."

"No problem," said Roman with a smile as they reached the baggage claim. Roman had Jordyn pick out her bags and then he carried it to their car for her as Tayla bonded with Jonah. Tayla put Jonah in his car seat in the car as if she had been doing it her whole life and she sat in the backseat with him while Jordyn sat up front with Roman. Tayla played with Jonah the whole way to their house. She was in love with him. She couldn't remember a time she this happy.

When they arrived at their house Tayla got Jonah out of the car and took him to the front door while Jordyn and Roman lingered behind her. Tayla opened the door to be greeted by her mom and dad. "Look who's here!" said Tianna with a smile. "Let me see that sweet baby!"

"Mama, this is Jonah," said Tayla with a smile.

"He's adorable," she said with a smile as Jonah looked at her. He hid his face on Tayla's shoulder. "And look at that curly hair he is so cute," she said as Roman and Jordyn walked into the house.

"And mama, this is Jordyn. Jordyn, this is my mama; Tianna," said Tayla with a smile.

"Hi," said Jordyn as she looked around the house. "You two have a nice house."

"Thank-you," said Tayla with a smile. "Do you want to go see the nursery?"

"Sure," said Jordyn.

"All right," said Tayla as she led Jordyn upstairs to show her Jonah's room. "Roman did this himself," she said opening the door. "Jonah, this is your room," she said with a smile.

"It's amazing," said Jordyn with tears in her eyes. "I love it. Jonah, you're so lucky."

"Are you okay?" asked Tayla.

"Yeah," said Jordyn, "it's just Chelsea told me that you loved babies and that you were having a rough year. She told me that you had everything ready for him and everything you needed. She also said that you and Roman would have so much love for Jonah. She was right. I can tell how much you already love him. Thank-you for doing this for me," she said. "Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," said Tayla. "You're my best friend's little sister. I needed to help you out. I hope that I can make Jonah happy and do a good job with him for now."

"I'm sure you will," she said with a smile. "So are you planning to have kids of your own some day?" she asked as she walked around the nursery admiring all the work Roman had done.

"We're trying we had two miscarriages," said Tayla, "but we're working on it."

"Oh," said Jordyn, "well you deserve to have a baby if you can do this much for a baby that's not yours I can't even imagine how much you would do for a baby that is yours."

"Yeah," said Tayla as she felt pain in her heart. Although she knew Jonah wasn't her baby it still hurt hearing Jordyn say that. "Well, I bet you want to go to see your nana," said Tayla, "so let's go sign those papers."

"All right," said Jordyn before they headed back downstairs to the dining room for them to sign the papers.

Tayla put Jonah into the walker her mom had gotten for him while her, Roman, Miguel and Jordyn sat down at the table to go over the papers. "All right," said Miguel. "Right here are the guardianship papers. These papers do not terminate Jordyn's rights as a parent. She still has rights to her son and when the time comes she may take Jonah back when she believes or feels she is ready to be a parent. Until then Roman and Tayla are his guardians. They will make all the important decisions such as medical, education, religious and will take on financial responsibility for Jonah. Jordyn will be allowed to have supervised visitation with Jonah every Saturday for 2 hours and once during the week on Wednesday nights from 5pm-6pm. It is important that Jonah have a relationship with his mother for the time he goes back into her care. Jordyn may visit Jonah on holidays such as Christmas, Easter and Thanksgiving. Roman and Tayla are to keep Jordyn updated on Jonah's status such as milestones and things along that nature. Jordyn is not allowed to show up whenever she feels like it to see Jonah. That is why there is set visitation. Y'all may read over the papers and sign your names. Once your names are signed Roman and Tayla will be Jonah's legal guardians. Do you all understand that?"

"Yes," they said all together.

Miguel handed the guardianship papers to Roman and Tayla. They read over the papers to make sure they agreed with everything stated in them and then they each signed their names on the lines. They passed the papers to Jordyn and she read over them. She hesitated for a minute but then she realized how great Roman and Tayla were for Jonah so she signed the papers and gave them back to Miguel. He looked over the papers and the signatures and then signed his own name as a witness. "Roman and Tayla you are now the legal guardians of Jonah Samuel Batista."

"Thank-you," said Tayla with a smile. She was so happy to hear those words. She gave Roman a quick kiss on his lips before she hugged Jordyn. "Thank-you so much for allowing us to be his guardians. I promise we will do everything we can to make sure he is happy and well loved. You focus on yourself and get yourself together. Jonah needs you to be at your best."

"I will," said Jordyn as she hugged Tayla back. "Thank-you. You two are awesome."

"Thanks," said Tayla with a smile as they walked into the living room where Jonah had made himself at home as he was in his walker playing. "He is adorable."

"Thank-you," said Jordyn. "Can I hold him for a few minutes before I leave?"

"Sure," said Tayla as she walked over and took Jonah out of the walker and handed him to Jordyn.

"Jonah," said Jordyn with tears in her eyes. "Mommy loves you so much. I love you a lot that I am giving you to these nice people; Tayla and Roman till Mommy gets her life back together. I'm going to go to school and finish school. I'm going to be the best person I can be so that I can give you the life that you deserve. I know that Roman and Tayla are going to take great care of you and love you as if you were their own. They are going to give you the best while I can't. Mommy is doing this for you because she wants you to have the best. I promise, Jonah, I am going to get my life together and finish school to be a better mommy. I love you so much," she said with tears streaming down her cheek. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before handing him back to Tayla. "Thank-you again so much for doing this," she said as she hugged her. "You're a great friend to Chelsea. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Tayla with tears in her eyes. To see how much Jordyn loves her son melts Tayla's heart. She is sure that Jordyn is going to do the right thing, get her life together and be the best mom that she can be.

"Um, I think I should go," she said. "But um that little blanket he came with. I made that for him. He sleeps with it every night. He likes to eat gerber puffs and his favorite food is Pineapple pear and Hawaiian delight. He also loves peas and carrots. Please take care of him."

"I will," said Tayla. "And I guess I'll see you on Saturday for your visit."

"Yes," said Jordyn. "Bye Jonah," she said with tears in her eyes. Her heart was breaking leaving him again but she knew it was the right thing for both of them. It was the best thing she could do for her son till she herself was a better person. She had a long road ahead of her but she knew she could do it with Jonah being her motivation.

Roman and Jordyn were in the car as he was driving her to her nana's house while Tayla stayed at home with Jonah to give him dinner and to give him a bath. "Your wife seems nice," said Jordyn.

"She is. She's a great person," he said, "so don't hurt her."

"What do you mean?" asked Jordyn.

"I know how you are, Jordyn. You like to break shit up. You like to destroy things. I know you. I have known you for a long time."

"You know who I used to be," she said, "that's not me anymore. I changed."

"You may manipulate everyone else but you're not manipulating me. All I am saying is don't hurt Tayla. She is happy to take care of Jonah for you. Don't hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone," she said. "Does your wife know you used to date my sister?"

"She knows," said Roman. "Chelsea and I told her."

"Interesting," she said. "And yet she still remains best friends with her. That's kind of stupid."

"Tayla isn't stupid," said Roman. "She's very smart."

"I don't doubt that," she said. "You like them smart don't you."

"Yes, Jordyn, I do," he said. "But I mean it Jordyn, don't hurt my wife."

"Why do you keep insisting I'm going to hurt Tayla?"

"Because I know you," he said, "I know how you tend to hurt people. You hurt your mom, your dad, your brothers and your sisters. I know you, Jordyn. Hurting people is what you do best and you don't bat an eye when you do it. It's like a game for you."

"Roman, that is not true. I don't like to hurt people."

"Oh yeah? Your mom and dad gave you the world and all you could do is run away and act up fall into drugs and get pregnant at what 15?"

"Don't judge me for my past," she said. "Everyone does things they aren't proud of. You don't know anything about me. You know me from when I was younger and was a hellion but after I turned 14 you have no idea what happened to me, who I was hanging out with and the things I did. I went through some of the darkest things. I have experienced things that you probably only see in your nightmares. I know what hell on Earth is like and I know I don't' want to go back there again. I went to rehab. I did my time. I learned to focus on me and how to make myself better than what I was do NOT use my past as leverage or I will take Jonah away from both of you in a split second and have my nana help me with him. Do not act like you're better than me. I may have done wrong but you are not better than me. I am getting my life together and I am becoming a better person. Am I happy about who I used to be? No. Am I happy about how I treated my family? No but I am better than that and I am going to make up for every bad thing I have done. You should have a little faith in me. Stop holding my past against me. The past has no control over me. So stop acting like an asshole to me," she said.

Roman felt bad for the way he was talking to her. He knew she had gone through some darkness in the last couple years. "Jordyn, I'm sorry. It's just I love Tayla and I don't' want to see her get hurt. I'm pretty protective of her. She's been hurt enough in the last few months. I don't want her to get hurt again you know?"

"I promise I am not going to hurt her," she said. "I'm glad you two are taking care of Jonah for me. You two are great people. I want to be a better person and I am going to be. I'm trying to get past my addiction but if people tear me down I'm going to go back to it. And I don't want to do that, Roman. I don't want to live that life anymore," she said as they pulled into her nana's driveway. "I don't want to be that person anymore," she said as she burst into tears.

Roman didn't know what else to do but he didn't want to see her cry so he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her while she cried on his shoulder. "I know you're going to be a better person and I know you can get past your past. I'm sorry," he said. "I'm truly sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "I'm sorry," she said breaking their embrace. "I have to go. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said as he got out of the car with her to get her bags out of the trunk. He walked her up to the front door and laid her bags inside her nana's door before he left to go back home.

When he got home he walked into the living room where Tayla was sitting on the floor playing peek-a-boo with Jonah. He smiled at her as he took a seat on the couch. "He likes to play peek-a-boo," said Tayla with a smile.

"I see," he said with a smile as he sat down on the floor with her and Jonah. "Hey there, Buddy!" He said making Jonah smile at him. "I think he likes me."

"He does," said Tayla with a smile. "Is Jordyn at her Nana's house?"

"Yep," said Roman as he picked Jonah up off the floor.

"She seems like a nice girl. I don't know why everyone thinks she's so evil."

"Because you didn't know her before," he said as he played airplane with Jonah making him laugh. "She might still be evil. I don't know if I fully trust her or not."

"I trust her," said Tayla as she watched her husband play with Jonah, "and she loves her son beyond belief. And don't talk bad about her. She was nice enough to let us take care of her son."

"Doesn't mean she doesn't have other motives," he said as he smiled up at Jonah. "Look, Tayla, Jordyn is Jordyn she destroys things. It's what she does. I don't' trust her."

"She's 16," said Tayla. "She's still a kid. We all do stupid and crazy things when we're young. I think she's doing a great thing right now."

"I guess," he said as he put Jonah down on his lap as Tayla moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think I am a nag?" she asked as she tickled Jonah.

"A nag? No. Persistent and determined yes," he said. "I love you, Tay and your persistence and determination makes you that much hotter to me."

"So you don't think I'm selfish?"

"Selfish? Why would I think you were selfish? You're not selfish at all."

"Because I feel like I always expect you to give me what I want and never think about your happiness. You seem to be upset with the whole Jordyn thing. I wanted to take her baby while she got her life together but you didn't. I talked you into it and you did it because you want me to be happy."

"Tay," he said as he looked at her. "I don't know where this is coming from but I don't think you're selfish and I love to make you happy. I am not upset about the Jordyn thing. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I am happy to have Jonah here with us. So don't think you're selfish because you're not. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're creative, you've got a great sense of humor and you're all around a great person. I love you, Tayla."

"I love you too, Roman, but what can I do to make you happy?"

"You don't have to do anything. I am happy. You make me happy, Tay. Just knowing you have supported me all these years when times were tough and have loved me more instead of less makes me happy. I am happy because you have been here with me through it all. You could have left a long time ago but you didn't. I love you, Tay." He said before he kissed her lips softly. Jonah interrupted them by letting out a squeal. "And one day," he said with a smile. "You and I are going to have a baby of our own but right now we have Jonah."

"I hope," said Tayla with a smile. "I love you, Ro. And if there is anything I can do to make you happy I'll do it."

***A/N: So what did you think? How happy was Tayla to get Jonah? Think she deserves that happiness? Does she seem to feel for JOrdyn's situation? And how about Roman did he seem a bit harsh to Jordyn? As for JOrdyn what are your thoughts on her? Do you think she can be trusted and do you think she will be a problem for Roman and Tayla? What did you think about Tayla wanting to make Roman happy? Did she seem better in this chapter? **

***A/N: So after I finish this story which won't be for a while I was going to end my Roman and Tayla story BUT last week I was thinking about them and I just like writing about Roman and Tayla and decided I wanted to do one more story about them. It would be set where Our Perfection ends where it is 5 years later. Would you like another Roman and Tayla story or no?**


	49. Have Some Fun

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

***And I will be doing another Roman and Tayla story!***

A couple weeks later Tayla was cleaning up the kitchen after putting Jonah to bed. She was cleaning up the dishes she had made from making dinner for her and Jonah since Roman was still at the training facility working even though it was almost 9. He had been working later because he was working on his in-ring and promo skills because he was supposed to cut a promo on one of the guys before challenging him to a match at the next show. His promo skills weren't exactly up to par due to the fact he was generally a shy guy and although you could never tell he hated talking in front of people. It was probably his weakest skill but as far as wrestling moves went he was amazing in the ring. It was just the mic he had trouble working. Tayla had just put the last dish into the dishwasher as Roman walked in the back door. He looked exhausted. "Hey," said Tayla as she wiped up the kitchen counter.

"Hey," he said as he walked over to his wife and greeted her with a kiss. "Where's Jonah?"

"In bed," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Roman's waist. "Did you have a rough night?"

"Yeah," he said. "That one new guy really knows how to work a person. He is rough in the ring but his skills are amazing and his promos are fucking awesome. He's a crazy son of a bitch."

"Language," she said.

"Sorry you know how it gets when I'm around the guys. I forget sometimes," he said as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "Is Jonah going to sleep through the night tonight?"

"I hope," said Tayla. Jonah wasn't exactly sleeping through the night yet. He would wake up at least 2 or 3 times a night to either eat or be changed. It was really exhausting for both of them. They had no idea what to expect from having a baby. "Are you hungry or anything? I can make you something to eat."

"No," he said, "I stopped for something to eat before I came home but I do miss your cooking."

"I miss having dinner with you," she said as they walked to the living room.

"I miss being with you," he said as he sat down on the couch signaling for her to sit on his lap. Tayla walked over with a smile and straddled her husband as she sat on his lap so they were face to face. Tayla wrapped her arms around his neck as Roman wrapped his arms around her waist. "So what did you and Jonah do today?"

"We went to visit Sam, Alana and Nani today. I was helping her get settled in. Her house is awesome. It's a very nice house. Alana loved Jonah and so did Nani."

"That's good," said Roman with a smile as his hands slid down to Tayla's bottom. "I hope to visit them soon but with work I am so swamped. I barely get enough time to be with you and Jonah."

"I know," said Tayla. "It's okay we forgive you," she said with a smile as she ran her hands through his messed up hair. "We know you'll make it up to us someday."

"I will," he said with a smile. "Starting right now with you," he said as Tayla leaned down and kissed his lips softly. It had been at least 3 weeks since they were intimate with each other between Roman working, Jonah and being too tired they were lacking in their sex life. Any type of initiation was appreciated from either party. Their kiss grew in passion as Roman took his hands up Tayla's t-shirt. The feel of Roman's big hands on her flesh made her want him even more. She smiled against his lips as she felt his hands on her breasts. He softly squeezed and kneading her breasts through her bra. They broke their kiss so that Roman could remove Tayla's shirt from her body. He reached around and unsnapped her bra exposing her breasts. He took his right hand over her breast and massaged it softly as he leaned down and gently sucked on her other breast. A pleasurable moan escaped from Tayla's lips. As Roman worked on Tayla's breasts she ran her hands through is hair before resting them on his broad shoulders. Tayla could feel his hardness through his shorts. Roman picked Tayla up and carried her up to their bedroom where he shut the door, carried her over to their bed and laid her down gently. He took his shirt off exposing his firm chest and his Samoan tattoo on his shoulder. He walked over to Tayla and stood in front of her. She smiled and pulled down his shorts followed by his briefs exposing his erection. She took his hardness into her hand and softly began to rub him gently. Roman moaned with pleasure at the feel of her soft hands. Tayla leaned down and took his hardness into her mouth. Roman moaned out louder as he felt Tayla's lips on his hardness. She began to suck it softly causing Roman to moan even more as her hands helped to pleasure him. Roman leaned his head back as his wife pleasured him. She didn't do this often but when she did she was amazing at it. Tayla took him deeper into her mouth and her tongue worked magic on Roman. He felt himself building up and as he couldn't control it anymore he released his hot cum into her mouth.

After he emptied himself in her mouth Tayla removed him from her mouth, moved back on the bed and stripped out of her shorts and underwear before Roman towered over her. She smiled at him as she felt his body on top of hers. Roman spread her legs and as he lowered himself he entered her. Tayla moaned out with pleasure as it was the first time in weeks she had felt her husband inside her. Roman kissed her lips softly as he began to make love to his wife. The spring heat of Tampa was in the room as they were tangled up in the sheets making hot passionate love to one another. They both went as long as they could before the passion built up to their climax. They each cried out in pleasure as they came together. Roman lay on Tayla for a while after they finished making love to each other. He just wanted to feel the closeness of his wife. Tayla loved feeling Roman's sweaty body on hers as he rested his head on her chest she ran her fingers through his wet hair. Roman finally stirred and reluctantly removed himself from Tayla. He laid down next to her as she turned to face him. "I missed you," he said with a smile as he took his fingertips over her soft skin.

"I missed you too," she said with a smile. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too," he said with a smile as his blue eyes looked at her.

"I still love your eyes after all these years," she said with a smile. "They are so beautiful."

"Thank-you," he said smiling back at her. "What?" he asked as she looked at him.

Tayla pushed herself up onto her elbow. She had something she wanted to tell Roman and she knew there was no better time to tell him than right now after the sex they just had. He was surely in a better mood and wouldn't be in a bad mood till the high of their love making wore off. "I have something to tell you," she said with a smile as he pushed up onto his elbow also.

"Yeah?" he asked as he ran his hand over her hip allowing it to slide to her backside.

"Well, you're not going to like this," she said, "but my mom and dad found a house down here in Tampa."

"What?" he asked as his hand moved back to her hip. "What do you mean?"

"I mean my mom and dad are moving to Tampa."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"No not at all. I know you're not exactly thrilled with the idea but they want to be closer to us and I wouldn't mind them being closer. Hell, I want your mom and dad to move to Tampa too so we can all be close to each other again but yeah my mom and dad bought a house down here to move into."

"When?" he asked. He seemed irritated but he wasn't upset. Tayla knew he didn't like her mom and she didn't blame him but she just wanted them both to get along.

"I think in a few weeks. I'm not really sure," she said, "but it's where that's really going to piss you off."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No," she said, "I'm just preparing you so that you're not surprised when it happens."

"All right, where?"

"3 blocks away," she said holding her breath waiting for him to lose it.

"Why so close?"

"I don't know."

"This is going to suck," he said. "You know how I feel about your mom and you know how she feels about me."

"I know but I just want you two to get along. You don't have to be best friends but please just try to get along for me. I don't like to be in the middle of your arguments. I know you both love me and care about me so prove it and just get along with each other."

"It's not me it's her, Tay. She's always picking on me for my career and she's always acting like I'm not good enough for you. I think I have proven I am good enough for you. I have never hurt you and I never plan to hurt you. She just hates me for whatever reason. I don't start half the arguments she does. If she didn't nag at me and pick at me I probably would get along with her just fine but I'm not just going to let her treat me like some scrub. I work hard for you; for us. I work hard to make sure we have everything we need and so that we can afford this house. I'm only doing what I need to for us. It's called being responsible. It shouldn't matter what my job is as long as I am putting money on the table."

"I know, Baby," she said as she put his hair over his shoulder. "I'm happy with what you do and I'm glad you provide for us. I know you're good enough for me if not the best thing for me. My mom is my mom. I can't describe it but she's got her own way of doing things. I know it gets on your nerves but please try to get along with her. It will make the fact that she's living in Tampa a lot more bearable for all of us."

"I'll try," he said with a smile. "But you owe me for this."

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "What do I owe you?"

"A good night of hot passionate love making," he said with a smile.

"I think that can be arranged," she said with a smile as she leaned in and kissed his lips leading to a long night of making love to each other but neither of them had complaints. They were making up for 3 weeks it was well overdue.

The next night Tayla went to Roman's wrestling show with Jonah. She wanted them both to support Roman. She didn't go to many of his shows but tonight she wanted to go and Jonah wasn't fussy so she figured it was the best night to go. She went with his sister Sam and his nieces because they loved to support Roman. Tayla watched Roman as he delivered a promo and while it wasn't his best because you could tell he was nervous it wasn't awful. Did the fans like it? Not really because he was pretty much booed out of the arena but Tayla was proud of him for actually doing it. He was later put to shame by the man Tayla had met in Arizona; Dean Ambrose. Roman wasn't lying about his promo work. They were amazing. He worked the mic like no other. This battle of words turned into a match between the two. Together they put on a really good match. There were times Tayla was biting her nails for Roman as she watched them wrestle. It was probably one of Roman's best matches so far in his career and although he didn't win they still put on one hell of a match. Tayla had Jonah clap his hands for Roman as he walked up the ramp. He walked passed Tayla and Jonah and smiled at her. He stopped to give her a quick kiss and to give Jonah a quick kiss as well before he went back to the back. Tayla sat and watched the rest of the show. There was no denying that the men and women in that ring that night would one day be WWE superstars. They all had so much talent Tayla planned to go to even more shows to support Roman and to see the future of the company.

When the show was over Sam and the girls left because it was late while Tayla went backstage to see her husband. Tayla was waiting for Roman outside his locker room knowing he was probably taking a shower. He came out of the locker room with a smile on his face when he saw Tayla and Jonah standing there. "Good job," said Tayla with a smile. "You did your promo it was good."

"Thanks," he said, "it could be a lot better. It's not my strong point."

"I know but you'll get there but that match you put on was awesome. It was probably one of the best so far in your career. You and Dean work well together."

"We do," said Roman with a smile. "And what did you think, Little Man?" he asked as he took a smiling Jonah from Tayla. "Did Uncle Roman do a good job?" Jonah clapped his hands for Roman. "See? He liked my match too. What's that, Jonah? You want to wrestle me?" Tayla smiled and shook her head. Roman was so good with Jonah. He loved him so much. It was hurting her that she couldn't give him a baby of his own. "Well, I guess we're just going to need to settle this in the ring," he said, "let's go."

Roman started to walk away with Jonah as Tayla followed him. "Where are you going?"

"Jonah and I have a match," he said with a smile, "and he will probably win but we're having a match."

"All right," said Tayla as they walked to the ring.

Roman handed Tayla Jonah while he climbed into the ring and then had Tayla hand him Jonah through the ropes. Jonah couldn't walk yet but he was working on standing. He held onto the ropes after Roman put him down and started to bounce his knees as he looked at Roman with a smile. Tayla watched with a smile on her face. Jonah let go of the ropes and stood for at least 10 seconds by himself before he fell to his knees. "Good job! Buddy," said Roman with a smile as he was on his knees. Jonah crawled over to him and started to crawl on Roman. "What are you doing?" he asked as Jonah giggled. "Oh no you got me," he said as he fell onto his back in the ring while Jonah crawled on him. He picked Jonah up over his head. "Oh no not the Samoan Splash," he said as Jonah smiled at him from the air. Roman laid Jonah down on his stomach. "You got me! 1-2-3! Jonah Batista wins. Jonah beat Roman Reigns!" he said as he sat up and held Jonah on his lap with a smile. "You got me, Jonah." Tayla smiled at him as they were interrupted by a man clearing his throat. Tayla turned to look at him and saw that it was Dean. He wasn't too bad looking as he stood there in his wife beater and jeans.

"Hey, Dean," said Roman with a smile as he held onto Jonah.

"Hey," said Dean. "What's going on here? Having a wrestling match with your son?"

"He's not my son. He's a friend's son. My wife and I are just taking care of him for a while till his mom gets back on her feet but yeah we were having a match. He won."

"I saw," said Dean with a smile. "He's cute."

"Thanks," said Roman with a smile. "Oh. I want you to meet my wife. Dean, this is.."

"Tayla," he said with a smile as he shook her hand.

"Yeah," said Roman confused. "You two know each other?"

"We met each other in Arizona," said Dean. "This is your husband?"

"Yeah," said Tayla with a smile. "I didn't know you were coming here."

"I just came a couple weeks ago," he said.

"How well do you two know each other?" asked Roman as he stood up in the ring and moved closer to the ropes with Jonah. Tayla sensed a little jealousy from Roman and she wasn't sure why.

"We don't," said Dean. "We talked for 3 minutes and then I went to work out."

"I see," said Roman as his eyes went from Dean to Tayla. "But you remembered her name."

"Tayla isn't a name you forget easily," he said. "So what I came to ask you was if you wanted to go out to the bar with Seth and I to celebrate the night unless you want to go home with your wife and child."

"I wouldn't mind going out to the bar but I don't know if I should. Tay, do you mind?"

"No," she said. "Have fun with your friends," she said. "Jonah and I will go home and I'll put him to bed or try to put him to bed now that you have him so hyper now. I don't mind have some fun."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he handed Jonah to her through the ropes.

"I'm sure," she said, "Have fun."

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he climbed out of the ring. "I love you," he said before he kissed her lips.

"I love you too," she said with a smile. "You deserve to have some fun."

"Thanks," he said as he took Jonah from her. "Goodnight, Buddy. Uncle Roman will be home soon be good for Aunt Tay." He hugged Jonah and gave him a kiss before handing him back to Tayla.

"Well, we're going to go. Have fun tonight and be careful," she said.

"I will and you too," he gave her one more kiss before she started to walk away with Jonah. He was happy that she was giving him a chance to go out and have fun. He wanted to have a night out with the guys.

"Bye, Dean," said Tayla as she walked passed him.

"Bye, Tayla," he said with a smile as she walked away. Tayla felt good about allowing Roman to go out and have some fun with the guys. He worked hard all the time. He deserved to have some fun.

***A/N: It is good to see Roman and Tayla have not lost their sex drive completely even though they are both exhausted lol. How cute was Roman with Jonah in the wrestling ring? Did Roman seem jealous of Tayla and Dean talking? IF so why do you think he would be jealous? And how are things going to change now that Tianna and Miguel are moving to not only Tampa BUT 3 blocks away? Is this asking for trouble? It was good to see Tayla not be selfish and allow Roman to go out with his friends right? Yes the friendship has begun! But do you think his need to go out with his friends could lead to trouble eventually? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	50. The Turning Point

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. **

***Please don't hate me after this chapter (take that as a warning of the events in this chapter)**

The next morning Tayla woke up to Jonah crying in his nursery. Tayla was surprised to see that Roman wasn't home yet. She told him he could go out with Dean and Seth to hang out at the bar but not to stay out all night. She checked her cell phone to see if she had any missed calls or texts from Roman but she didn't. There was not a word from him. She did have a text from Jordyn though asking if 10 am-12 pm would be a good time for her to come see Jonah for her Saturday visit. Tayla quickly texted her back letting her know that would be fine even though it was in an hour. Tayla then quickly sent a text to Roman asking where he was. She took her phone with her as she went to the nursery to get Jonah out of the crib. "Hey there Little guy," she said with a smile as he stopped crying. He looked up at her with his big brown eyes and smiled at her. She picked him up out of the crib and put him on the changing table to change his diaper before taking him downstairs to give him breakfast and to make herself something to eat. She put him in the high chair and poured a few Gerber Puffs onto the tray while she made him some oatmeal to eat with banana in it. It was one of his favorite things to eat. When she finished the oatmeal she sat down and started to feed it to him. He was wasting no time eating it as Roman walked in the back door looking like hell. "Glad you could make it home," said Tayla as she fed Jonah. "Where were you?" she asked as he walked over and kissed her cheek softly.

"I was out with Dean and Seth," he said. "We went to the bar and then we didn't leave till too late so I just went to Dean's house and crashed."

"Okay but a phone call would have been nice," she said as she looked at her husband. He looked rough. His hair was not neatly brushed into a ponytail or a bun like it normally was, his beard was starting to grow and he needed to shave and his eyes were bloodshot. She wasn't sure how much he drank but she was sure he was feeling it.

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl," he said as the alcohol was still on his breath. He might have still been drunk. "And what are you doing, Jonah?" he asked with a smile. "Are you eating? Is it yummy?" Jonah smiled at Roman as he smiled at him.

"Roman, you smell so bad right now. You need to take a shower and I suggest you do it soon because Jordyn is going to be here in the next half hour."

"What is she coming for?" he asked with agitation in his voice. Tayla knew that Roman didn't like Jordyn very much if at all. He hated when she came over to visit Jonah and he hated dealing with her. Tayla knew he didn't trust her for whatever reason but sometimes he was downright rude to Jordyn and she didn't deserve it.

"It's Saturday. She's coming to visit Jonah. Remember she gets 2 hours to see him on Saturdays?"

"Does it have to be here? Can't it be at her nana's or at the park? Why does it have to be here? You know I don't like her in my house," he said.

"Our house," she said, "my name is on the deed too. It's OUR house."

"But I bought it," he said. "So technically it's my house. I just let you put your name on the deed."

"I'm going to assume that you're pissed because Jordyn is coming over and I'm going to assume that you're still drunk so I'm not going to argue with you about what you just said after ALL the times I paid the bills in our apartments busting my ass to work while you sat around doing nothing all day. Remember? Because I do."

"I'm sorry whose working now to pay back the loan and to pay off the house? Oh yeah that's right it's me," he said, "Who pays all the bills right now? Oh yeah me again," he said, "I think I have a right to say I don't want Jordyn in our house."

"Roman, don't take that tone with me. I never once said that shit to you when I was working and you stayed home all day. If you want me to get a job and help pay the bills I will I have no problem with that. And I know you don't want Jordyn here but Jonah is her son, Roman. And she has the right to come in here and take him whenever she wants especially if you're being an asshole to her. I suggest you settle yourself down, take a shower and sober up because today is NOT the day you're going to disrespect me and fight with me because you wanted to stay out all night."

"You told me I could go out with my friends," he said.

"Yeah, I told you could go out with your friends but not stay out all night. What were you doing while you were out all night?"

"Tay, you know what I was doing. I was drinking and having a good time. It's not a big deal."

"It may not be but not calling or texting me to tell me you're not coming home because you're crashing at Dean's is a big deal. I was worried about you."

"And how do you know Dean, TAyla?"

"He told you we met each other in Phoenix a couple months ago," she said as she continued to feed Jonah. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Roman's attitude. It wasn't her fault he didn't sleep the night before and wanted to get drunk. He made the choice so she wasn't sure why he was taking it out on her.

"Yeah I get that but you two were overly friendly," he said.

"No we were just talking. It was nothing more," she said. "Just take a shower and sober up, Roman."

"Not until you tell me what really happened with you and Dean in Phoenix," he said.

"Are you trying to accuse me of something, Roman? Is that what you're trying to do?"

"Is there something to accuse you of?"

"No, Roman Joseph there isn't. I talked to Dean for maybe a minute in Phoenix and that was it. There is nothing more to it and if you don't believe me you can call Chelsea and ask her."

"Like she wouldn't lie for you," he said.

"You know what. It's not worth an argument and I'm not having one with you today so just go take a shower and sober up," she said. "I'm done with this conversation."

"If something happened with you two I will find out."

"You'll find NOTHING out because nothing happened," she said now she was irritated because of Roman. "Now if you will excuse me I have to give Jonah a quick bath and get him dressed since his mom will be here soon and if you're wise you'll take a shower, clean yourself up and sober up before she gets here and you will not be rude to her," said Tayla as she picked Jonah up out of the high chair.

"You don't want to shower with me?" asked Roman.

"After you just accused me of having sex with Dean? I don't think so," she said.

"But I need you," he said.

"Use your hand today because you have ruined any chances of having sex with me today."

"That's not fair, Tay," he said.

"It's not fair that you came in here with an attitude and started accusing me of things that never happened also but you did it. Now I need to take care of Jonah," she said as she walked up the back stairs to the nursery to get Jonah's bath stuff to give him a bath while Roman stomped up the stairs behind her to their room to take a shower. It was not a good morning in the Reigns household. Tayla and Roman rarely fought but when they did it was NOT a fun experience for anyone.

Just as Tayla finished getting herself dressed after giving Jonah a bath and dressing him their doorbell rang. Tayla was upset because instead of taking a shower like she had asked him to Roman took a little nap. She woke him up to take a shower because Jordyn was there. Tayla grabbed Jonah and carried him downstairs as Roman angrily and reluctantly went to take a shower. All he wanted to do was sleep. "Hey," said Tayla with a smile as she opened the door to see Jordyn standing on the front porch. "Come in," she said.

"Thanks," said Jordyn with a smile as Tayla shut the door as she had Jonah on her hip. "Hey, Jonah!" said Jordyn with a smile. "Come to Mommy!" she said as Jonah smiled and reached for her. It hurt Tayla a little but she was glad he went to Jordyn without resistance. They walked to the living room and took a seat on the floor while Jordyn sat Jonah down in front of her so he could play with toys while she talked with Tayla.

"So how are you doing?" asked Tayla as she watched Jonah with the ball in his hands. She smiled at him.

"I'm doing good," she said, "I signed up for cyber school and I start that in a couple weeks. I have to start 10th grade all over again. I'm surprised they didn't make me start with 9th grade because I pretty much failed out of 9th grade. I'm excited though. I just want to get school done and over with so that I can go to college."

"That's good," said Tayla, "do you know what you want to do after high school and college?"

"I want to get into some type of social work or maybe become a drug and alcohol counselor. What better candidate for the job than someone that once had a drug and alcohol problem?" she asked.

"That would be a great job for you," said Tayla with a smile. "I know you can do it."

"Thanks," she said. "I hope I can. I just want to be able to give Jonah the life he deserves."

"Yeah," said Tayla.

"And I have been going to my meetings. I have been making some friends here in Tampa from my group. It's helping me a lot."

"I'm glad," said Tayla. "You're doing a good job."

"Thanks," she said.

"Did you get any word on what's going on with Jonah's dad? I know he's in jail but what happened with him?"

"He's going to be there for a very long time. He has a lot of charges against him. I'm just glad he can't find me or Jonah. I don't want him anywhere near Jonah or me. He's nothing but trouble. I should have known the trouble he was when he was 35 years old going out with me when I was only 15. I mean I guess I wouldn't call it going out with me as I would call it getting me hooked on drugs but I don't' want to talk about the horrible life I lived with him."

"You don't have to," said Tayla. "I understand." She did feel bad for Jordyn. She seemed to have a rough time with her life. Jordyn had been through some rough times and had hit rock bottom but now she seemed to be doing a lot better and she was determined to get her life together. "Do you like living with your grandma or Nana?"

"It's all right," she said. "Her girlfriend doesn't want me there but it is a house to live in and I have a roof over my head. I've been worse."

"I believe that," said Tayla as Roman came down into the living room with the towel wrapped around his waist with no shirt on and his hair dripping wet from the shower. Tayla looked at him with the most evil look she could give him as a warning they had company and it was not appropriate for him to walk around like that in front of Jordyn. Jordyn turned around to see Roman walking over to them in his towel. Her eyes were quickly drawn to his abs and his firm chest. She didn't want to take her eyes off of him. Tayla watched Jordyn eye her husband and then she eyed her husband and said, "Roman, what are you doing? We have company."

"Have you seen my adidas shirt? I can't find it and I want to go down to the gym and work out. I can't work out without it."

"It's in the wash," said Tayla. "You're going to need to wear something else but please go back upstairs and get dressed," she said as Jordyn kept her eyes on Roman. Tayla wasn't jealous because even she would look at Roman if she wasn't married to him but it was the fact they had company that upset her. She didn't think it was appropriate.

"All right," he said, "Hey, Jordyn," he said giving her a fake smile.

"Hey, Roman," she said smiling back at him.

"Excuse me," said Tayla, "I'm going to go talk to my husband. I'll be right back." Tayla got up off the floor and walked over to Roman. "The kitchen NOW," she said in her best mother tone. He knew she was pissed and for some reason he found it funny. He walked with her to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for my shirt," he said. "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset," she said. "I'm just trying to figure out why you think it's appropriate to walk into the living in front of company wearing nothing but a towel? Do you think that's appropriate?"

"I have a towel on," he said. "It's not like I came in there naked or anything."

"It's still bad," she said. "What if Dean was here and I came down wrapped up in a towel with nothing underneath it because I know you're not wearing anything under that towel. Would you like it?"

"No," he said, "I wouldn't like it. And how do you know I'm not wearing anything underneath the towel?"

"Because I know you just got out of the shower," she said. "What is wrong with you today? Are you trying to start a fight with me because if you want to fight we can go rounds if you want to?"

"I'm not trying to fight with you," he said with a smile. "I just want my shirt."

"You're being a smart ass," she said. "Get some clothes on and be appropriate."

"Oh are you jealous of Jordyn?"

"Why would I be jealous of Jordyn? She's 16 and I'm pretty sure I have nothing to worry about. I just don't think it's appropriate that you feel okay walking around half naked in front of company."

"I mean if you want to find out what's underneath the towel," he said giving her a smirk. "You're more than welcome to look for yourself," he said as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Come on, Tay," he said as she pulled away. "Jordyn is here with Jonah that gives us a couple hours to have sex. Let her watch Jonah."

"No, Roman," she said shaking her head. She would normally be okay with the idea but at the moment she was repulsed by Roman's behavior. She wasn't sure what had gotten into him but she didn't like it.

"Come on," he said begging her.

"No," she said, "just go get dressed. I have to go talk to Jordyn and watch her with Jonah."

"You act like she's going to walk out with him."

"You're the one that doesn't trust her not me," said Tayla, "but you never know what she could do with Jonah. She could walk out. I don't know but what I do know is you need to go get dressed and change your attitude because it is a major turn off," she said before walking out of the kitchen and back into the living room while Roman smiled to himself and went upstairs to get dressed. "I'm sorry," said Tayla as she sat down with Jordyn and Jonah. "Roman is acting weird today."

"It's okay," said Jordyn as she played with Jonah.

When 12 rolled around it was time for Jordyn to end her visit with Jonah. She hated to leave him but a deal was a deal. She kissed and hugged him goodbye as he slept. He had fallen asleep about 15 minutes earlier. Tayla asked Roman to take Jordyn back to her nana's house so that she could stay at the house with Jonah while he napped so she didn't have to put him in the carseat and lug him with her and since Roman was going to the training facility anyway it was easier for him to take Jordyn home than for Tayla. Roman really didn't want to but he did it for Tayla. "I'm sorry I was inappropriate," said Roman as he drove down the street.

"It's okay. I have been around inappropriateness all my life. You're forgetting everything I saw happen with my dad and Tony as well as everything I lived through. You coming downstairs in just a towel was nothing compared to seeing my dad after he got shot and everything I did. You're fine."

"Tayla was pissed," he said.

"Yeah I got that idea," said Jordyn. "I don't blame her. You're a good looking man and I can see why she wouldn't want anyone looking at you. I don't' know what she thinks is going to happen when you get into WWE and have millions of girls around the world looking at you, pretending to be your girlfriend, throwing themselves at you or whatever and if you think it won't happen think again because it will."

"I know," he said with a smile. "Fame can make or break a person. I don't want it to break me though."

"It shouldn't I know you love, Tayla and I know she loves you so fame shouldn't break you two."

"Yeah," he said with a smile as he looked at Jordyn. "I think I pissed Tayla off enough today. I never came home last night."

"Why?"

"I crashed at a friend's house because it got too late for me to come home. She was upset about that so I think the whole towel incident just put the icing on the cake."

"Is she always so sensitive?"

"She's not exactly sensitive; she's just a little high strung. I don't know why," he said. "Look, Jordyn, I'm sorry for being such an ass to you. I don't mean to be."

"It's cool, Roman," she said, "again I've been through worse. Remember I got my ass beat by my boyfriend and put in the hospital in a coma. I don't think you being an ass to me can hurt me as badly."

"I know but I just feel bad for being that way to you. I just don't want Tayla to be hurt you know?"

"Yeah," she said as they pulled into her Nana's driveway. "I'm not going to hurt her. She does really well with Jonah and he loves her. You two need to have a baby of your own. She's going to be a good mom and I know you're going to be a good dad. You two deserve a baby to spoil of your own."

"We're working on it," he said, "It's just not happening for us right now. I know it will happen in time but we're trying. It's been a rough year for us."

"I heard," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "It's been a rough year for me too. You'll get passed it just like I have gotten passed my rough year. Just hang in there."

"Thanks," he said as he looked at Jordyn with a smile. "You too."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. They sat looking at each other for about a minute not saying a word. It was uncomfortable for Roman the way Jordyn was looking at him. Jordyn leaned in and kissed Roman's soft lips. At first Roman tried to resist the kiss but he couldn't resist it anymore. He took his hand to her cheek and kissed her back.

***A/N: Where do I start? Roman never came home the night before. Do you believe his story? He couldn't come home and be sorry about it he had to be rude. Do you think he was too rude to Tayla? And what did you think about Tayla? Now onto Ms. Jordyn (I'm trying to keep her past a secret because she will have her own fic in the future) but for someone that isn't trying to hurt Tayla she sure had no problem kissing her husband. Do you think Jordyn is in this for more than a good home for her son? Also do you think JOrdyn could be a little bit of a homewrecker? The girl doesn't have boundaries but at least she has a plan for her life and she's not returning to drugs but wants to help those with drug problems. Please review. I look forward to hearing your feedback on this chapter. **


	51. You're Stuck With Me For Life

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you so much! **

Jordyn pulled away from Roman with a smile on her face. She looked in her nana's driveway to see that neither her nana nor her nana's girlfriend were home. "No one's here if you want to go inside with me," she said with a smile.

"Jordyn," said Roman as he finally came to his senses. "I'm not going inside with you. This isn't right. What just happened shouldn't have happened."

"Why?" she asked as she looked at him with her dark brown eyes as she pulled her newly dyed black hair up into a ponytail. "You acted like it should have happened when you kissed me back."

"Jordyn, you're 16. I'm 24 I don't think I want to go to jail for you. You're not worth jail time. I'm too old for you," he said. He wasn't sure how he allowed himself to kiss Jordyn back or how he had allowed her to kiss him in the first place. He wasn't feeling right about it. He was filling up with guilt but he knew one thing; Tayla could never find out what had just happened.

"You act like I haven't been with older men before. You wouldn't be the first and I'm sure you won't be the last," she said with a smile as she took her hand over his shoulder. She might be crazier than he thought.

"That's not the point, Jordyn. I'm not one of those guys. I am not someone that takes advantage of a young girl. You are too young for me and like I said you're not worth going to jail for."

"You only go to jail if you get caught," she said.

"Jordyn, no," he said, "and it's not just that. I'm married. I have a wife. I can't cheat on her."

"Technically you already did when you kissed me," she said with a smile. "And besides I can do something what your wife can't do."

"There is nothing you can do that she can't," he said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't sure where this entire car ride went so wrong. Everything was fine till Jordyn kissed him.

"I can give you a child," she said.

"Maybe you should focus on getting your life together before promising a man to give them a child as well as getting involved with any man. Jordyn, you're 16 years old you are too young to be a mom in the first place not to mention you have your whole life ahead of you to have more kids, get married to a man that is going to love and respect you and hopefully someone that isn't married to your sister's best friend. Jordyn nothing is going to happen between us and I'm not having sex with you. I love my wife. I truly do and I'm not going to throw away 6 years almost 7 years and almost 2 of them married that I have had with her. You aren't worth it."

"You know what," she said, "I think I am ready to take Jonah back now."

"Don't threaten me with Jonah. You're not going to use him as a pawn to get your way with me. If you so much as think about coming to take him because I won't have sex with you I will make a CPS call so fast your head will spin and that is not a threat. That's a promise, Jordyn."

"He is my son," she said.

"And you asked for us to take care of him while you get your life together. Don't play games with us. This is what I was talking about. You like to destroy stuff. You're not happy unless you leave a path of destruction behind you. Why would you even think about hurting Tayla like that? You know how much she loves Jonah and we are giving him things you can't even give him. Not to mention you don't' even have a job. Tayla is helping you out because you're Chelsea's sister and because she doesn't want to see Jonah end up in the system so you better think twice before you think about coming in and taking him back before you're ready. I may be an asshole but there is one thing I will never let anyone do and that is hurt my wife. Do you understand that, Jordyn?"

"I understand you," she said. "I'm sorry. It's just sometimes I get caught up in my past and do stupid stuff like trying to sleep with a married man. I know you love Tayla and I know you're happy with her and I'm sorry if I crossed the line. I know Jonah is better off where he is right now and I will never try to jeopardize that again. I'm sorry that I kissed you and threatened you as well as tried to have sex with you. It's just hard for me sometimes you know?"

"Don't make excuses, Jordyn just try to fix your life. We are both guilty here. I shouldn't have kissed you back. But do not threaten me ever again especially when it comes to my wife."

"All right," said Jordyn. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine but don't tell Tayla about this."

"I won't. You're not going to tell her?"

"Um I don't want her kicking my ass," he said. "Of course I'm not telling her. I crossed the line today; we both crossed the line but we're going to forget about it and move on with our lives. Friends?" he asked.

"Friends," she said, "and I won't say a word to Tayla or Chelsea."

"Good," he said. "Well, I have to go to the training facility. I will see you on Wednesday I guess."

"All right," she said with a smile before she opened the car door. "Bye, Roman."

"Bye," he said before she shut the car door. He took a minute to get himself together before he backed out of the driveway. No way was anything that happened a good day. He couldn't believe for the first time that he has been with Tayla that he actually kissed someone else. The guilt was eating him alive. He just hoped he could keep himself from telling Tayla what happened with Jordyn. He didn't want her to be on guard every time she was around and he wanted her to trust him.

Roman arrived at the training center; he was going to work out in the ring and do some in ring work but he was frustrated with himself so he decided he would rather work out in the gym to get rid of all that frustration. Roman worked his butt off in the gym. He put his earphones in his ears and turned up his music. He lifted weights, did leg curls, chin ups, ran on the treadmill and so much more. He was going hardcore with his workout. It had been a long time since he had gotten a workout in like that. "Slow down, Man," said Dean as he walked up to Roman in the gym.

Roman removed his ear phones after putting his weights down. "Hey," he said.

"What's up with you?" asked Dean. "You're killing it in the gym today."

"I have a lot on my mind," he said. "It's been one of those days," he said as Seth walked up.

"What's going on?" asked Dean. "Something you want to talk about?"

"I'd rather not say but I did something stupid today; well actually I did a lot of stupid things today starting with acting like the work my wife does in the house is nothing and calling our home my home because she doesn't work, to walking around in just my towel in front of company and then to top off the day kissing another woman. It's not a good day so you take your pick."

"Damn," said Seth. "You kissed another woman? Why?"

"Because I'm stupid," said Roman. "I don't know it just happened then she tried to have sex with me."

"Did you?" asked Dean.

"No," said Roman. "I wouldn't do that to Tayla. I really screwed up today with her."

"Yeah you did," said Seth. "When you're married everything belongs to both of you not just you whether you work or not. And you probably shouldn't go around kissing other women."

"I know," he said. "She's really upset with me."

"You better make it right," said Dean. "Tayla seems like a nice woman and she's beautiful. Don't screw things up with her."

"I don't plan to," he said. "I just had a poor lapse of judgment today. I shouldn't have gone out with you guys last night."

"You were out of control last night," said Seth. "You were hammered. Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"No not at all," said Roman.

"Well, you were flirting with a couple women," said Dean.

"And dancing with them," said Seth, "and I mean up close and personal dancing."

"Shit," said Roman. "I didn't kiss anyone or sleep with anyone did I?"

"No we stopped you before you did anything else stupid," said Dean.

"Good," said Roman but the fact he had gotten so comfortable with other women made him nervous. Here his wife allowed him to go out and he thanks her by hitting on other women. It just wasn't like him. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Dean.

"And thanks for allowing me to stay at your place last night. That helped me out a lot."

"No problem," said Dean, "we're brothers now. We have to have each other's backs."

"I know," said Roman with a smile. He, Dean and Seth had become really close over the last few weeks. It was mainly because they arrived around the same time and worked together every day. When you work with someone as much as they worked together you develop some type of bond with them. They had formed their own brotherhood.

After his workout and spending time working with Dean and Seth in the ring Roman showered and then headed back home. Before he went home he made sure to stop at a floral shop to pick up some flowers for Tayla as a way to apologize to her for being a jerk. He picked up a bouquet of a dozen red and white roses. He arrived home and walked into the back door where Tayla was preparing them a Hawaiian dinner. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said, "how was training?" she asked.

"It was good," he said as he held the flowers behind his back. "Where is Jonah?"

"He is in the living room in the pack and play playing," she said.

"These are for you," he said with a smile handing her the bouquet of roses.

"What are these for?" she asked as she took the roses from him.

"Tay, I'm sorry about the entire day. I was a jerk and I am sorry. I appreciate everything you do for me. I know you're not working right now but you do work around the house and take care of Jonah so yes you are doing a job. I shouldn't have said what I said. This is your house too; it's our house our first house together and I'm sorry I said what I did."

"It's okay," she said, "but it was just so disrespectful to me. I am your wife, Roman. I will always be your wife and I love you like no other. I would appreciate a little more respect. I know we both have our days when we are in a bad mood or whatever but that's no excuse to take it out on each other."

"I know and I'm sorry," he said as he brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"And I am sorry for being inappropriate in front of Jordyn today. I should have never come downstairs in just my towel. That wasn't right at all. I'm sorry about that, Tay."

"It's okay," she said. "It's not that I didn't like it; it's just it wasn't appropriate at the time."

"I know," he said, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to get you upset and I'm sorry. I shouldn't work at trying to upset you. You're my wife and I should be making you happy not trying to start a fight."

"I know," she said, "same here. I love you, Roman."

"I love you too," he said, "and I promise I won't be a jerk like I was today again."

"Thanks," she said as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "Plus Jordyn's eyes were drawn to you as soon as you came downstairs half naked. I didn't like it too much."

"Eh," he said, "don't worry about Jordyn. She's 16 she may be confused but there is nothing to be upset about. Besides my body is just for you."

"I know," she said with a smile.

"And I'm sorry if I accused you of something happening with you and Dean. It's just you two were so friendly."

"Dean is a friendly guy," said Tayla, "but you have nothing to worry about. You are the only wrestler I want."

"Is that all I am to you now?" he asked with a smile as he broke their embrace. "Just a wrestler?"

"No," she said, "you're so much more than that. You're the happy ending to my fairytale and my one and only. There will never be anyone that will ever take me away from you. You're stuck with me for life."

"Good," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips. "I want to be stuck with you for life. That's why I put a ring on it."

"Shut up," she said with a smile as she rolled her eyes. "And it's a nice ring you must really want this the rest of your life."

"You have no idea," he said before he kissed her lips once more. "I'm going to go hang out with Jonah. Call me if you need anything."

"All right," she said, "he missed you today."

"I figured," he said, "so when do you want to work harder at trying for our own?"

"Whenever," she said, "Soon."

"All right," he said with a smile before he walked out of the kitchen to the living room to spend some time with Jonah. It was probably one of his best moments of the day. He was just glad that everything had been resolved with Tayla because she was his wife and he loved her more than anything else in the world.

***A/N: So did Roman get back into your good graces? He did try to work hard at making things right with Tayla again. Also Jordyn what are your thoughts on her now? Is she trying to destroy Roman and Tayla or is she just confused? How about this new brotherhood formed with Dean and Seth? Are they good for Roman to be hanging around? Also what are your thoughts on Jordyn threatening Roman with Jonah? Please review and as always thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	52. The Best Birthday Ever

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***All right a lot of people wanted to see Tayla do something to make Roman happy ask no more..she is celebrating his birthday! We have never really seen her do anything for Roman so I hope you enjoy this. I hope this makes up for the last couple chapters***

***Warning: Contains sexual content***

A couple months later Roman and Tayla were dropping Jonah off with Tayla's parents because they were keeping him overnight for them so that they could celebrate Roman's 25th birthday. It had been a while since they had any baby free time let alone much time together. Roman took the weekend off from wrestling to be with his wife. It was much overdue. "You know if there is any problems to call us right?" asked Tayla.

"We'll be fine," said Tianna. "We know what we're doing with a baby. If anything should happen we will call you. Just enjoy your night together Jonah will be fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Tayla. She was nervous about leaving Jonah for the first time with her parents. Even though Jonah wasn't her son she still treated him and felt as if he was.

"We're sure," said Tianna with a smile as she held Jonah.

"Okay," said Tayla nervously. "Please call us if anything happens. I know he's not been feeling too good."

"Tay," said Roman, "I think they got this. Let's go out and have some fun. We deserve it. Jonah will be all right."

"Okay," said Tayla with a smile. "Bye Jonah," she said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye, Jonah," said Roman as he kissed his cheek before he and Tayla left to go out to eat. Tayla was very nervous about leaving Jonah with her parents it wasn't that she didn't trust them it was more so that she didn't like leaving him alone. The fact he hadn't been feeling well wasn't helping her.

Tayla and Roman arrived at Roman's favorite Japanese restaurant in Tampa. They loved watching them make their food in front of them on the grill at the table and they both loved to eat sushi. Roman was a sushi fanatic. He could eat it for the rest of his life and never grow tired of it. It was his absolute favorite food in the world so Tayla felt the need to treat him to a sushi dinner for his birthday. "You look beautiful," he said to Tayla as he ate his sushi as he looked at her in her peach halter dress and her dark brown hair pulled off to the side in a braid.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Happy Birthday, Baby."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "I feel like we never get to spend time together anymore."

"We don't," said Tayla. "I kind of hate it."

"Me too," he said, "I wish I could make more time for us but with work it's not that easy and when I get into WWE it's going to be worse."

"I know," she said. "But as long as you're happy doing what you love."

"I'd be happier if I got more time with my wife but life is what it is."

"Yeah," she said eating her sushi. "Do you think Jonah is okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine," he said as he shoved more sushi in his mouth. "Just relax, Tay. I may not like your mom but I know she knows how to take care of a baby. He's just fine."

"Okay," she said sadly.

"Cheer up," he said with a smile. "We're going to have a good night. A REALLY good night."

"How would you know? I am the one that planned everything out for you," she said.

"Because you're my wife and we've been together for almost 7 years and I know you think like me so I know pretty much how the night is going to end. Am I right?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "You're part right."

"I thought so," he said with a smile.

"I miss the days when we could just stay together in bed all day enjoying each other and I really miss all the nights we got to enjoy each other all night. I miss these days. I think our marriage has destroyed our sex life."

"No," he said with a smile, "wrestling has destroyed our sex life because believe me if we could stay in bed all day together I would love nothing more same with all our wild nights." Tayla looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. She loved his smile. She just took in his face for a minute. She loved his blue eyes, his perfect jaw line, the little goatee he was growing and his perfect lips. She loved his lips and his mouth they were just so perfect. "What?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile. "I just love you."

"I love you too," he said smiling at her before eating some more. Roman couldn't have looked any hotter to Tayla in that moment. As they ate Tayla couldn't stop checking out her husband every few minutes. She was glad that he was hers and no one else's. She was one lucky woman.

Just as they were about to finish their meal a couple men came over to the table clapping their hands holding a birthday cake with 25 candles burning. Roman looked around to see what was going on as Tayla smiled at him. Roman smiled at Tayla as the men laid the cake down in front of him. He read _Happy 25__th__ Birthday Roman_. The men and Tayla began to sing happy birthday to Roman. Tayla could tell he was a little embarrassed because everyone in the restaurant was looking at them. His face turned a light pink color as they finished singing to him. "Make a wish," said Tayla with a smile. Roman looked at Tayla and smiled and then blew out his candles. "I hope your birthday wishes come true."

"Thanks," he said with a smile as they cut the cake. It was his favorite kind of cake; red velvet with a cream cheese icing. "My favorite," he said with a smile.

"I know," said Tayla as one of the men handed her a piece of cake. "Thank-you." The man nodded at her before handing Roman a piece of cake.

After they finished their cake they headed back to their house. Roman had the idea of them going into their pool so while Tayla was getting them wine Roman went upstairs to their room to change into his swimming trunks. Once Tayla had the wine ready she went upstairs to change into her bikini while Roman was already out in the pool waiting for her. Tayla walked out the patio door carrying two glasses of wine and walked over to the pool. "Wow," said Roman with a smile as he checked out his wife in her black bikini. It left very little to the imagination. Tayla smiled at him and handed him his glass of wine. "Thanks, Tay," he said with a smile as she sat down on the edge of the pool before sliding in with him. She grabbed her glass of wine and sat near the side of the pool with Roman. "I think you are making this the best birthday I ever had," he said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed the side of her neck.

"I'm glad," she said with a smile. "I know it's nothing like you do for me but I wanted to do something special."

"Any time it's just you and me is a special time," he said with a smile. "I would rather it just be us alone than anything else. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile before Roman leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "I have more planned for later."

"I can't wait," he said with a smile as they relaxed in the pool for a little while longer. Tayla was enjoying the time with Roman as he was enjoying the time with her. It was how they liked it; just being alone and spending time together. Of course they loved having Jonah with them but sometimes they needed their time to be alone. "So," he said as he was standing in front of Tayla looking down at her.

"So," she said with a smile as she looked up at him. His eyes were matching the water in the pool. Roman wrapped his arms around Tayla's waist pulling her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and passionately kissed her lips. Tayla smiled as Roman's hands slid down to her butt and grabbed it softly as they made out in the late spring air. Tayla ran her hands through Roman's hair as she felt his hands slide into her bikini bottoms. Tayla smiled against Roman's lips as his hands gently squeezed at her butt. She knew where this was headed so she said, "Not yet, Roman. I have a surprise for you."

"Tay," he said as he removed his hands from her bottom. "I can't wait."

"You're going to need to," she said with a smile. "I promise you're going to like this. Come on," she said as she pushed him to the stairs of the pool. He sighed and walked over to the stairs to get out of the pool. He wasn't thrilled but it was Tayla's night for him and he did want to know what else she had planned for them. He allowed Tayla to go first and she led them upstairs to their bedroom. "I will be right back," she said with a smile as he started to change out of his swimming trunks. "And don't get dressed," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said smiling back at her before she walked into their bathroom. He laid down on the bed waiting for Tayla to come back but it was taking her a while. "Tay," he said as he lay on the bed, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said from the bathroom. "Just give me one minute."

"Okay," he said as he rested his head on his arms waiting for his wife. His eyes grew bigger when he saw her walk out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a red lace bra and red lace underwear. She had pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She smiled at him as he said, "Damn, Tay."

She walked over to the bed with a smile on her face. "I'm going to give you a massage," she said. "Roll over."

"All right," he said with a smile as he listened to his wife. He rolled over as she stood over him. Tayla smiled as he rolled over onto his stomach. Roman rested his head on his hands. A smile grew on his face as he felt Tayla's small but firm hands on his shoulders. She was doing a pretty good job with the massage. She started with his broad shoulders and worked her way down to the middle of his back. She was kneading and pressing against his back. He let out a moan as her hands slid down to his butt. Tayla couldn't deny that her husband had a butt. Tayla took her hands smoothly over Roman's butt squeezing it softly and gently. Roman's moans of pleasure filled the room. "Tay, I think this could be illegal if you were really working."

"It's a good thing I'm not," she said with a smile as she continued to massage his butt, "because what I have planned next would really get me arrested. Roll over," she said with a smile. Roman wasted no time rolling over to his back exposing his Greek God like front to his wife. Tayla straddled her husband and took her hands over his smooth firm chest and began to massage it firmly. Roman closed his eyes and smiled as he felt her hands on his chest. Roman felt her hands start to massage lower and she was now working on his abs. Roman let out a gasp when he felt Tayla's hand grab his shaft gently. He moaned out as he felt her soft hands massage him. Her hands were magical. She smiled as she watched his face. He was growing hard in her hands. She leaned down and gently licked the tip before taking his hardness into her mouth.

"Oh God, Tay," he said through his deep breaths. "Yes," he said in barely higher than a whisper as she took more of him in her mouth. Her lips were tightly against his erection as she made love to him with her mouth while using one of her hands to continue massaging him. Roman was in ecstasy. He couldn't hold it in any longer and the urge built up inside of him. Tayla felt Roman grow larger in her mouth. Roman let out a groan as his hot release filled her mouth. "Tayla," he said catching his breath as he finished releasing himself. "That was amazing."

Tayla smiled at him as she removed her mouth from his shaft. "I'm glad you enjoyed that," she said with a smile as he was still hard. "Are you ready for more?"

"Always," he said with a smile as he watched Tayla get up from the bed. He watched as she unsnapped her bra freeing her breasts before she slipped out of her panties. He smiled as she walked back over to the bed. She straddled herself over him allowing his erection to enter her. Roman let out a moan as he fit into his wife so perfectly. Roman guided his wife as she made love to him. Roman's pleasurable grunts and groans filled the air mixing with Tayla's cries of pleasure. The heat was rising between the two as Tayla moved faster and harder. Roman groaned louder and the passion between the two filled the room as Tayla cried out louder in pleasure. "Mmm Tay," he said as his wife continued to ride him. "Damn," he said. Tayla cried out Roman's name as she reached her climax releasing her hot juices onto Roman's erection. Roman feeling her release couldn't hold back any longer and released himself inside of her as he yelled her name in pleasure, "TAYLA" Tayla smiled at her husband and leaned down and kissed his lips softly before removing herself from him. She lay down next to him and turned to face him as he faced her. The sweat was dripping from both of them and the room couldn't have been any hotter. "Damn, Tay," he said, "Just when I thought my birthday couldn't get any better, then that happened. That was amazing."

"Best sex we've ever had," she said with a smile before she kissed his perfect lips. "I love your lips," she said. "Did I ever tell you that?"

"No," he said with a smile, "but thanks."

"I'm serious," she said with a smile. "You have the perfect mouth. It's hard to describe it's just so… perfect."

"Tay," he said with a smile as he pulled her closer to him allowing her to wrap one of her legs over his. "You're crazy but I love you."

"I love you too," she said before she kissed his lips passionately. Roman wrapped his arms around his wife as he kissed her back. Their relationship lately may not have been perfect but he loved her perfectly. He could make love to her all night and that's what he was planning to do. Roman felt himself growing hard between Tayla's legs. He rolled her over onto her back as he continued to kiss her lips passionately. He slowly entered her as he felt her moan against his lips. He smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to make love to his wife once again.

Just as they finished their second round and were ready to go for round number 3 Tayla's cell phone started to ring on the night stand. "Leave it," he said to her as she reached for it as his lips were on her neck.

"What if it's my mama about Jonah?" she asked.

"I'm sure he is fine," he said as his lips continued to kiss her neck. She smiled with pleasure.

"Just let me see," she said as she grabbed it off the nightstand to see that it was Tianna calling her. "It is my mom," she said. "I have to answer it."

"All right," he said as he continued to softly kiss her neck and gently suck on it.

"Aren't you going to stop?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Just answer the phone. I won't do anything more than this."

"Okay," she said as she answered the phone. "Mama, what's wrong?"

"It's Jonah," she said with panic in her voice.

"Calm down," said Tayla, "what's wrong?" Roman hearing the concern in Tayla's voice stopped working on her neck and let her speak with her mom.

"He has to go to the hospital. His fever spiked up to 104," she said. "I know you're trying to celebrate Roman's birthday but Jonah is really sick. His fever is so high. He's burning up."

"All right," said Tayla as she sat up. "We'll be right there to get him. Put a cool wash cloth on his head. Have you given him any medicine?"

"That is his fever WITH the medicine," she said.

"Shit," said Tayla, "we'll be right there."

"Okay," she said, "hurry."

"Okay, Bye," she said as she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" asked Roman as Tayla jumped out of their bed.

"Jonah is really sick," she said, "he has a high fever. We have to take him to the hospital."

"Shit," said Roman as he got out of bed with his wife. They quickly threw on their clothes before they left to go pick Jonah up to take him to the hospital. Tayla was nervous the entire time.

***A/N: Did Tayla do a good job at giving Roman a good birthday? Other than their night being interrupted how do you think it turned out? Also what do you think is wrong with Jonah? Please review and thank-you for reading. I just wanted to do a happy chapter because of the last two chapters and also because of seeing Battleground last night it was sad to see Roman so disappointed in his loss. Did you guys see his face at the end of the show? It was heartbreaking! Although I know his time to be champion will most likely be WRestlemania 31 it still sucks watching him dominate a match just to lose then that look! **


	53. The Path of Destruction

***Thank-you for the reviews They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***Just brace yourself for all kinds of Crazy***

Roman and Tayla arrived at the hospital with Jonah. Tayla was doing her best not to panic but he had a seizure in the car on the way over to the hospital because of his fever. As soon as they reached the emergency room waiting room they ran over to the receptionist as Jonah's little cheeks were flushed, he was congested and Tayla felt the heat of is body against hers. After Tayla handed Jonah to Roman she filled out the paperwork. She had to show them a paper showing they were his legal guardians and had the control to make any medical decisions and take him for medical treatment. Roman held onto Jonah as they sat waiting for someone to call him back. He was coughing up a storm; it was a wet cough and he was wheezing. He was not feeling well at all and the snot from his nose was getting onto Roman's shirt. "It's okay, Buddy," said Roman as he rubbed Jonah's back as he coughed. "Are you going to call Jordyn?" he asked Tayla as she sat watching him with Jonah.

"I really don't want to," she said.

"But you should because she is Jonah's mom. She should be here," he said as Jonah fussed in his arms. He looked at Tayla and whined. Her heart ached for him she reached out her arms for him and he went to her. As soon as Tayla had him he rested his head on her chest and Tayla could feel the congestion in his little chest.

"I know I should," she said, "but I don't want to. I don't think she needs to be here. I think we have this under control."

"But she is his mother. She should be here."

"I don't want her here," said Tayla as she rubbed Jonah's back. "Look we had a good night let's not ruin it with Jordyn." Tayla understood that Jordyn was Jonah's mom and she should probably be there but it wasn't worth any conflict when it came to his treatment. She just wanted a doctor to see him, treat him and send them home; then she would tell Jordyn but Roman was insistent that Jordyn be there.

"I'm going to call her," he said pulling out his cell phone. "She should be here."

"Do whatever you want," said Tayla, "but if drama occurs remember it was YOU that called her to be here."

"There won't be any drama," he said as he found her number in his phone to call her. Tayla looked at Roman and shook her head. She couldn't believe that he called her to come to the hospital. "Hey, Jordyn," he said. "We're at the hospital with Jonah."

"What happened?" asked Jordyn on the other end of the phone. Roman could hear the fear in her voice.

"He's sick," said Roman. "He has a high fever and he's really congested. We're waiting for the doctor now."

"All right," said Jordyn, "I'll be right there."

"Okay," said Roman. "I'll see you when you get here."

"Bye," she said.

"Bye," said Roman as he hung up his phone and looked over at Tayla. She was giving him the evil eye. "What, Tay, you know this is the right thing."

"I guess," she said as a nurse came and called Jonah's name. Tayla and Roman got up and walked to the back with the nurse. When they were in the room the nurse asked Tayla what was wrong with him. "He has a high fever; 104 and he's congested. He had a seizure on the way over from his fever."

"Okay," said the nurse. "Can you strip him down to just his diaper?" Tayla nodded and stripped Jonah down to just his diaper as he fussed and cried. It was breaking Tayla's heart. She hated to see him so sick. She pulled his pacifier out of the diaper bag and gave it to him as the nurse took his temperature. "104.4," she said, "that's a very high fever. I'm going to get the doctor in here right away. We're going to do what we can to get his fever down."

"Okay," said Tayla as she held onto Jonah. Jonah held onto her with his small hands and cuddled up with her. He didn't want anyone but Tayla. Tianna had done everything she could to help Jonah out but it didn't help. She gave him medicine, gave him Pedialyte, gave him a cool bath but nothing helped his fever go down. Jonah was absolutely miserable. Tayla was relieved when the doctor finally came into the room. She held Jonah as the doctor checked him out.

"He is very congested," said the doctor, "how long has he been congested?"

"Since yesterday," said Tayla as the doctor continued to check him out. "And his fever just came about today."

"All right," he said. "Is he having trouble swallowing?"

"No," said Tayla. "He's swallowing just fine. He's just too miserable to eat. He's only drinking."

"Good you're giving him fluids. That's wonderful. That keeps him from getting dehydrated."

"He also has a mucus sounding cough," said Tayla. "It's pretty much just a runny nose, congestion, cough and fever."

"It sounds like a cold to me," said the doctor. "But I do want to try to get that fever down. What all have you tried?"

"My mom had him," said Tayla. "She is a cardiologist. She gave him some medicine, gave him a cool bath, gave him Pedialyte and put a cool washcloth on his head. She also gave him the Pedialyte popsicles but it didn't bring his fever down."

"I see," he said, "she did everything she was supposed to. I'm going to give him some Motrin to see if that helps and I would really like to break up that congestion. I want to do a breathing treatment on him to help his breathing."

"Okay," said Tayla. "That's it?"

"Yes," he said with a smile. "I know what it's like to be new parents. You did the right thing bringing him to the ER with his high temperature. It's okay just relax. It's just a really bad cold. I'll get him some Motrin and then we'll do a breathing treatment on him. Then once his fever goes down a little you will be able to take him home."

"Okay," said Tayla with a smile. She was relieved to know that it was just a really bad cold and nothing more serious. It wasn't long before the nurse came into the room with some Motrin to give him and a breathing machine to help break up his congestion. Jonah struggled as the nurse tried to give him the Motrin but when Tayla tried he took it with no problem. "Good job, Jonah," she said with a smile. "I really hope this helps."

"It should," said the nurse. "Motrin usually does help."

"Good," said Tayla as she watched the nurse get the breathing machine ready. She handed Tayla the nebulizer mask to put on Jonah because she knew that Jonah would probably fight her if she tried. Tayla with instructions put the mask on Jonah and he was not happy. He kept trying to pull at it so Roman had to hold one hand while Tayla held the other hand. They did their best to keep him distracted as he got his treatment but it was so hard for Tayla to watch. His dark brown eyes looked so sad but if it would help him breathe better it was the best thing for him no matter how hard it was to watch. It felt like forever before it was over.

"All right, Jonah," said the nurse. "You're all finished," she said removing the mask from his face. He smiled at her showing off his three teeth that he had in his mouth. "He is so cute. He looks just like his mommy," she said with a smile.

"I'm not his mom," said Tayla sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry he just looks so much like you I just thought, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Tayla. She wasn't upset it happened a lot it just hurt. When they were at a grocery store or out somewhere there would always be a stranger that told her how much Jonah looked like her and they were always shocked when she told them that she wasn't his mother. He did for the most part resemble Tayla with his eyes, his dark brown curly hair and oddly enough some of his features matched hers. Roman wrapped his arm around Tayla's shoulder because he knew that it hurt her. He felt he needed to comfort her even though she was used to it by now.

A few minutes later after his treatment Tayla got him dressed back into his pajamas before they took his temperature again. It had started to go down drastically. It was down to 100.3 degrees which was a lot better than 104. The nurse got their discharge papers and sent them on their way. There was no need for medicine as it was just a cold they were to keep him hydrated, give him medicine to help with his fever and a little bit of over the counter cold medicine for babies to help him feel a little less miserable. Tayla was relieved that was all it was and so was Roman. Tayla handed Jonah to Roman as they walked out of the hospital room. When they got to the emergency room waiting room they were greeted by Jordyn. Tayla wasn't sure why she was just now showing up when she was called at least an hour and a half earlier. "Oh my baby!" she said as she ran over to Jonah. "Come to Mommy," she said but he wouldn't go to her. He clung tightly to Roman. "Come on, Jonah, Mommy wants to see you."

"Jordyn," said Tayla, "he's not feeling well. Please don't be upset that he doesn't want to go to you. He's probably ready to go to bed."

"What is wrong with him?"

"It's just a really bad cold," said Tayla. "He will be better in a few days. He had to get a breathing treatment to help with his congestion though."

"He probably has asthma," said Jordyn. "All my brothers and sisters have it and I have it I wouldn't be surprised if he has it."

"I see," said Tayla. "But he's okay now. We're taking him home to put him to bed."

"I want to go too," she said.

"Jordyn," said Roman, "that's not a good idea."

"He's my son," said Jordyn.

"We know," said Tayla, "but it's not your day to see him. You can't come to our house."

"He is my son," she said.

"We know, Jordyn," said Tayla she was doing her best to stay calm.

"You can't keep him from me. He's sick. He needs his mother not someone that pretends to be his mother."

"I don't pretend to be his mother," said Tayla. "I am helping you out because you're trying to get your life together."

"He is my son! I want to take him home!" said Jordyn as she reached for him before Tayla stopped her.

"No, Jordyn. We will let you come over tomorrow to see him not tonight. He has had a long night and he is ready for bed. Roman and I will take care of him."

"And where you were you when he had a high fever?"

"Roman and I were celebrating his birthday," she said. "My mom was watching him."

"So you had a stranger watching MY son," she said emphasizing the word my.

"She is my mom," said Tayla, "she sees him almost every day. He knows her. She's not a stranger."

"And then she doesn't do anything to help MY son."

"My mom is a doctor she did everything she could do to bring his fever down. It wasn't working so settle down."

"Tay," said Roman. "Just relax," he said as his wife's voice was elevating and people in the waiting room were looking at them. "She isn't worth it. Let's just go."

"Oh, I see," said Jordyn as she looked at Tayla's neck to see a hickey forming. "You were too busy fucking Roman to take care of my son. I'm going to take him back, Tayla. And there is nothing you can do about it. He is MY son!"

"You don't' want to do that," said Tayla. "Look at you right now. You're crazy no way are you ready to take care of Jonah. We called you over an hour ago and you just now show up? I see how he is your priority."

"Are you trying to say I don't love my son?"

"No," said Tayla, "I'm sure you do I just don't understand how it took you over an hour to get here knowing he was sick. It could have been something serious."

"Don't tell me how to be a mother. You know nothing about being a mother," said Jordyn, "You aren't a mother you just wish you were." Jordyn's words stung Tayla but she wasn't going to let her see her cry from the pain they caused.

"I'm obviously good enough to take care of your son," said Tayla. "I'm doing this to help you and you're going to come to my face and disrespect me? Little Girl, you need to grow up and get yourself together."

"Tay," said Roman knowing Tayla was getting upset. He couldn't remember a time he saw her get upset but he didn't want to see what happens when she does. "Come on," he said.

"Little Girl?" asked Jordyn, "I want my son give him to me."

"No," said Tayla. "You need to go home and get some rest. You need to get yourself under control."

"You can't keep him from me, Tayla," she said.

"I'm not keeping him from you. I just said tonight is not the night."

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" said Jonah as all three of them looked at him. He had never spoken before until that moment.

"See he wants me," said Jordyn with a smile as she went to take him.

He pulled away from her and looked away from her. "No!" he said "Mama!" He looked at Tayla and started to reach for her. Tayla didn't know if she should smile or be upset. She never thought that he would call her mama.

"What did you do to my son?" asked Jordyn as her temper was rising. "You are not his mother! That is MY son. He is NOT your son. You're a barren bitch," she said.

"How dare you!" said Tayla; now she was pissed. "You have a lot of nerve coming at me calling me barren. I'm not barren. I'm not a bitch either but if you want me to be a bitch I can flip the switch. You are the one that sold your son because you're nothing but a drug addict."

"I didn't sell my son," she said. "He was taken from me."

"Whatever you say," said Tayla. "I'm sure you sold him so that you could get your next fix. You're crazy, Jordyn. You're nutcase and if you think you're ever getting Jonah back while you're in that position you better think again," she said as everyone in the waiting room was watching them.

"We need security in emergency," said the receptionist as she watched to see what could come next.

"You're jealous of me. That's what it is, Tayla. You're jealous of me. You want my son because you can't get pregnant. You're never going to get pregnant and you're never going to be a mom. And I will take Jonah back. I will call my dad's lawyer tomorrow and I will get him back. You don't know me, Tayla. You don't know who I am. You don't know where I come from. You don't know what I've been through. I will make your life a living hell till you give me back my son."

"You're the one that gave him to us till you got your shit together," said Tayla, "and clearly it isn't together yet because you're acting like a crazy bitch!" she yelled before she felt Jordyn's palm connect to her cheek. Just as Tayla was about to tackle her to the ground Roman and the hospital security held her back. "LET ME GO!" she yelled trying to fight free but their grip was too tight. Jordyn laughed and mocked her and all Tayla wanted to do was punch her in the face. Tayla had never been brought to that point of anger in her life but Jordyn brought out the worst in her from her barren comments to slapping her in the face. No one slapped her in the face and got away with it.

"Tayla," said Roman, "she's not worth it. She's 16. You'll go to jail. Don't do it and you'll never be able to work around kids or with kids. Don't do it. I know she pissed you off. She's a fucking nutcase but you don't' want to do this. Let's just go home. Okay? Let's just go home and put Jonah to bed and get some sleep. Everything got a little heated tonight. You need to calm down. Let's just go. She's not worth it."

"Fine," said Tayla. "Fine. You're right she's not worth it." Tayla put her hands up letting security know she wasn't going to do anything. Jordyn was not worth it at all. She was a brat. Chelsea had told Tayla stories about Jordyn but she saw first-hand how evil and vindictive she could be. "We're going home. Let's go!" She said as she took Jonah from Roman.

She was calming down and started to walk away with Roman and Jonah when Jordyn said the words, "You know, Roman, it's funny I'm such a nutcase now but I wasn't that much of a nutcase when you were kissing me was I?"

Tayla felt the anger rising again and she looked at Roman, "you kissed her?"

"Tay," he said touching her shoulder.

"NO don't touch me," she said pulling away. The perfect night they had together was suddenly ruined by one incident. Tayla just wanted one good night with her husband but apparently it was too much to ask for. She took Jonah out of the hospital as Roman looked at Jordyn and shook his head. She smirked at him.

***A/N: So at least Jonah just had a really bad cold nothing more serious but do we know who his favorite person is? What do you think about him calling Tayla Mama? And Jordyn oh Jordyn.. What is her problem? I think there is a lot more going on then her getting over a drug addiction. She seems to have a lot going on in the crazy department. What did you think about her outburst at the hospital? Is she the one that's jealous? How many wish Tayla would have retaliated? What do you think set her off the most? Also Jordyn brought it up that Roman and her kissed. What is going to happen now? Is Roman going to own up to it or is he going to try to deny it? At least the night started off well but took a sour note. Do you think Jordyn will ever calm down and actually change? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	54. You're Mine and Only Mine

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

Roman shook his head at Jordyn and said, "you just like to fuck everything up don't you? You're pathetic. You just couldn't keep your mouth shut."

"Roman, she needed to know," she said.

"No, Jordyn, she didn't," he said before he walked out of the hospital doors to the car to meet his wife. To his surprise Tayla had left with the car leaving Roman at the hospital. He knew she was mad at him. He was debating if he should go home or just camp out at the hospital pretending to be sick to have a bed to sleep in. He decided to call a cab to go home to Tayla. It was better to face her now than later. He just wanted to get it all over with. The cab dropped him off and he paid the man the fare before he shut the door. He hated to admit it but he was scared of Tayla. Tayla was not in a good mood and he had never seen her brought to the point where she wanted to fight someone. Things weren't looking good for him. He took a deep breath before he walked inside the house. The kitchen light was on and he heard Tayla in the kitchen so he walked to the kitchen. He saw Tayla getting a beer out of the fridge; this made it even clearer that she was upset because she never drank beer. "Is Jonah asleep?" he asked as he walked over to the island.

"Yeah," she said, "You kissed her?"

"Well," he said.

"Don't well me," she said, "it's a yes or no question. Answer it and you better be honest about it. Don't lie to me Roman. Did you kiss her?"

Roman sighed he didn't know what to say. He was trying to find the words to say to her so that it didn't upset her but at this point anything he said would upset her. "Technically she kissed me."

"Yes or No, Roman, it's not that hard. Did you kiss her?" Roman was silent and Tayla's patience were fading. "DID YOU KISS HER?"

"Yes," he finally said as he looked down at the marble top of the island. "I did."

"Exactly what I thought," she said, "first of all that girl is 16 years old! What kind of monster are you?"

"Hey, I'm not a monster. She kissed me. I just kissed her back."

"But you still kissed her and that was wrong," she said before she slapped him across the face.

"What?" he asked holding onto his cheek that was burning. She gave him a look. "Okay, I deserved that. Look, Tay, I'm sorry. She kissed me and I had a lapse of judgment and I kissed her back."

"Why didn't you tell me when it happened? Why did you let that girl tell me? I'm pissed even more because SHE told me and I look like the fool because here I am trusting this girl and she's making a fool out of me by kissing my husband and then telling me about it because my husband didn't tell me."

"And she tried to sleep with me," he said.

"WHAT?" she asked. "She is 16 years old. Did you sleep with her, Roman and don't lie to me."

"I said she tried to," he answered her right away, "but I didn't. After the lapse of judgment I told her how wrong it was that I kissed her and what happened was wrong. Then she tried to invite me inside and told me that she could give me what you couldn't and when I told her she was too young and she needed to get her life together. And I told her to find a man that will love her and respect her that's not married once she does. She told me that she has been with older men before. I don't know. I told her I was married and it wasn't right. I didn't do anything but kiss her back and that's the honest truth, Tayla, I swear to God. I swear on Jonah's life that's all that happened."

Tayla eyed him before taking a sip of her beer. He couldn't read her expression but her eyes were darker than usual and she was expressionless. She took a deep breath and let it out before taking another sip of beer while keeping her eye on Roman. The kitchen was silent as Roman's and Tayla's eyes met. Tayla broke the silence in a clear firm toned voice; "I'm going to put it to you like this and I mean it Roman. Jordyn is NOTHING but trouble. She is disrespectful and she's trash. She is doing nothing but causing problems for us and I'm not going to tolerate it. You are not allowed to be alone with her EVER again. I don't trust her. I trust you but I don't trust her. I don't want you to have another lapse of judgment and the only way for that to be avoided is by you staying away from her."

"Okay," he said.

"I'm not finished," she said, "and you're going to change your attitude. When I tell you not to call her don't fucking call her, Roman. I knew there was going to be an issue. I knew there was going to be drama but you just had to call her. I knew she was going to get all upset and all bent out of shape but you insisted she come to the hospital. I don't know what's changed with you, Roman but you're starting to change. You're becoming arrogant and turning into an ass at times. I'm not going to tolerate it Roman. Don't let your job change who you are. I know it's your job that's making you change yourself. Your name is not Leakee, Roman. Your name is Roman! Be Roman don't be your character in FCW. I'm also going to tell you this; don't EVER kiss another girl, fuck another girl or anything with another girl that is going to dishonor your commitment to me because if you do you are going to be sorry. Tonight I was brought to a point in my life I never thought I would be but you see I can get angry and I am not afraid to get angrier if I need to. If you dishonor me in any way again; I promise there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me?" she asked.

"I understand you," he said, "I'm sorry, Tay. It was just a poor lapse of judgment and it won't happen again. I love you and I'm sorry."

"You better be sorry," she said, "and you better understand because Roman I am not the one to be made a fool of. Yes I am a good person and for the most part I'm very pleasant but certain things rub me the wrong way. Don't make me be that person that gets upset."

"Okay," he said. "I won't. I'm sorry."

"Okay," said Tayla but she was still upset but more so with everything that happened with Jordyn. "We made vows to each other, Roman. We promised to be each other's one and only. I may not be all Godly or whatever but I do know that my vows to you were very important and I would assume the same for you so don't break them."

"Okay," said Roman. "I'm sorry."

"Okay," said Tayla, "and I don't want Jordyn at Jonah's birthday party."

"That's his mother," he said as Tayla gave him a look of warning. "All right. NO Jordyn at his party."

"Only if she's willing to apologize and promises not to start drama," said Tayla.

"Okay," he said as Tayla walked around the island and stopped in front of Roman; who had sat down on the stool. "I love you, Tay and I promise I will never hurt you again. I will never kiss another woman or hurt you like that again. I promise."

"Okay," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned in and kissed his lips. "I love you, Roman and you're mine. You'll always be mine and mine only."

"I know," he said with a smile. He loved how protective of him Tayla truly was. He had never seen that side of her but she was making it known that no one else could have Roman or try to have Roman and get away with it. "I kind of like this side of you. It's pretty hot," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips. "And just so you know, you're mine and mine only as well so don't get any ideas to kiss anyone or sleep with anyone else."

"I wouldn't dare," she said with a smile. "I hope you had a good birthday."

"I did. It was one of the best minus all the drama," he said. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said but there was something in her voice that made Roman realize that she wasn't okay.

"What's wrong?"

"What if Jordyn is right? What if I am barren?"

"You're not barren," said Roman. "You've been pregnant twice already. You just miscarried. If you were barren that wouldn't have happened at all. You can get pregnant it's just a matter of it lasting."

"But I don't understand why I miscarried twice and why we can't get pregnant. We've been trying for a long time and still nothing. I don't get it. Why can't we get pregnant and stay pregnant?"

"I don't know," he said pulling her closer to him as he opened his legs pulling her between his legs and closing them around her. "I'm sure it's going to happen someday. It's just a matter of when," he said.

"I love Jonah and I love having him here but I really want a baby of my own, Roman. One that I can carry inside of me for 9 months and can feel kick and move inside of me. That's what I want. A baby that will have your perfect mouth and your blue eyes; a baby that looks like us. A baby you and me created. That's what I really want but I don't' understand why we can't do it."

"I don't know," he said, "I guess all we can do is keep working on it. I like working on it," he said with a smile. "I want a little Roman or Tayla running around. I want us to have a big family so one day this work is going to need to pay off for us."

"You want a big family?" she asked with a smile.

"I do with you," he said smiling back at her as he brushed a small piece of hair out of her face.

"How big?" she asked.

"Anywhere between 4-6 kids," he said with a smile. "I want a lot of babies with you, Tayla."

Tayla smiled at him and said, "I want a lot of babies with you. I say 6 I love kids."

"Me too," he said with a smile.

"But it's just not happening for us. Do you think we should go to the doctor to see what's wrong or if there is something wrong? I mean as much as we have sex we should have been pregnant by now."

"If it eases your mind we can go to the doctor to see what's going on if anything is going on but I think it's going to happen when it's supposed to happen."

"I don't know," she said with worry in her voice. "I'm just scared."

Tayla put her head down and Roman took his hand and lifted her chin. "You have nothing to be scared of. I am sure everything is fine. Just relax. We can go do some work right now if you want to," he said with a smile before he kissed her forehead.

"You haven't had enough yet?" she asked. "I was going to go to sleep."

"Tay, I will never have enough of you," he said with a smile. "3rd time's a charm."

Tayla smiled at him and said, "all right," before she kissed his lips passionately. Roman picked her up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. They spent the rest of night making love until the sun came up getting lost in each other, enjoying each other and proving to one another how they each belonged to the other. It was a beautiful night despite everything that happened in between his birthday celebration and their passionate night together.

A few days later Tayla and Roman went to a fertility doctor to see if there was anything wrong with Tayla because as much as Roman wanted to tell Tayla she was fine he was a little worried himself. They had tried a lot; meaning numerous times a day but it wasn't happening for them and when it did happen the pregnancy didn't last. He wanted to know what was going on with his wife also or maybe it wasn't her at all. Maybe it was him. They both underwent a couple tests to see if they could detect an issue. Both were hoping that there would be no issues and it was just a matter of timing and it happening when it was supposed to not when they wanted it to. Tayla and Roman sat in the doctor's office waiting to talk to the fertility doctor about their results. "I'm scared, Roman. I don't have a good feeling about this."

"You'll be fine. I'm sure everything is fine," he said giving her a reassuring smile as he took her hand, "and besides if there is a problem we'll figure it out. With the technology today there should be a way to help infertility but like I said we're probably just too stressed and worried about nothing," said Roman as the fertility doctor came into the office.

"Hello, Roman and Tayla," he said shaking their hands before taking a seat. Roman wrapped his arm around Tayla as the doctor pulled out their files. "Roman, I am going to start with you."

"Okay," said Roman as he listened carefully to his results.

"Everything looks good from what I see. Your sperm count is high and your testosterone levels are high. Everything looks good for you," he said with a smile as he closed Roman's file.

"Wonderful," said Roman with a smile before Tayla elbowed him. That meant it was her issue and not his. Roman's smile faded as the doctor picked up Tayla's file.

"All right, Tayla," he said and the sound of his voice wasn't as chipper as it was when he looked at Roman's results. "Given your irregular periods and your previous miscarriages as well as the amount of intercourse you are having but with no results we found that your FSH and LH levels are very low. These are the hormones that are responsible for ovulation each month. You have what is known as Hypothalamic dysfunction which means you're not ovulating like you should be. With your hormone levels down you aren't ovulating which is the cause of your irregular and missed menstrual cycles."

Tayla's heart almost broke into pieces at the news. "So what does this mean?" asked Roman with concern. "Does this mean Tayla will never get pregnant?"

"No," he said, "that's not what it means at all. It is a very treatable issue. You will be able to get pregnant you're just going to need a little bit of help."

"Okay," said Tayla, "what kind of help?"

"Fertility drugs," he said.

"Fertility drugs?" asked Tayla, "don't most women on fertility drugs have multiples like sextuplets or quintuplets or something like that?"

"Yes," he said, "but it all depends on what type of fertility drug you take. Any drug that is injected will increase your risk of having multiples and higher than three but oral drugs don't necessarily mean you're going to have sextuplets or triplets; twins maybe but that's a 10 percent chance."

"Okay," said Tayla.

"Aren't fertility drugs super expensive?" asked Roman. "And I know my insurance doesn't cover it. So what do we do?"

"It can be a little expensive but if you want to have a baby this is what you need to do."

"Okay," said Roman. "I'm just a little concerned here. You're saying she needs to take fertility drugs to stimulate her ovulation so that she can get pregnant?"

"Yes," he said, "there is a drug called Clomid. This is taken orally and it will cause her pituitary gland to release more FSH and LH hormones which will help with the growth of the ovarian follicle that contains the egg. There is a lot of success from Clomid. It is one of the best fertility drugs out there."

"Okay," said Tayla. She was relieved knowing that there was treatment for her condition because she wanted to make a baby with Roman so badly. She wanted to be a real mom and wanted to have a baby of her own she created with Roman. This was giving her hope. "So you're saying if I take this Clomid we will be able to get pregnant?"

"Try to get pregnant," he said, "it is a very successful drug but," he said.

"But what?" asked Tayla. "What do you mean but?"

"But I'm looking at your uterus right now and it is abnormal. You have an abnormal shaped uterus which is what is causing you to miscarry. It's not made to carry a baby. Clomid may help you ovulate but if you get pregnant it may most likely end in a miscarriage. It is doubtful that you will ever have a successful pregnancy with the way your uterus is shaped. I'm sorry."

"So what would be the point of my wife taking Clomid if she can't stay pregnant?" asked Roman. "Isn't there something that can be done to help the shape of her uterus?"

"The way it is shaped no there is nothing that can be done about it. I mean you two are more than willing to try Clomid and try to get pregnant but the chances of a successful pregnancy are slim to none. I would suggest adoption. You may want to look into adoption."

"We don't want to adopt," said Tayla with tears in her eyes as Roman squeezed her shoulder. He knew she was upset and he felt bad for her. This was hard for both of them to swallow. They wanted to have kids; biological kids not adopt a child. "We want to have a baby of our own."

"I understand," said the doctor, "and you're more than welcome to try to get pregnant but if you do get pregnant I'm telling you that the chances of a successful pregnancy are very slim. You have a 1 in 1,000 chance of getting pregnant and going on to have a successful pregnancy. Your best bet would be to adopt. I know those aren't the words you want to hear but this is my advice to you."

"Thank-you for your time," said Tayla as she stood up. Roman looked at her. "We can get a second opinion elsewhere."

"Tay," he said, "sit down. Let's talk about this." Tayla took a seat again as Roman looked at the doctor. "I don't really care what you say. I don't care if you believe we will ever have a successful pregnancy or not. That's not your call to make. I am not at all religious but I believe in God and I believe he does things in his time and when he wants to do it. I understand my wife has an ovulation issue fine give her the Clomid and yes I understand my wife has a misshaped uterus but that does not mean she will never have a baby. I know one day it will happen for us when God wants it to. WE are going to do the Clomid and hope for the best. We aren't going to let you sit here and tell us that we won't ever make a baby and if we do that it will end in a miscarriage. That is not your call. It isn't up to you. We're going to do what we need to and just hope it all works out. If not then we'll talk about adoption but we'll never know what happens if we don't try." Tayla looked at Roman and smiled. Roman was letting the doctor know he was not in control and it was not his decision. "Right, Tay?"

"Right," she said, "I'll do the Clomid and see what happens."

"Okay," said the doctor. "All right."

***A/N: At least Roman admitted to the whole kiss thing. Did you like the new side of Tayla that we saw? Up till this point she's been passive aggressive about things but obviously when it comes to her man and talking about her fertility issues that is a no no! Did Roman's promise to Tayla seem true? Can she trust him? Tayla banned Jordyn from Jonah's party unless she apologizes. Do you think she will apologize? Also Roman and TAyla want 6 kids! Is that crazy or not? You have to feel for poor Tayla. She just wants a baby so bad but she is having issues. ARe they making the right decision by taking the fertility drugs even though they may miscarry again if she gets pregnant? How about Roman standing up to the doctor? Did that prove he is all in or nothing? Please review and thank-you for reading. Believe me we're not done with Jordyn yet.. and I have a feeling her family may have to make an appearance but we will wait and see. :)**


End file.
